De l'ombre à la lumière étincelante
by Farouche-ivoire
Summary: Orihime est enfermée à Las Noches. Son gardien apathique, Ulquiorra, sent bien qu'à son contact quelque chose est en train de se modifier en lui. Au sommet du Hueco Mundo trône Aizen. Rien ni personne ne pourra stopper son ascension céleste. Mais lorsque, de ses doigts affables, l'éclat de lumière frôlera les griffes funestes des ténèbres, la situation demeurera-t-elle immuable ?
1. Le monde des réalités

Bonjour et bienvenue cher lecteur-trice !

Je me lance dans l'écriture de ma **première fan-fiction** et à plus forte raison c'est l'un de mes premiers écrits, j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos avis (positifs comme négatifs), vos suggestions, etc...!

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fanfictions qui soient dans un registre sombre et j'ai donc décidé d'y apporter ma contribution. Il s'agit donc d'une " **darkfiction** " certains chapitres seront plus durs que d'autres mais je le préciserai au début et j'essaierai de faire en sorte que si vous ne les lisiez pas vous ne soyez pas perdus. En même temps, avec les personnages du Hueco Mundo, cela est difficile de faire dans la dentelle !

Les sentiments d'Ulquiorra seront longs à mettre en place, ne vous attendez pas à un UlquiHime dès les premiers chapitres. Je prends mon temps pour lui faire, disons, ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments ! On parle d'Ulquiorra, l'Espada au quotient sentimental proche du néant ! C'est nécessaire si je veux rester IC ! De plus, Orihime est captive et à première vu, tomber amoureuse n'est pas la première chose qui viendrait à l'esprit ! **  
**

 **Au menu : Amour - Psychologie - Bastons** **\- Souffrances - Découvertes -** **Langage cru - Scènes plus ou moins violentes et peut-être même du sexe ;)  
**

 **Si avec ça, ça ne vous donne pas envie ! Je ne sais plus ce qu'il vous faut !  
**

 **Crédits : ** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Tite kubo dans son manga Bleach sauf Astrae une OC.

 **Mention spéciale à GreenFlower pour prendre le temps de corriger les très nombreuses fautes de ma fiction. Merci du fond du coeur !**

* * *

Sa tête était levée vers le ciel, de ses yeux fermés, elle profitait du soleil qui réchauffait doucement sa peau claire et délicate. Debout au milieu d'un sentier pavé de pierres plates de couleur blanche, la jeune femme se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Les arbres jouxtant le chemin étaient en fleur, de belles fleurs blanches parsemées de petites taches roses. Non loin de là, traversait un ruisseau. L'eau clapotait doucement au passage de celle-ci sur les pierres humides, essayant d'empêcher le liquide de circuler librement. Qu'ils étaient doux et délicats les rayons de soleil sur sa peau satinée. Quel délice de sentir la caresse du vent frais sur ses joues rondouillettes qui faisait virevolter quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux roux en arrière. Ce dernier lui apportant, délicatement, les différentes effluves des fleurs récemment écloses. Elle inspira lentement, profitant ainsi de chaque seconde de l'air pur et parfumé qui emplissait ses poumons, avant d'expirer. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres, signe de sa béatitude. Personne n'aurait pu le lui retirer, elle en était persuadée. Elle se sentait heureuse comme si, à cet instant précis, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle entendit derrière elle des pas qui lui semblaient familiers. Ces pas se voulaient assurés, confiants. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit, d'une oreille attentive, une voix enjouée et pleine de tendresse lui murmurer :

« Orihime... »

Son sourire, déjà présent sur ses lèvres, ne put que s'élargir davantage en entendant la voix du Shinigami suppléant qu'elle aimait tant... Elle allait se retourner lorsque sa vue commença à se brouiller. D'abord un léger voile qui flouta son champ de vision. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'un mouvement, elle pivota sur elle-même pour faire face au Shinigami. Stupeur ! Elle ne distinguait qu'une forme noire indistincte ainsi qu'une couleur orange au niveau de ce qu'elle devinait être la tête d'Ichigo. Les traits de son visage lui étaient inaccessibles. Lui souriait-elle ? Elle ne put le dire, sa vision se troubla davantage ne laissant qu'un dégradé de couleur sombre. Il paraissait proche, mais si loin à la fois. Elle sentait encore sa présence... que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir son visage ? Sa voix devint de plus en plus lointaine.

« Orihime... »

Il était si proche d'elle, à deux pas seulement. Elle l'avait très bien entendu l'appeler la seconde d'avant, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à percevoir sa voix? Le murmure se mua en un profond silence sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Sa voix était si lointaine comme à des années-lumière. Les sons l'environnant s'étaient estompés pour finir par ne laisser qu'un vide auditif. Elle n'entendait plus le monde extérieur. Les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient les battements de son cœur, qui avaient soudainement accéléré, cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Au moins, elle ressentait la souffrance, c'était là une bien maigre consolation. Puis tout devint noir. La lumière du soleil rassurante avait été brutalement remplacée par une obscurité effrayante. Elle ne comprenait pas, ses yeux étaient ouverts, et elle ne voyait rien... Ses cellules auditives essayaient, tant bien que mal, de capter le moindre son extérieur, mais rien ne vint. Elle n'entendait même plus sa propre respiration qui se voulait pourtant courte et saccadée. Comment pouvait-elle être privée de ses sens les plus importants, de cette manière, aussi brutalement ?

Des bourdonnements sourds résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Son joli sourire chaleureux s'était volatilisé de son doux minois, pourtant elle était persuadée, quelques instants auparavant, que rien n'aurait pu l'effacer. Elle tendit désespérément les bras devant elle, essayant d'attraper vainement l'homme en qui elle avait toute confiance, cherchant son réconfort, son soutien, son aide. Du vide. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir autour d'elle. La brise, qui auparavant faisait danser quelques mèches autour de son visage, s'était elle aussi estompée pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir. Elle ne sentait même plus la présence du rouquin, elle était seule dans l'obscurité glaciale... Puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, la jeune femme se sentit tomber. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pourtant grande ouverte. Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans une pièce sombre, vide d'âme, vide d'espoir. Elle cligna des yeux, et reconnut sa cellule si morne, si triste, les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Seule la lumière de la lune par la petite fenêtre éclairait la pièce. Elle ne put réprimer des larmes qui commencèrent à couler chaudement sur ses joues rougies par le stress de cet affreux... cauchemar ?

« Ichigo-kun... je ne me souviens même plus de ton visage... » murmura-t-elle.

Etait-ce le fait de se retrouver captive au Hueco Mundo ? Ses sens semblaient troublés depuis qu'elle y était enfermée, comme si une aura maléfique essayait de prendre possession de son esprit. Elle se leva, d'abord chancelante, et se dirigea comme à son habitude devant la fenêtre haute perchée de sa cellule, des barreaux d'acier lui obstruant partiellement la vue. Elle fixa l'astre d'un regard triste et mélancolique, ses mains recroquevillées pressant sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de tristesse avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé si l'on pouvait la déranger.

La jeune femme ne prit aucunement la peine de se retourner, elle resta debout, immobile, devant sa seule distraction qu'était la vue partielle de la lune. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'avancer, l'atmosphère devint alors oppressante. Les pas de l'inconnu se stoppèrent lorsque celui-ci se trouva au milieu de la pièce. Un bruit de chariot que l'on poussait à l'intérieur résonna dans la salle, équipée succinctement d'une petite table blanche, d'une chaise ainsi que d'un lit très sommaire seulement recouvert d'une fine couverture en laine. Sa gorge commença à se resserrer, elle eut de la peine à déglutir. Elle sentit le regard pesant de la personne plantée derrière elle pendant qu'une autre installait, sur la table, une assiette et des couverts. Une odeur de nourriture commença à s'en dégager ce qui lui fit avoir un haut le cœur, elle pressa la paume de sa main devant la bouche. Non, elle n'avait pas faim, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, manger... L'homme sortit de son mutisme, et d'un ton sec ordonna :

« Mange, femme. »

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit depuis qu'elle était prisonnière, mais elle n'avait pas faim, cette sensation ayant quitté son corps depuis un moment déjà.

« Je n'ai pas faim, merci... » dit-elle d'une voix faible, écrasée comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. La seule présence de son geôlier lui glaçait le sang, il était si froid et apathique…

« Je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois, mange. »

Sa voix se fit plus dure, plus effrayante. La jeune femme se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix autoritaire, les images de son cauchemar encore gravées dans son esprit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Arrancar Ulquiorra Schiffer, à la peau claire encore plus blanche que les murs de Las Noches. Ce blanc était contrebalancé par des cheveux noir ébène aussi sombres que la nuit du Hueco Mundo, qui lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules. Quelques mèches lui barraient le milieu du visage. Un masque brisé de Hollow était positionné sur le côté droit de sa tête, partant du sommet du crâne jusqu'au menton. Une corne était implantée sur le côté du masque, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un samouraï.

Les yeux d'Orihime fixèrent un instant ceux de l'homme. Si loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'un vert aussi perçant que les siens. Ils étaient de la couleur de l'émeraude... Il fallait avouer qu'elle les trouvait particulièrement beaux, elle regretta un instant qu'ils ne reflètent jamais l'ombre d'une émotion. Les pupilles de l'Arrancar avaient la forme d'une fente verticale semblables à celles d'une vipère. Pourtant, ils n'effrayaient pas la belle rousse, ils la fascinaient. Un trait vert descendait en ligne droite de chacun de ses yeux lui donnant un air faussement mélancolique. Ses habits étaient blancs avec des contours noirs sur les extrémités, c'était le vêtement traditionnel des Espadas. Il portait une longue veste blanche dans le dos, courte sur le devant, s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que son nombril. Ses mains étaient, pour la plupart du temps, toujours fourrées dans ses poches, lui donnant un air las. Le col de sa veste était haut et toujours fermé sur son cou. Une ceinture noire nouait son hakama blanc, son zanpakutô fixé du côté gauche.

Il ne cillait pas, la pénétrant du regard comme s'il essayait de lire à travers ses yeux anthracite qui avaient, un peu, perdu de leur gaieté. Elle se sentit très vite mal à l'aise par ce regard appuyé, et baissa les yeux. Orihime pensait que le simple fait de le fixer trop longtemps pouvait lui faire perdre pied, elle avait trop peur de se perdre dans ce néant. Au fond de lui, il était satisfait même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître de son contentement. Elle était si faible, si pitoyable... Il se faisait un plaisir de la briser pour lui couper toute volonté, et ainsi la mettre à disposition de Maître Aizen.

Elle se dirigea, résignée, vers la chaise pour s'asseoir devant son assiette. Du riz et du poisson y étaient disposés. Cela avait l'air tellement sec, il n'y avait aucune touche d'originalité dans les plats qu'on lui servait depuis le début de sa captivité. Elle regrettait le temps où elle pouvait réaliser des recettes aussi extravagantes qu'ambitieuses. Elle y aurait bien ajouté un peu de chocolat fondu, histoire de mettre un peu de gaieté et de saveur dans ce plat qui était à l'image de son détenteur -morne. Il la regarda s'installer.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas complètement stupide. Je reviens dans une heure. L'assiette a tout intérêt à être terminée, » dit-il debout, la regardant assise, la dominant de tout point de vue.

Sans ajouter une parole, il fit signe au serveur de retirer le chariot de la pièce. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement en avant en signe de respect, avant de prendre congé. Ulquiorra ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas, refermant derrière lui la porte à clé dans un bruit sourd. Orihime était de nouveau seule, désespérément seule, devant son assiette insipide.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.**

 **Au plaisir et à bientôt j'espère, Farouche-ivoire**


	2. L'engrenage mécanique s'enraille

Bonjour à vous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Inconfortablement assise sur sa chaise, Orihime inspectait sa nourriture d'un œil morne. Ce plat peu appétissant, elle ne voulait pas y goûter. Elle se résigna tout de même à prendre ses couverts en main et commença à toucher, du bout de la fourchette, le morceau de poisson quelques instants, avant enfin d'en découper un petit morceau. Elle le piqua, soupira comme pour se donner du courage et le porta à sa bouche. Une fois l'aliment sous son palais, elle referma les lèvres et ne tarda pas à faire une grimace de dégoût. La rouquine se força à mastiquer le morceau de chair pour qu'il puisse plus facilement atteindre son estomac. Elle essayait de retarder au maximum le moment où elle allait avaler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déglutit avec peine et reposa sa fourchette à proximité de son assiette. Ce serait tout pour cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas en ingurgiter davantage, le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait des nausées.

Doucement, elle laissa sa tête pivoter vers la gauche, et se mit à regarder la lune, pensive. Son assiette commençait à se refroidir. Les vapeurs s'échappant du plat lui réchauffaient le visage, par vagues. C'était là l'unique source de chaleur qu'elle pouvait espérer dans sa cellule constamment plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule chose réconfortante qui lui permettait de s'échapper de cette vie maussade était de pouvoir s'abandonner à ses pensées. Régulièrement, Orihime songeait à ses amis restés sur terre. Mais également à la Soul Society, à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'elle, de son geste. A l'heure actuelle, elle devait certainement être considérée comme une paria, tout comme Aizen, cet ancien capitaine du Gotei treize qui s'était rallié à l'ennemi. Le simple fait qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle ait un trait commun avec ce monstre lui retourna l'estomac. Non, elle n'était pas une traîtresse, elle voulait simplement protéger ses amis. Les savoir en sécurité était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, tant pis si elle devait y laisser sa vie. De toute manière, avait-elle eu le choix ? Souvent, elle se demandait si ses amis pensaient à elle, si le vide qu'elle avait laissé leur pesait. Elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'ils lui manquaient tous terriblement.

Orihime n'avait plus la notion du temps, son repas était devenu aussi froid que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les heures passaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Elle s'ennuyait profondément, son isolement la renfermant sur elle-même. Impossible de se rappeler du nombre de jours qu'elle avait bien pu passer cloîtrée entre ces murs. Deux jours? Une semaine? Un mois? Se repérer dans le temps était devenu une chose impossible. Une heure lui paraissait durer une éternité. Vivre au Hueco Mundo, ce n'était pas à la portée de tous, encore moins des hommes surtout si, comme Orihime, on n'y avait pas été préparé au préalable. L'air chargé en grande quantité de particules maléfiques annihilait tous les repères des humains. De par leur nature, ils n'étaient pas faits pour endurer une telle atmosphère. Leurs cycles biologiques en étaient complètement chamboulés. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle soit perturbée. Aizen avait parfaitement conscience de ce que vivre ici impliquait pour cette femme. C'était une des étapes indispensables au bon cheminement de son plan perfide. Il pensait que briser tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se rattacher aller la rallier plus rapidement à sa cause. Il pourrait ainsi disposer, au plus vite, de son pouvoir.

Des bruits de pas la projetèrent hors de ses pensées. Ils résonnaient au plus profond de son être, elle en eut des sueurs froides. Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement sur l'assiette, elle savait, à juste titre, que cela ne _Lui_ plairait pas. Et qu'il n'aurait pas l'intention de laisser passer un tel affront. La porte s'ouvrit, elle se leva prestement. Une forte lumière l'éblouit, elle recula de quelques pas, levant le bras pour protéger ses yeux trop habitués à la pénombre. Sa rétine eut beaucoup de peine à s'accommoder à ce flot d'intensité lumineuse. L'Arrancar entra et baissa les yeux sur l'assiette. Un petit soupir se fit entendre.

« Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à faire cela, femme ?

\- Je… je vous l'ai dit… je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle les yeux dissimulés derrière son bras.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis en te donnant cet ordre. »

Il fit un pas dans la direction d'Orihime, celle-ci fit un pas dans la direction opposée pour maintenir la distance qui les séparait.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, femme. » dit-il d'un ton irrité.

Elle recula doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne heurter le mur froid. Où croyait-elle aller ? A ce moment-là, elle ferma les yeux et sentit la présence de l'homme venir à sa rencontre. Il lui prit le poignet et le souleva. Sa peau était froide, mais semblait incroyablement douce. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait, le contact de son derme lui fit naître un frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, s'insinuant entre chacune de ses vertèbres. Il était relativement proche d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Une odeur délicate de fleur vint pénétrer les narines de l'Arrancar, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Sans rien dévoiler et durant un centième de seconde, il fut déconcerté. Il se reprit rapidement et demanda, stoïque :

« Tu préfères que je te fasse manger de force en poussant moi-même la nourriture au fond de ta gorge ou bien préfères-tu être nourrie par l'intermédiaire de tes veines ? Profite-en, c'est l'une des rares fois où je te demanderai ton avis. »

Ses yeux inexpressifs étaient plongés dans ceux terrifiés de la jeune fille. Il voulut sourire, mais réprima aussitôt ce semblant de rictus qui allait franchir ses fines lèvres noires, restant maître de lui-même. Sa bouche était close et sans expression. Ulquiorra était persuadé qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus une once de réticence et d'espoir dans le cœur de cette humaine. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle appartienne corps et âme à Maître Aizen. Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge d'Orihime, ses cordes vocales bloquées par cet affreux sentiment de peur qui était maintenant présent au quotidien. Ses yeux argentés étaient plongés dans ceux de son geôlier.

Chacune des cellules de son être était tétanisée, elle était terrifiée. Son regard la trahissait, elle le savait bien. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien que la peur lui tordait les boyaux, hors de question de baisser les prunelles face à cet être des ténèbres. Pour une fois, elle soutint le regard de l'Arrancar aux yeux verts perçants, qui ne cillait pas, attendant patiemment qu'elle rompe le contact visuel en premier -comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Ils restèrent là quelques instants à se jauger sans mot dire. De faibles tremblements commencèrent à se faire ressentir dans les membres de la rouquine, l'inquiétude semblait se dégager de tous les pores de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir son âme fragile et sensible vaciller comme une bougie prête à s'éteindre au premier coup de vent, alors pourquoi diable le défiait-elle ainsi ? C'était incompréhensible. Il était étonné, mais fidèle à lui-même, n'en montrait rien. Quel aplomb ! Orihime essaya, elle aussi, de sonder son être. Malgré cette façade qu'il arborait quotidiennement, elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait trouver autre chose que du vide. Derrière cette barrière infranchissable qu'était ses yeux, il pouvait y avoir une once d'émotion, une once de sentiment. Elle le sentait. A son plus grand regret, elle n'y décela rien, elle chercha un long moment, commençant à se perdre dans ce néant avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

« Très bien, je t'emmène chez Szayel. »

C'est Ulquiorra qui détourna le premier le regard, ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps. Il la tira par le poignet, ce qui la fit décoller du mur, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du trouble qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. Comment pouvait-elle maintenir son regard plongé dans le sien ? Personne excepté Aizen ne pouvait le soutenir aussi longtemps.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, la libérant de son étreinte. Un sentiment nouveau s'empara de lui, il ne comprenait pas. Et cette odeur ? Il n'y était pas insensible… Pourtant le néant était son plus vieil ami, il n'avait connu que dégoût et désolation dans toute son existence de Hollow. C'était l'essence même de son être, le vide. Il était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, d'en donner une définition ou tout simplement de décrire cette drôle de sensation qui semblait parcourir tout son corps. Bon sang, que se passait-il ? Durant un bref instant, il resta figé, prisonnier de ses songes. La nouveauté était quelque chose qu'il n'affectionnait pas, il détestait cela. Ulquiorra était comparable à une machine ne connaissant aucun dysfonctionnement, avec une mécanique bien rodée et dont rien ne semblait entraver la dynamique. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours tout maîtrisé, ses pensées, son corps, ses attitudes. Seulement à cet instant précis, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose qui lui semblait différent, comme si une pièce de l'engrenage venait soudainement de sauter. Il se gifla intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle de sa conscience qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais manifestée. Cependant, bien qu'un torrent de questions l'animait, il parut imperturbable aux yeux de la jeune femme.

« Suis moi. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, ça pourrait être bien plus simple », soupira-t-il avant de continuer son chemin en direction du laboratoire du savant fou.

La jeune fille frotta doucement son articulation du plat de son autre main. Ses yeux fixèrent l'Arrancar qui s'éloignait dans le couloir vide. Celui-ci semblait sans fin. Elle se résigna à le suivre. De toute manière, Orihime savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre lui. Après tout, il avait choisi la moins douloureuse des solutions pour la forcer à se nourrir… Elle se surprit à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.

* * *

 **Merci** de votre temps, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt, farouche-ivoire


	3. Le vice se teint de noir et de rose

Voilà la suite de mon histoire.

Le chapitre est **plus long** que les deux derniers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Enjoy it !**

* * *

Ils marchaient à allure soutenue dans les couloirs du palais, tournant à gauche, à droite, descendant quelques marches. Tout se ressemblait tellement. Orihime se sentait ridiculement petite, mais cela lui faisait du bien de se dégourdir un peu les jambes après avoir été enfermée à longueur de temps. Les couloirs lui paraissaient sans fin et similaires. Elle se demandait comment Ulquiorra pouvait se repérer dans cette immensité. Il n'y avait rien, pas même de petites taches sur les murs ou d'érosions qui pouvaient indiquer où l'on se trouvait. Tout était blanc. Elle était derrière lui, distante de quelques mètres, traînant des pieds lorsqu'un bras la stoppa net dans sa progression. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. La jeune fille sentit ce bras qui lui barrait la route passer sous le sien, frôlant sa hanche, pour finir par se glisser entre ses deux seins. La paume de l'inconnu vint se poser sur le haut de la plantureuse poitrine de l'humaine. Elle perçut un souffle chaud, désagréable, venir à l'encontre de son oreille gauche.

« Bonjour princesse… » susurra l'inconnu d'une voix qui lui figea le sang.

Son cœur manqua un battement avant de prendre une cadence effrénée. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il resserra un peu plus l'étreinte exercée sur sa poitrine, pressant le dos d'Orihime contre son torse, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Etre plaquée de la sorte contre le corps d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ni n'affectionnait, lui arracha un gémissement de dégoût. Sa tête se leva pour voir à qui elle avait à faire. C'était un Arrancar démesurément grand par rapport à elle. Des cheveux noirs venaient frôler les joues et le bout du nez de la captive. Son œil gauche était aussi sombre que ses cheveux, le droit étant dissimulé derrière un large bandeau blanc au contour noir. Ses cheveux étaient fins et longs, ils lui tombaient sur les épaules ainsi que dans le dos. Son vêtement formait un grand col comme une auréole blanche aux bordures noires derrière sa tête, pourtant il n'avait rien d'angélique. La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri de terreur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense sourire qui défigurait le visage de ce monstre. Ce sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus malsain. Il semblait effroyable, elle restait comme pétrifiée. Un tremblement se fit ressentir, Orihime eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, elle se sentit tout à coup très lourde. Ulquiorra observait la scène et n'allait pas rester sans rien faire très longtemps. Une aura verte se dégageait de lui, ce devait être son reiatsu… Il semblait si puissant, elle ne ressentait là qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il était en mesure de libérer. Elle commençait déjà à faiblir alors comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser pour s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit.

« Nnoitra. » Dit Ulquiorra, impassible, en direction du Quinta pour l'interpeller.

A l'annonce de son nom l'Arrancar détourna les yeux, non sans difficulté, de la délicieuse poitrine d'Orihime et les leva vers ceux de l'Espada.

« Bah quoi ? On a plus le droit de s'amuser ? » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, un air carnassier.

Ulquiorra fixa avec mépris le regard lubrique de Nnoitra, tout le répugnait chez cet homme, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas supporter grand monde, lui encore moins. Et cette stupide femme incapable de se défendre ! C'était un être si fragile, si pitoyable… Il se demandait ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle était insignifiante. Seulement, les ordres étaient les ordres et les ordres ne se discutaient pas.

« Regarde-moi cette poitrine, ça ne te donne pas envie ? Tu peux bien partager un peu... » continua Nnoitra délaissant les yeux d'Ulquiorra pour venir se poser sur quelque chose de bien plus affriolant à son goût.

Le bout de ses doigts vint frôler la poitrine de la jeune femme à travers son vêtement.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop à l'étroit dans cette robe ? Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à l'enlever », souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, tout en lui léchant le lobe avant de remonter doucement sur le cartilage.

Sa langue pleine de salive humidifia la peau de la captive, elle se sentit défaillir, ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous elle. Quel immonde personnage. Elle ne valait guère mieux qu'un morceau de viande aux yeux de celui-ci. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un jouet manipulable à souhait. Son haleine putride lui donnait des hauts le cœur, c'était comme s'il lui insufflait la mort elle-même. Un instant, elle fut soulagée que ça ne soit pas lui qui soit en charge de sa captivité. En comparaison, Ulquiorra était de bien meilleure compagnie malgré sa froideur. Des pensées plus immondes les unes que les autres traversaient l'esprit de cet énergumène. Il s'imaginait déjà prendre cette femme avec ou sans son consentement. Ici, sur le carrelage froid, sans pitié ni compassion. _Je suis bien plus puissant, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, elle aurait juste à subir. Dans le fond, je suis sûr qu'elle prendrait son pied cette petite catin,_ songea-t-il excité.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Ulquiorra le considéra avec dédain, un air grave sur le visage. Il fit un pas dans leur direction. Son reiatsu augmenta d'intensité obligeant l'Espada à desserrer légèrement son emprise sur la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit de saillir cette femme ? » dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de la mise en garde d'Ulquiorra. Il passa son deuxième bras autour d'Orihime, caressant, de la paume de sa main, le ventre de sa proie pour finir par agripper sa hanche la cambrant ainsi légèrement en avant. Il se lécha les babines, le contact forcé de la jeune fille contre son attribut masculin l'exaltait au plus haut point. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté au plaisir de la luxure. Orihime, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pu esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement, agrippa la main positionnée sur sa hanche et y planta rageusement les ongles. La réaction de l'Espada ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mais c'est qu'on se défend comme une petite lionne, tu vas voir… »

D'un geste, il balaya la main de sa proie. Quelques gouttes de liquide pourpre dégoulinaient le long de son avant-bras. Violemment, il empoigna la longue chevelure rousse de la captive. La peau de son cuir chevelu semblait s'arracher sous la tension herculéenne qu'il exerçait pour la soumettre de force. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se cambrer davantage pour atténuer la douleur qui lui arracha un cri strident. Plus ses proies s'agitaient sous ses griffes, plus il aimait ça. La voir se débattre sous sa poigne, sentir l'odeur de la peur émanait de ce petit être sans défense ne faisait qu'accroître son désir malsain de domination. Un sourire encore plus dément lui déformait le visage comme si le malin lui même avait pris possession de son corps. Les yeux gris exorbités d'Orihime semblaient implorer l'aide d'Ulquiorra. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son organe la faisait énormément souffrir, elle se demandait par quel miracle il était encore prisonnier de sa cage thoracique. _Pitié…fais quelque chose,_ cria t-elle intérieurement. L'Espada au regard glacial fixa, imperturbable, le spectacle horrifiant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tout en soupirant calmement. Il ne semblait pas alarmé par la situation pourtant critique de la jeune femme.

« Pitoyable… » Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole « Tu es un être abject, Nnoitra Gilger… »

Son reiatsu explosa quand il eut fini de parler, contraignant l'Arrancar à lâcher Orihime qui tomba au sol, ne pouvant supporter cette puissance. Il s'avança davantage et toisa le quinta qui plia le genou devant l'intensité de son aura spirituelle. _Lui ? Posséder une femme… quelle déchéance… Comment un Espada pouvait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair._ Cela le dépassait et le répugnait. Il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre les réactions de ce pervers.

« Ça va, t'énerve pas, » dit-il, résigné se rendant compte du gouffre qui les séparait. « Je venais juste t'avertir qu'Aizen-sama voulait te voir. »

L'Arrancar aux yeux verts ne sourcilla pas. Il fixa Orihime, d'un ton indifférent et autoritaire, il ordonna :

« Lève-toi, femme ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver… Les humains n'étaient rien que des déchets à ses yeux, et comme il s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas bien supporté le niveau supérieur de reiatsu qu'il avait libéré. _Pauvre petite chose…_

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et commença à se relever, ne tardant pas à se tenir droite sur ses deux jambes fébriles, face à lui. Il était surpris, au fond de lui, qu'elle se soit remise aussi rapidement. Il détourna les yeux, flegmatique, et reprit le chemin qu'ils empruntaient avant que Nnoitra ne face son apparition.

« Suis-moi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec toi. »

Elle rassemblait ce qu'il lui restait de ses forces et se mit très rapidement à avancer en direction d'Ulquiorra, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de ce pervers à collerette blanche. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction, il lui fit un sourire des plus troublants qui lui glaça le sang, et la fit bondir de quelques pas en avant. Une forte pulsion lui donna envie de se suspendre au bras de son geôlier-sauveur, mais elle la réprima au dernier moment trouvant cela plutôt malvenu. Même s'il venait de la sauver, il n'en restait pas moins un Arrancar sous les ordres du traître. Elle espérait, de toutes ses forces, ne plus jamais croiser la route de cet odieux personnage avec son sourire démoniaque. Il était tout ce qui la répugnait. Ils s'éloignèrent et Nnoitra disparut dans la pénombre aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, ruminant le fait d'avoir été humilié de la sorte.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte du laboratoire de Szayel. De grands frissons parcoururent l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut à hauteur de l'Arrancar. Derrière cette grande plaque d'acier, elle pouvait ressentir la douleur des âmes torturées. Les cris résonnaient dans sa tête, suppliant d'arrêter, implorant d'abréger leurs souffrances, criant leur désespoir. Une épouvantable impression s'empara d'elle. C'était comme si l'envie de vivre avait quitté son corps, laissant une enveloppe matérielle inerte qui jamais plus ne pourrait apprécier les bonheurs simples de la vie.

Ulquiorra s'apprêtait à appuyer sur un petit bouton noir près de la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lever le bras. Son visage resta neutre comme si rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Orihime, quant à elle, avait le regard vide, perdu.

« Je vous attendais ! S'enquit le savant fou, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je vois… » murmura l'Arrancar, s'attardant sur l'une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance disséminées dans tout le palais, avant de fixer, de nouveau, l'homme à l'étrange chevelure rose. « Nourris l'humaine par intraveineuse, elle refuse de manger la nourriture qu'on lui sert… »

L'Espada à lunettes posa ses yeux sur Orihime et afficha un large sourire. Elle semblait encore chamboulée par la rencontre de Nnoitra ainsi que par l'atmosphère lugubre que dégageait son laboratoire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'elle ressentait, lui même étant incapable de sentir la moindre émotion. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif, il n'avait que très peu étudié le comportement humain, et voulait en apprendre davantage.

« A ce que je vois, il ne sait toujours pas se tenir… » dit-il en remontant ses lunettes calmement le long de son nez. « Tu ferais bien de garder un œil sur elle, Ulquiorra. Nnoitra peut être, disons… très obstiné. Tu ne lui as pas laissé mettre la main sur sa proie, il ne restera pas sur sa faim bien longtemps. »

A ces mots, les yeux argentés de l'humaine reprirent leur teinte habituelle. Elle semblait revenir d'un long périple intérieur, perdue au beau milieu de ses pensées, prise au piège par des voix qui la tourmentaient. Heureusement, Orihime n'avait pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées, son cœur se serait certainement arrêté de battre si elle avait pu percevoir ne serait ce qu'un fragment de ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire subir. Au lieu de cela, l'organe de la rouquine recommença à battre à tout rompre à l'évocation du mot proie. Elle ne voulait pas être la proie d'un homme, encore moins d'un monstre comme lui.

Tout en parlant, il scruta les réactions de la jeune femme, son âme de scientifique émoustillée à la vue d'une humaine. Le savant était tout excité, il espérait qu'Aizen, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, lui laisserait le loisir de l'étudier de plus près même s'il devait, pour ce faire, employer les grands moyens. Le simple fait d'y penser le fit jubiler intérieurement. Il s'imaginait déjà l'écorcher, la démembrer, l'éviscérer, la faire souffrir autant physiquement que mentalement. La pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, la manipuler en ne lui laissant entrevoir aucun espoir. Il voulait tester tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver, toutes les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir, et ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Oh oui… il avait en tête bon nombre d'expérimentations qu'il se devait de réaliser en tant que scientifique digne de ce nom.

Orihime ne se rendait pas compte de l'intérêt que lui portait les différents Arrancars, elle était comme une bête curieuse. Elle suscitait beaucoup de réactions, et sa venue au Hueco Mundo était régulièrement remise en cause.

La voix d'Ulquiorra le rappela à l'ordre et lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées macabres.

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, occupe-toi de ce que je t'ai demandé, j'ai à faire. »

Szayel arqua un sourcil, et fixa l'Espada quelques instants avant que son visage ne soit déformé par un diabolique rictus. Orihime ne le regardait plus, elle fixait le dos de son geôlier. Il allait la laisser seule ? Avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui pouvait être potentiellement dangereux, et qui plus est, ne lui inspirait que chaos et désespoir ?

« Ne te méprends pas Szayel Apporo Granz. »

Le sourire de l'octa s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu devant le ton grave qu'avait pris son allié.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas assez stupide pour faire quelque chose que tu regretterais. »

Szayel rumina quelques instants. Il s'éloigna finalement de la porte. A contrecœur, il laissa entrer le ténébreux ainsi qu'une Orihime qui semblait apaisée, et dont le cœur avait retrouvé un peu de sa sérénité en entendant les brèves paroles de celui-ci. Elle pressa, de ses mains jointes, sa poitrine et avança à petits pas vers une table en acier qu'indiquait l'octa du bout du doigt. L'atmosphère de la pièce l'oppressait davantage une fois qu'elle y avait pénétré. Une odeur désagréable d'acétone et d'alcool vint pénétrer les narines de la jeune rousse, sa respiration se bloqua instinctivement pendant un bref instant.

Au fond du laboratoire, il y avait une multitude d'ordinateurs, deux gros bonhommes ronds semblaient s'afférer au travail sans se soucier d'eux. Ulquiorra resta planté devant la porte, fixant l'humaine qui s'avançait d'un pas hésitant vers cette table glaciale qui semblait avoir été le lieu de multiples supplices. La seule lumière qui éclairait le laboratoire émanait de grandes ampoules presque aveuglantes situées au-dessus de la table qui tenait plus d'un lieu d'exécution que d'une table d'examen. De grandes lanières en cuir y étaient fixées de chaque côté. Une pour ce qu'elle devinait être réservée au cou, deux de chaque côté pour les bras et deux autres pour les chevilles. Des traces de griffures semblaient mordre le métal, signe de luttes acharnées dans une tentative désespérée d'évasion ou tout simplement sous l'effet d'atroces souffrances. Elle blêmit à la vue de cet attirail barbare et sanguinaire, que pouvait-il se passer ici ? Non… Elle préférait ne pas savoir. Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer les corps des malheureux se contorsionner sous l'action de diverses substances chimiques qui consumaient la chair, éclataient les organes ou bien d'actions mécaniques qui brisaient un à un tous les os dans un effroyable craquement. Voyant Orihime se décomposer à la vue de son matériel, Szayel tenta vainement de la rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'attacher, du moins, pas si tu coopères gentiment… »

Sa peau s'électrisa à ces paroles, si elle avait su, elle l'aurait finie plus d'une fois son assiette ! Elle en aurait même repris de bon cœur. Se faire fourrer la nourriture de force dans la gorge semblait être une situation plus enviable que celle-ci. Sans lui laisser davantage de temps, l'octa ordonna sèchement :

« Enlève ton haut.

\- Qu…quoi ? » balbutia t-elle en fixant le savant qui ne la regardait même pas.

Il était en train de farfouiller dans un tiroir métallique, plus occupé à chercher son matériel qu'à l'écouter geindre. Il sortit une seringue et la déposa sur un meuble avant de se pencher pour sortir une espèce de tuyau en plastique à l'intérieur d'un sachet. Il se retourna vers elle et la vit toujours vêtue de son uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Déshabille-toi, j'ai besoin que ton bras soit nu. »

Elle se tourna vers le ténébreux et sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, lui chauffant les pommettes. Son poing pressa alors plus fortement sa poitrine essayant, par ce geste, de se rassurer. Celui-ci continua de la fixer, impassible, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Son regard de marbre pesait sur elle, des frissons vinrent lui parcourir le bas du dos pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle resta interdite un long moment, le regard fixé au sol sur ses chaussures noires. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dévêtue, le simple fait d'y penser lui fit avoir le hoquet. Quant à lui, il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa gêne. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant de simagrées pour enlever un simple bout de tissu ? Son visage avait pris une autre teinte quand Szayel lui avait demandé d'enlever ses vêtements, mais il n'en saisit pas la signification. Il s'impatienta.

« Faut-il aussi te l'enlever de force ?

\- Non … je … »

Un ricanement lugubre résonna, coupant la parole à Orihime, et détourna le regard apathique de l'Espada qui vint se reporter sur le scientifique. Celui-ci était un fin observateur. Il n'avait aucun mal pour analyser et interpréter les réactions de la jeune humaine. Il se mit à glousser :

« Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas se déshabiller devant toi, Ulquiorra. »

L'Espada ferma les yeux et son visage se tourna de nouveau en direction d'Orihime qui n'osait plus le regarder. Comment avait-il fait, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, pour comprendre que cela la gênait de se dévêtir devant cet homme en particulier? Elle se sentit vulnérable, et s'en voulut qu'on lise aussi facilement en elle.

« Très bien. » finit-il par dire sans ré-ouvrir les yeux.

Il tourna les talons et sortit du laboratoire, laissant Orihime et Szayel seuls. La porte coulissante se referma sur lui. Une envie de tendre le bras lui prit pour le retenir, mais elle resta figée, ses membres refusant de lui obéir. Le scientifique, sans perdre plus de temps tout en la dévisageant, réitéra son ordre :

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, enlève ton haut... »

Un sourire faussement rassurant étira ses lèvres. La pièce devint un brin plus chaleureuse aux yeux de la captive, du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être pour une salle dont la mort elle-même semblait effrayée par les expériences qui s'y déroulaient. Tout cela n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie visant à l'endormir, à aucun moment elle n'en prit conscience. Scientifique émérite, il lisait bon nombre d'ouvrages dont un ayant pour thème les émotions humaines. De ce fait, ils savaient que les humains étaient d'humeur plus coopérative lorsqu'ils se sentaient en sécurité. Elle ne bougea pas, l'observant sans mot dire.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal, allez, vas-y » dit-il en faisant un petit geste de la main, l'encourageant.

Elle finit par s'exécuter, ouvrant délicatement la fermeture éclair de sa grande veste blanche, lui découvrant son décolleté habituellement caché par un col haut. Ce col l'étouffait. Sa poitrine n'était pas habituée à être comprimée de la sorte, mais d'une certaine manière, il la protégeait des regards souvent méprisants et lubriques des Arrancars mâles. Seul Ulquiorra ne semblait pas s'intéresser à son corps, cela ne devait pas changer. Sa robe blanche lui moulait le buste mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Le décolleté se voulait très échancré ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'Espada qui en profita pour se rincer l'œil tout en remontant ses lunettes pour mieux en apprécier les subtilités. Ses hanches étaient bien marquées et ses fesses toujours dissimulées étaient bien soulignées. La robe lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles magnifiant ainsi sa ligne. La rousse paraissait grande et fine, l'habit valorisant chacune de ses courbes, chacune de ses formes. Orihime avait honte de cet accoutrement, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était comme si Aizen avait choisi cette robe en connaissance de cause. Il avait tout de même pris le soin de lui fournir cette veste courte sur le devant et longue sur l'arrière pour camoufler ses formes ce qui n'était pas cohérent avec le choix de la robe. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas directement vêtue d'une robe plus basique ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle se rappela le seul et unique compliment qu'Ulquiorra avait tenu à son égard. Il s'était permis de lui dire que ses vêtements lui seyaient bien. C'était étrange. Il n'était pas obligé de lui témoigner de la gentillesse, mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Un petit frisson l'avait parcourue lui procurant à la fois plaisir et souffrance. Plaisir puisque c'était là le premier compliment qu'on lui faisait après l'avoir arrachée au monde des humains. Souffrance pour l'avoir, justement, arrachée de Tatsuki, d'Ichigo, de ses amis du lycée.

Un petit claquement de langue la fit revenir à elle, Szayel commençait à perdre patience. Cette dernière n'étant pas une vertu très répandue au sein du Hueco Mundo. Elle déposa alors sa veste sur le métal glacial. Le savant fit un petit mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à s'asseoir sur la table. Des yeux, elle chercha un moyen de grimper. Un petit escabeau, un tabouret, quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se tourna alors dos à la table et fit un petit bond pour se hisser sur le meuble, s'aidant de ses poignets dont les doigts agrippaient les rebords. Le froid de l'acier lui mordit la chair, ses poils se hérissèrent, sa peau arborant, de ce fait, une surface granuleuse. _Intéressant_ , se mit à penser l'homme aux cheveux roses, s'empressant de griffonner quelques notes sur une feuille vierge. Une fois le matériel en main, il s'approcha d'Orihime.

« Allonge-toi et détends-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta sans mot dire, sa tête se posant délicatement sur l'acier froid de la table sur laquelle elle était installée, légèrement inclinée. Elle observa un long moment l'homme préparer le matériel, il semblait particulièrement concentré sur les manipulations qu'il effectuait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'approcha de la table et prit son bras. De ses doigts froids, il commença à tâter le creux de l'articulation, lui accrochant un garrot pour faire apparaître ses veines.

Un moment après s'être habituée à ce contact, elle se mit à penser à Ulquiorra, pourquoi avait-il décidé de l'abandonner ici ? A chaque sortie qu'ils effectuaient, il ne la lâchait jamais d'une semelle, ou plutôt, elle ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'aussi important à faire. Une petite douleur se fit sentir dans son membre la projetant hors de ses pensées.

« Désolé, ta peau est bien plus fine que le hierro de tous les Arrancars, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que l'aiguille traverse aussi facilement. »

Le bout de tuyau vint se positionner contre l'aiguille tandis que l'autre extrémité fut reliée à une poche remplie d'un liquide transparent. Goutte après goutte, la solution nutritive s'écoula dans un petit réservoir avant d'atteindre la veine d'Orihime, par l'intermédiaire d'un tube en plastique. Le passage des premiers millilitres du fluide lui fit naître, au creux de son bras, une sensation désagréable de brûlure. La douleur remontait doucement le long de son membre suivant le trajet de la substance dans ses vaisseaux, et irradiait maintenant dans tout le haut du corps. Elle grimaça.

« Détends-toi, ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une heure. »

Les yeux de la jeune rousse se fermèrent, essayant de se détendre comme lui avait conseillé Szayel. Au bout d'un petit moment, la douleur se dissipa pour ne devenir qu'un mauvais souvenir. De toute manière, c'était un passage obligatoire, elle ne pouvait y déroger alors autant que ce soit le moins désagréable possible. Elle se laissa bercer au fil de ses pensées, essayant de se remémorer des souvenirs agréables, chassant ceux présents dans cette pièce. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rappela des cours au lycée, de sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait, et qui devait être morte d'inquiétude, d'Ichigo dont elle n'avait pas réussi à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres… Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée, se laissant tomber dans les limbes de son subconscient.

* * *

 **Merci** d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre lecture.

Promis, je ne mords pas.

A bientôt.


	4. Désillusions coordonnées

L'homme aux yeux verts avançait dans les couloirs du palais, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son hakama blanc. Les yeux clos, il se laissa porter par ses pensées. Une vague de questions assaillait son esprit tant et si bien qu'il fut incapable de les organiser. Il marchait tel un robot docile programmé pour se rendre là où on lui avait ordonné d'aller. Sans l'aide de ses yeux, il pouvait tout de même circuler dans l'immense palais sans être désorienté ni se cogner. Il en connaissait tous les recoins, les couloirs n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Szayel avait beau modifier, à sa guise, les embranchements, il ne s'était jamais laissé surprendre. Un souffle court d'énervement franchit la barrière de ses fines lèvres noires lorsque le flot incessant de questions faillit le submerger. Ses paupières se relevèrent pour révéler un regard aussi placide qu'à l'accoutumée alors qu'un véritable torrent bouillonnait en lui. Il continua d'avancer en silence avant de se retrouver devant une monumentale porte en pierres blanches. Ses yeux fixèrent l'imposante porte qui demeurait close. Du bout des doigts, il frôla la pierre avant de la pousser sans difficulté. Les battants de celle-ci s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit sourd, il fit quelques pas et se retrouva à l'entrée d'une grande salle qui paraissait vide. Au fond de cette pièce était placé un massif trône rocheux, un homme aux cheveux châtains semblait y être aisément installé. Ses jambes étaient croisées et ses bras reposaient sur les accoudoirs. A sa droite se tenait un homme noir possédant des lunettes opaques qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa cécité. Le col de son habit lui remontait sur le cou, ses bras étaient nus et mettaient en valeur sa musculature. Sa longue veste blanche cintrée lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle était fermée du col jusqu'au bassin et finissait par s'évaser pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. A la gauche du trône, un homme aux cheveux gris argentés semblait avoir les yeux clos et affichait un sourire démesuré. Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas l'encadrer avec son sourire fallacieux, cet homme le répugnait et lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ses habits étaient disproportionnés par rapport à sa corpulence, il semblait flotter à l'intérieur. Les manches de sa grande veste étaient très amples et dissimulaient ses mains. Une ceinture de couleur bleue claire nouait son hakama contrastant avec les couleurs fades habituellement rencontrées au Hueco Mundo.

L'homme sur le trône leva le bras droit de son accoudoir et d'un geste de la main ordonna à l'Espada de s'approcher. Obtempérant, Ulquiorra avança sous le regard des trois hommes qui semblaient impatients. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la salle, il marcha tout en étant impassible et neutre. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et s'inclina en guise de respect. L'homme aux cheveux châtains qui n'était autre que le traître étira ses lèvres, visiblement satisfait de la docilité de ses petits pions. Une mèche de cheveux légèrement ondulée avait délicatement pris place entre ses yeux, le reste de sa chevelure mi-longue était tirée en arrière. Ulquiorra se redressa et attendit qu'Aizen prenne la parole. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans le silence, se jaugeant du regard.

« Comment va notre captive, Ulquiorra ? S'enquit finalement le traître.

\- Elle refuse de s'alimenter. »

Le renégat sembla surpris.

« La nourriture qu'on lui sert ne lui convient pas ?

\- Pas d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

\- Je vois. C'est embêtant, sourit l'homme avant d'ajouter, ne serait-ce pas la vue de son gardien qui lui couperait l'appétit ? »

Aizen semblait vouloir provoquer l'Arrancar qui ne réagissait pas, à son grand regret. Ulquiorra ne répondait jamais à ses provocations, il ne perdait jamais son sang froid et semblait pouvoir rester calme en toute circonstance. Gin, l'homme aux cheveux argentés l'observait un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres comme à son habitude. Son attitude laissait penser qu'il se moquait de tout le monde, quelle arrogance ! Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser et Ulquiorra détestait ça par dessus tout. Cet homme était perfide et semblable à un serpent prêt à cracher son venin mortel à la moindre occasion.

« C'est son côté humain qui pose problème, elle pense toujours à ses amis, finit-il par dire ennuyé.

\- Je vois… et pour toi ?

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, comment cela se passe, pour toi, avec l'humaine ?

\- Je la trouve ennuyante », finit-il par avouer.

Aizen reprit son sérieux, sa voix était cependant très calme et incroyablement douce presque chaleureuse. Il continua :

« Tu sais Ulquiorra, les humains sont plus coopératifs lorsqu'ils se sentent en sécurité. Peut-être devrais-tu lui témoigner un peu plus d'attention ?

\- D'attention ?

\- Oui, tu devrais lui rendre davantage visite, lui tenir compagnie. Les humains ne supportent pas très bien la solitude. »

L'Espada mit quelques instants avant de répondre sans entrain :

« Si c'est ce que vous désirez, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Aizen passa la main dans ses cheveux les repoussant en arrière tout en gardant son sourire qui ne suggérait rien de bon. Ses prunelles noisette vinrent se poser dans celles de l'Espada qui se faisait violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Satisfait de la réponse de son fidèle soldat, il continua :

« Elle pense toujours à ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est comme s'ils faisaient partie intégrante de son être.

\- Les humains sont complexes mais je suppose que le temps fera son oeuvre… Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai convoqué pour te faire part d'une mission... »

Il écouta d'une oreille attentive la suite de la phrase de son Maître, restant suspendu à ses lèvres. A son sens, s'occuper de l'humaine était une perte monstrueuse de temps et un véritable calvaire sans parler des nombreuses railleries qu'il essuyait au quotidien. Il resta muet attendant, non sans une certaine impatience, que son Maître continue sa phrase.

« J'ai besoin que tu retournes à Karakura. Un écho plutôt désagréable m'est parvenu m'avertissant que le shinigami suppléant voulait récupérer l'humaine. Même si je m'en doutais, ça n'en reste pas moins problématique. J'ai besoin de connaître le niveau exact de leur recherche. »

Le monde des humains ? Il ne manquait plus que ça… La petite flamme intérieure qui brûlait au fond de lui avait été soufflée en un instant. Il avait horreur de ce monde rempli de déchets tous plus nauséabonds les uns que les autres. Il lui était pénible de rester plus d'une heure parmi les Hommes. Ils grouillaient comme des insectes, s'entassaient dans les bus, déambulaient dans les rues, s'agglutinaient dans les magasins. L'envie de les écraser, un par un, du plat de la chaussure lui avait traversé l'esprit de nombreuses fois. Peu après avoir franchi le garganta pour se rendre sur terre, son calme légendaire avait été mis à dure épreuve. Les couleurs vives des lumières de la ville agressaient son œil, le vacarme incessant des voitures l'exaspérait au plus haut point, l'odeur des gaz d'échappement l'incommodait, la chaleur du soleil lui brûlait la peau. Ce qu'il appréciait, c'était le calme, le silence, la pénombre et dans cette ville, il lui était impossible de se concentrer. La voix du traître le fit revenir à lui.

« Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas seul, Yammy t'accompagnera dans ta quête. Je te laisse le loisir de l'en tenir informé. La discrétion est de mise, mieux vaut ne pas alerter le rouquin, un étrange pouvoir coule dans ses veines, je le sens. Ce n'est pas que cela m'inquiète outre mesure mais le Hogyoku n'est pas encore totalement fonctionnel et je préfère ne pas gaspiller d'énergie inutilement. Je vous octroie une seule journée, pas une de plus. »

Sa voix était lasse, il semblait presque ennuyé par ce qu'il racontait. Ulquiorra écoutait sans broncher, restant droit comme un piquet. Puis soudain, une lueur malsaine apparue au fond des yeux de l'ex-shinigami.

« Oh, j'oubliais… », un rictus déforma ses lèvres lui donnant une apparence démoniaque. « Tu restes l'unique responsable d'Orihime, même pendant ton absence. A toi de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Une seule égratignure et tu pourrais en payer le prix fort. Surtout, ne me déçois pas. »

C'était bien sa veine, Las Noches fourmillait d'Espadas et d'Arrancars tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il fallait qu'il délègue son travail le temps qu'il revienne de sa mission sur terre. Oui… mais à qui ? Aucun Arrancar n'était digne de sa confiance. Il devait faire un choix qui allait s'avérer cornélien. Décidément, Aizen ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Etait-ce une manière de le tester ? Peu importe, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite.

Un horrible bruit sourd vint le sortir de ses pensées, résonnant dans la salle du trône. Les murs tout comme le sol, sous l'effet du tremblement, vibraient. Le plafond libérait de la poussière qui tombait en pluie fine sur le sol. Aizen ne parut pas surpris, toujours confortablement installé, ses deux comparses ne semblaient pas plus préoccupés. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, les deux battants de celle-ci furent projetés violemment contre les murs de la pièce. Ulquiorra qui ne s'était pas retourné, malgré ce vacarme, observa les réactions du traître dont le sourire paraissait ancré sur son visage. Chacun des pas de l'inconnu était lourd, brutal. Sa colère grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce. Son reiatsu augmenta d'intensité lorsqu'il vit le responsable de son courroux face à Aizen.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut ce remue-ménage, Grimmjow ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique bien qu'ayant l'apparence d'un humain ressemblait, à cet instant précis, à s'y méprendre à une bête sauvage. Son regard bleu azur était rempli d'une rage incommensurable. Son instinct animal prenait le pas sur sa raison. Un masque de hollow positionné sur le côté droit de son visage n'était rien d'autre que le reste d'une ancienne mâchoire possédant des crocs acérés, accentuant son côté sauvage. Sa veste blanche était ouverte sur son torse et sa musculature très marquée. Une grande cicatrice rouge verticale s'étendait le long de son torse du haut de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son nombril qui était remplacé par un trou de hollow. Grimmjow était une force de la nature, bourré de muscles et de nerfs. Ulquiorra daigna enfin tourner son regard vers le fauteur de trouble lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur. L'animal à la tignasse ébouriffée le toisa du regard, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Sa rage démesurée lui brûlait le corps. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer tout valdinguer dans la pièce.

« Vous avez chargé ce minable de mettre la main sur Kurosaki ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement pointant du doigt le ténébreux.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

\- Pourquoi vous m'laissez pas y aller, j'serai bien plus utile.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

\- Je vous en débarrasserai de votre problème, en moins d'temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! »

Effectivement, il voyait, ici, l'opportunité d'avoir sa revanche sur Kurosaki qui était responsable de cette grande balafre sur sa poitrine. Il brûlait d'envie de se venger, de le faire souffrir comme un misérable moins que rien. Arracher sa peau et ses viscères. Il se voyait déjà exposer fièrement le corps sans vie du shinigami comme un vulgaire trophée. Les lèvres du traître s'élargirent pour laisser apparaître un sourire perfide.

« Puisque tu insistes, Grimmjow, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de l'humaine durant l'absence d'Ulquiorra. »

Cette annonce fut l'effet d'une bombe. Le Sexta fut tellement effaré qu'aucun son n'émana de sa gorge serrée. Ulquiorra, tout comme Grimmjow avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. « Non, pas lui, de tous les Espadas c'est Grimmjow que le Maître a choisi ? Non… pas cet animal incapable de contrôler ses pulsions dévastatrices... », pensa Ulquiorra dépité. Gin qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux sortit de son mutisme tout en portant une de ses manches à son visage, visiblement très amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« On dirait qu'Orihime va avoir un nouveau compagnon avec qui…

\- J'suis pas une putain de babysitter ! » L'interrompit-il.

L'atmosphère se teinta subitement d'un voile sombre, l'air devint sec et asphyxiant. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était devenue glaciale, une aura maléfique semblait flotter dans l'air, engourdissant les membres. Les ténèbres s'étaient invitées à la conversation. Aizen se leva pour se tenir face à l'insoumis, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le trône étant en hauteur. Son regard dédaigneux était baissé vers l'Arrancar qu'il fixa comme s'il n'avait aucune valeur. Son sourire s'était évaporé pour ne laisser qu'un visage dur et menaçant qui ferait frémir le plus puissant des Espadas.

« Ça suffit ! Tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est bien compris Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? »

Son nez se retroussa instantanément, ses babines se soulevèrent découvrant toutes ses dents tel un félin enragé prêt à sauter à la gorge de sa proie. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton, lui, le roi, le vrai roi, pas cet imposteur qui s'était octroyé tous les droits grâce à une pierre ridicule. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et à être docile comme un bon animal de compagnie. Non, il était sauvage, farouche, imprévisible. Il avait surtout beaucoup trop de fierté pour obéir aveuglement à un homme qui n'était même pas de son espèce. Bien sûr, il n'était pas fou, il savait très bien qu'un grand écart de puissance le séparait de ce type mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il puisse le surpasser, il en était convaincu. Compte tenu de l'attitude hostile du Sexta envers le traître, celui-ci laissa échapper un peu de sa puissance, lui rappelant par la même occasion à qui il avait à faire. C'était la première fois que l'animal ressentait une pression spirituelle d'une telle force, celle-ci lui fit plier le genou. Ulquiorra eut beaucoup de peine à se tenir droit sur ses jambes. Il bloqua sa respiration, tous les muscles de son corps étaient bandés, la mâchoire serrée, il luttait tant bien que mal contre la gravité qui l'attirait au sol.

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas fait comprendre… »

Grimmjow ne put répondre et finit par fléchir tout en posant un genou au sol face à la puissance colossale du traître. Une aura blanche translucide émanait du corps d'Aizen. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à sourire visiblement satisfait de son intervention. Il relâcha la pression et l'atmosphère redevint instantanément telle qu'elle était avant sa démonstration de force. L'homme aux yeux azur resta incliné, toujours au sol, une main posée sur la pierre froide cherchant un meilleur appui. Il essaya, rapidement, de reprendre consistance, il se sentait vulnérable et cela le révulsait. Il soufflait comme un buffle, la confrontation semblait l'avoir vidé de son énergie alors qu'aucun affrontement physique n'avait eu lieu. Son regard se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui était toujours debout, un hurlement intérieur de fureur ne manqua pas de le secouer.

« Bien. Puisque les choses ont été mises au point vous pouvez disposer. » Finit par dire l'ex-shinigami avant de reprendre place sur son trône.

Ulquiorra tourna les talons et s'en alla calmement, ses mains ayant rejoint ses poches comme à son habitude. Malgré la difficulté qu'il avait éprouvé pour garder sa stabilité, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Un sentiment de dégoût vint s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui était encore au sol. Pitoyable.

Mine de rien, l'Espada était inquiet. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'Aizen avait choisi un individu aussi instable pour le remplacer surtout que toutes les responsabilités lui incombaient. Une seule égratignure et tu pourrais en payer le prix fort. Voilà ce qu'avait dit son Maître, ces mots martelaient son esprit. Etait-il inquiet pour lui ou pour la sécurité de l'humaine ? Il ne put réellement le dire. La sécurité de l'humaine ? Complètement dérisoire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il ait une explication avec Grimmjow mais cela s'annonçait d'ores et déjà compromis puisqu'il ne serait certainement pas disposé à l'écouter après cette humiliation. Les deux Espadas se vouaient une animosité sans équivoque, l'un envers l'autre et cela ne risquait pas de s'améliorer. Le caractère impulsif de Grimmjow exaspérait Ulquiorra alors que la fidélité sans faille de celui-ci pour Aizen rebutait l'homme à la chevelure électrique. La tension à l'intérieur de la salle était encore palpable. L'animal se releva avec difficulté, sa tête se redressa avec une certaine fierté même si, quelques instants auparavant, elle venait d'être allégrement piétinée. Il adressa un dernier regard chargé de haine à Aizen, celui-ci arborait un sourire à tout épreuve, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

« N'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce qui porta directement atteinte à la dignité de l'Arrancar. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête mais pour une fois, il ne céda pas à sa pulsion animale. Une voix dans son esprit lui hurlait de lui sauter dessus pour le mettre en pièce. Sa raison, quant à elle, l'empêchait d'agir dans la précipitation. Il jura, au plus profond de son être, au tréfonds de son âme qu'il lui ferait regretter cette humiliation et ses paroles. Oui, cela prendrait du temps, il le savait. Un entraînement dur et intensif, lui permettrait d'atteindre le niveau de puissance nécessaire à son évolution. Pour une fois, Grimmjow ne laissa pas son instinct s'exprimer. Pour une fois, il tourna les talons face à son adversaire, se retrouvant dos à l'homme qui l'avait mis plus bas que terre. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, non, c'était de la stratégie ni plus ni moins. Ses poings se mirent à se serrer, contractant ses muscles brachiaux, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains avec rage jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une douleur tout le long de son membre. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut le ténébreux attendre derrière la porte, légèrement en retrait. Parfait, il pourrait ainsi passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose qui était à la portée de ses coups. Il pressa le pas, agrippa la porte qui se décolla du mur dans lequel les battants étaient encastrés et les rabattit non sans une certaine violence.

« Quelle démonstration ! Bravo. »

De ses deux mains, Gin applaudissait lentement Aizen, avec ironie. Le renégat semblait ne pas porter attention au ton sarcastique que prenait son homme de main. Il le connaissait depuis des lustres et s'était accommodé de son caractère railleur. Il était immunisé, d'une certaine façon, contre le venin de ce serpent. Gin reprit plus sérieusement :

« Tu crois vraiment que confier l'humaine à Grimmjow est une bonne idée ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. » dit-il en souriant.

Il n'était pas inquiet mais plutôt amusé. Son séjour au Hueco Mundo était morne et sans saveur alors il semait, de temps à autre, la discorde chez les Espadas. C'était sa manière à lui de s'amuser et de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que sa pierre précieuse soit opérationnelle. De toute manière, il savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux n'était assez fort pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à l'évincer. Et puis, il avait mis en garde Ulquiorra, une seule égratignure et ce serait lui qui en pâtirait.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la salle, Aizen pouvait ressentir d'intenses vibrations jusque dans les accoudoirs de son trône. Presque aussitôt, un grand fracas de pierre qui s'effondre se fit entendre. Apparemment, cela avait commencé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prédit.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette petite lecture vous aura plu !

Je vous promet un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre !

A bientôt très cher lecteur !


	5. Animosité réciproque

A l'extérieur du palais, un grand nuage de poussière provenant de la façade nord se souleva. Le voile était si épais qu'il en devint opaque aux rayons lumineux. Rayons lumineux provenant du soleil artificiel instauré par Aizen au sein de Las Noches. Deux formes indistinctes semblaient rejoindre le sol à toute allure accompagnées de débris. La terre se rapprochait inexorablement. Rien ne freinait cette chute vertigineuse. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne percutent le sable. Une grande traînée de poussière suivait la trajectoire de leur saut avant de se dissiper à quelques mètres du point d'impact. Une des deux ombres semblait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. D'une poigne d'acier, un homme tout de blanc vêtu avait agrippé le col de son opposant le forçant à lui faire face et se retrouva de ce fait, dos au sol, vulnérable. Tout cela se passa si rapidement que l'Arrancar ainsi empoigné n'eut le temps de réagir. Un grondement sourd déchira le silence quasi religieux du palais. Du sable fut projeté à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur et sur un grand périmètre autour du point de chute. Une onde sismique de grande intensité se propagea, venant fragiliser les fondements même du palais.

Dans le laboratoire souterrain de Szayel, de fines particules de poussières provenant du plafond tombèrent sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qu'il était en train d'utiliser. Il leva la tête et soupira en identifiant l'aura spirituelle des deux protagonistes. Un long silence précéda la collision. Les grains de sable retombèrent lentement sur le sol, dégageant peu à peu la vue. Un cratère géant avait remplacé la surface plane ayant détruit au passage de nombreux couloirs et pièces du palais situés en contrebas. Tant pis pour les personnes se trouvant en ces lieux. De simple dommages collatéraux.

Au centre de ce trou, un homme semblait se relever avec difficulté tandis qu'un autre avec les mains dans les poches, l'observait, distant de quelques mètres.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Ulquiorra ? » hurla l'homme à terre tout en crachant quelques fines gouttelettes de sang sur le sable brûlant qui absorbait avec avidité le liquide.

Il se mit alors à rugir avec rage tout en joignant ses deux mains : « Gran Rey Cero »

Sans attendre une grande gerbe bleu fut projetée en direction de l'Espada aux yeux verts qui observa le faisceau sans surprise. Esquiver l'attaque aurait été donner bien trop d'importance à son adversaire, qui, à ses yeux, ne valait pas un clou. D'une main tendue, il bloqua le cero, impassible, son autre main toujours fourrée dans sa poche. L'attaque lumineuse se scinda en deux à la base de sa paume et le contourna. Il avait dévié l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Au loin, deux grands piliers ayant rencontré le chemin des deux faisceaux destructeurs s'écroulèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Aucune égratignure ne fut à déplorer, il était indemne.

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants avant que le ténébreux ne disparaisse en un éclair du champ de vision de Grimmjow. Celui-ci chercha des yeux l'homme, en vain. La fraction de seconde d'après, il apparut dans son dos, un doigt posé sur l'arrière du crâne de son adversaire qui était paniqué en sentant son contact. Trop tard pour riposter, il était déjà en train de charger un cero vert qui allait être tiré à bout portant. D'un sonido, il s'extirpa in extremis de l'attaque d'Ulquiorra qui envoya son faisceau dans une autre façade laissant un tas de ruines derrière lui. Distant de quelques pas de la précédente attaque, il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'Ulquiorra réapparut de nouveau derrière lui. Le cero fut lancé plus rapidement que le coup précédent. Il ne put, cette fois-ci, esquiver et reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, entre les deux omoplates. Le félin fut projeté en avant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres traversant de nombreux piliers, qui, sous la puissance de l'impact s'écrasaient un à un. L'Arrancar était à peine ralenti par les édifices en pierre. Sa course s'acheva après avoir rebondi, durement, plusieurs fois contre le sable brûlant qui lui lacérait la peau.

Le haut de son uniforme était totalement carbonisé. De la fumée se dégageait de son corps déjà meurtri par les deux puissants coups qu'il venait d'encaisser. Avec difficulté, il prit appui sur sa cuisse pour se relever. Son visage était légèrement tuméfié. Une plaie ouverte au-dessus de son œil droit saignait abondamment. Le flot de liquide vital provenant de son arcade sourcilière s'écoula dans son œil, l'empêchant de discerner distinctement son environnement. Ulquiorra se rapprocha sans se presser de son adversaire, qui était plié en deux et dont les mains agrippaient ses cuisses pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol comme un lamentable perdant.

« Putain ! » pesta-t-il contre lui-même crachant du sang sur le sable chaud.

Il reprenait, avec peine sa respiration, ses côtes probablement brisées le faisait souffrir.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? » demanda l'Arrancar avec nonchalance, ennuyé par ce début de combat qui n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. « Je m'attendais à mieux d'un Sexta Espada ».

Grimmjow à bout de souffle rugit avec force et colère cédant naïvement aux provocations de l'Arrancar qui parvenait à le manipuler. « Trop facile » pensa-t-il satisfait. L'homme aux cheveux électrique sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et caressa de sa main gauche la lame de son arme.

« Grince pantera » cria-t-il.

La lame répondit à l'appel de son Maître et se mit à s'embraser d'une flamme bleue intense. L'Espada disparut momentanément derrière une barrière lumineuse d'une blancheur aveuglante avant de réapparaître métamorphosé. Sa forme libérée ne ressemblait en rien à sa forme humaine. Il avait une allure féline, plus bestiale encore. De grandes dents acérées dépassaient de sa mâchoire. Des pattes noires aux griffes affûtées avaient remplacé ses mains et ses pieds. L'uniforme avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une armure blanche segmentée qui épousait parfaitement la musculature de son corps. Rien ne semblait pouvoir transpercer cette carapace solide. Toutefois, son visage et son cou étaient dégagés grâce à un col noir ouvert. L'on pouvait apercevoir sa peau claire ainsi que la naissance de la cicatrice rouge sur le haut de ses pectoraux. Seul son visage rappelait son ancienne forme humaine. Le bleu de son iris avait pris une teinte encore plus cristalline et sauvage. Les traits verts sous ses yeux s'étaient élargis pour rejoindre de longues oreilles taillées en pointes, vertes sur le dessus et bleues en dessous. Son masque de Hollow n'était plus sur le côté mais positionné sur son front retenant en arrière une longue crinière bleue soumise aux bourrasques de vent qui la faisait onduler. Une longue et fine queue s'agitait de droite à gauche claquant comme un fouet à la manière d'un félin énervé. Le plus impressionnant dans cette transformation, c'était qu'il n'avait plus aucune séquelle de sa confrontation, ses blessures semblaient s'être soignées instantanément.

Un sourire dément apparut sur le visage de Grimmjow dévoilant ses dents toutes aussi pointues les unes que les autres. Mieux ne valait pas se retrouver prisonnier entre ses deux mâchoires. Une pression spirituelle d'une force colossale émanait de lui, faisant plisser légèrement les yeux à son adversaire. C'était la première fois qu'il affrontait la forme libérée de l'Espada, il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure. Grimmjow fixait le ténébreux de ses yeux bleu azur, prêt à attaquer. Ulquiorra le défiait du regard d'un air las, tout cela ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

« Tu as peur, Ulquiorra ? »

L'Arrancar se mit à rigoler, ses dents acérées étaient mises en évidence prêtes à déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

« Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? D'un animal de compagnie ? »

A ces mots, le félin se mit à rugir provoquant une onde de choc sonore qui se propagea en direction d'Ulquiorra qui ne sourcilla pas. Les vêtements de celui-ci s'agitaient dans tous les sens, claquant contre sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient violemment secoués, lui fouettant le visage. Du sable fut également projeté, le ténébreux resta en position sans bouger d'un millimètre. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Grimmjow se mit à courir, sur ses quatre pattes ce qui le fit gagner en rapidité. Son corps musclé s'allongeait pour faire de grandes enjambées. Bien que sa vitesse soit supérieure à la précédente, l'Espada n'eut aucun mal à le suivre du regard. Il sauta alors au visage de son adversaire, toutes griffes dehors, prenant appui sur ses pattes arrières pour lui permettre de se propulser avec force et vitesse.

L'Arrancar aux yeux verts leva son avant-bras pour seule protection et ne fit pas l'effort d'esquiver l'attaque. Les griffes du félin se plantèrent avec hargne dans son hierro. La force du coup le fit glisser de quelques mètres dans le sable bien qu'il maintienne une posture droite. Pendant un bref instant, il fut étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette minable petite attaque arrive à traverser son armure aussi facilement. Ulquiorra serra son poing qui était encore libre et l'envoya avec force dans les côtes de Grimmjow dont les griffes étaient encore plantées dans son membre. Celui-ci décolla et fut projeté au loin, il retomba sur ses quatre pattes tout en freinant sa course dans le sable. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulaient le long de l'avant-bras d'Ulquiorra pour atteindre lentement sa main. Il regardait le liquide rouge foncé couler de ses doigts pour finir par tomber goutte après goutte au sol.

« Un animal de compagnie, tu disais ? » se mit à ricaner Grimmjow dont la queue fouettait l'air violemment. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de répliquer qu'il pointait déjà vers lui son coude tout en criant : « Garra de la Pantera »

C'est alors que cinq petites flèches vertes sortirent de son coude à toute allure se dirigeant droit vers Ulquiorra dont la régénération instantanée avait guéri ses blessures. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et au vu de la précédente attaque, il préféra cette fois-ci esquiver. Il s'éleva dans les airs et fixa du regard les fléchettes qui explosèrent contre un mur du palais le faisant voler en éclats. Grimmjow profita de cette distraction pour fondre sur lui, encore une fois, griffes en avant visant son ventre. Le ténébreux, sans même accorder un regard, agrippa sa main qu'il serra avec force le freinant net dans son élan. Ses yeux vinrent alors se poser sur le visage surpris du félin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Ulquiorra serrait si fort son poignet que celui-ci commençait à craquer avant que ses os ne finissent par céder. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans l'immensité du palais. Un cero vert fut, de nouveau, lancé à bout portant contre le torse de l'homme à la crinière bleue. Au même instant, Ulquiorra desserra son étreinte autour du poignet de Grimmjow qu'il venait de broyer pour permettre au cero de le repousser au loin. Il ne put, cette fois-ci, se rattraper correctement et tomba brusquement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Ulquiorra commençait à charger un nouveau cero lorsqu'une nouvelle pression spirituelle d'intensité grandissante se fit sentir l'interrompant dans son élan. Il détourna les yeux vers celle-ci.

« Vous voulez détruire le palais ou quoi ? s'écria une voix féminine au loin. Vous tenez si peu à la vie ? »

Le ténébreux fixa le Sexta au sol qui commençait à se relever avec difficulté et décida de descendre rejoindre la terre ferme. Du bout des pieds, il frôla doucement le sol avant de se laisser tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez pété un câble ou quoi ? se mit à sermonner cette voix.

\- Ta gueule Astrae, ça t'regarde pas ! Se mit à rugir le Sexta en se redressant.

\- Détrompe-toi ! Ça me regarde, si ! C'est moi qui suis chargée de tenir Las Noches, vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous me l'avez mis ? Ça va me retomber dessus vos enfantillages ! »

La jeune fille était devenue rouge pivoine, la colère avait tendance à la submerger assez rapidement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sur ses petits yeux vairons, l'un était bleu azur et l'autre vert émeraude. Les mains posées sur les hanches, elle tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sable. De longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés flottaient dans les airs. Une robe blanche aux contours noirs moulait son buste laissant le haut de sa poitrine ouvert dans un grand décolleté qui mettait en avant ses formes généreuses. Une fente ovale au-dessous de sa poitrine laissait apparaître son trou de Hollow. Cette robe lui arrivait aux chevilles et commençait à s'évaser à partir des hanches pour qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements. Son zanpakuto était positionné sur sa droite accroché à une ceinture noire qui marquait bien sa taille. Son masque de Hollow était fin et positionné sur son nez, rejoignant l'arrière de ses oreilles en passant par ses pommettes qui étaient souvent rougies par la colère. Au milieu de ce masque était implanté une corne ni trop longue ni trop courte. Elle continua de parler :

« Venant de toi, Grimmjow, je ne suis même pas surprise, tu as toujours été impulsif. Mais toi ! »

Elle se mit alors à pointer du doigt Ulquiorra qui la regardait avec indifférence.

« Cela m'étonne de toi ! Tu n'es pas du genre à laisser tes instincts prendre le dessus !

\- Putain mais dégage de là, on n'a pas b'soin de tes commentaires de merde ! »

La jeune femme ne considéra pas l'attitude hostile de l'animal envers elle et enchaîna :

« Il n'empêche que si vous avez des comptes à régler, ce n'est pas au sein de Las Noches que ce doit être fait, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'y mettre un terme de force. »

Ulquiorra qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux, sortit de son mutisme :

« Très bien.

\- Comment ça, très bien ? pesta l'animal. »

Le ténébreux tourna les talons et se dirigea calmement en direction d'une des entrées du palais. Grimmjow qui avait profité de l'interruption d'Astrae pour se remettre du cero, utilisa un sonido pour apparaître en un éclair dans le dos d'Ulquiorra, qui, en sentant sa présence se décala de quelques centimètres. D'une main, il prit le cou de l'animal et commença à serrer avec force faisant craquer ses cervicales une à une avant de l'envoyer violemment contre le sable, le maintenant fermement sur le dos. Le félin eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, cherchant sa respiration alors que les doigts de l'Arrancar aux yeux verts serraient son cou sans ménagement. Ses griffes vinrent se planter à nouveau dans l'avant-bras d'Ulquiorra dans une tentative vaine pour essayer de faire lâcher son adversaire. Ses yeux étaient exorbités par la pression qu'exerçait l'Arrancar et le rouge ne manqua pas de lui monter au visage pour finir par prendre une teinte bleutée.

« Ecoute moi bien, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Maître Aizen t'a donné une mission qui est de t'occuper de l'humaine durant mon absence, dans ton intérêt, mieux vaut qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Ses doigts se mirent à serrer davantage la gorge du malheureux qui commençait à tourner de l'œil par le manque d'oxygène. Astrae qui regardait les deux hommes se battre venait de comprendre la raison de leur confrontation et semblait visiblement inquiète. De sa main libre, Ulquiorra allait lancer un nouveau cero contre son torse, il savait que cela ne le tuerait pas mais un douloureux souvenir subsisterait.

« Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! »

Il leva son regard froid et distant vers cette arrogante Arrancar et se ravisa. Il lâcha la gorge de Grimmjow qui ne manqua pas d'avaler de grandes bouffées d'air en frictionnant sa gorge pour dissiper la douleur. Cet imposant édifice appartenait à Aizen et jamais il n'accepterait de voir son palais tomber en ruine sans en faire payer le prix fort aux responsables. Bien qu'elle s'était plainte des retombées qu'auraient leurs actes sur sa propre personne, il savait très bien que c'était avant tout pour les protéger de la colère de l'ex-shinigami qu'elle était intervenue.

Ulquiorra n'appréciait pas vraiment sa manière d'être, elle était toujours aux petits soins pour tout le monde, cela dépassait son entendement. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un Hollow, une âme maléfique dont la noirceur avait pris possession de leur âme, pouvait avoir autant de considération pour ses semblables. Paradoxalement, c'était l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait supporter. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'élite, elle n'en restait pas moins très puissante. S'il avait eu à choisir lui-même la personne responsable de la garde d'Orihime ça aurait sûrement été à cette femme qu'il aurait confié cette mission. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était Grimmjow qui était missionné pour le faire. Celui-ci grommela et toussa en se massant la nuque. Les marques de doigts d'Ulquiorra étaient encore ancrées dans son cou et commençaient à prendre une teinte violacée. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver forme humaine à bout de souffle, ce dernier échange de coups l'ayant vidé de son énergie spirituelle. Libérer son zanpakutô demandait une énergie colossale qui lui avait siphonné une bonne partie de sa force vitale.

Sans regard ni parole, l'Espada aux yeux émeraude tourna le dos aux Arrancars et s'avança en direction du palais avec nonchalance. Sa démonstration de force n'aura certainement pas laissé l'animal indifférent du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Il espérait partir l'esprit tranquille mais ce fut sans compter sur le caractère belliqueux du félin. Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'une bête comme Grimmjow n'était guidé que par son instinct et son désir de vengeance peu importe la violence qu'il avait subie. Quiconque osait bafouer son honneur allait le regretter tôt ou tard.

« Tu me le paieras… ! » murmura-t-il à lui-même restant assis sur le sol les bras posés sur ses genoux.

Astrae était déjà retournée à ses occupations, ses chers Espadas à présent hors de danger, elle n'avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait pour remettre en ordre Las Noches après une telle confrontation. Elle soupira lentement en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa troupe de Baldosa*, qui, sous sa supervision, commencerait au plus tôt la reconstruction.

Ulquiorra soupira une fois les portes du palais passées. Il commençait à descendre quelques marches pour atteindre le laboratoire de Szayel où l'humaine était restée le temps qu'elle prenne sa perfusion. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir penser du fait qu'il s'absente pour aller espionner le rouquin qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, il le savait bien et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ferait tout pour empêcher ce fichu déchet de nuire au plan de Maître Aizen, plus vite elle se détacherait de cet immonde humain, plus vite elle pourrait être utile. Il se remémora alors la mission qui lui avait été confiée dans le monde des Hommes. Son crâne le faisait déjà souffrir rien que d'y penser, quel monde abject, moins il s'y rendait mieux il se portait… Il fallait être discret et avec Yammy comme binôme, la tâche s'annonçait d'ores et déjà compliquée.

Profitant d'être seul, il souffla une nouvelle fois d'agacement avant d'atteindre la porte en acier du laboratoire du savant fou. Ulquiorra pénétra dans l'antre aseptisée, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table d'auscultation vide. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à trouver une pièce déserte. Quelques gouttes de sang séchées reposaient sur l'acier près de la veste qui avait été oubliée. Il s'avança et prit le vêtement dans sa main tout en le serrant. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux afin de localiser le reiatsu de Szayel qui était en présence d'une pression spirituelle bien plus faible que la sienne. Elle était presque imperceptible, Ulquiorra reconnut l'aura comme étant celle de l'humaine. De colère, ses poings froissèrent la veste, contractant les muscles de ses avant-bras. Merde…

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ? C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de combat, c'était pas évident mais j'ai quand même réussis... J'avoue... Grimmjow se fait un peu dérouiller mais bon ! Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera plaisir.

* ça signifie dalle (comme une dalle de pierre pour la construction du palais tout simplement).

 **Bises, farouche.**


	6. Première perte de contrôle

Ulquiorra sortit à vive allure du laboratoire, veste en main. D'un sonido, il pressa le pas, se déplaçant avec rapidité pour rejoindre la pression spirituelle du savant au plus vite. Il se demandait ce que ce cinglé avait bien pu faire subir à l'humaine pour que l'âme de celle-ci soit si faible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'aura du scientifique, un sentiment de colère grandissait en lui. Au détour d'un couloir, il stoppa sa course. Calmement, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant la cellule de l'humaine. De sa main, il poussa cette porte qui était mi-close, elle s'ouvrit alors en silence.

Ses yeux mornes observèrent l'Arrancar déposer la rouquine sur la banquette qui lui servait de lit. La tête d'Orihime était suspendue dans le vide, les muscles de sa nuque complètement relâchés ne lui apportaient aucun soutien. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient légèrement à chaque mouvement du scientifique dont les bras supportaient ses épaules. Il déposa alors sans délicatesse le sommet de son crâne sur l'oreiller froid. Une fois son action achevée, sans se retourner et avant même qu'Ulquiorra ne signale sa présence, il prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, le savant continua tout en essayant de se justifier :

« Elle s'est tout simplement évanouie.

\- Et ? C'est tout ce que tu as inventé pour m'endormir ? » finit-il par demander inflexible.

L'homme aux cheveux roses arqua un sourcil tout aussi rose et se redressa, laissant Orihime allongée sur le dos, ses bras posés le long de son corps, les paupières closes. Ulquiorra coula un regard vers l'humaine, scrutant son visage, elle avait l'air sereine mais plutôt faible. Ses pupilles en fente s'immobilisèrent, malgré lui, sur la plantureuse poitrine de l'inconsciente qui n'était plus dissimulée derrière son habituelle veste blanche. La vision de sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait et s'abaissait faiblement au rythme de sa respiration avait une action hypnotisante. C'est au prix d'un effort titanesque qu'il réussit à s'arracher de cette image pour le moins envoûtante.

Ses yeux glissèrent finalement sur les bras nus d'Orihime, à la recherche d'éventuelles traces suspectes. Une petite plaque rectangulaire de sang séché au creux de son membre retint son attention. Il s'approcha doucement du corps endormi. Le scientifique se recula pour le laisser prendre place, visiblement inquiet. Il ne s'était pas préparé à être dérangé. Au passage, l'Arrancar aux yeux d'émeraude déposa la veste sur le dossier de la chaise sans se soucier du scientifique. Face à la banquette, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de l'humaine. Tout en prenant son bras en main, il observa son visage si paisible un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il finit par soulever son membre pour mieux inspecter la plaie. Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, il frôla, du bout des doigts, la surface lésée pour en étudier les reliefs. Orihime se mit à gémir lentement au contact de la peau froide de l'Arrancar. C'est avec un certain soulagement dissimulé qu'il se redressa pour faire face au déséquilibré.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de l'homme à lunettes. Instinctivement, il se mit à reculer, doucement. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, les hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Ulquiorra lui semblait étonnamment calme au vu de la situation, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa crainte. Il se trouvait dos à l'encadrement de la porte, le ténébreux lui faisant face, Orihime allongée derrière lui. Une fraction de seconde suffit à l'Arrancar aux yeux verts pour empoigner violemment l'octa à la gorge, qui, devant la rapidité de l'action n'eut pas le temps de le voir bondir sur lui. Son crâne vint s'encastrer avec une force phénoménale dans le mur du couloir, face à la porte de la geôle. De la poussière se déposa sur les verres de ses lunettes, lui obstruant la vue.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? »

Sa voix sombre et dure résonnait dans les couloirs vides du palais comme un écho lointain et terrifiant. Avec peine, la main du scientifique agrippa celle de l'Arrancar qui le dominait, essayant de se défaire de la poigne d'acier qui le maintenait en fâcheuse posture. Ulquiorra décolla partiellement le crâne du malheureux pour mieux le renfoncer, creusant un peu plus la paroi rocheuse. Il renouvela sa question d'une voix encore plus sombre, ses yeux froids fixant avec dédain le vermisseau qui s'agitait sous ses doigts :

« Que lui as-tu fait ?»

Les lèvres de l'Espada se mirent à bouger sans qu'aucun mot n'arrive à se former dû au manque d'oxygène infligé par la pression sur sa gorge. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la glotte s'agiter de bas en haut tout en cherchant son souffle. De simples geignements se firent entendre. Ulquiorra desserra alors légèrement son étreinte pour entendre ce que le scientifique avait à répondre. Il se mit à tousser tout en répétant plusieurs fois d'une voix à peine audible :

« Rien… rien… rien…

\- Tu mens comme tu respires, Szayel Apporo Granz…

\- Je te jure… Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait… Elle s'est évanouie peu après sa perfusion en se relevant… et… et j'ai décidé de la ramener dans ses quartiers puisque tu étais trop occupé avec Grimmjow… »

L'envie de lui broyer le cou ne manqua pas de le secouer, c'était pourtant si simple de lui briser la nuque, de pulvériser, d'un geste, le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulait juste le faire taire, ses mots sonnaient comme des insultes à ses oreilles puisqu'il savait pertinemment que son geste n'était pas innocent. Cependant, il ne pouvait céder à cette pulsion meurtrière. Il était un chercheur sous les ordres d'Aizen et d'une utilité capitale pour son Maître. C'était un atout indispensable car en plus d'apporter bon nombre d'améliorations techniques et d'avantages tactiques, il soignait les blessures des hommes de main de l'armée du traître. Ulquiorra savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser l'humaine seule, c'était une bien mauvaise idée. D'un moment à l'autre, sa négligence allait lui retomber dessus, il en était persuadé. De toute manière, ce n'est pas en menaçant le savant qu'il allait en apprendre davantage. Il avait laissé sa colère prendre le pas sur sa raison et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, au fond de lui, il était presque effrayé par ce subit changement de comportement.

La poigne du brun se desserra pour finir par lâcher prise, il recula de quelques pas tout en scrutant les réactions de son adversaire. Le crâne de l'Espada se désincarcéra doucement du mur en pierre, rapidement il balaya, d'un revers de main, la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur sa veste et sa chevelure. Il enleva ses lunettes et souffla dessus pour faire s'envoler les fines particules qui se répandirent rapidement dans l'air formant un petit nuage autour de lui.

« Voilà qui est plus raisonnable » dit le savant calmement, reprenant contenance.

Une fois le dépoussiérage achevé, ses lunettes remontées le long de son nez et sa veste ajustée, il pivota sur la droite et commença à s'éloigner. La pénombre engloutit alors, en entier, son corps sécot qui disparut de la vue d'Ulquiorra. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul, il s'appuya lascivement contre le cadre en acier de la porte pour observer l'humaine dormir puisqu'elle n'était plus en danger immédiat. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue ne lui était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il éprouvait même un certain plaisir à la contempler ainsi calme et silencieuse. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, ses yeux fixant le corps d'Orihime qu'il détailla sans s'expliquer la raison de son geste. La longue chevelure rousse chatoyante qui caressait son visage si harmonieux et délicat, son nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, sa poitrine qui lui paraissait si douce et généreuse, ses formes si voluptueuses.

Son regard semblait s'être adouci devant la moue adorable qu'arborait l'humaine. Il n'osait aller la réveiller de peur que ce sentiment nouveau si délectable ne disparaisse. Les ténèbres étaient son quotidien, de sombres chaînes invisibles entravaient son cœur le privant de tout sentiment. Ce cœur, qui ne battait pas dans sa poitrine comme dans celle de n'importe quel autre être vivant, il en ignorait l'existence. Pourtant, il était là, quelque part, mis sous clé, oublié, délaissé. Cette femme ainsi endormie avait réussi à fragiliser des liens qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir desserrer faisant s'estomper les voix intérieures de son désespoir. Il avait appris à composer avec sans jamais vraiment comprendre la raison de cet état. Pour la première fois de sa vie de Hollow, son âme torturée était comme apaisée. Le poids qui l'étouffait et le pesait depuis des siècles s'était soudainement allégé.

Un petit gémissement qui amorça le réveil de la captive s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, le ramenant violemment sur terre. Il se redressa instinctivement adoptant une posture droite, ses mains dans le dos. Son regard avait retrouvé sa teinte habituelle, le visage de nouveau fermé. Le poids pesant sur sa poitrine avait repris sa place, les liens invisibles s'étaient aussitôt resserrés. Pitoyable. Pathétique. Lui criaient les voix enfouies dans son esprit ne lui ayant laissé qu'un répit de très courte durée. Lamentable. Affligeant…

Orihime s'aventura à ouvrir un œil, la lumière intense présente dans le couloir lui fit refermer aussitôt. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira de tout son long. Un petit sourire en coin adoucissait davantage son visage. C'était comme si elle s'était réveillée d'une longue sieste après un doux rêve oubliant durant les premières secondes de son éveil sa condition de captive. Puis la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se redressa rapidement, ses yeux fixant l'Arrancar qui l'observait sans mot dire. Son cœur s'accéléra, le retour à la réalité était toujours aussi dur après chacun de ses sommes. C'était un véritable calvaire que le passage du rêve à la réalité d'autant plus qu'un Arrancar dont la seule présence suffisait à rendre une pièce glaciale l'observait.

Des petits vertiges vinrent la secouer, elle s'agrippa aux rebords du lit pour ne pas tomber en avant. Elle s'était relevée trop brusquement, mieux valait ne pas infliger de mouvements trop importants à son corps. Ulquiorra resta immobile face à sa détresse, le réveil de la rouquine ayant fait se volatiliser l'ébauche de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des émotions. Il lui demanda alors froidement :

« Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé avec Szayel ? »

Orihime accusa le coup et ne put répondre rapidement à la demande pressante de l'Arrancar. Ses yeux étaient clos pour éviter que la tête ne lui tourne de trop. Elle essayait de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre en massant ses tempes d'une main.

« Réponds ! Insista Ulquiorra, sa voix figeant le sang de la rouquine.

\- La… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne… c'est de m'être endormie pendant la perfusion… répondit-elle faiblement.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non… »

La question de son geôlier ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose que lui-même semblait ignorer. Une fois les tournis estompés, sa main quitta ses tempes pour venir frotter le creux de son bras afin d'essayer de dissiper une sensation désagréable de brûlure. En sentant sa peau nue sous sa paume, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sa veste ? Ou était-elle ? Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à la rouquine avant de la repérer posée sur le dossier de la chaise de sa cellule. Prématurément, elle se mit debout en tendant le bras pour s'en saisir. En agrippant le tissu, ses jambes se mirent à flageoler pour finir par se dérober sous son poids. Elle allait tomber au sol lorsque deux grands bras fins mais musclés la supportèrent pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse. Elle était faible, son esprit encore embrumé après le traitement qu'elle venait de subir ne lui permettait pas de prendre entièrement conscience de ce qui se passait. Son odeur au préalable agréable était remplacée par une effluve étrange qui émanait de ses pores. C'était une odeur âcre, désagréable. Cela vint renforcer les soupçons de l'Espada envers ce fou, il fallait qu'il le garde à l'œil.

« Ne bouge pas, femme. » dit-il autoritaire en l'asseyant sur le lit.

Il plongea ses yeux verts intenses dans ceux de la rouquine tout en prenant entre ses doigts son menton pour lui maintenir la tête droite. D'une main posée sur son épaule, il la maintenait assise. Il inspecta le blanc de son œil qui était injecté de sang, ses pupilles étaient aussi légèrement dilatées. Plus ça allait, plus il regrettait le fait d'avoir été aussi imprudent.

Après s'être levée précipitamment, Orihime était devenue soudainement amorphe. Elle ne réagissait même pas au contact de l'Espada, mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Il la secoua alors doucement sans violence pour la faire revenir à elle. Cette action sembla avoir reconnecté entre eux ses neurones puisqu'elle reprit ses esprits tout en remuant doucement la tête pour s'éviter un engourdissement. Sa veste devant son buste, elle dissimulait sa poitrine. Même si d'apparence Ulquiorra ne semblait pas s'intéresser par ce qui se cachait dessous, cela la rassurait. Elle leva ses iris argentés vers ceux d'un vert émeraude et demanda inquiète :

« C'est vous qui m'avez ramené dans ma cellule ?

\- Non » répondit-il simplement.

Elle eut envie de crier contre son impuissance. Comment avait-elle pu être emmenée du laboratoire jusqu'à sa cellule sans même en avoir conscience ? Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de couler dans ses veines. Les larmes commençaient à humidifier la surface de ses yeux mais dans un regain d'énergie elle ne céda pas à ses sentiments. Rester forte n'était pas en option dans ce milieu hostile, il lui était impossible de paraître faible encore moins face à ses adversaires. Elle releva la tête et se déroba de l'étreinte de l'Arrancar qui lui maintenait le menton. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle fixa le mur pour éviter, de son propre chef, de croiser le regard du ténébreux.

Il enleva la main de son épaule sentant son reaitsu reprendre de la vigueur. Dans le fond, il était surpris face à la détermination farouche de la jeune femme.

« Je dois m'absenter durant une journée, ne sois pas étonnée en voyant Grimmjow à ma place. »

Le regard de l'humaine était toujours détourné, elle ignorait purement et simplement les paroles de l'Espada qui même s'il ne le montrait pas, commençait à fulminer intérieurement devant son air indifférent.

« Au cas où tu te demanderais la raison de mon absence… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens observant l'humaine qui resta neutre. Elle ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention.

« Je vais rendre visite au shinigami remplaçant » finit-il par dire tout en guettant sa réaction.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté, la rouquine ne tarda pas à tourner la tête face au ténébreux qui la fixait impitoyable. Une corde sensible venait d'être touchée, il avait fait mouche. Même s'il ne voyait que du mépris dans son regard, intérieurement, il se mit à jubiler. C'est avec nervosité qu'elle se mit à serrer les draps de son lit, retenant au mieux sa colère et sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dévoiler cette information mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. La voir l'ignorer comme elle venait de le faire lui était insupportable.

Ulquiorra ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il tourna les talons et referma derrière lui la porte de la cellule. Le bruit du loquet mit un terme à la conversation. Orihime se retrouva de nouveau seule avec sa peine, prostrée dans son lit. Ses yeux humides ne purent retenir davantage une larme chaude qui perla le long de sa joue. D'un revers de main, elle l'essuya sans hésiter. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle renâcla avec force une dernière fois et redressa la tête courageusement vers la fenêtre de sa cellule.

Le scientifique, tout en rejoignant son laboratoire, sortit un petit écran de sa poche qu'il alluma en pressant un petit bouton, s'assurant au préalable qu'Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas suivi. Un sourire malsain déforma alors son visage dévoilant des dents bien alignées. Sa langue vint lécher la commissure de ses lèvres tout en se délectant de la situation. Un rire des plus monstrueux vint briser le silence du palais endormi. Il se gargarisa de sa petite opération, qui, même si elle s'était avérée dangereuse avait été couronnée de succès. Sur l'écran, le corps d'une femme y était retranscrit. Au niveau du bras un petit point rouge clignotait avant de laisser place à toute une ribambelle d'autres points qui allaient de ses doigts pour remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, son torse, ses membres inférieurs pour finir par irradier son cerveau. Parfait… Processus achevé.

Les mains fourrées dans son hakama blanc, Ulquiorra foulait le sol en pierre brut du palais pour rejoindre Yammy. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se demandait par quel moyen il allait résoudre le problème « Szayel ». Et cette humaine insupportable qui ne pensait qu'à son shinigami… Depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci, il se passait des choses étranges et, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé devoir faire appel à sa conscience pour essayer d'éluder le problème. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son soudain changement de comportement. Pourquoi cette insignifiante créature agissait sur lui comme un catalyseur à sentiments le sortant de sa léthargie émotionnelle ? Il en venait à se demander si elle n'usait pas d'un pouvoir inconnu pour altérer son esprit ou corrompre son âme.

Il poussa finalement la porte des cuisines du palais chassant de son esprit ses questionnements et vit Yammy en train de s'empiffrer sous l'œil désapprobateur des Arrancars en charge des repas. Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Le décima tout en reportant le regard vers lui, déchiqueta la chair d'une cuisse de poulet avant de rire à gorge déployée. C'était un Espada très grand particulièrement imposant. Des yeux noirs perçants emplis de fierté. Un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents était toujours plaqué sur son visage. Son masque de Hollow sur sa mâchoire inférieure lui donnait une allure encore plus terrifiante.

« Ça faisait longtemps Ulquiorra ! Tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? demanda-t-il en brandissant l'os décharné.

\- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de manger ?

\- Non ! Je dois reprendre des forces. J'emmagasine de l'énergie !»

Ulquiorra, la tête et le dos droits regardait, implacable, Yammy dont les mains avaient déjà regagné le buffet qui s'offrait à lui, prêt à tout engloutir.

« Veux-tu bien t'arrêter un instant ? »

Devant le ton grave de son allié, celui-ci reposa la nourriture sur la table et lui accorda toute son attention. Il le regardait surpris attendant patiemment qu'il continue.

« Aizen-sama désire que l'on retourne à Karakura…

\- On va aller dézinguer du shinigami ? » coupa l'Arrancar, des étoiles pleins les yeux, prêt à en découdre.

Il se leva prestement, faisant basculer sa chaise lourde contre le sol sans se soucier le moins du monde du mobilier. Ulquiorra soupira d'agacement.

« Non, répondit-il tout simplement, freinant net l'élan guerrier de l'Arrancar.

\- On va faire quoi, alors ? » demanda le mastodonte d'un air benêt.

Yammy n'était pas, à proprement parler, quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier d'intellectuel. Seul comptait la puissance de ses poings, sa force colossale était la principale de ses qualités préférant de loin reléguer les tâches nécessitant l'utilisation de la matière grise à Ulquiorra en qui il avait une grande considération. On lui disait, il obéissait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Tant qu'il pouvait se battre et montrer à qui voulait bien le voir sa puissance, il était satisfait.

« Du renseignement. On part demain à l'aube. »

Ulquiorra n'était pas très bavard, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. La parole, il ne la prenait qu'en cas de nécessité. Aucun des mots que daignait prononcer l'Arrancar n'était à prendre à la légère, c'était avec soin qu'il les choisissait ne laissant rien au hasard. Il tourna finalement les talons et sortit de la pièce de la même manière qu'il était entré -subrepticement-. Sa sortie laissa derrière lui un Yammy pour le moins hébété. Pour le moment, le ténébreux n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails de la mission. Il lui donnerait les informations nécessaires en temps et en heure se disant que, de toute manière, Yammy aurait tout oublié et qu'il aurait fallu, de nouveau, lui répéter.

Un terrible mal de crâne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il pouvait sentir l'afflux sanguin cogner ses tempes en d'affreuses pulsations qui lui compressait le cerveau. La douleur, au départ, supportable se muta vite en une souffrance intenable. Ces voix, ces stupides voix qui ne le laissaient jamais tranquille…. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elles avaient décidé d'être insupportables.

Après avoir refermé les portes des cuisines et s'être éloigné pour rejoindre ses quartiers, il s'immobilisa en plein milieu du couloir. De simples torches éclairaient faiblement le corridor, projetant l'ombre vacillante de l'homme sur le mur en pierre. Ces lueurs pourtant faibles étaient suffisantes pour le déranger, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la pénombre, l'obscurité. Tout en refermant ses paupières, ses mains, quant à elles, vinrent rejoindre ses tempes pour essayer de dissiper la douleur. Cette action sembla adoucir ce calvaire avant de reprendre de plus belle une fois la pression de ses doigts allégée. Même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, c'est de repos qu'il avait besoin. C'est à contrecœur qu'il rejoignit son lit pour une nuit qui allait être, pour le moins, agitée et inhabituelle.

* * *

Bonjour chers lecteurs(trices), j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me fera très plaisir. Du négatif ? Du positif ? Dites le moi, je cherche à m'améliorer et comme c'est ma première fan-fiction et à plus forte raison ma première fiction tout court, j'aimerai savoir ce que je devrai faire pour vous fournir un texte de meilleure qualité. Merci d'avance !

 **Bises, farouche.**


	7. Le félin se joue de la souris

Une brise chaude et légère effleurait son visage, il lui semblait que c'était une caresse douce et réconfortante. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour apercevoir un monde bercé par les rayons lumineux d'un soleil apaisant. Une silhouette fine et élancée dansait au loin près d'un lac dont la surface scintillait de mille feux. Des éclats de rires féminins parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, ils étaient lointains mais si proches à la fois. La jeune femme tournoyait sur elle-même faisant s'engouffrer de l'air sous les pans d'une robe longue et légère en dentelle blanche lui donnant une allure angélique. De ses bras écartés, elle accueillait les rayons lumineux, le visage tourné vers l'astre continuant de rire innocemment. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse distinguer des traits, qui même s'il ne pouvait les contempler, les savait harmonieux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, c'étaient de longs cheveux bruns soyeux qui voletaient dans les airs, caressant doucement ses épaules.

Après qu'il l'ait observé un long moment en silence, la jeune femme sembla enfin avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle arrêta de danser et se tint dos à lui. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom bien qu'il n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement. Elle se retourna mais il ne put voir son visage distinctement. C'est à peine s'il entendait sa voix lui murmurer :

« Viens… »

D'abord hésitant, il s'approcha doucement, un pas après l'autre de peur que le sol ne s'écroule sous son poids. Il ferma les yeux tout en se laissant guider par cette voix douce et fluette qui lui intimait de la rejoindre. Un doux parfum de fleurs vint pénétrer ses narines, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Cette voix lui semblait familière bien qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revienne. Alors qu'il aurait été assez proche pour voir les traits de son visage, il rouvrit les yeux mais elle se détourna au même instant tout en laissant échapper un petit rire enjoué. Il parut surpris mais continua d'avancer vers elle à petits pas tendant une main pour lui attraper le bras. Avant même que sa peau n'effleure celle de la jeune inconnue, elle s'écria en levant la main à hauteur de ses épaules :

« Attends! »

Il s'immobilisa à ses paroles, détaillant ses doigts fins. Il resta figé dans son mouvement le bras tendu vers elle, ses doigts à seulement quelques centimètres de sa peau porcelaine.

« Suis-moi ! »

Sans plus attendre la jeune femme, de ses pieds nus, fit quelques pas en avant. Elle foula l'herbe fraîche avant de s'immobiliser afin de s'assurer qu'il allait accéder à sa requête. Un bruissement de feuilles sembla la conforter dans son idée puisqu'elle continua à avancer en sautillant gentiment comme une enfant, s'amusant de la situation. La brise lui porta un petit fredonnement qui s'échappait des lèvres closes de l'innocente. Cet air envoûtant avec une pointe de mélancolie lui était inconnu mais agréable à l'oreille. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, il ne voyait que son vêtement ravissant lui offrant la vue de son dos nu, sa peau claire et des cheveux bruns qui contrastaient avec la pureté de son teint. Après avoir marché quelques instants, la jeune femme stoppa ses petits bonds face à la grande étendue d'eau. De son bras tendu, elle pointait du doigt une forme indistincte près de la berge. Il s'avança pour rejoindre la brune et fixa ce qu'elle lui montrait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il la distança. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il se retourna mais ne vit plus personne.

Des nuages commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus de sa tête et prirent rapidement une allure menaçante. Le monde entier semblait s'être assombri, le soleil était dissimulé derrière ces grands nimbus noirs plongeant l'homme dans la pénombre. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, une goutte froide s'étala sur son front pour finir par glisser le long de l'arête de son nez. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, ce furent plusieurs gouttes qui vinrent s'écraser sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux vers la forme indistincte que lui avait montré la jeune fille, ses cheveux humides commençaient à lui coller au visage. Il s'agissait maintenant de trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur lui. Ses vêtements clairs adhéraient à la surface de sa peau que l'on devinait claire par transparence. Les bourrasques de vent sur son corps trempé le frigorifièrent, il pouvait presque sentir la morsure du froid attaquer sa chair et ronger ses os. Il ne tarda pas à grelotter ne pouvant contrôler ses muscles qui se raidissaient. Il décida finalement d'avancer pour rejoindre ce qui lui semblait essentiel de découvrir ne pouvant rester statique une seconde de plus.

Un coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel qui s'illumina durant un court laps de temps se reflétant à la surface du lac qui commençait à être agité par les bourrasques. Le liquide s'était, lui aussi, assombri, l'eau n'était plus aussi limpide et paisible qu'auparavant. Tout en baissant légèrement le visage, il mit son bras sur son front pour bloquer la pluie qui lui fouettait maintenant les joues et l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, sa cadence s'accélérait pour finir au pas de course. Il se précipita sur ce qu'il avait peur de découvrir.

Quand il fut assez proche, il freina sa course et demeura immobile. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle était dos au ciel, à demi recouverte par l'eau. Sa robe en dentelle blanche salie par de la terre flottait dans l'eau et l'englobait. Le poids des gouttes qui s'abattait sur son corps commençait à l'immerger dans les profondeurs du lac. Sa peau, quant à elle, avait une légère teinte bleutée. Dans l'eau, ses cheveux se laissaient bercer tout autour de sa tête au rythme du courant.

Ce furent ses pieds qui commencèrent à sombrer dans les abysses d'une noirceur effrayante pour finir par engloutir son corps en entier. Le lac semblait si sombre, il se demandait s'il y avait même un fond. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une main tendue à la surface qui semblait implorer de l'aide. C'est alors qu'il se précipita sur la rive pour essayer d'attraper le dernier espoir d'apercevoir le visage de l'innocente inconnue. Les torrents de pluie avaient engorgé la terre de la berge. Dans la précipitation et sous la pression de ses pas, le monticule de terre céda. Il glissa, malgré lui dans l'eau glacée tout en attrapant fermement la main qui était exempte de chaleur.

Le froid saisit alors en entier son corps, ses muscles se crispèrent. Une force semblait l'attirer au fond du lac sans même qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, il ne pouvait détacher le regard de sa main en tenant fermement une autre. Transi par le froid, il ne pouvait regagner la surface bien qu'il essayait de mobiliser ses muscles qui refusaient de lui obéir. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'une autre main invisible à ses yeux avec de longues griffes acérées lui agrippait les chevilles pour l'entraîner dans le néant. Ils coulaient tous deux à pic, malgré des efforts herculéens et une concentration sans faille, aucune de ses fibres ne répondit à son appel.

Puis vint le moment qu'il redoutait tant. Le besoin vital d'inspirer de l'air se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Dans un réflexe naturel, son mécanisme de respiration le contraignit à ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer mais ce fut de l'eau qui engorgea rapidement ses poumons, le privant de tout oxygène. Il finit par lâcher la jeune femme en sentant une pénible douleur le lancer dans la poitrine. Millilitre après millilitre, il sentait son organe se remplir d'eau. Il prit sa gorge entre ses doigts et les dernières bulles d'air prisonnières dans ses poumons s'échappèrent en rejoignant la surface qu'il ne pouvait, désormais, plus atteindre. Les battements de son cœur commençaient déjà à ralentir. Dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir, il essaya de rattraper la main qui lui avait échappé mais il était déjà trop tard…

Ce fut avec une goutte de sueur qui perlait le long de sa tempe droite couplée à une profonde sensation d'étouffement qu'Ulquiorra se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa aussitôt, ses mains vinrent alors rejoindre sa gorge qu'il frôla du bout des doigts tout en sentant l'air circuler dans sa trachée. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée, il aspirait l'oxygène avec avidité comme s'il venait d'en manquer. La surprise laissa rapidement place à de l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été réveillé durant ses sommes et encore moins par un… rêve ? Il chercha dans les méandres de son esprit centenaire mais aucun souvenir d'un quelconque rêve n'émergea. Rapidement, il reprit son calme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelle était cette sensation ? Et cette femme ? Qui était-elle ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens ! Assurément réveillé, il se leva et se vêtit de sa tenue traditionnelle afin d'errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de réponses à ses questions. De toute manière, il savait son sommeil perdu pour cette nuit.

Il n'avait aucun lieu précis en tête, il déambulait sans but tel une âme solitaire profitant du palais endormi qui était toujours d'un calme impérial à ces heures-ci. Une chose était sûre, personne n'allait venir le déranger. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder mais inlassablement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'humaine. Il cogitait sur la raison de son changement soudain de comportement qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Sans même s'en apercevoir, ses pas le guidèrent devant la porte de la cellule. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression spirituelle d'Orihime encore faible mais bien plus vigoureuse qu'en début de soirée, il redressa la tête. Au fond de lui, il était étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à atterrir ici.

La rouquine allongée sur son lit était renfermée dans un profond sommeil. Ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières dans des mouvements saccadés comme si elle essayait de fuir son monde onirique. Les muscles de ses membres se contractaient et se décontractaient sans relâche dans de petits soubresauts. Ulquiorra, même s'il ne pouvait voir l'humaine se doutait que son sommeil était loin d'être de tout repos à en juger par les fluctuations importantes de son reiatsu. Il demeura immobile derrière la porte de la geôle, son esprit vide de toute pensée. Les yeux clos, il se focalisait sur la pression spirituelle de la jeune femme qui semblait s'être apaisée depuis qu'il était arrivé. Inconsciemment, la présence d'Ulquiorra l'avait calmée même s'il ne fit à aucun moment le rapprochement.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après sa nuit agitée. Bientôt, il serait l'heure de servir le petit-déjeuner à la captive. Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre les cuisines comme tous les matins aux aurores. Il pénétra dans la pièce et aperçut un Arrancar disposer des plats froids et peu appétissants sur le chariot. Dès qu'il sentit l'imposante pression spirituelle de son supérieur, il cessa son activité et s'inclina respectueusement. Ulquiorra n'en tint pas compte, il observait la nourriture disposée dans l'assiette et sans détacher les yeux de celle-ci, il prit la parole :

« Ce matin, tu te rendras seul dans la cellule de l'humaine… »

L'homme parut surpris mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ulquiorra avait conscience que cet Arrancar ne tenterait rien de stupide, son reiatsu ne dévoilait qu'une très faible quantité d'énergie. Ce n'était qu'un serviteur et jamais il n'oserait le contrarier, lui, et à plus forte raison Aizen.

« Je suppose que Grimmjow t'accompagnera pour les deux prochains repas. » finit-il par dire lassé.

Ses yeux quittèrent le chariot repas, il pivota sur lui-même et s'apprêtait à sortir des cuisines lorsqu'il demeura immobile sur le seuil de la porte. Le servant restait droit comme un piquet sans action attendant patiemment que l'Espada prenne congé. Il sembla hésiter sur ce qu'il allait dire mais continua :

« Ajoute une pâtisserie à son déjeuner, » dit-il froidement tout en s'éloignant, ne donnant pas plus d'explications.

Ulquiorra avait conscience qu'Orihime avait subi bon nombre d'épreuves aussi dures qu'éprouvantes depuis qu'elle était enfermée à Las Noches. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de vivre un peu mieux sa captivité même si pour lui tout cela était dénué de sens. Il haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre Yammy sans s'attarder davantage dans sa réflexion.

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de son acolyte celui-ci l'ouvrit sans même signaler sa présence au préalable. Yammy était au beau milieu de la pièce en train de boucler son zanpakutô à la ceinture. Il se retourna vers l'homme à qui il adressa un large sourire, trop content de se rendre dans le monde des humains pour enfin pouvoir se défouler. C'est avec un regard entendu que tous deux quittèrent les appartements pour rejoindre l'extérieur du palais. Le décima semblait déborder d'énergie tandis que le ténébreux était déjà désabusé. Il lui fit un rapide exposé sur la nature de la mission qu'ils devaient réaliser de pair ce qui n'était pas au goût de Yammy qui râlait ouvertement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Ulquiorra aperçut la façade qui avait été détruite la veille, elle était presque totalement reconstruite. C'est à peine si l'on pouvait s'imaginer qu'avait eu lieu un combat. D'un geste habile et après avoir murmuré quelques invocations, il ouvrit la porte dimensionnelle qui séparait leur monde chaotique du monde des humains. Un grand trou noir béant avait pris place devant eux, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ne referme le garganta, il chercha rapidement la pression spirituelle de la jeune humaine qui semblait avoir retrouvé de sa sérénité. Tant mieux. C'est alors qu'ils disparurent tous deux du Hueco Mundo pour se rendre à Karakura.

L'écho ayant fait vent qu'Ulquiorra n'était plus au palais pour remplir son rôle de gardien s'était répandu aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre attisant la curiosité de bon nombre d'habitants. Grimmjow, quant à lui, s'était levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui. Il était bien déterminé à ne pas réaliser la mission qu'Aizen lui avait ordonnée. Dans un excès de rage, il grogna tout en frappant du poing sur la table qui trônait au milieu de ses quartiers la brisant en deux. Pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là ? Elle n'aura qu'à se débrouiller seule. A moins que… ?

L'habituel reiatsu que la jeune femme ressentait au quotidien s'était volatilisé. Ce soudain manque l'arracha de ses rêves sans même qu'elle ne comprenne la raison de son éveil. Elle s'aventura à ouvrir un œil puis le second avant de bailler à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Les nuits qu'elle passait étaient souvent courtes et agitées. Elle étira tous ses muscles avant de venir s'asseoir au pied de son lit tout en fixant le croissant de lune visible derrière les barreaux de sa fenêtre haute perchée. L'astre n'apportait qu'un faible flux lumineux dévoilant des traits tirés et des yeux cernés synonymes de fatigue. Elle entendit le bruit d'un chariot dans le couloir, sans doute son petit-déjeuner qui allait être accompagné d'une atmosphère tout aussi pesante qu'à l'accoutumée. Contre toute attente, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Les coups portés firent vibrer toutes les parcelles de son être.

Jamais il ne signalait sa présence avant d'entrer… Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit après qu'une clé ait fait tourner le loquet de la serrure dans un bruit sourd.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, ce ne fut pas Ulquiorra qui franchit le pas de porte. Ce n'était que l'habituel serviteur, rien d'alarmant, donc. Ses muscles se décrispèrent à la vue de l'Arrancar aux allures d'adolescent. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole il ne semblait pas représenter une quelconque menace. Elle se détendit et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise de sa cellule face à la table où l'homme plutôt, l'adolescent, disposait les mets qui composaient son petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient probablement plusieurs siècles d'écart mais le temps n'avait aucune influence sur les âmes maléfiques et donc sur le physique de celles-ci.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas retourner dans le sordide laboratoire de Szayel. Il en était hors de question alors aujourd'hui, elle ferait un effort pour ingurgiter ces plats. Il disposa devant elle une part de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un gâteau ce qui retint immédiatement son attention. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une vision imposée par son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis sa captivité, Orihime eut l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac se mit à crier famine d'en d'affreux grognements alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu se desserrer jusqu'à présent.

« C'est… c'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement, ayant trop peur que cela ne lui soit tout simplement pas destiné.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer du regard en refermant délicatement les paupières pour répondre par l'affirmative. Elle voulut lui crier merci, lui sauter au cou mais tous ses sentiments furent dirigés à l'encontre de la pâtisserie qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il faut dire que c'était une jolie part de gâteau au chocolat, à l'intérieur mousseux, une plaque croustillante de biscuit pour réceptacle. Sur le dessus était nappé du chocolat blanc dont quelques éclats de noisettes venaient parsemer la surface lisse qu'Orihime dévorait des yeux. L'odeur sucrée qu'elle inhalait maintenant depuis plusieurs secondes la faisait saliver comme jamais. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de se résonner pour ne pas engloutir la pâtisserie devant le serviteur médusé à la vue du regard presque luxurieux de la jeune femme envers ce pauvre morceau de gâteau.

Les couloirs auparavant silencieux laissèrent entendre quelques pas lourds, lointains, qui résonnaient jusque dans la geôle dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte. Trop obnubilée par la douce vision qui s'offrait à sa vue, Orihime n'entendit pas les bruits pourtant inquiétants qui étaient maintenant proches. Le serviteur, quant à lui, s'était remis droit, contrairement à la captive, les vibrations, il les avait très bien perçus. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en reconnaissant l'aura spirituelle qui se rapprochait. L'inconnu marqua une pause devant l'entrée de la cellule et une ombre gigantesque fut projetée sur le sol de la cellule. Les contours de celle-ci laissaient deviner une musculature imposante, des épaules carrées. Elle englobait la table et le corps d'Orihime les baignant dans l'obscurité. Distraite par ce manque soudain d'éclairage, la jeune femme détourna le regard vers la porte et faillit tomber à la renverse. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme qui observait la captive.

« A ce que je vois, tu me reconnais. »

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier l'homme à qui elle avait fait repousser le bras à l'aide de ses fées Ayame et Shun'ō renfermées dans sa barrette? C'était à contre cœur qu'elle avait réalisé les volontés d'Aizen, qui avait lui-même ordonné à Kaname, le shinigami aveugle, de détruire son bras pour le punir de sa désobéissance. Elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Il l'avait forcée à user de son pouvoir pour que tous puissent être témoins de ce que l'ex-shinigami se plaisait à qualifier de divin.

Il pénétra dans la pièce tout en bousculant de l'épaule le serviteur qui recula de quelques pas avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Celui-ci ne rechigna pas, la tête baissée en signe de soumission. L'homme empoigna le dossier d'une deuxième chaise positionnée devant celle où la demoiselle reposait avant de la retourner. Il s'assit alors à califourchon, les jambes écartées avec les bras posés négligemment sur le dossier.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés officiellement, j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! »

Cet homme était effrayant, sa seule présence l'intimidait. Son sourire bestial, son regard hargneux, ses muscles puissants et saillants, sa chevelure bleue ébouriffée qui venait accentuer sa folie. Il pouvait assurément la briser en deux à l'aide d'une seule de ses mains. Orihime s'était redressée sur sa chaise, le dos bien droit, les mains sur la table. Commença alors une joute visuelle entre les deux protagonistes. La jeune femme prenait sur elle pour maintenir son regard argenté ancré dans celui azur et pénétrant de l'Espada. C'est avant tout de la fierté qu'elle pouvait y déceler dans ses yeux d'une beauté glaciale. Malgré tout, elle était nerveuse, ses orbes tremblotaient tout comme le reste de son corps. Impossible de contrôler ses fibres, qui, sous l'action de la peur ne pouvaient faire autrement que de frémir.

Des décharges d'adrénaline lui faisaient se dilater les pupilles, sa respiration commençait à s'intensifier et les battements de son cœur se voulaient de plus en plus rapides. Ce furent des réactions biologiques inévitables que l'animal capta sans difficulté. Il huma l'air avec satisfaction, les phéromones de terreur qu'excrétait la jeune humaine, il pouvait les ressentir sans difficulté. Son sourire s'élargit alors davantage.

Le reflet des crocs blancs fit baisser les yeux d'Orihime qui ne put s'empêcher de les détailler. Deux grandes canines pointues venaient dépasser en longueur ses autres dents. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir détourné la première les yeux de ceux triomphants de l'Arrancar. Il profita alors de cette marque de faiblesse en s'engouffrant dans la brèche qu'elle avait elle-même ouverte.

« Tu sais, ici, tu n'es pas vraiment en sécurité. »

Son cœur se mit à accélérer davantage lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles. Cependant, elle serra la mâchoire et les poings ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Espada. Cela s'avérerait dont plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide, conséquence directe de sa respiration saccadée et bruyante. Il continua sans pitié, voulant s'amuser en ce début de journée.

« Ta présence n'est pas franchement appréciée. Je serais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes ! D'autant plus que ton preux chevalier n'est pas là pour te protéger. » Dit-il ne la lâchant pas du regard, détaillant la moindre de ses expressions tout en posant délicatement son menton sur ses bras.

Elle voulut lui hurler de la fermer, de se barrer mais sa voix resta prisonnière d'une gorge serrée dont aucun son n'émanait.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà pu faire la rencontre de Nnoitra ? »

Le visage d'Orihime se décomposa littéralement devant lui. C'est avec peine qu'elle déglutit en le fixant de nouveau dans les yeux. Entendre ce nom la fit frémir d'horreur et, lui, se délectait des failles de la jeune femme. Il se leva alors en silence, longea la table qu'il frôla du bout des doigts pour finir par se tenir derrière la captive qui resta le dos droit, interdite, tremblotante d'effroi. C'est sans peine qu'elle lui décela un caractère impulsif. Elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre, elle redoutait le moment où il allait devenir violent. Ce calme apparent ne la rassurait pas, elle se disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'il cachait quelque chose de véritablement plus sombre.

Des yeux, elle fixa le serviteur qui essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible. Elle s'évertuait à capter son regard mais celui-ci était fixé sur le mur derrière elle. Il ne semblait lui accorder aucune attention, l'ignorant purement et simplement. Sa vie lui importait peu, aucun soutien ne pourrait venir de lui, elle le comprit bien assez vite. Un souffle chaud dans sa nuque la fit revenir à elle, le bras de l'animal était négligemment posé sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise frôlant ses frêles épaules.

« Tu sais, tu es son genre de fille. »

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la joue délicate de la jeune femme. Grimmjow fixait Orihime du coin de l'œil, son sourire ne pouvant s'effacer. Elle se sentait ridiculement petite devant l'imposante musculature de l'homme à la chevelure électrique.

« Pulpeuse… »

Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses lèvres se décoller de ses dents pour venir élargir son sourire bestial. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur la pâtisserie devant elle, ne sachant quoi regarder d'autre. Son champ de vision périphérique ne pouvait ignorer la gueule de l'animal si proche d'elle. Son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs, ses joues et le reste de son corps présentaient un teint livide comme si ses vaisseaux s'étaient subitement rétractés sous sa peau pour fuir le contact de l'Arrancar.

« Sage… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure inquiétant qui pénétra en entier le corps de la rousse lui donnant un profond sentiment de mal-être. Le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait acquis durant son séjour s'était volatilisé face à cet homme patibulaire. Un silence fut marqué. Ses yeux azur vinrent alors se fixer sur la cuillère qui reposait près du bord de la table. Il la prit dans sa main jouant quelques secondes avec l'acier tout en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts avant de finir par détacher un morceau du gâteau. C'est avec une extrême lenteur qu'il le porta à sa bouche devant le corps tétanisé de la jeune femme. Une fois la bouchée avalée, il continua :

« Apeurée… »

A ces mots, il découpa un autre morceau de gâteau qu'il porta, cette fois-ci, à la rouquine qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter docilement d'ouvrir la bouche. Le contact forcé du métal froid écarta sa lèvre inférieure qu'il pressa délicatement. Elle desserra les dents pour que le dos de la cuillère vienne pénétrer sa cavité et se positionner contre sa langue. Elle finit alors par refermer ses lèvres autour de l'acier sans réelle conviction, ne voulant pas le contrarier.

Une fois l'aliment sous son palais, elle ne put apprécier les subtilités de ses saveurs qui même si elles étaient exquises n'en étaient pas moins amères. Ce gâteau n'avait aucun goût, il était fade. Il resta entier dans sa bouche, impossible à mastiquer. Son estomac déjà resserré, il lui était impossible d'avaler. Cet horrible animal venait de lui gâcher le seul plaisir qu'elle aurait pu avoir en ces temps difficiles. Sans pitié, il reprit la parole pour ajouter comme un coup de grâce :

« Sans défense. »

Cette dernière remarque était cinglante, méprisante. Le souffle de la rouquine tremblotait, ses mains serrées devenaient de plus en plus moites. A ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu être loin, ne jamais avoir mis les pieds en ce lieu maudit et même ignorer jusqu'à son existence. La vue du soleil ainsi que sa chaleur réconfortante lui manquaient terriblement. Observer le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages cotonneux dont elle se plaisait à déduire la forme lui manquait également. Son esprit voulut s'évader loin de cet enfer. Pour la première, elle désirait plus que tout revoir le visage mélancolique de l'homme aux yeux vert émeraude. Secrètement, elle le voulait près d'elle puisque contrairement aux autres il ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle en était persuadée.

En pivotant rapidement son visage, l'animal fit claquer ses crocs tout en se rapprochant dangereusement des joues de la captive ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se mit alors à tousser pour déloger le morceau de pâtisserie qui venait de faire fausse route. Elle eut le droit à un rire incrédule de Grimmjow qui finit par se redresser. Quel régal de profiter des peurs d'une femme aussi faible et misérable. C'est à la manière d'un chat sans aucune compassion retenant entre ses griffes affûtées une pauvre souris qu'il s'amusait terriblement. D'un mouvement de tête, il ordonna au serveur de sortir de la pièce avec le chariot. Il s'apprêtait lui-même à quitter la salle avant de conclure :

« Tu m'as redonné mon bras et pour cette raison, je ne te ferai aucun mal mais…je n'en dirais pas autant des autres Arrancars. »

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

« Cependant, sache que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il ne te servira à rien de venir implorer mon aide. »

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte dont le loquet ne tarda pas à grincer dans la serrure pour verrouiller l'imposante plaque d'acier. De toute manière, où irait-elle ? Même si la porte était laissée ouverte, où pourrait-elle aller se réfugier ? Il était impossible de s'évader sans qu'un être vil et sans pitié ne lui tombe dessus.

Les bruits de pas ainsi que ceux du chariot s'éloignèrent pour laisser rapidement place à un silence pesant. Elle resta interdite un long moment, tremblante avant de finir par fondre en larmes, évacuant la pression qu'elle avait emmagasinée. De rage, elle prit le rebord de l'assiette qu'elle envoya contre le mur de sa cellule. La céramique se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et retomba au sol recouvrant le morceau de gâteau qui ne ressemblait plus à cette délicieuse pâtisserie qui lui avait donné si faim.

* * *

Bonjour à vous, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ce retard de publication... J'ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde pour écrire ce chapitre. De plus, je rentre dans la période examen avec toujours plus de partiels... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En ce qui concerne la qualité de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus mais je n'en suis pas très... satisfaite !

 **A plus tard, bises.**


	8. Mauvaise journée en prévision

Dans le portail dimensionnel entièrement baigné par l'obscurité, une concentration sans faille était de mise pour les deux Arrancars. En effet, c'est en concentrant les particules d'énergie spirituelle qu'un chemin à l'éclairage blafard comme seule source de lumière se matérialisait devant eux. Il n'y avait aucun son environnant dans le garganta, juste le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient dans l'immensité vertigineuse. Mieux valait ne pas tomber au risque de se retrouver en chute libre pour le reste de l'éternité prisonnier du néant. Ulquiorra marchait d'un pas las tout en tenant le dos de sa main dans la paume de l'autre, il les maintenait ainsi derrière son dos. Ses yeux fixaient l'allée lumineuse, il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Yammy, quant à lui, était en tête et avançait d'un pas déterminé créant lui-même un large chemin pour eux deux. Il décida de briser le silence qui était devenu particulièrement oppressant.

« Dis, Ulquiorra, pourquoi Aizen-sama nous a demandé d'aller espionner le Shinigami ? »

Il releva la tête quelques secondes, interpellé par la question de Yammy. En son for intérieur, il était persuadé que l'ex-shinigami ne lui avait confié cette mission que pour l'éloigner du Hueco Mundo afin de le mettre à l'épreuve. Cependant, il tint un tout autre discours, toute vérité n'étant pas bonne à dire.

« Aizen-sama soupçonne le shinigami de vouloir pénétrer le Hueco Mundo. Il désire savoir quand cela arrivera. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… » finit-il par dire d'un ton neutre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un profond silence sans qu'aucun des deux Espadas ne reprennent la parole. Ulquiorra qui était alors en retrait accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à hauteur de Yammy qui restait figé devant une porte dimensionnelle close. De là où il était, il pouvait voir de fines et sombres particules soumises à de fortes distorsions. Elles se concentraient pour former comme un trou noir bien plus dense que l'obscurité qui les entourait, tourbillonnant lentement. Avant que le ténébreux n'ouvre le portail, celui-ci mit en garde l'Espada qui trépignait déjà d'impatience en faisant craquer son cou comme s'il était en train de s'échauffer avant de passer à l'attaque.

« La discrétion n'est pas en option, Yammy. » Sa voix était sombre et dure.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda aucun regard, il affichait un sourire béat, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le discours de son acolyte.

« Avant de pénétrer le monde des humains, tâche de contrôler ton reiatsu en le diminuant pour qu'il en devienne imperceptible. Nous devrons faire vite… Notre venue ne pourra rester très longtemps sans conséquence. »

A ces mots, il transperça la porte dimensionnelle de son zanpakutô ce qui eut pour effet de déchirer le ciel de Karakura et ainsi inonder le garganta de lumière. Ulquiorra plissa légèrement les paupières, la lumière blanche de l'astre lui brûla la rétine. Ses pupilles ne purent davantage se rétracter ce qui lui fit naître une sensation douloureuse au fond de l'œil. Il pesta intérieurement contre ce monde gangrené sans rien dévoiler de son inconfort. Tous deux rejoignirent rapidement la terre ferme proche du parc de la ville. En cette fin de matinée plutôt radieuse et calme, les habitants se promenaient paisiblement. Ils leur étaient impossible de distinguer les deux âmes qui avaient fait leur apparition.

Les deux Espadas se frayaient déjà un chemin parmi les humains, ne ressentant aucune menace directe. Les personnes possédant une pression spirituelle suffisante pour les apercevoir étaient assez éloignées, il n'y avait donc aucun besoin de se camoufler pour le moment. Bien que les êtres humains ne puissent les voir ni même les toucher, à leur approche, un fort sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir naquît au fond d'eux. Un souffle froid vint alors pénétrer leur corps s'insinuant entre chacune de leurs vertèbres pour finir par s'infiltrer jusqu'à la moelle. Durant un court laps de temps leur organe vital se paralysa. L'envie de sourire s'était évaporée suivie de près par celle de vivre. Proche de ces âmes tourmentées, même l'homme le plus heureux sur terre aurait eu des pensées plus morbides les unes que les autres. C'était comme si le désespoir s'était invité dans leur âme pour se délester du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Indépendamment de leur volonté, les Espadas créaient une aura de ressentiment négatif, une bulle néfaste au bien-être des hommes qui réussissait à imprégner n'importe quel être dépourvu de reiatsu. Ce malaise disparaissait aussitôt un périmètre franchi leur laissant un goût bien amer. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage. Certains s'arrêtaient quelques instants dans leur trajet pour reprendre leur souffle, d'autres continuaient d'avancer le cœur serré. Une chose était sûre, une journée bien maussade les attendrait en ce jour pourtant radieux.

Au milieu des êtres vivants, il semblait y avoir la présence d'une seule âme errante apeurée et qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de leur direction. Elle était comme paralysée. Un homme, la trentaine. Sa chaîne du karma était encore rattachée à sa poitrine l'empêchant d'obtenir le salut qui aurait dû l'envoyer dans le Rukongaï au sein même de la Soul Society.

« J'le boufferai bien lui là-bas... » fit Yammy tout en pointant du doigt cette insignifiante créature.

« Dois-je te rappeler, une nouvelle fois, la raison de notre présence ? » répondit le ténébreux de sa voix monotone.

Le mastodonte bougonna alors qu'Ulquiorra réfléchit quelques instants. Il se ravisa bien que ça ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de le faire.

« Tout compte fait, transforme-le. »

Devant la moue interrogatrice de son comparse, il se sentit obligé d'argumenter son ordre.

« Il nous permettra d'attirer un shinigami, certainement le shinigami remplaçant que l'on est venu espionner, et puis, on ne va pas laisser de témoin gênant derrière nous. »

L'information mit quelques instants avant de rejoindre le cerveau de Yammy. Une ampoule sembla s'éclairer juste au-dessus de sa tête et automatiquement un large sourire se peignit sur son visage. L'homme prostré au sol tremblotait comme une feuille, il espérait que ces âmes maléfiques traceraient leur chemin sans s'occuper de lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, le colosse se déplaça d'un pas lourd en sa direction. L'âme errante prit alors sa tête entre ses mains et la serra de toutes ses forces n'ayant pas celle nécessaire pour fuir. L'Espada se tint devant lui, mains sur les hanches, un air triomphant sur le visage. Il finit par se baisser pour empoigner le dos de sa veste en jean ce qui le fit se soulever du sol. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, il gigotait comme un poisson que l'on gardait hors de l'eau. Il se mit alors à implorer d'une voix éraillée :

« Je vous en prie ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Laissez-moi partir ! Ayez pitié… »

Ses yeux étaient baignés par des larmes qui commençaient déjà à couler en un flot abondant sur ses joues. Rien ne semblait empêcher ses glandes lacrymales de déverser leur contenu.

« Il fait vraiment pitié ! » répondit Yammy ne prenant pas la peine de lui adresser directement la parole.

Il ne put davantage réprimer un rire sadique. Il gloussait à gorge déployée, prolongeant son plaisir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité d'âme humaine, il comptait bien en profiter. Ulquiorra en retrait, observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, totalement indifférent. Le monstre secoua l'âme qui était malmenée comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sous sa poigne. Il s'était arrêté de pleurer sous le choc du traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Après l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois geindre de peur, le chauve rapprocha son visage du sien. La tête de l'Espada était disproportionnée par rapport à celle de l'ex-humain. C'est à peine si son crâne ne rentrait pas en entier entre les mâchoires de celui-ci.

Le décima ne put s'empêcher de déformer ses lèvres en un rictus carnassier devant la mine horrifiée de sa proie dévoilant de grosses dents que l'homme, ne put s'empêcher de fixer. Il voulut crier mais sa voix resta étouffée dans sa gorge. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence sous le regard apathique du ténébreux qui trouvait la scène particulièrement pitoyable. Sans crier gare, le mastodonte ouvra large la bouche pour prendre entre ses dents la jugulaire de l'âme qui se mit alors à hurler de douleur se débattant sous les mains du décima qui se mirent à compresser ses épaules pour l'immobiliser. Ses pieds battaient l'air n'atteignant pas le mastodonte. Un venin putride commençait à se répandre dans son corps empruntant ses veines et remplaçait, peu à peu, son sang. La douleur fut fulgurante. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation aussi vive qu'à cet instant. Son âme était en train de se pervertir lentement et cela n'en était que plus insupportable.

« Tu cherches à nous faire repérer ? Fais-le taire ! » ordonna Ulquiorra d'un ton imperceptiblement agacé.

A ces mots, Yammy resserra sa mâchoire sur la gorge de l'homme. C'est avec férocité qu'il arracha la peau qui distendit les tissus de chair rattachés en seulement quelques fibres élastiques du reste de son corps. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se rompre sous la tension en un déchirement sonore glauque. L'homme cessa immédiatement de hurler. Son corps, quant à lui, fut secoué par de violents spasmes. Les yeux révulsés, il commençait à baver inondant le bas de son visage ainsi que ses vêtements. La chaîne du karma implantée dans son thorax se brisa en mille morceaux. Yammy jeta négligemment la carcasse au sol comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire déchet tout en mastiquant avec délectation le seul morceau de chair qu'il avait pu récupérer.

Aucune goutte de sang ne gicla de ses vaisseaux ainsi déchiquetés, pourtant la chair de son cou était à vif. Ce qui s'écoulait de l'artère, n'était pas rouge ni fluide mais bel et bien noir et épais. Cela formait comme de la boue infâme qui se rependait à même le sol. Une fois les maillons et le socle vaporisés, un trou béant dans la poitrine était apparu. Il dégoulinait lui aussi, de liquide gluant et nauséabond qui vint incommoder Ulquiorra, distant de quelques mètres. Après une crise de tétanie qui parut durer une éternité, le corps du supplicié s'immobilisa brusquement. Ses muscles raidis lui conféraient une rigidité cadavérique figeant les derniers mouvements imposés par ses fibres. L'on pouvait voir des veines noires et volumineuses apparaître par transparence sous sa peau devenue subitement pâle. Un nuage opaque rempli d'énergie négative ne tarda pas à émaner de son futur trou de Hollow camouflant rapidement le reste de son corps. Le processus d'Hollowfication était déjà bien avancé. Et ce n'était bientôt plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre affamé d'âmes, sans cœur ni bienveillance. Déjà, il ne lui restait plus une once d'humanité à laquelle se raccrocher.

. . .

Au Hueco Mundo et plus particulièrement à Las Noches, Aizen remuait délicatement une cuillère en argent dans une tasse en porcelaine remplie d'un thé épicé aux senteurs d'ailleurs. Il trônait sur une imposante chaise en acier. Une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes distinctes de part et d'autre de son crâne reposait sur l'une de ses cuisses. La jeune fille caressait délicatement du plat de sa main le torse musclé du traître tout en le dévorant de son œil violet, le gauche étant dissimulé derrière son masque de Hollow. Elle s'attarda sur la poitrine de l'homme qui affichait un large sourire tout en continuant de remuer la cuillère qui cliquetait sur les rebords de la tasse posée sur une large table en marbre. Elle portait une tenue d'Arrancar très dénudée sur le devant qui camouflait avec peine sa poitrine. Debout au côté du traître se tenait une autre femme un peu plus âgée que la première. Cette dernière était blonde aux cheveux courts, son œil droit derrière son masque de Hollow était en parfaite symétrie avec celui de son amie.

La jambe du traître entre celles de l'adolescente relevait sa jupe plissée dévoilant sa chair juvénile exquise qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer du coin de l'œil. Le tissu retombait tout juste entre ses jambes dissimulant de justesse son intimité. La main libre du traître vint alors se positionner sur sa hanche recouverte par son vêtement, l'autre délaissant au plus vite la tasse de thé bien que toujours posée sur la table froide. Rapidement, il chercha le contact de sa peau nue en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son ventre qui frémit à son toucher. Une lueur malsaine et perverse brûlait au fond des yeux marrons du renégat ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune qui se mit aussitôt à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Sa fine main ne tarda pas à rejoindre le dos de celle de son seigneur pour l'inciter gentiment à descendre plus bas. Aizen se prêta au jeu et commença à amorcer la descente en passant cette fois-ci sur le tissu de sa jupe pour venir caresser fermement l'intérieur nu et chaud de ses cuisses. La jeune Arrancar bascula la tête contre l'épaule de son amant dégageant ainsi la vue sur sa poitrine qu'il ne tarda pas à fixer avec envie. Le contact de son derme contre la peau nue de sa cuisse l'électrisa lui procurant des frissons que seul son Maître était en mesure de lui déclencher. Un petit soupir d'abandon s'échappa de ses fines lèvres. Elle serra les doigts autour de ceux de l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde.

Nul doute que Loly sacrifierait sa vie pour sauver celle de son bien-aimé qui ne nourrissait absolument pas les mêmes desseins pour elle. C'était un amour aveugle, à sens unique. Aizen jouissait d'un contrôle total sur cette jeune femme. C'est sans peine qu'il avait saisi l'ampleur de sa docilité qui pourrait lui être, tôt ou tard, d'une grande utilité. Il ne se privait pas pour se servir d'elle afin d'assouvir ses fantasmes les plus pervers. Il faut avouer que c'était bien pratique, il avait à sa disposition une femme qui ne jurait que par lui et qui irait jusqu'à s'ôter la vie s'il le lui demandait.

Menoly, la jeune femme blonde bien que présente dans la pièce ne semblait pas perturber leurs jeux érotiques. Des yeux, elle fixait le mur face à elle pour éviter de se mettre en tête des images du spectacle qui se déroulait sous son nez. Il ne l'avait pas congédié et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait prendre seule la décision de quitter la pièce. De plus, elle était habituée aux ébats entre les deux amants, elle y avait même participé plusieurs fois sous les ordres libidineux du dégénéré qui leur servait de souverain. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire contrairement à Loly. La jolie brune était possessive et montrait quelques formes d'agressivité envers son amie pendant leurs parties intimes. Bien que la brune n'appréciait guère les moments où l'attention d'Aizen n'était pas entièrement reportée sur sa personne, elles n'en étaient pas moins inséparables.

Gin pénétra dans la salle sans même signaler sa présence, ses deux mains jointes entre elles sur le devant de son torse rassemblant ainsi les deux pans de ses manches pour n'en former qu'une seule. Il ne sembla pas surpris à la vue de l'ex-shinigami caressant le corps de la brune, qui, physiquement, paraissait être de quinze ans sa cadette. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, Gin n'en était pas moins écœuré. Un masque toujours souriant sur le visage empêchait quiconque de lire dans ses pensées au grand dam du tout puissant Aizen Sôsuke. Ses yeux inaccessibles car toujours plissés, il en ignorait même jusqu'à leurs teintes.

« Oh, je dérange, à ce que je vois. Peut-être veux-tu que je repasse plus tard ?» interrogea-t-il amusé.

Aizen ne lui adressa aucun regard mais d'un ton mielleux lui demanda :

« Gin ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Peut-être te dirai-je la raison de ma présence lorsque nous serons seuls ? »

Menoly était sur le point de partir lorsque la brune redressa la tête pour fusiller du regard le serpent qui ne put que sourire davantage. Elle ne laisserait personne gâcher son plaisir encore moins ce fourbe de shinigami.

« Tu ne vois pas que ta présence nous emmerde ? » Vociféra-t-elle

La blonde ne tarda pas à fixer Loly, inquiète. Celle-ci aveuglée par la colère ne remarqua pas le regard implorant et terrifié de son amie. L'adolescente s'emportait toujours lorsqu'il était question de son Maître.

« Que ces propos sont indélicats sur les lèvres d'une jeune fille aussi raffinée. Peut-être devrais-tu t'en aller pendant qu'il en est encore temps, provoqua l'argenté.

\- Ta gueule ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, shinigami !

\- Loly, s'il te plaît, viens, on s'en va… lui intima la blonde d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pour ton bien, tu ferais bien d'écouter ton amie. »

C'en était trop pour la brune qui se releva brusquement, prête à se battre. Alors qu'elle porta la main à sa taille pour empoigner son zanpakutô en forme de poignard, Aizen se releva calmement à sa suite. D'un brutal coup de poing dans les côtes, il la projeta avec violence au sol. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge, son souffle coupé par la dureté du choc qu'elle venait d'encaisser.

« Reste à ta place, chienne ! » Tonna Aizen.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du shinigami de se laisser emporter surtout devant ses hommes de mains mais le comportement possessif de son fidèle jouet l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle resta recroquevillée au sol, geignant de douleur tout en crachant des gerbes de sang qui vinrent tacher le sol immaculé. De ses doigts, elle frôla ses côtes au point d'impact ce qui lui procura une vive douleur. Peut-être étaient-elles fêlées ou bien même brisées. Aizen regardait avec mépris sa chose si fragile qui souillait le sol, c'est avec agacement qu'il ordonna à la jeune femme aux cheveux courts :

« Emmène-la hors de ma vue ! »

La blonde qui était jusqu'alors pétrifiée par le geste de son Maître se précipita vers son amie pour lui porter secours et l'éloigner au plus vite. Elle prit le bras de la brune qu'elle positionna autour de son cou et vint passer le sien derrière ses genoux.

« Accroche-toi » lui murmura-t-elle.

La brune rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour que Menoly la soulève. Une fois en hauteur, elle regardait avec incompréhension son bien-aimé qui ne lui adressait aucun regard. En plus de l'avoir humiliée et frappée voilà maintenant qu'il l'ignorait. Une larme chaude et discrète coula le long de sa joue venant diluer le sang présent à la commissure de ses lèvres. La douleur physique n'était rien en comparaison de la souffrance psychique que cela lui provoquait. Elle ferma délicatement les yeux et essaya de se rassurer. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je l'ai bien cherché après tout, je le méritais. Merci. Merci Aizen-sama, je ne suis vraiment pas digne de vous.

Avant que Menoly ne quitte la pièce, le traître fit claquer sa langue contre son palais ce qui immobilisa la jeune femme. Il reprit de son habituel ton doucereux :

« Il en va de soi mais je t'interdis formellement de l'emmener chez Szayel. Que cela lui serve de leçon. »

La blonde écarquilla grand les yeux sans même se retourner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de cruauté même s'il avait l'habitude d'être dur avec son amie. Sans un mot, elle se faufila par la porte devant l'argenté tout à fait satisfait.

« Bien. Que voulais-tu me dire, Gin ? »

L'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota était surpris, au fond de lui, de l'impulsivité dont Aizen avait fait preuve. Il se délecta avec pudeur de ce manque de contenance.

« La substance est bientôt arrivée à maturité. »

Un éclat lumineux vint raviver la flamme dans les yeux du parjure. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire perfide, la bonne humeur ayant tout de suite refait surface. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tout à fait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« La larme de la désolation est donc bientôt opérationnelle ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

\- Tout à fait. Les premiers essais sur le Hogyoku vont pouvoir être effectués après que le dernier échantillon soit récolté. »

Il soupira comme apaisé. Décidément, tout se déroulait de la meilleure des façons qu'il soit. Sa pierre précieuse atteindrait bientôt le niveau auquel il osait prétendre.

« Bien. Allons-y ! » dit-il sereinement.

Il toucha du bout du doigt l'Hogyoku qui était en permanence accroché autour de son cou. Mieux valait un excès de prudence que pas assez. Les Arrancars ou bien même ses alliés Shinigami étaient tous plus imprévisibles les uns que les autres, il n'accordait sa confiance à personne hormis en lui-même. Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Szayel qui les attendait avec impatience, un petit tube à hémolyse rempli au tiers d'une substance cristalline avec de faibles reflets violacés.

. . .

Ichigo le rouquin à la silhouette fuselée marchait paisiblement dans les rues de Karakura accompagné de Chad. Ce dernier possédait une carrure imposante, des cheveux châtains mi longs peignés en bataille, le teint mat. Chacun appréciait la compagnie de l'autre sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'échanger. Ils vivaient une vie de lycéen, on ne peut plus banale si l'on omettait leur lien étroit avec le monde spirituel. La pause déjeuner était déjà bien entamée et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils allaient manger un morceau en dehors du lycée.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à pousser les portes d'une restauration rapide, le Soul Pager d'Ichigo se mit à vibrer puis sonner. Il lança un regard furtif à son ami qui comprit tout de suite la situation. D'un mouvement de tête, Chad acquiesça et ils poursuivirent leur chemin devant la mine consternée du gérant du restaurant qui s'était déjà préparé à les accoster. Ils bifurquèrent en direction de la première ruelle étroite à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le rouquin sortit son badge de shinigami de l'une de ses poches avant de se l'apposer avec force contre la poitrine. Presque au même instant, l'âme d'Ichigo fut expulsée de son corps amorphe que Chad réceptionna avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Ichigo portait l'habit traditionnel des Shinigami, une veste noire aux bordures blanches sur le col ainsi qu'un hakama noir ample. Zangetsu, son large zanpakutô, était fixé dans son dos, la lame de celui-ci bardée d'un ruban blanc en guise de protection. Ichigo coula un regard vers son ami qui le fixait.

« Le parc » répondit-il simplement à la demande muette du jeune homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça en silence avant que le shinigami remplaçant n'utilise un sonido pour rejoindre le lieu qu'indiquait son Soul Pager. Décidément, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il y ait du mouvement à Karakura et cela pouvait aussi bien être de jour comme de nuit. Sautant de toit en toit, méthode ayant déjà fait ses preuves aussi bien pour sa rapidité que pour sa commodité, il ne tarda pas à arriver à l'entrée du parc où une aura spirituelle malfaisante semblait avoir élu domicile. Il entendit un hurlement féminin déchirant le calme impérial du parc lui permettant ainsi de localiser, sans nul doute, la créature. Il se mit à courir à travers le parc, sautant par-dessus les arbustes, les bancs et divers obstacles qu'il pouvait aisément enjamber. Il savait son temps compté s'il voulait sauver l'âme humaine et il n'en avait pas assez pour se permettre des détours inutiles.

Ichigo ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant la créature de dos. Elle dégageait une pression spirituelle imposante mais pas plus inquiétante que celle des Hollows rencontrés habituellement à Karakura. Durant un bref instant, il détailla le monstre qui se trouvait face à lui. Au bas mot, il devait être deux fois plus grand et au moins quatre fois plus large. Sa peau était entièrement recouverte d'écailles verdâtres disgracieuses disposées de manière anarchique. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide transparent probablement visqueux. Une large queue fouettait l'air créant d'intenses vibrations de particules spirituelles.

« Faim… »

Ichigo n'entendit qu'un murmure porté par le vent accompagné d'une odeur putride qui lui donna un haut le cœur. Instinctivement, sa respiration se bloqua et il eut toutes les peines du monde pour se retenir de vomir. Il se gifla mentalement pour se ressaisir. Quelque chose clochait, l'aura spirituelle de la jeune femme présente près du monstre lorsqu'il était arrivé au parc s'était volatilisée. Une fraction de seconde suffit au rouquin pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'être dévorée par ce Hollow.

« Ordure ! » s'emporta le rouquin, une veine saillante qui palpitait sur son front.

L'affreux lézard se redressa en entendant une voix derrière lui, il leva la tête et huma l'air. L'odeur qu'il sentait sembla stimuler ses cellules olfactives puisqu'il se mit à ricaner de la plus horrible des manières qu'il soit. Il se retourna finalement face à Ichigo. Le pourtour de sa gueule dégoulinait de sang rouge vif contrastant avec la couleur blanche de son masque. Il se prolongeait sur le côté droit de son cou ainsi que son épaule où plusieurs cornes pointues étaient implantées. Ses griffes étaient, elles aussi, tachées de sang. Il dévorait littéralement Ichigo du regard, les yeux complètement exorbités par l'excitation. De la bave commença à s'échapper de sa bouche poisseuse, elle tombait au sol créant des nappes vermeilles au niveau de ses pattes griffues.

« Faim ! » hurla–t-il avant de fondre sur le shinigami.

Quelque peu déstabilisé par la vision d'horreur qui lui avait été imposée, il recouvra rapidement ses esprits pour attraper la garde de Zangetsu qu'il dégaina. Il se mit à courir en direction de l'âme maléfique pour le libérer de sa triste existence d'un seul coup de zanpakutô. La créature en avait décidé autrement. Sans attendre, elle cracha un liquide brun qu'Ichigo esquiva de justesse en bondissant. Il passa par-dessus le Hollow et retomba derrière lui. L'instinct de se nourrir était tel que le monstre semblait être doté d'une grande puissance. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe quel être malfaisant qui avait perverti son âme, il s'agissait de Yammy le décima Espada. Un peu de sa puissance lui avait été transmise lors du processus mais ça, Ichigo l'ignorait.

D'un coup de queue dans le torse, il fut propulsé à quelques mètres, le souffle coupé. C'est malgré tout sans grande difficulté qu'il retomba aisément sur ses pieds. Par pur réflexe, il passa rapidement sa main libre sur le haut de son uniforme qui s'englua presque immédiatement contre le tissu. Son visage se crispa au contact de la substance.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse, toi ! » cria-t-il dégoûté.

Il allait fondre sur le monstre lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper un rire démoniaque qui vint jusqu'à ébranler l'assurance du rouquin. Sa tête bascula sur le côté, le rictus malsain déformant encore plus son visage hideux tout en fixant la main du shinigami.

« Digérer… »

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux qui reflétaient une totale incompréhension. Il baissa les mirettes sur ce que le Hollow semblait fixer avec attention. Rien d'anormal, à première vue. Puis la douleur fut instantanée lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. En plus d'être visqueuse, cette substance était toxique et particulièrement corrosive. La chair de sa paume se consuma sous ses yeux effarés. Il secoua violemment son poignet pour s'en débarrasser. Son geste n'ayant pas l'effet escompté il se résigna, un peu hâtivement, à s'essuyer la main sur son uniforme. Il planta son regard sur la zone lésée, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. De grosses boursouflures blanches luisantes ornaient sa peau quand elles n'étaient pas éclatées. Les couches les plus profondes de sa chair étaient ainsi exposées à l'air par l'intermédiaire de ces cratères. Le tissu ne tarda pas à se consumer, lui aussi, sous l'effet du poison. Il ne resta bientôt que des lambeaux dévoilant les muscles bandés de son torse et de ses cuisses.

Le Hollow se mit à entrechoquer ses crocs entres eux faisant sauter ses glaires à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Profitant de la distraction, il finit par se jeter sur sa proie pour la dévorer. Ichigo bien que distrait par la douleur était tout de même sur ses gardes. Il laissa miroiter la victoire au lézard jusqu'au dernier moment où il abattit de sa main saine, le zanpakutô contre sa tête répugnante. Ce geste le stoppa net. Le masque ne tarda pas à se fendre en deux. Un dernier rugissement s'échappa de sa gueule ouverte avant qu'il ne se désagrège en fines particules spirituelles pour rejoindre la Soul Society.

« Ichigo ! » s'écria son ami Chad.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une voix masculine familière.

Il s'agissait de celle d'Uryû, le Quincy, lui aussi avait été alerté par les fluctuations d'énergie spirituelle. Tous deux accouraient dans sa direction, hors d'haleine. Le rouquin se mit à sourire.

« Pile à l'heure ! »

Uryû blessé par ses propos remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez et se renfrogna.

« On n'a pas tous un Soul Pager. »

Chad baissa les yeux sur la blessure de son ami qui était absolument répugnante.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il dodelina de la tête pour acquiescer. Uryû, bien que toujours vexé, sortit de son sac à dos des bandelettes de soin. Il balança le rouleau à Ichigo qui essaya maladroitement de le rattraper, Zangetsu encore en main. Il grommela des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant de remettre son arme à sa place dans son dos. Il se banda rapidement la main et la douleur sembla s'apaiser au contact du tissu enduit de pommade.

Tapis dans l'ombre d'un large massif végétal éloigné du chemin principal, Ulquiorra et Yammy observaient la scène tout en réduisant au silence leur reiatsu. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du ténébreux de se terrer comme un moins que rien. La situation lui semblait particulièrement pathétique mais les ordres étaient les ordres et ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer. Yammy, quant à lui, avait vraiment le plus grand mal à se contenir. Il luttait avec force contre ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Je te jure Ulquiorra que ça me démange d'aller leur foutre sur la gueule !

\- Tais-toi, idiot ! »

Le rouquin redressa la tête, un étrange pressentiment s'empara de son être. Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, ils marchèrent tous les trois en direction de la sortie, tournant le dos aux deux espions. Il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Il les haussa, résigné.

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je me suis un peu lâchée, ahah.

J'ai vraiment envie de faire ressortir les pires des vices chez mes personnages et les rendre encore plus terrifiant qu'ils ne le sont dans le manga et ça passe obligatoirement par des choses de ce type !

Merci pour la lecture, un petit commentaire qui fait plaisir ?

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	9. Quel monde pitoyable !

Aizen marchait avec assurance dans les couloirs vides du palais, Gin était à ses côtés. Chacun de leurs pas résonnaient dans ces grands dédales blancs aussitôt perdus et oubliés. Son esprit était rempli d'images de sa future victoire écrasante sur le Seireitei, et venait conforter sa virilité. Il s'imaginait déjà triomphant de tous les Shinigami, et surtout triomphant du sacrosaint Roi du monde spirituel. Oh oui, se représenter mentalement cette pourriture le genou fléchi face à lui le faisait jubiler. Devenir un être divin, c'est tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de mettre à exécution ses plans, il en était convaincu. Un être sacré comme lui ne pouvait que réussir avec brio et panache. Le mot échec ainsi que tous autres termes qui se rapprochaient de sa définition étaient bannis de son vocabulaire, et ce, depuis le début de son existence céleste. C'est le cœur léger qu'il se rendit dans les laboratoires souterrains de Szayel. C'est ici que se réalisaient les expériences du scientifique. D'un point de vue éthique, ces expérimentations étaient pour le moins discutables. Pour l'Espada, tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu. Un jeu macabre qui lui permettait d'assouvir ses besoins primaires de découvertes.

« Ah, vous voilà Aizen-sama, je vous attendais. »

Avec élégance, il s'inclina respectueusement devant son souverain, une main posée à plat sur son torse. Il se redressa ensuite, un large sourire peint sur le visage. Des giclures de sang rougeâtres venaient colorer ses vêtements d'un blanc immaculé. Quelques fines gouttes crépissaient ses joues et son front ce qui complétait à merveille la tenue du parfait psychopathe. Les souillures sur ses pommettes ne tardèrent pas à fusionner entre elles pour finir par dégouliner jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. D'un coup de langue et avec délectation, il recueillit le précieux nectar sous l'œil ahuri de Gin dont le sourire s'était évaporé. Les yeux de l'Arrancar débordaient d'une folie presque démoniaque.

Il tenait dans sa main un outil qu'Aizen détailla rapidement. Il était long, massif, certainement en fonte. Sans grande stupéfaction, la tête de l'engin était elle aussi recouverte de sang. Le liquide ruisselait des mains du scientifique jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'instrument pour finir par s'écraser au sol, à l'origine d'une petite flaque pourpre. Il ne s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, que d'une tenaille avec un large bec. Des pics étaient érigés vers l'intérieur où un morceau de chair noirci semblait encore être accroché.

« Vous tombez bien, je viens tout juste de recueillir le dernier échantillon ! »

C'est avec délicatesse et d'un calme olympien qu'il déposa son arsenal sanglant sur un chariot en acier. Il prit un torchon souillé entre ses mains, se les essuya rapidement avant de redéposer le tissu chiffonné. Une fois ses mains lavées des atrocités qu'il venait de faire subir, il soupira d'aise.

« Ce n'était pas chose facile, le dernier m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment commode les Hollows martyrisés… » Sa phrase en suspens, il haussa les épaules et soupira tout sourire : « Enfin… »

C'est au cours d'effroyables expériences de tortures, aussi bien psychologiques que physiques sur les Hollows, que Szayel s'était aperçu qu'un de ces monstres avaient sécrété quelques fines gouttelettes cristallines qui s'écoulaient au coin de ses yeux. Il avait aussitôt analysé cette mystérieuse substance et en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un pur concentré d'âme liquide qui révélait des propriétés inconnues jusqu'à maintenant, d'un niveau spirituel très élevé. Bien plus que le reiatsu du porteur d'origine. Seulement, il n'était pas si aisé que cela d'obtenir ces quelques particules. L'âme devait se situer dans un état simultané de vie et de mort. Autant dire qu'il était très difficile et délicat à atteindre tant les chances d'y parvenir étaient infinitésimales. Si Szayel allait trop loin dans l'épreuve de torture, le monstre se désagrégeait, et tout était à recommencer avec un nouveau cobaye. Chose étonnante, une fois cet équilibre parfait atteint, le Hollow ne se dispersait pas au sein du Hueco Mundo. Le corps demeurait entier, intact -du moins, dans l'état dans lequel Szayel l'avait laissé-, et dépourvu de toute énergie spirituelle. Chacun d'eux ne libérait qu'une quantité infime de concentré, c'est pourquoi plus de mille Hollows furent nécessaires à l'élaboration de la larme de la désolation.

Szayel se déplaça dans le laboratoire prêt à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il détourna le regard vers Aizen.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre. » demanda-t-il guilleret.

Le traître s'avança sans mot dire à sa suite, et pénétra dans une nouvelle pièce, sobre, à l'éclairage tamisé. Un simple fauteuil en cuir était disposé au centre de la pièce. Un tabouret en métal était accolé au mur. L'Arrancar tendit la main vers le siège. Aizen y prit place, impatient à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir fusionner avec le Hogyoku. Il quitta la pièce laissant seul les deux Shinigami.

« Tu es sûr que cela va fonctionner ? demanda Gin, méfiant.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt, la larme de la désolation est un pur concentré d'énergie spirituelle, non ? Donc, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Et bientôt, j'exercerai ma domination sur les différents mondes, le Hueco Mundo, la Soul Society, la Terre. Une ère nouvelle est en marche. Le monde pourri tel que tout être a connu va à jamais disparaître et changer pour devenir tel qu'il aurait dû être dès ses premiers balbutiements.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour remédier à tout cela. »

Gin souriait sous le regard foudroyant d'Aizen. Le sarcasme dont faisait part son allié ne lui plaisait guère. Un tintement de verrerie proche de la salle mit un terme à leur conversation. L'octa pénétra la pièce avec une petite table roulante en acier où étaient disposés divers objets. Le petit tube à hémolyse rempli de la substance si précieuse reposait sur son portoir. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte que le liquide se mit à rayonner de faisceaux lumineux violets. Le Hogyoku sous la veste du traître en fit de même.

« Gin, n'as-tu pas d'autres choses à faire ? »

Interpellé par sa question, il arqua légèrement les sourcils. Cette situation l'intriguait, Aizen n'avait pas pour habitude de l'évincer comme cela. C'est pensif que l'argenté quitta la pièce sans poser de question, il était évident que sa présence n'était nullement désirée.

Une fois son second hors du laboratoire, le parjure ouvrit finalement son uniforme blanc d'un coup de main, et ôta le tissu pour dévoiler son buste musclé. Des épaules carrées surplombaient ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Ce torse aurait pu être une véritable perfection s'il n'était pas parsemé de profondes lésions rouges à peine cicatrisées. Il décrocha finalement la pierre de son socle et la confia à Szayel. C'est avec le plus grand soin qu'il la prit entre les dents d'une pince, ne souhaitant pas recevoir les mêmes marques sur la peau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aizen essayait de fusionner avec le Hogyoku. Chaque tentative se soldait irrémédiablement par d'insoutenables brûlures dont il ne pouvait effacer les stigmates. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre ses alliés dans la confidence, cela serait interprété comme une marque de faiblesse, et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ses précieuses troupes. Seul Szayel ainsi que les deux jeunes Arrancars avec lesquelles il entretenait des relations tumultueuses étaient au fait. Une espèce de serment tacite entre Aizen et le scientifique s'était mis en place. Celui-ci ne parlerait pas si l'ex-shinigami fermait les yeux sur ses travaux douteux. Pas même Gin, son bras droit, ne savait pour les multiples tentatives. Cette fichue pierre rechignait encore à ne faire qu'un, pourtant c'était un être divin, lui, le tout puissant Aizen et elle osait se jouer de lui ? Non, vraiment, il aurait sa peau et c'était en ce jour qu'il arriverait à la dominer.

Szayel plaça finalement la pierre sur un petit réceptacle en granit. Il demanda au shinigami de lui tendre le bras, ce qu'il fit. Une bandelette en plastique étreignit alors son triceps. Il tapota ensuite le creux de son coude, une veine bleutée ne tarda pas à apparaître. Tout en attrapant le tabouret non loin du fauteuil, il prit le matériel de perfusion et s'assit aux côtés du shinigami. Un coup de coton engorgé de solution hydroalcoolique humidifia sa peau. Il prit ensuite une seringue ainsi que le tube à hémolyse et plongea l'aiguille au fond du liquide pour en prélever jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il la releva et chassa, d'une chiquenaude, l'air dans le réservoir sans trop en gaspiller.

« On y va ? » demanda Szayel pour confirmation.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il prit donc cela pour une affirmation, et chercha, une nouvelle fois, au creux du bras, le vaisseau bleuté qui ne tarda pas à rouler sous ses doigts. Sans attendre d'avantage, il introduit l'aiguille sous la chair puis plus profondément dans les tissus de la veine et pressa sur le piston qui déversa la substance directement dans son sang.

« Tout cela est extrêmement excitant ! » dit-il en injectant les derniers microlitres.

Ils s'attendaient tous deux à ce qu'une fois la solution entièrement déversée, d'impressionnantes réactions se dérouleraient, mais rien ne vint. Aizen fronça alors les sourcils, presque déçu. Szayel, quant à lui, demeurait méfiant. Comment savoir si cela avait fonctionné ?

Le traître allait se redresser lorsqu'un voile sombre lui recouvrit les yeux. La seconde d'après, une pression spirituelle colossale s'échappa de tous ses pores, indépendamment de sa volonté. Il se cramponna aux accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il siégeait pour maintenir sa posture, et ne pas s'effondrer au sol. La douleur était insoutenable. Chaque parcelle de son être pouvait ressentir les intolérables tortures que Szayel avait infligé à tous ces Hollows. Leurs os brisés, la chair brûlée, les membres arrachés, de nombreuses vivisections et jusqu'à l'intolérable impression d'étouffement par des poumons engorgés d'eau. Chacune de ces sensations était indépendante les unes des autres, elles se succédaient sans relâche.

Tordu par la douleur, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir. De grosses veines apparurent à la surface de ses tempes, de ses bras. Il eut envie de crier, d'extérioriser sa souffrance, mais aucun son ne franchit sa mâchoire crispée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aizen ressentit un étrange sentiment, un sentiment de peur qui lui tordait les boyaux. De forts vertiges l'étreignirent. Il eut toutes les peines du monde pour se contenir de vomir. Il était littéralement en train de se faire submerger par la nouvelle puissance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Calmez-vous ! Vous devez absolument vous contrôler ou elles se retourneront contre vous ! »

A ces mots, une vague d'énergie d'une infinie noirceur s'échappa du traître, et projeta Szayel violemment contre la paroi du mur qui se fissura de toute sa hauteur. De la poussière se répandit rapidement dans la pièce. Les photons projetés par les néons réverbéraient sur les fines et nombreuses particules en suspension pour créer une lumière diffuse d'où rien n'était visible. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, tout était calme. Le scientifique, soufflé par l'aura destructrice, était sonné, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Puis il se mit à tousser faiblement. Un filet de sang s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres par la force de l'impact. Il se mit à grogner de douleur.

« Putain… »

Péniblement, il se désincarcéra du mur. Les particules de poussière, plus denses que l'air, retombaient petit à petit au sol pour dégager la vue. S'il avait su, l'Arrancar aurait pris ses précautions. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir sous-estimé les capacités de cette substance. S'il n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à Aizen au plus vite, celui-ci serait capable de raser son laboratoire et d'anéantir le fruit de son dur labeur.

Un terrifiant hurlement sortant des profondeurs de l'âme de l'ex-shinigami perça le calme apparent du laboratoire. Aizen était contorsionné par la douleur qui lui compressait maintenant le crâne comme s'il était dans un étau. C'était un combat de tous les instants, un seul moment de faiblesse et il savait son âme perdue et dévorée par celles désolées qui faisaient maintenant partie intégrante de son être. Il devait les internaliser, les surmonter, les dominer. Szayel observait le combat intérieur de son Maître sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Totalement impuissant et désemparé.

Dans un excès de rage, le traître poussa sa pression spirituelle jusqu'à son maximum. Il fit trembler les murs du laboratoire jusqu'à ébranler les fondations du palais. Le souffle était tel que tous les Arrancars cessèrent immédiatement leur activité. Un vent glacial pénétra leur être et leur fit ressentir, en de bien plus faible proportion, le calvaire que subissait leur Maître. Stark, le primera Espada, ouvrit un œil tiré de son sommeil de plomb par cette aura aussi dense que malfaisante. Puis le calme retomba soudain, tous ressentirent leurs forces les abandonner comme subitement siphonnées.

Szayel gisait au beau milieu de la pièce. Balayé par cette immense et oppressante vague d'énergie, il n'avait pu résister. Un souffle saccadé s'échappait des lèvres d'Aizen. Couvert de sueur, il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il ferma les paupières et expulsa d'un dernier soupir les quelques restes de réticences des âmes contrites. A ses pieds, l'Espada reposait face contre terre, il avait du mal à bouger ses membres ankylosés. Sans ménagement et sentant ses forces revenir au grand galop, il lui balança son pied dans les côtes pour qu'il se redresse. A peine l'eut-il effleuré qu'il fut projeté dans le mur d'en face, le faisant s'écrouler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la puissance du coup qu'il venait de porter. La surprise laissa rapidement sa place à un sentiment d'immense fierté. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout à fait satisfait. C'est comme s'il venait d'oublier la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressenti à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bouge-toi ! »

Sa voix était autoritaire et sa demande cinglante. Bien qu'à peine remis des évènements, il n'en perdait pas de vue ses objectifs. Szayel se redressa avec difficulté, les côtes brisées. Il avait de la peine à respirer. L'un de ses Fraccions, alerté par les fluctuations de reiatsu et le bruit d'effondrement dans le laboratoire, accourra en sa direction.

« Szayel-sama ! Szayel-sama ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Il se pencha au-dessus de son supérieur, sincèrement inquiet face au piteux état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le scientifique tendit sa main vers son serviteur. Celui-ci l'attrapa et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que son Maître avait encore assez de force pour l'attirer contre lui. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, il ressentit une vive douleur dans l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Szayel venait de planter avec hargne et sans pitié les dents dans sa chair. C'est avec violence qu'il déchira un morceau qu'il engloutit sans attendre, les yeux exorbités par la douleur. A peine eut-il le temps d'avaler qu'il resserra de nouveau la mâchoire sur le malheureux. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que des morceaux du corps de son fidèle et néanmoins très utile serviteur. Ils jonchaient le sol dans une mare de sang où Szayel reposait à genoux. Ses vêtements au préalable blancs s'imprégnaient du liquide vital pour devenir vermeilles et poisseux. Des coulures de la même teinte dégoulinaient de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton et gouttaient au sol. Il était complètement essoufflé. Une fois l'acte de cannibalisme achevé, des rayons de lumière englobèrent en entier son corps meurtri. Il ferma les paupières. D'un corps douloureux et brisé, il passa à un état de bien-être absolu. Se retrouver dans un état lamentable comme celui-ci le répugnait, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était lui-même créé, grâce à ses expériences, des Fraccions capables de lui servir de remède miracle. Ils n'étaient, ni plus ni moins, qu'une aide à la régénération ultra-rapide.

Sur le siège en cuir, Aizen semblait fasciné par son nouvel état. Il détailla ses doigts, ses bras, son torse qui étaient recouverts de fins et discrets traits noirs avec de belles formes géométriques. Le scientifique se redressa et rajusta sa veste. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya le bas du visage, son vêtement étant, de toute manière, bon à changer. Une main posée sur la nuque, il fit craquer son cou pour chasser un dernier résidu de douleur. L'ex-shinigami reporta finalement son regard sur son serviteur et sans cérémonie lui ordonna :

« Peux-tu me donner le Hogyoku ?

\- Je ne peux vous conseiller que d'attendre avant de fusionner. »

Aizen sembla surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il attendait des explications qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Il faut d'abord que votre corps assimile entièrement ce pur concentré d'énergie maléfique avant de présenter la pierre à la surface de votre peau. Vous devez maîtriser jusqu'à la moindre particule de cette nouvelle force qui coule dans vos veines. L'Hogyoku est une pierre capricieuse. Elle n'acceptera de se livrer à son possesseur que s'il est digne de sa puissance. »

Le traître se mit à sourire faussement et fixa l'Espada qui se sentit aussitôt en insécurité. Son regard était de glace et empli d'une infinie colère.

« As-tu osé dire que je n'étais pas digne ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix liquoreuse ce qui tranchait bien évidemment avec son regard acerbe.

C'est avec peine que le scientifique déglutit, nerveux. Il sonda son esprit à une vitesse fulgurante pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre. Le calme apparent du shinigami le décontenançait, il commençait à perdre ses moyens. Devant le mutisme de son blasphémateur, Aizen commença à libérer un peu de son reiatsu, qui, habituellement translucide, laissait s'échapper de fines particules sombres autour de lui. La pression monta d'un cran et Szayel ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se laisser tomber un genou au sol, tête baissée, regard fixé sur les chaussures de son seigneur.

« Veuillez m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira plus. » Dit-il presque implorant, sa folie n'ayant d'égale que sa lâcheté.

Aizen s'approcha alors doucement du scientifique et lui releva le menton tout en lui caressant délicatement le visage. Son sourire factice étirait encore ses lèvres, la lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux s'était adoucie mais son reiatsu était encore en constante élévation. La poitrine de l'octa commença à se compresser, il éprouva quelques difficultés à inspirer. Son débit respiratoire était considérablement diminué et les cellules de son organisme manquèrent rapidement d'oxygène. Malgré ce poids écrasant sur sa poitrine, seule la pression des doigts du shinigami sur son visage était ressentie. Il effleurait son front, ses tempes, ses joues ainsi que le dessous de son menton avec une infinie délicatesse. La bouche ouverte, Szayel essayait de forcer sa gorge et ses bronches à s'élargir, en vain. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de son Maître qu'il ne pouvait quitter, prisonnier et complètement à sa merci.

Du menton, Aizen remonta sur les lèvres ouvertes de l'Espada, il suivit l'arrête de son nez, frôla ses lunettes et laissa glisser son doigt jusqu'à son front pour finir par empoigner violemment sa chevelure rose. Les cervicales de l'Octa craquèrent sous la pression et il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. L'ex-shinigami contraignit l'Espada à garder la tête en arrière tout en lui procurant une sensation des plus douloureuses. La poigne du traître était telle qu'il se demandait comment sa tête pouvait encore être rattachée au reste de son corps. Le châtain se pencha au-dessus de lui, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du fou. Une mèche de cheveux vint frôler l'oreille du scientifique et bientôt, il y ressentit un souffle chaud, qui, paradoxalement, lui gela la moindre parcelle de son corps.

« Mieux vaut pour toi que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

A la fin de la phrase, il libéra la pression et fit taire son reiatsu. Chacun des mots énoncés résonnait dans le crâne de l'Octa. Il reprit sa respiration encore en état de choc. Il tomba le deuxième genou au sol et s'appuya d'une main contre le sol de son propre laboratoire. L'autre pressait sa poitrine qui le faisait horriblement souffrir par le subite relâchement de pression.

« Bien, je reviendrai plus tard et tout a intérêt d'être opérationnel »

Il se détourna du scientifique et commença à s'éloigner afin de rejoindre ses quartiers. Ainsi humilié, Szayel ressentit immédiatement le besoin de se trouver un souffre-douleur sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Il n'eut nul besoin de pousser la réflexion pour trouver la proie idéale. Il se dirigea vers une pièce remplie d'ordinateurs et bouscula, au passage, Lumina, un autre de ses Fraccions. Frénétiquement, il pianota avec force sur les touches de son clavier. Bientôt, ce fut des lignes entières de codes qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Visiblement, il était en train de programmer quelque chose.

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée, et c'est sans motivation que les Espadas suivaient à la trace le rouquin sans obtenir une quelconque information. Tout cela est d'un ridicule… Se mit à penser Ulquiorra qui traînait des pieds, passant de planque en planque pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Ils étaient maintenant devant le lycée du shinigami à attendre derrière un muret que celui-ci daigne sortir de cours. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils attendaient en faisant le pied de grue. Résolus, ils s'étaient assis à même le sol, et demeuraient les jambes croisées, en silence. Yammy ne faisait que bougonner dans son coin, cette mission était de loin la plus merdique qu'on ne lui ait jamais confiée. Les humains déambulaient devant eux sans même les apercevoir. Ulquiorra, bien qu'il trouvait ces êtres absolument abjects, ne put s'empêcher de les observer avec une certaine curiosité.

Tout d'abord, il y eut cette jeune femme, la vingtaine, qui courait complètement hors d'haleine pour attraper un véhicule motorisé que les humains appelaient « bus ». Ce vocabulaire lui était inconnu, mais il l'avait très distinctement entendu crier « Retenez le bus, s'il vous plaît ! » avant qu'elle ne monte à son bord. Il en avait donc déduit que c'est le nom que portait cette chose. Il se demandait pourquoi les autres humains avaient accédé à sa requête alors qu'ils ne semblaient même pas la connaître. Puis une odeur insoutenable de gaz carbonique encombra ses bronches, et lui donna quelques difficultés à l'inspiration. De nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire ce monde.

Ses yeux se reportèrent ensuite sur un homme âgé, canne à la main, un vieux béret à carreaux sur la tête qui marchait paisiblement. Une fillette à couettes, surgit d'on ne sait où, lui sauta au cou après avoir lâché la main d'une femme qui la couvait du regard. Ulquiorra regardait dubitatif la scène, il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Etait-elle en train de l'étrangler ? Le vieil homme s'était accroupi faisant taire, durant un court laps de temps, ses vieilles douleurs articulaires pour étreindre chaleureusement la petite qui ne cessait de répéter « Papy ! Oh mon vieux papy ! ». L'Espada ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir qu'elle l'étreigne aussi vigoureusement si ce n'était pas, au minimum, pour le blesser ? Il secoua la tête d'agacement, ce bruit incessant de moteurs qui crachaient leurs gaz infects dans l'atmosphère lui brutalisait les tympans et lui donnait des envies de meurtre. C'était une raison de plus de haïr cette terre remplie de nourriture à Hollow.

Puis, il y eut cet homme pressé, propre sur lui, un attaché case à la main et un portable dans l'autre. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage faisant naître un violent vent de contestation. Il ne semblait guère se soucier de son prochain. Un pauvre homme, assis sur un petit morceau de carton depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le lycée, tenait une pancarte où était inscrit « Un sourire à défaut d'une pièce, s'il vous plaît ». Il interpella l'homme d'affaire, qui, se sentant importuné, n'hésita pas à l'insulter et lui donner un magistral coup de pied, sans ménagement, sous le regard outré des autres passants qui vinrent en aide au sans-abri. Le comportement de l'homme à l'attaché case lui était familier et correspondait davantage à son monde chaotique. Vraiment, les humains étaient des êtres à part entière. Comment pouvait-il les comprendre ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tantôt, ils méprisaient leur prochain, tantôt ils leur apportaient du soutien. Incompréhensible. Et voilà maintenant que le soleil lui brûlait sa peau blême. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à tirer de cette répugnante dimension.

Son regard se reporta finalement sur un couple main dans la main qui roucoulait paisiblement enfermé dans leur bulle. Tout semblait graviter autour d'eux sans que rien ne les affecte. Même l'aura maléfique des deux Espadas n'avait pas réussi à les atteindre. Ils riaient d'un rire sincère, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'être aimé. Que c'était pathétique. Pourquoi se tenaient-ils par la main ? Etait-ce un signe de ce que les humains nomment affection ? Puis, ils stoppèrent leur marche et se tournèrent l'un face à l'autre. Le jeune homme enroula alors entre ses doigts une mèche brune et rebelle qui faisait l'affront de barrer le visage de sa dulcinée. Il la repositionna ensuite derrière son oreille et contempla son doux minois. Délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Une faible lueur de surprise traversa les yeux émeraude de l'Espada habituellement inexpressifs. Il oscillait entre dégoût et curiosité sans pouvoir se décider. Au même instant, un visage s'imposa dans son esprit sans même qu'il n'en comprenne la raison ni l'origine. Celui d'une humaine. Celui d'Orihime Inoue. Il essaya de chasser cette image, en vain. Ses dernières paroles avaient été blessantes et il ne pouvait oublier la colère et la profonde tristesse qu'il avait lu au fond de ses iris argentés. Il eut une ébauche de remords, peut-être était-il allé trop loin ? Cela avait été plus fort que lui et il n'avait pas réussi à se dominer. Perdu dans ses réflexions, ce fut le moment que choisirent ses plus fidèles compagnes pour, de nouveau, se manifester. D'abord un murmure : « faible », « lâche » puis un grognement agressif : « incapable !», « misérable !»

Ulquiorra n'était jamais resté plus d'une heure sur terre. Peu habitué à ces diverses pollutions sonores, visuelles et olfactives qui l'éreintaient, l'ennui qui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs heures et ces voix insoutenables dans son esprit, il bascula, sans même s'en apercevoir dans un état semi-conscient où rêve et réalité s'entremêlaient.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, le couple entrelacé comme dernière image imprimée au fond de la rétine. La seconde d'après, ses paupières se rouvrirent, il ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Il était adossé lascivement contre le tronc d'un arbre centenaire, un bouquin à la main. Les boutons de manchette de son vêtement n'étaient pas attachés dévoilant ses avant-bras. Étrangement, sa peau ne semblait pas être aussi livide qu'à l'accoutumée, elle était, certes, claire mais légèrement pigmentée. Il baissa rapidement les yeux sur sa poitrine et vit un délicat ornement de mousseline qui formait un jabot, il y avait d'élégants points de coutures sur les extrémités. Sa chemise ample était placée sous la ceinture d'une culotte marron serrée en coton qui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou et laissait apparaître des bas blancs de la même matière. Une paire de chaussures plates en cuir noir venait compléter la tenue. Il se demandait quel était ce bien étrange accoutrement. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, il se sentait relativement bien.

Le soleil était à son zénith et diffusait des rayons chaleureux qui lui réchauffaient la peau. L'air y était pur et il n'y avait aucune trace de nuage à l'horizon, juste le ciel azur à perte de vue. Un bruissement de feuille derrière lui se fit entendre mais son attention était reportée sur les mots inscrits d'une page jaunie du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains : « Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ». Il ne comprenait pas la portée de cette citation. Trop concentré à chercher le sens de ce qu'il venait de lire, il ne put anticiper le mouvement de deux fines mains lui bander les yeux. Surpris par ce contact, il tressaillit. Ses muscles étaient contractés, il demeurait interdit. Une agréable odeur de lys envahit alors ses narines et progressivement ses muscles se décontractèrent. Ce n'était qu'une étreinte chaleureuse sans danger presque réconfortante. Les doigts frais sur son visage lui procuraient de drôles de frissons qui irradiaient en de petits fourmillements de sa tête jusqu'au reste du corps. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir à ce contact rapproché.

« Encore en train de lire ? » demanda une voix enjouée, familière.

De simples gazouillis d'oiseaux furent la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé.

« Toujours aussi bavard ! »

Il devinait, sans trop de difficulté, qu'elle était en train de sourire. Dans son esprit, tout était embrumé, tout cela n'avait aucun lien logique avec sa vie de Hollow. Il était dans le corps d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cette jeune femme, qui était-elle ? Etait-ce la même personne que la dernière fois ? Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le découvrir. Doucement, il leva le bras pour ôter les mains qui l'empêchaient de mettre un visage sur cette voix. Avant qu'il ne les atteigne, elle se pencha contre lui. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps au travers de ses vêtements, sa poitrine brûlante pressant son épaule. De longs cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et bientôt un léger souffle aux douces senteurs fruitées vint caresser la peau de l'une de ses joues avant qu'elle n'y dépose, de ses lèvres chaudes, un chaste baiser.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ulquiorra revint à la réalité. Durant une fraction de seconde, il ne sut plus où il était ni qui il était. Ses yeux balançaient de droite à gauche et rapidement tout lui revint en tête. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur Yammy pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son absence. Le mastodonte fixait, un sourire aux lèvres, deux humains qui se disputaient tout en murmurant « casse-lui la gueule, vas-y ! ». Discrètement, Ulquiorra porta les doigts à sa joue où il pouvait encore ressentir la pression des fines lèvres sur sa peau. Il commença à fulminer intérieurement face à cette aberration qui l'avait, une fois de plus, pris au dépourvu. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire, bon sang ?

* * *

Et bien voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que j'arrive encore à susciter du mystère et de l'intérêt pour vous garder auprès de moi ! :p N'oubliez pas de commenter (ce sera un peu comme un petit cadeau de noël en avance et qui me fera très plaisir)

A bientôt et bonnes fêtes à tous ! (évitez les crises de foie à cause du chocolat, tout de même ! )


	10. Le pantin entre les mains gantées

Bonjour à vous,

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cet infâme retard, il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et que l'écriture y avait difficilement sa place. Malheureusement mon rythme de croisière risque d'être le même que pour la parution de ce chapitre à savoir (3 semaines voire 2 semaines j'espère plus souvent 2...) Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne compte pas abandonner la fiction, je prends juste mon temps et suis déterminée à la finir!

Deuxièmement, Lyzeldia et BeladoneMinth, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je répondrai à votre commentaire en bas de ce chapitre !

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La tête penchée sur le côté, une moue boudeuse, la jolie rouquine observait le serviteur ramasser les débris de céramique qui recouvraient le morceau de gâteau. Sa langue voulut se délier mais une fois le visage hautain de l'Arrancar sous les yeux, elle se ravisa. Une seule matinée et la présence du ténébreux lui manquait. Il avait le mystérieux don de l'apaiser. Bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain. Au début, ses visites quotidiennes la mettaient mal à l'aise, elles en venaient même jusqu'à lui déplaire, puis rapidement, elle s'y était accoutumée. Devant son isolement constant, sa présence était vécue comme une bénédiction. Une compagnie, aussi froide soit-elle, était toujours préférable à un monologue permanent avec soi-même. Mine de rien, c'était ce qui la rattachait à la réalité et lui évitait de sombrer dans la folie.

Elle qui était habituellement si pleine de vie, et qui n'avait jamais sa langue dans sa poche, commençait à perdre petit à petit espoir. Bien qu'elle se refusait à se l'avouer, dans un recoin de son esprit, une idée commençait à germer. Une petite part de son être espérait que ses amis viendraient la sortir de cet enfer en dépit du danger que cela constituait.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Quel égoïsme ! La lycéenne ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait dans une pareille situation. Abandonner son existence d'humaine, de cette manière, pour les mettre à l'abri du danger tout en espérant secrètement qu'ils viennent la sauver, un comble ! Peut-être avait-elle était trop naïve de croire qu'Aizen ne leur ferait aucun mal. Après tout, elle ignorait tout de cet homme et des sombres desseins qui nourrissaient son esprit malsain. La jeune femme avait obtempéré docilement sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. De toute manière, Ulquiorra ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle se serait tout de même retrouvée entre les murs de cette sinistre cellule. Son geste désintéressé n'avait réussi qu'à faire gagner du temps à ses amis. Un temps précieux, absolument nécessaire à la préparation d'une contre-offensive. Elle avait réussi à épargner Ichigo, Chad, Uryû qui n'auraient pu affronter les Espadas en l'état actuel de leur niveau spirituel.

Un flot de questions commença à la submerger couplé à un profond sentiment de tristesse. Le regard dans le vague, elle se demandait si elle pourrait de nouveau ressentir les rayons chauds et réconfortants du soleil sur sa peau. Connaîtrait-elle encore la joie d'entendre le doux piaillement des oiseaux au levant ? Aurait-elle encore la possibilité de sentir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, le délicat parfum des fleurs qu'elle aimait tant ? Et surtout, reverrait-elle le visage souriant de son amie d'enfance qui devait, depuis un moment déjà, se faire un sang d'encre ? Pourrait-elle, encore une fois, poser les yeux sur le visage de l'homme en qui ses sentiments étaient dirigés avant son départ et depuis des années déjà ? A ces douces pensées s'imposa, une fois de plus, la possibilité qu'il vienne dans ce palais la délivrer de cet univers maussade.

Aussitôt, elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue qui devenait omniprésente maintenant. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie. Il s'agissait de tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à préserver jusqu'à présent. L'adolescent distant de quelques pas remarqua son trouble, et posa alors un regard qu'il voulut compatissant sur ses traits tirés.

« Je suis désolé » rechigna-t-il à dire.

Il s'étonna lui-même des mots prononcés, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'excuser ? De l'attitude des différents Arrancars à l'encontre de la jeune fille ? Des conditions dans lesquelles Aizen avait décidé de la faire vivre ? Pour la pâtisserie qu'elle n'avait pu déguster ? Après tout, il n'était en rien responsable de sa situation, mais c'étaient les seules paroles qui lui étaient venues spontanément. Orihime sembla surprise d'entendre pour la première fois le son de sa voix, elle en était même venue à se demander s'il n'était pas muet.

Elle fixa quelques secondes les yeux du serviteur. La lueur qu'elle y décelait ne lui plaisait guère. Un mélange de pitié et de mépris. Elle se sentit misérable, et réprima du mieux qu'elle put le rouge de honte qui commençait à lui roussir les joues. Une fois de plus, les autres ne voyaient en elle qu'une petite chose insignifiante et faible. Ses poings se serrèrent tout en contractant ses muscles ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui ne sut quel comportement adopter. S'il avait su, il se serait abstenu. C'était pour éviter ce genre de désagrément qu'il ne prenait jamais la parole.

D'après lui, la fuite restait la seule solution envisageable. Il prit alors le chariot repas et les débris qu'il venait de ramasser, pour quitter la pièce à la hâte. La porte claqua et il s'y adossa quelques secondes tout en soupirant. « Plus jamais » se promit-il à mi-voix, les mains tremblantes avant de retourner dans les cuisines.

Assise au rebord de son lit, Orihime n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Son flux sanguin, accéléré par la colère, cognait contre ses tempes et lui comprimait le cerveau. Son cœur battait la chamade, et sa respiration se voulait rapide et brève. Elle inspira alors lentement de grandes bouffées d'air pour essayer de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, et ainsi diminuer la pression dans sa boîte crânienne. Les paupières closes, elle se concentrait pour contrôler son organe. A force de persévérance, sa fréquence diminua légèrement, la pression s'allégea. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un voile transparent l'empêcha de discerner distinctement son environnement. Dans un réflexe non-contrôlé, la jolie rouquine se frotta les yeux à l'aide de ses mains, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'opacité du filtre. Les formes n'étaient plus régulières, tout objet proche d'elle devint subitement flou avec des contours grossiers. Tout ce qu'elle distinguait maintenant n'était qu'un portrait abstrait où aucune délimitation n'existait.

A plusieurs reprises et avec force, elle cligna des yeux. La colère céda rapidement sa place à un sentiment de peur. Son cœur recommença à battre dans sa poitrine avec rapidité et brutalité. Chacun de ses battements était difficile à encaisser, et était ressenti comme un violent coup de poing dans le thorax. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur toute la surface de sa peau, plus particulièrement sur son front et ses tempes. Elle eut de grosses bouffées de chaleur qui irradièrent dans tout son être, par vagues. Dans une tentative vaine d'atténuer ces sensations, Orihime agrippa ses cuisses, les serra entre ses doigts fins. Elle inspirait avec force pour tenter de faire rentrer le plus d'air frais possible dans ses poumons. Manœuvre infructueuse pour apaiser le feu qui brûlait en elle, et qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Sa peau, en plus d'être moite, était devenue écarlate conséquence directe de la dilatation des vaisseaux pour augmenter la surface d'échange, et ainsi ventiler son corps en ébullition. Ses doigts cramponnèrent nerveusement le col de sa veste. La pression exerçait sur le tissu fit sauter les boutons. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne la jette avec rage au sol.

Sa tête ne tarda pas à lui tourner. Sa température montée en flèche lui provoqua des hallucinations qui lui brouillaient les sens. Des images s'incrustèrent derrière ses yeux révulsés. Tantôt la chevelure de feu d'Ichigo, vêtu de noir, son zanpakutô en main. Tantôt les yeux verts perçants d'Ulquiorra encadré par ses cheveux noir corbeau et sa peau blême. Des bruits résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, un rire pervers tournait en boucle sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit. Le sourire carnassier de Nnoitra s'imposa dans son esprit, et lui fit ressentir la pression de ses doigts parcourir son corps. Des crocs proches de son visage vinrent remplacer l'image du sourire perfide de l'effrayant pervers. Puis, le souffle chaud, dangereux, d'un félin contre ses joues, prêt à les lui arracher.

Bien que de l'air circulait dans ses organes respiratoires, elle eut une forte sensation d'étouffement. Son esprit déconnecté de la réalité, elle cherchait par tous les moyens à abaisser sa température corporelle, et ce, malgré les hallucinations qui la tourmentaient. Ses pieds nus en contact avec le sol froid de la pièce, il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'elle pouvait en tirer avantage. Elle se jeta alors négligemment au sol. Son corps se heurta à la pierre en un claquement sonore. Elle espérait évacuer la chaleur en excès, se fichant royalement de l'image qu'elle pouvait bien renvoyer, seul comptait le soulagement que cela lui procurait. Rapidement, sa chaleur fut transmise à la pierre, et la sensation de cuire de l'intérieur revint encore plus intense. Elle roula sur le côté et, de nouveau, fut apaisée durant un court instant, mais bientôt, cela ne lui suffit plus. Sa température continuait d'augmenter sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle poussa un cri d'agacement, de douleur face à une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, son cerveau se mettant automatiquement en veille pour éviter de se liquéfier.

* * *

Confortablement assis devant ses écrans d'ordinateur, un large sourire peint sur le visage, Szayel enregistrait, en toute discrétion, les différents résultats du cobaye sur lequel il avait décidé de s'acharner. Mieux valait ne pas ébruiter ce genre d'agissement, Aizen ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois-ci. Non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais s'il pouvait faire de nouvelles découvertes sans que son Maître en soit tenu informé et ne lui fasse payer son affront, cela le comblerait de joie. C'est donc en total impunité, terré dans son laboratoire, qu'il commençait à mettre en place des expérimentations sur le nouveau jouet qu'il s'était octroyé. Et puis, l'Autre n'était plus ici pour le gêner, quelle aubaine ! Cela faisait depuis l'arrivée d'Orihime que le scientifique essayait, par tous les moyens, de rentrer en contact avec elle, mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à un problème de taille. Un problème se nommant Ulquiorra. Bien heureux fut le jour où la source même de ses difficultés lui avait livré l'objet de sa convoitise sur un plateau d'argent. A dire vrai, il lui avait tout de même grandement facilité la tâche.

Satisfait, il analysait un graphique complexe avec plusieurs plages de données dont il retranscrivait les commentaires sur un autre document.

« Quarante-et-un virgule deux degrés Celsius ? J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'évanouirait jamais ! Un peu plus et ses reins ainsi que son foie auraient été bon à jeter » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Lumina derrière son Maitre observait, non sans un certain intérêt, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce gros Arrancar au visage tout aussi rond, simpliste et sans trait particulier, avait du mal à tenir en place. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. La tentation de prendre la parole pour satisfaire sa curiosité fut si forte qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le travail de son supérieur.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Le scientifique arqua un sourcil tout en détournant difficilement son visage des écrans qui absorbaient son attention.

« Pour connaître ses limites, pardi ! Lui répondit-il comme si cela paraissait tout à fait évident.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

\- La laisser se reposer me semble être une bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas casser mon joujou dès les premières utilisations. »

Il se mit à ricaner sous le regard étonné de son Fraccion qui se sentit obligé de faire de même. Les yeux pétillants d'excitation, un rictus lui défigurant le visage, Szayel ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton sirupeux :

« Pour ta propre survie, mieux vaut que tu n'en parles à personne. »

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de pétrifier sur place son serviteur, il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et son cœur manquer un battement. Il resta pantois, les yeux écarquillés. Szayel se retourna de nouveau face à ses écrans pour continuer ce qu'il avait à faire.

« C'est bien compris ?

\- …

\- J'attends.

\- Ou-Oui !

\- On est d'accord. Va donc rejoindre Verona, il me semble que vous avez du travail de reconstruction. Je ne laisserai pas cette insupportable Astrae pénétrer mon laboratoire ni quiconque sans autorisation préalable ! »

* * *

La Maître d'œuvre, au sous-sol dans les étages les plus inférieurs, essayait d'évaluer, tant bien que mal, les impacts encaissés par les fondations du palais. Depuis l'arrivée d'Aizen, et avec la concentration importante d'Espadas rassemblés en un même lieu, l'architecture était mise à rude épreuve. Les poings sur les hanches, elle chassa l'air dans ses poumons d'un soupir d'agacement. L'Arrancar n'était pas d'un tempérament calme et posé. Lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens, elle pouvait très vite s'emporter, et le rouge ne manquait pas de lui monter aux joues. Bien qu'elle soit une véritable boule de nerfs, Astrae ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller au grain en ce qui concernait ses congénères. Si les autres Espadas ne comprenaient pas sa tendance à surprotéger les membres de son espèce, elle, ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'expliquer l'animosité des uns envers les autres. Surtout que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se nourrir par peur de la régression, le statut d'Arrancar étant acquis de manière définitive que ce soit avec le Hogyoku ou de son propre chef. Astrae était l'une des rares Arrancars à s'être arrachée son masque sans l'aide de cette fichue pierre.

A l'époque, bien qu'ayant atteint le stade d'Adjuchas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se nourrir de la chair de ses congénères, mais cela la révulsait. Ce besoin n'était dicté par rien d'autre que son instinct, mais elle le répudiait. Lorsqu'elle avait terriblement faim, que son estomac lui criait famine, elle était tout à fait méconnaissable. Malheureux étaient les Hollows qui croisaient sa route lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. C'était comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de son corps, indépendamment de sa volonté. Non, pas une personne, mais plutôt un monstre sanguinaire qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, qui refusait de l'écouter, et ce, malgré ses efforts. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mépriser tous les jours depuis le début de cette existence maudite. Une fois repue et honteuse, elle éprouvait tout de même une profonde reconnaissance envers les Hollows sacrifiés. Ils lui permettaient d'avancer, de ne pas régresser, et pour cela elle se devait de continuer. Pour que tout n'ait pas été fait en vain, que son existence ne soit pas dénuée de sens.

L'esprit dans le vague, elle se demandait si Grimmjow était en de meilleures dispositions que la veille pour assumer sa nouvelle fonction temporaire. La vie de l'humaine lui importait peu, mais voir les autres se déchirer pour cette demoiselle ne l'enchantait guère, déjà que le climat qui régnait avant son arrivée au sein du palais n'était pas des plus calmes… Il était évident que de la décision de Grimmjow allait dépendre la réaction d'Aizen envers lui-même et Ulquiorra, d'après ce qu'elle en avait compris lors de leur confrontation. Elle se remémora alors la promesse qu'elle s'était faite le jour si particulier où elle avait décidé de briser son masque…

 _# Une silhouette effilée marchait seule dans la nuit épaisse et noire du Hueco Mundo, le croissant de lune comme seule éclairage sur les plaines défraîchies. Son repas à peine achevé, des gouttes de sang dégoulinaient de ses griffes acérées. Peu habituée à la présence d'autres individus, elle errait sans réellement comprendre la raison de son existence. Les seuls compagnons qui avaient bien voulu l'accompagner dans ce monde chaotique, s'étaient tous fait dévorer les uns à la suite des autres sans qu'elle n'ait jamais pu rien y faire._

 _Son apparence de Hollow ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa féminité, ce qui lui valait d'être souvent prise à parti par les autres monstres qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un être faible. C'était sans compter sur la bête qui sommeillait en elle, et qui n'était dotée que d'un esprit primaire. Manger. Survivre. A tout prix. Elle ne déniait se manifester que lorsque sa propre existence était mise en péril, et ce, malgré les vives contestations d'Astrae pour réfréner ses apparitions._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, un petit point sombre à l'horizon retint son attention. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle s'avança dans cette direction et y découvrit un Adjuchas blessé qui gisait à même le sol, probablement inconscient voire mort. Elle pencha son visage au-dessus du petit corps. Du sang se répandait autour de lui aussitôt absorbé par les grains de sable qui le recouvraient depuis un moment maintenant. Comme pour s'assurer de la mort de cette pauvre créature, elle glissa le dos d'une de ses griffes le long de son visage, et y laissa une traînée rougeâtre appartenant à la dernière victime dont elle s'était nourrie. L'Adjuchas ouvrit les yeux à ce contact._

 _« Mange-moi ! » s'écria-t-il soudain._

 _Ne s'étant préparée à aucune réaction, Astrae sursauta avant de reprendre son calme._

 _« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te mange ? Je ne ressens pas la faim…_

 _\- Ne me laisse pas redevenir un Gillian… Dévore-moi ! »_

 _C'était bien la première fois qu'un Hollow se proposait de lui servir de repas._

 _« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-elle simplement._

 _Effectivement, il était impossible à la jeune femme de se nourrir d'un autre de ses congénères lorsque celle-ci n'avait pas cette sensation qui lui tiraillait les boyaux. Le Hollow sembla surpris par cette réponse. De tous les Adjuchas qui auraient pu croiser son chemin et mettre un terme à son supplice, il fallait que ce soit le seul qui rechigne à lui accorder cette faveur._

 _« Ne me force pas à te supplier. Je préfère encore, et de loin, être mangé et vivre au travers d'un autre pour continuer à évoluer. Le Hollow qui m'a fait cette blessure, je l'ai tué au même moment où il m'a infligé cette plaie. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un Adjuchas est mutilé par un Hollow ! Je ne veux pas devenir un être sans personnalité. Je n'ai vu personne depuis ce jour et il n'y aura aucun autre Hollow après toi. De ce fait, tu es la seule à pouvoir me sauver d'une situation que je ne désire pas._

 _\- Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas, » répéta-t-elle abattue._

 _Avec tristesse, elle enjamba le corps du malheureux, qui ne pouvait plus se mouvoir. Il rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour crier :_

 _« Arrête-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas dans cet état ! Libère-moi ! »_

 _Elle coula un regard par-dessus son épaule, et soutint difficilement celui qu'il était en train de lui lancer. Les Hollows n'avaient jamais été expressif outre leur agressivité et la colère qui enlaidissaient leur visage un peu plus. Leurs yeux étaient souvent vides et vitreux mais ce qu'elle lisait à travers les siens la bouscula en profondeur. Il s'agissait de tristesse. De résignation. Un regard de supplication. Elle ne put y rester insensible. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle rebroussa chemin, et se laissa tomber à genoux au côté du corps meurtri. S'il lui avait été possible de pleurer, nul doute que ses joues auraient été inondé par des flots intarissables. Elle remarqua son sourire, sincère, qui lui fendit un peu plus le cœur. De ses deux pattes, elle souleva le corps frêle du malheureux, qui se laissa manipuler sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Tremblante, elle hésita à passer le pas. Les yeux clos, il acceptait son destin alors elle devait en faire de même. Accepter son choix était la meilleure chose à faire. Finalement, elle planta ses crocs dans son abdomen. Il poussa un petit cri étouffé, qui lui donna un haut le cœur._

 _« Merci… » dit-il avant de rendre son dernier souffle._

 _Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, Astrae se sentit nauséeuse. A ce moment précis, elle ne put supporter une seconde de plus sa condition. Intérieurement, devoir réaliser cet acte avait détruit les derniers remparts qui la forçaient à rester en vie. La seule solution qui lui parvint fut de briser son masque. Par ce geste, elle espérait mettre fin à sa misérable existence. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si cruel dans une autre vie pour mériter ce sort si détestable._

 _Avec rage, les griffes aiguisées d'une de ses pattes se plaquèrent sur le haut de sa tête, à la surface de ce qui refusait de céder et qui était en partie responsable de son asservissement. D'un coup sec, elle brisa le haut du masque, de son front jusqu'à ses pommettes. Lorsqu'il était en train de s'effriter, elle ressentit une douleur vive et cuisante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'horrible souffrance que cela lui infligeait de devoir planter les crocs dans la chair, d'être impuissant face au massacre qui se perpétrait par sa faute. Il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour, elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait en assumer les conséquences, peu importe le calvaire que cela constituait. Les griffes de son autre patte vinrent détruire le bas du masque qui lui restait, de son menton jusqu'au-dessous de son nez. Elle poussa un dernier hurlement qui résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde, sur les vastes plaines désertiques du Hueco Mundo, avant de s'écrouler au sol._

 _Allongée sur le sable entièrement nue, son apparence actuelle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux, sa tête la faisait encore souffrir, et ses veines cognaient contre les os de son crâne. Sa vision était floutée par un léger voile qui s'estompa petit à petit. Elle détailla avec stupéfaction ses mains qui devenaient progressivement plus distinctes. Il n'y avait plus de griffes crochues au bout de ses phalanges, juste des doigts fins et délicats ornés d'ongles coupés courts. Sa peau au préalable sclérifiée par une armure blanche épaisse n'était plus. Son épiderme était légèrement pigmenté, d'un beige ivoire ravissant rencontré seulement chez les humains. Elle prit appuie sur ses coudes pour se redresser, et ainsi doucement, laissa glisser ses iris vairons avec appréhension sur le reste de son corps. Ses yeux ne purent que s'écarquiller à la vue de sa nouvelle apparence qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'une femme. Sa poitrine découverte, elle en appréciait le volume ainsi que la rondeur. Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur la perfection des aréoles plus contrastées que le reste de son corps d'où un petit morceau de chair pointé prenait naissance en leur centre. De longues et fines jambes avaient remplacé ses imposantes pattes arrières._

 _En pleine découverte de son nouveau corps, elle porta, délicatement, ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle fut surprise par la douceur de ce contact, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. C'était agréable. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de sensation aussi délicieuse. Le bout des doigts posé sur la bouche, elle pressa davantage pour s'assurer que les crocs qui la répugnaient tant avaient bel et bien disparu. Rassurée, elle remonta sur le nez, et fut surprise par ce qu'elle y rencontra. La coupe de son masque avait été franche et droite. Seule la corne ainsi que deux fines bandes d'os sur ses pommettes rattachées jusqu'à ses oreilles étaient les derniers vestiges de son ancienne vie._

 _A ses côtés, un katana reposait au sol à moitié enfoui dans le sable froid. Froid ? Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette drôle de sensation qui la faisait frissonner. Elle prit la garde de l'arme dans sa paume, la désensevelit. Ses yeux caressèrent avec volupté le tranchant de la lame qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Elle la retourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, avant d'effleurer du bout de l'index, la tranche qui ne tarda pas à écarter doucement la chair, et à laisser s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang. Aucune réaction de douleur, juste de la fascination pour ce qui était apparu à ses côtés._

 _De longs cheveux ébènes, légèrement ondulés, venaient caresser ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Quelques mèches portées par le vent vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Elle sentit la brise s'engouffrer dans son dos, la traverser de part en part. Détendue, elle porta la main sous sa poitrine, et constata avec étonnement que son trou de Hollow était toujours présent. Seulement, il n'était plus à la place de son cœur, mais à celle de son estomac. Il ne pouvait donc plus la faire souffrir. Le monstre affamé qui faisait partie intégrante de son être n'était plus, et s'était comme volatilisé lors de la métamorphose. Ce changement d'état, elle l'avait vécu comme une seconde naissance. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de voir sa condition changer du tout au tout. Alors tout était devenu subitement plus clair, plus limpide. Il y avait une raison derrière l'horreur de son vécu. Une raison qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. On lui offrait une seconde chance, elle devait s'en saisir. Du bout des lèvres, elle formula une promesse. Une promesse qui lui était décemment impossible de rompre. Elle se jura solennellement de ne plus tuer les membres de son espèce pour quelques raisons que ce soient, et d'empêcher, autant qu'elle le pourrait, les autres de s'entre-tuer. #_

Des paroles lointaines la sortirent de ses songes. Devant son immobilité, le propriétaire de la voix qui distillait ses souvenirs, l'interpella :

« Astrae-sama ? »

Elle se retourna alors, pensive, vers le responsable de sa confusion. Un homme, à l'apparence physique du même âge que le sien, se tenait face à elle. Les yeux de la jeune femme le fixaient avec une intensité déconcertante. Il fut troublé quelques instants par la palette d'émotions qui transparaissait dans un seul regard. L'un de ses yeux, froid, primitif représentait bien sa couleur bleue glaciale, ce qui tranchait avec toute la bienveillance et l'apaisement de son œil vert malachite. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Alors qu'en était-il pour un Hollow tiraillé par un démon intérieur, et dont lui-même condamne les agissements ? Lorsque l'on s'y attardait comme le faisait son subordonné, l'on pouvait ressentir la division qui régnait autrefois dans son âme, qui se matérialisait à présent par cette spécificité. Cet éclat particulier, il ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais perçu, peut-être qu'il ne s'y était tout simplement jamais intéressé. Comme pour se redonner consistance, il déglutit tout en toussotant.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait rien de trop grave pour le moment… Quand pourrons-nous initier la consolidation ? »

La jolie brune n'avait, actuellement, pas vraiment la tête à sa fonction qu'elle jugeait ingrate et bien peu passionnante.

« Faites donc, faites donc, » dit-elle lasse, accompagné d'un lent mouvement circulaire de la main.

L'homme n'insista pas, bien qu'il reconnut, sans erreur possible, la moue qu'arborait sa chef lorsqu'elle était préoccupée. Elle avait ce désagréable besoin obsessionnel d'ajouter son grain de sel dans toutes les affaires qui ne la concernait pas. Ce mauvais trait de caractère lui avait valu sa place en tant qu'Espada. C'était en totale connaissance de cause qu'Aizen l'avait reléguée à ce poste peu représentatif de sa puissance. Il savait pertinemment que rassembler des Arrancars puissants n'était pas sans danger. S'il voulait maintenir l'ordre, et garder son palais intact, mieux valait mettre une personne de caractère aux commandes. Il misait tout sur le fait qu'elle essaierait de raisonner les autres par peur du châtiment qu'il pourrait leur être infligé, et ce, au détriment de sa vie si cela le nécessité. Et puis, cette fouineuse invétérée lui aurait posé bien trop de problème, plus loin elle se tenait de ses affaires, mieux c'était.

« Je dois m'absenter. Fais-en sorte que les choses aillent vite. Tu es responsable jusqu'à mon retour. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme disparut d'un sonido sans laisser à l'Arrancar le temps de lui répondre. Avec rapidité, elle emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre au plus vite la surface. Elle n'appréciait guère se retrouver dans les souterrains du palais, l'endroit lui paraissait sinistre, particulièrement oppressant. En plus de l'obligation de porter un flambeau près de soi pour y voir clair, le lieu était humide et glacial. Autant dire que ce n'étaient pas les meilleures conditions réunies.

Une fois à la surface, elle gonfla ses poumons à grand renfort d'oxygène qui faisait cruellement défaut dans les profondeurs de l'édifice. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Grimmjow, bien que celui-ci ne serait, sans nul doute, pas disposé à l'écouter. De toute manière, il n'est jamais disposé à entendre personne celui-là, pensa-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que les OC ne vous posent pas trop de problème, de toute manière, il n'y en aura pas des masses ! Je croise les doigts pour que vous ne vous soyez pas ennuyé. Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bises. Farouche !

Ensuite, pour les réponses aux reviews (j'ai préféré attendre un nouveau chapitre pour vous répondre, ne m'en voulez pas de trop :$) !

 **Lyzeldia :**

Je vais bien merci un peu pressée par le temps comme ça peut se voir ! On peut se tutoyer sans soucis, je n'aime pas être vouvoyé de toute manière. J'ai effectivement passé de bonnes vacances, un peu mouvementées, mais de bonnes vacances tout de même ! Par la même occasion, je te souhaite la bonne année ! Je tenais à te remercier pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et, je peux le dire, m'a ému également. J'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu voulais dire, j'essaie de détailler au mieux l'environnement, les réactions des personnages, ce qu'ils pensent et je suis contente que mes efforts paient. (Si peu que je puisse appeler ça des efforts puisque ça m'est agréable!) Je tiens aussi, de nouveau, à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Et oui, ton message m'a fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer d'écrire ! (bien que j'y ai mis le temps et je le regrette... T.T) Merci encore ! Du fond du cœur. Bises. Farouche.

 **BeladoneMinth :**

Ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des messages d'encouragements et de voir que ma fiction est appréciée malgré ses imperfections. Et comme pour le début de mon chapitre, je m'excuse pour le temps de publication... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lâcherai pas ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ! Bises. Farouche.


	11. Sombres souvenirs d'une époque révolue

**Bonsoir / Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je ne vais pas être très originale mais je vais, une fois de plus, m'excuser pour ce retard.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je finirai cette fiction que cela me prenne un, deux ans voire plus, je la finirai !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose un petit "fanart" de ma création (si cela vous dit de le voir demandez moi en MP, je ne sais pas mettre de lien, ici ! A dire vrai, je ne sais même pas si cela est possible. )**

 **Réponse à Lyzeldia : ** Je ferai mon possible et mon maximum pour finir cette fanfiction. Je comprends tout à fait que tu t'inquiètes et que tu émettes des doutes. Cela doit arriver souvent qu'une histoire ne se termine pas et je dois avouer que c'est plus que frustrant pour les lecteurs alors je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer de jolies encouragements qui me comblent de joie ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture et bonne découverte à tous !** **Je croise les doigts pour que cela soit à votre goût.**

* * *

La cloche retentit dans toute l'infrastructure ainsi qu'à l'extérieur, avertissant les Espadas qu'un nouveau flot d'étudiants allait, incessamment sous peu, sortir pour regagner leur domicile. Ulquiorra se concentra alors sur la pression spirituelle du jeune Kurosaki. Il devait avoir, lui aussi, terminé sa journée puisqu'il se rapprochait. C'est avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'il chassa l'air de ses poumons. Sans un mot pour le Décima, il se leva et s'éloigna de la cour du bâtiment pour se mettre hors de portée de la vue du rouquin, mais à distance suffisante pour écouter et le suivre du regard -un Yammy aux trousses.

Uryû, Chad et Ichigo se tenaient tous les trois en ligne et discutaient tranquillement des cours ennuyeux de la journée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du portail et échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer. Chad d'un côté, le rouquin et Uryû de l'autre. Le ténébreux coula un regard vers son acolyte, et d'un mouvement de tête lui indiqua la direction de l'humain qu'il fallait qu'il piste. Avant que la masse ne s'élance à la poursuite de Chad, Ulquiorra lui attrapa le poignet et planta son regard reptilien dans celui du mastodonte. Nul besoin d'échange pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en garde, et qu'en sous-entendu, mieux valait pour lui qu'il n'agisse pas dans la précipitation et l'excitation du moment.

L'Espada hocha la tête, son sourire béat ayant retrouvé sa place à la vue des jeunes hommes. C'est à peine s'il prenait en considération les menaces implicites de son acolyte. Il est une chose qu'il avait appris aux côtés des différents Espadas. C'était qu'acquiescer en toute circonstance lui permettait d'avoir la paix et de retourner tranquillement à ses affaires sans qu'on ne l'importune davantage. Une fois que le ténébreux eut tourné les talons et se soit un peu éloigné, il bougonna pour lui-même d'une voix à peine audible :

« Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a le droit de s'amuser, hein ? Moi aussi j'voulais faire mumuse avec le shinigami... Tsss… Tant pis, celui-là f'ra quand même l'affaire ! »

Grimmjow, zanpakutô en main, s'entraînait seul à l'extérieur du palais dans les plaines arides. Ses anciens Fraccions étant tous tombés au combat, il ne pouvait, désormais, compter que sur lui-même pour progresser. Après tout, ils n'étaient que ses sujets, pas ses amis. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il les avait autorisés à l'accompagner après leurs nombreuses suppliques pour le suivre, lui, le roi. Un véritable souverain, puissant et d'une prestance sans égale. Ses sujets étaient faibles et incapables de continuer à évoluer, pas étonnant qu'ils se soient tous fait massacrer par ces pourritures de Shinigami. Aussi pitoyables étaient-ils, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à regret à ses compagnons qui l'avaient presque suivi depuis le début de sa vie d'Adjuchas.

Torse nu, il tournait le dos à Astrae qui s'approchait à pas de velours, sa pression spirituelle quasiment nulle. Ses yeux vairons ne purent s'empêcher de détailler avec une certaine délectation les muscles dorsaux, bien dessinés, de l'animal. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses yeux glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter à hauteur des deux barres en V au bas de son dos, saillantes et particulièrement attirantes dont son trou de Hollow était positionné entre elles. Pendant qu'elle détaillait la musculature de son corps ainsi que de ses fesses dissimulées derrière son hakama, elle se surprit à penser que le vêtement était vraiment de trop.

Avec d'amples mouvements, Grimmjow esquissait de grands arcs de cercle dans le vide pour s'entraîner à la maniabilité de son arme, et ainsi améliorer la souplesse de son poignet. La lame fendait l'air rapidement, sans un bruit et virevoltait tout autour de lui. La garde passait de la paume au dos de sa main sans difficulté avec une fluidité déconcertante. Il émanait de cet Arrancar de la puissance, mais également une grâce insoupçonnée qu'Astrae n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer. Sans s'arrêter, il tendit l'oreille et huma rapidement l'air avant de retrousser les babines sur ses crocs supérieurs.

« Dégage ! »

A ces mots, la lame se planta violemment dans le sable stoppant net son entraînement solitaire. La grâce de ses mouvements avait aussitôt été annihilée par son agressivité et son langage qui ne se voulait jamais très délicat. La jolie brune stoppa sa marche dans le sable et arqua un sourcil, elle ne s'était pas encore signalée qu'il la renvoyait déjà balader. Le vent était pourtant en sa faveur et son reiatsu indétectable. Elle mit cela sur le compte des incroyables capacités et de ses sens exacerbés. Elle s'avança d'un sonido pour se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de l'Arrancar, qui, en sentant sa présence dans son dos, empoigna la garde de son zanpakutô, et l'abattit, au plus vite, en direction de la personne indésirable qui le perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Astrae esquiva sans difficulté et recula de quelques pas, toujours proche de lui mais hors d'atteinte de son arme. Peut-être avait-elle manqué d'un peu de tact. Surprendre une bête sauvage n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées, et ainsi revenir à la raison de sa présence.

« T'es-tu occupé de l'humaine ? » demanda-t-elle calmement sans se soucier de l'attitude hostile.

Les yeux de glace du félin se reportèrent sur les siens, chargés de haine et de reproche. Néanmoins, il rangea avec calme Panthera dans son fourreau sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » rugit-il.

« Ne crains-tu pas les retombées que cela pourrait avoir sur ta personne si Aizen s'aperçoit de ton comportement ? »

Excédé, il brandit la paume de sa main en direction de la jeune femme. Ce nom, il ne l'avait que trop entendu. La jeune gardienne lui lançait un regard neutre et son visage était fermé afin de lui faire comprendre que la situation ne l'amusait guère. Une boule lumineuse rouge se chargea rapidement et fut projetée sur l'Arrancar qui s'éleva dans les airs et se retrouva, après un élégant salto, derrière l'animal. Dos à lui, elle resta dans cette position vulnérable tandis qu'il lançait déjà un nouveau cero. Un souffle court s'échappa des fines lèvres de l'Arrancar, désabusée par la situation. Elle s'écarta sur le côté de seulement quelques pas sans même se retourner, l'attaque de son co-équipier prévisible au possible. Ses cheveux et le bas de sa robe s'agitèrent et claquèrent contre sa peau claire. Le faisceau lumineux qui déferlait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle la lui échauffa.

« Cesse de fuir à chacune de mes attaques ! Bats-toi si tu en es digne ! »

Aucun coup ne fut donné de la part d'Astrae qui ne faisait qu'esquiver avec habilité les attaques pourtant puissantes de Grimmjow. Elle l'observait, lui et sa technique de combat, afin de mieux parer ses offensives et trouver une fenêtre d'opportunité pour ses mouvements.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais resta à bonne distance pour ne pas être à la portée de ses assauts. Furieux de l'attitude de son adversaire, Grimmjow fondit rapidement pour asséner un coup de poing. Sans hésitation, Astrae se pencha en avant et en profita pour lui agripper les deux avant-bras afin de le forcer à venir en sa direction. Elle le rapprocha d'elle d'un coup sec. Surpris, l'animal ne sut comment réagir et avança son pied gauche pour freiner sa progression. Avec une force insoupçonnée, la jeune femme allégea les appuis de son alter-ego. Son poids reposant sur son pied gauche, la jolie brune balaya du dessous de son pied droit la jambe avancée de Grimmjow qui entraîna l'autre par la même occasion. Déséquilibré, il tomba lourdement au sol, en perpendiculaire d'Astrae, sur la hanche. Tout cela s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre comment de debout il s'était lamentablement retrouvé affalé sur le sol.

D'un bond, elle prit de la distance pour rester hors de portée du bleuté, qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être malmené de la sorte après s'être épanché inutilement au combat. Peu de temps fut nécessaire à l'Espada pour se redresser avec rage.

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est comme ça que tu te bats ? Lâche ! »

L'Arrancar aux yeux vairons considérait son comparse avec dureté.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre, je suis venue ici pour m'assurer que tu obéissais aux ordres.

\- T'es quoi au juste ? La chienne de garde de l'autre pourriture ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non, je le déteste tout autant que toi. Je tiens juste à m'assurer que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises. Vous êtes capables de nuire bêtement à vos propres vies. »

N'y tenant plus, la panthère bondit sur la jeune femme, zanpakutô en avant. Il gérait sa vie comme bon lui semblait et ce n'est pas cette garce qui allait, sous couvert de bonnes intentions, lui interdire quoi que ce soit. Son arme rencontra l'acier de son adversaire dans un tintement sonore. Sans grande peine, elle para son attaque. Les deux lames encore en contact, Grimmjow donna un à-coup puissant pour déséquilibrer les forces et ainsi faire reculer son assaillante qui glissa de quelques mètres dans le sable. En bout de course, elle souffla d'agacement, la colère ne tarda pas à lui picoter les joues dont quelques points rouges venaient colorer ses pommettes beiges ivoire. Tous deux se défièrent du regard, la jeune gardienne haussa rapidement le ton, sa patience arrivait à ses limites.

« Arrête-toi ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! »

Ce qu'elle décelait dans ces yeux à la beauté glaciale n'était que chaos et destruction. Astrae n'était pas en disposition pour se battre, encore moins face à un énergumène aveuglé par la colère. Le combat, contrairement à son acolyte, moins elle y prenait part, mieux elle s'en portait. La jolie brune rengaina son zanpakutô qu'elle n'avait brandi que pour parer l'attaque de l'Espada. Elle espérait, sans trop y croire, lui démontrer dans une énième tentative que ces intentions n'étaient pas hostiles.

Cette attitude désinvolte exaspérait la panthère qui ne tarda pas à revenir à l'attaque malgré le manque d'entrain pour l'affrontement de son adversaire. D'un sonido, il apparut devant la jeune femme et abattit, une fois de plus, sa lame en sa direction. In extremis, l'Arrancar se sortit de ce mauvais pas en fléchissant le buste sur le côté droit, puis de l'autre, pour éviter le tranchant de Panthera. Elle finit par reculer de plusieurs pas. Sans lui laisser de répit, il arma de nouveau son katana et continua à la submerger de coups rapides et puissants qu'Astrae eut de plus en plus de mal à esquiver. La lame était livrée toute entière à la fureur de son porteur, qui, bien qu'excédé par ce comportement pacifiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire bestial. Décidément, Grimmjow n'était heureux qu'au combat et sa réputation ne lui avait en rien été volée. Sa soif de vengeance et de destruction était telle qu'elle en finissait même par l'aveugler et ne lui permettait pas de mettre un visage sur ses vrais ennemis, au grand dam de la jeune gardienne qui s'essoufflait rapidement.

Comprenant son petit jeu d'esquive, l'Espada porta un coup de zanpakutô transversal qui déséquilibra la jeune femme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Elle était fermement opposée à l'affronter et ses convictions étaient inébranlables. Aujourd'hui, quoi qu'en dise ou quoi que fasse ce fou furieux, elle ne se battrait pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, il abattit plusieurs fois sa lame sur l'Arrancar qui roula sur le sable à chaque tentative manquant de peu de se faire trancher. D'un bond, elle se redressa et ne put, cette fois-ci, esquiver que trop tardivement le coup d'épée qui lui ouvrit une longue entaille sur le bras.

« Putain ! » s'écria-t-elle en tenant de sa main libre la plaie de laquelle s'écoulait un flot abondant de sang.

Elle rassembla tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour se propulser hors de portée de l'Espada. Son visage dans son intégralité vira instantanément au rouge écarlate. Voilà qu'elle était maintenant au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les muscles bandés par la colère, Astrae ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler d'une voix presque éraillée tout ce qu'elle pensait et qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

« Bordel ! Grimmjow ! Tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne désires pas prendre ta revanche sur Aizen ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus sage de te plier à ses volontés dans un premier temps pour continuer à progresser et arriver au niveau nécessaire pour l'évincer ? Tu sais pertinemment ce qui arrive à ceux qui désobéissent, tu veux, de nouveau en payer les frais ? Es-tu aussi stupide pour penser que tout se résout par la seule force de tes poings et en solitaire de surcroît ? Je te conseille fortement de la jouer fine si tu veux avoir une chance de le vaincre ! Aussi infime cette chance soit-elle. Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tu n'as absolument pas le niveau pour t'opposer à lui, du moins, pas dans l'état actuel de tes capacités. Et tu serais bien fou de croire le contraire ! Tu vas te faire écraser comme un misérable insecte, piétiner comme un moins que rien, c'est ça que tu veux ? Hein ? Mais connecte tes neurones entre eux, merde ! C'est pas vrai d'être aussi buté ! Réfléchis avec ton cerveau pas avec tes muscles pour une fois ! »

Surpris par le flot incessant de paroles qu'Astrae débitait à la seconde, son discours teinté d'une colère sans commune mesure, Grimmjow écarquilla grand les yeux. Son zanpakutô encore brandi, ses deux mains serrées autour de la garde de son arme, il ne bougeait plus d'un iota. Les paroles d'Astrae commencèrent à percuter son cerveau embrumé par la rage et rongé par un violent désir de vengeance. Il en oubliait presque l'attitude injurieuse de la jeune femme à son égard.

Celle-ci face à la confusion de l'animal se rendit soudain compte des mots qu'elle venait d'employer et déglutit avec peine. D'apparence, elle restait la même, le regard dur, son visage encore fermé et courroucé par la colère. En son for intérieur, c'était tout autre chose. Elle perdait peu à peu consistance mais elle ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, cela s'avérerait être contre-productif. Après tout, Grimmjow n'était rien d'autre qu'une bête sauvage qui ne réagissait qu'à l'instinct et qui pouvait être impressionnable si l'on grognait plus fort que lui. Aizen en était la preuve incarnée. Pour l'instant, l'effet de surprise semblait opérer. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, du moins, jamais personne qui ne soit resté en vie plus de quelques secondes après avoir parlé. Bien qu'avec une volonté d'acier et sans même faillir un instant, sa voix sembla s'adoucir :

« Concentre-toi sur tes vrais ennemis, inutile de t'en inventer, tu en as déjà bien assez. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, c'est important… Que tu me crois ou non cela m'est bien égal mais l'union dans le troupeau oblige le lion à se coucher avec la faim. Rappelle-toi de ces simples paroles, elles pourraient t'être utiles à l'avenir. »

L'Arrancar à la tignasse électrique baissa son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau. Il s'approcha de la jeune gardienne qui, cette fois-ci, ne bougea pas. Seul son regard suivait l'allure puissante et pleine d'assurance de la bête. Une fois à sa hauteur, il ne lui adressa aucun regard, la tête droite tout en fixant l'horizon dont quelques tours lointaines indiquaient la direction du palais.

« J'entends ce que tu me dis, mais à l'avenir, ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole de cette manière si tu ne veux pas finir lacérée ou déchiquetée par mes griffes et mes crocs. »

Sa voix fut sèche et ses paroles sans détour. Sa babine supérieure était une fois de plus retroussée sur ses crocs, accentuant le côté terrifiant de l'animal. A ces menaces, les fibres du corps de la jeune Arrancar voulurent frissonner, mais elle banda ses muscles afin que la peur qui l'étreignait ne transparaisse pas. Tout compte fait, Grimmjow n'était peut-être pas si stupide que cela. Pour qu'il ne fonce pas tête baissée au-delà du danger, sa soif de vengeance envers le renégat devait être à son paroxysme et bien supérieure à tout autre sentiment de haine qu'il avait pu connaître au cours de sa vie centenaire.

* * *

Les rayons lumineux du soleil dans le ciel de Karakura se faisaient de moins en moins intenses, ceux blafards de la lune allaient bientôt les remplacer au plus grand soulagement d'Ulquiorra. La lumière du jour ainsi déclinante apaisait les rétines du ténébreux qui n'étaient pas habituées à tant de clarté sur un si grand laps de temps. Ce fut une journée plus qu'éprouvante pour l'Espada de la désolation que d'avoir été immergé plusieurs heures dans ce monde diaphane. Les plaintes dans son esprit ne lui avaient laissé aucun moment de répit. Déjà bien présentes dans son monde originel, elles n'en étaient que plus exécrables sur Terre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, depuis quelques temps ces voix obscures avaient décidé de lui faire vivre un enfer. Apparemment, se retrouver sur terre n'était pas à leur goût et elles le lui faisaient clairement comprendre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, même dans son monde d'abomination elles en devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Elles le persécutaient, le tourmentaient sans relâche depuis quelques semaines, presque comme aux premiers jours de sa vie de Hollow…

# _Le néant. Le vide. L'abîme. Tant de mots similaires qui sont le quotidien de cet Hollow solitaire à l'apparence vipérine. Il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'antan. Devant ses yeux l'obscurité. Devant lui la noirceur d'une nuit sans éclat de lune. Inlassablement à la même heure, il immerge son corps dans une grande étendue d'eau gelée sans qu'il ne puisse jamais refréner ce besoin. Ce qu'il ne peut entendre, sentir, ni même goûter, il peut l'observer, en silence. Muet et sourd à la face du monde. Ses mots restent prisonniers de ses songes, de ce masque disgracieux qui ne laisse apercevoir rien d'autre que deux grandes orbes sans profondeur ni relief. Il lui est impossible de communiquer avec son environnement, il ne peut qu'en observer le fonctionnement._

 _Le soleil son pire ennemi. L'obscurité sa meilleure compagne. Ce monde, il ne peut le supporter et de tout son être le maudit. Sa vie sur terre est un véritable bagne._

 _Dans son esprit, des voix, violentes et médisantes qui hurlent et le font terriblement souffrir. Sa raison est mise à l'épreuve. Son âme est meurtrie et endolorie par le poids des tourments. Une existence entière de désolation. Sa poitrine est vide et douloureuse._

 _Dans la nuit, deux grands yeux verts tourmentés. Sur son masque, deux grandes cornes pointues aux allures du malin. Dans son dos, deux grandes ailes noires à l'envergure auguste et annonciatrices d'infortunes. Sur ses lèvres, des complaintes impossibles à prononcer._

 _La faim au ventre, il ne peut rester sans se nourrir. A l'affût d'une proie. Humaine ou non. Vivante ou non. Du monde des humains, d'horribles légendes. Tantôt ange de la mort parmi les hommes pour expier les pêcheurs. Tantôt démon ailé dévorant l'âme de jeunes vierges innocentes. De nombreuses offrandes sont livrées pour apaiser la colère de cet être surnaturel et rassurer les croyances des Hominidés désespérés par ce mal inconnu. L'homme donne l'homme en sacrifice pour acheter son salut et contenter l'incube. Des pleurs, des cris qu'il n'entend pas, du sang sur ses griffes. Sur les visages peut se lire la souffrance. Sur le sien se lit la tranquillité jusqu'à la prochaine tentation._

 _Aucune compassion pour l'espèce humaine. Nulle miséricorde pour ces êtres responsables des pires abominations. Du dégoût. Du mépris pour ces vies insignifiantes et factices. Le temps le rend bien vite las de vivre prisonnier de ce corps et de cette dimension. Il se désintéresse alors des âmes humaines plus noires encore que celles de l'espèce à laquelle il appartient. Peu à peu leur goût devient putride contrairement à ses semblables dont il préfère largement se repaître._

 _Des questions ne peuvent empêcher d'infester son esprit. A-t-il été l'un des leurs un jour ? Agissait-il de la même manière ? Si tel était le cas alors cette existence dans l'ombre est nettement plus enviable. Est-ce pour cela que sa mémoire lui fait défaut et que son cerveau rechigne à lui donner les réponses à ses interrogations ? Alors si un quelconque mécanisme l'empêche de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant exil, peut-être est-ce préférable de ne pas en prendre connaissance. Son histoire restera alors enfouie au plus profond de son esprit, au tréfonds de son âme._

 _Blâmé pour de nombreux fléaux dont il n'en est pas l'investigateur. Des épidémies de pestes, de grippes, de dysenteries jusqu'aux déchaînements des éléments. Son existence exacerbe les vices de cette espèce inférieure. Cette entité maligne leur permet de légitimer leur folie innommable. L'inquisition naît. Des tortures sadiques sont pratiquées pour forcer les Hommes à dévoiler les liens étroits qu'ils entretiennent avec le démon seulement pour en avoir peint sa silhouette ou n'en avoir qu'énoncé le nom. Des femmes sont brûlées vives pour cause de sorcellerie prétendument suppôt du diable dès lors qu'elles manifestent des aptitudes hors de l'entendement de simples mortels. Une fois de plus, du sang, des cris sourds, l'agonie sur les visages. De ces êtres martyrisés naissent de nouvelles créatures de la nuit. L'humanité devient responsable de sa propre déchéance._

 _Les chants sinistres détonnent dans son crâne, engourdissent son organe et l'empêche de plus en plus de raisonner. Le soleil sur sa peau blême est comme une brûlure insoutenable. La nitescence de l'astre en devient un véritable supplice pour son unique sens céphalique. Impossible de rester plus longtemps sur cette terre damnée et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle._

 _Au loin, une ouverture, sombre et distordue. Derrière ce portail se trouve, peut-être, l'affranchissement tant désiré. Une forte hésitation l'étreint. Mille raisons de fuir ce monde chaotique et une seule de rester. Furtivement, il lance un dernier regard vers cette grande étendue d'eau, seule manière d'apaiser ces voix devenues mortifères pour son âme. D'une certaine manière, il sait ce lac lié à un évènement de son passé, mais volontairement décide de refouler son histoire._

 _Et si ces abominations dans son esprit ne font qu'empirer une fois loin de cette folie ? S'il ne parvient jamais à les faire s'estomper ? Au final, peu lui importe. Jamais cela ne pourra être pire que sa vie au sein de ce monde, il en est persuadé._

 _Un pied s'avance dans les ténèbres suivi de près par le second. Il abandonne alors sciemment le dernier espoir de savoir qui il avait été en franchissant celui-ci. De l'autre côté, un long chemin à l'éclairage éclatant se trace devant lui, entouré d'un nuage opaque d'obscurité. Ces tourments intérieurs à leur paroxysme. Des injures et des sifflements résonnent dans son esprit ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Puis la délivrance. Un pied au sol. Le second. D'immenses plaines arides et désertiques baignées d'éclats de lune apaisants à perte de vue. Les voix s'atténuent pour n'en devenir qu'une douce litanie en comparaison de ce qu'elles avaient été jusqu'à présent._

 _Dans cette dimension comme dans la précédente, il n'y a personne avec qui échanger ni évoluer. Une vie de solitude. Dans cette dimension comme dans la précédente, le monde entier est à braver. Une vie entière de damnation._ #

Tapis dans l'ombre d'une ruelle étroite, le ténébreux essayait de faire taire ces stupides voix. Le monde qu'il avait quitté ce jour-là ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait sous les yeux aujourd'hui. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le haïr comme au premier jour. Difficilement, il suivait les deux jeunes hommes à l'affût d'une quelconque information qui pourrait s'avérer utile à son Maître. La journée arrivait à son terme et rien de ce qu'aient pu dire ces misérables humains n'était digne d'intérêt. Ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités sans nom qu'Ulquiorra renaudait d'entendre. Heureusement qu'il était doté d'une patience à toute épreuve sans quoi il lui aurait été incapable de mener sa mission à bien. L'on ne pouvait en dire autant de son acolyte qui n'avait pas hérité de la même qualité.

Se retrouver chez les humains constituait, déjà, en soit, un véritable calvaire mais d'être obligé de se cacher pour épier le moindre de leurs faits et gestes en était l'apothéose. Revenir au Hueco Mundo sans information n'était en aucun cas envisageable. Comment réagirait son Maître si cela s'avérait être le cas ? Son sens du devoir lui dictait de continuer et de persévérer aussi ridicule son allure était-elle. Aizen avait une grande considération pour l'Espada, il en était son plus fidèle et fervent serviteur. Il s'agissait de l'une des pièces maîtresses de son échiquier dont le renégat savait d'avance finir le grand vainqueur. En tant que tel, l'échec ne lui était pas autorisé et, si jamais, il revenait les mains vides alors il en accepterait les conséquences aussi dures et terribles seraient-elles.

 _La disparition de cette femme leur importe donc si peu pour qu'ils n'en n'évoquent jamais le nom ?_ se mit-il à penser tout en continuant d'écouter leur insignifiante conversation. Après tout, s'ils n'en parlaient pas, peut-être était-ce qu'ils ne s'en souciaient guère et que son sort leur était finalement bien égal. Et dire qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser avec espoir à ce répugnant shinigami qui n'en a cure d'elle... Pathétique…

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque l'insupportable rouquin prononça de sa voix particulièrement horripilante, le prénom qu'il lui avait tardé de saisir tout au long de la journée. Seulement maintenant qu'il l'avait très clairement entendu articuler « Orihime », le ténébreux ne put s'empêcher de le haïr davantage. L'entendre prononcer ces quelques syllabes l'irritèrent au plus profond de son être. Énoncé de ces lèvres abjectes, ce prénom sonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles comme une injure qui lui avait été difficile d'encaisser. Prenant sur lui, il tendit l'oreille en leur direction, son sens de l'audition étant particulièrement bien développé depuis qu'il s'était transformé en Arrancar. Cela ne poserait donc pas trop de problème pour suivre leur discussion. De sa cachette, les voix devenaient de plus en plus lointaines, diluées dans les bruits insupportables d'une ville encore en activité.

« …l'imaginer avec ces monstres sanguinaires m'enrage et me brise le cœur. C'est de ma faute tout ça, j'aurais dû être là pour empêcher que cela n'arrive… Tu penses qu'elle est encore en vie et qu'elle va bien ?

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Ichigo. Je ne pense pas qu'Aizen ait décidé de l'enlever pour la tuer sinon il l'aurait fait directement lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion… Il doit avoir des projets pour elle… Reste à savoir lesquels.

\- Ce n'est pas réellement rassurant, Uryû. Va savoir de quoi est capable cet homme. Il est hors de question de… »

Le passage d'un camion sur la chaussée perturba l'écoute du ténébreux qui perdit le fil de la conversation. Il ne pouvait les suivre dans la rue sans risque de se faire repérer et pesta intérieurement. De ses yeux mornes, il sonda les alentours à la recherche d'une solution. Tout en levant la tête, il s'attarda quelques instants sur le toit des habitations qui lui permettraient sans doute d'avoir un bon angle de vue mais aussi d'écoute. La proximité des bâtiments lui permettrait de sauter de toit en toit sans éveiller les soupçons et leur hauteur de les entendre sans trop de difficulté. Il bondit alors adroitement du sol jusqu'à la toiture du petit immeuble sans un bruit. Cela se révéla être une bonne décision puisqu'avec la nuit en éveil et les nombreux rebords, antennes et blocs en pierre pour la ventilation de l'édifice, ce n'étaient pas les endroits qui manquaient pour se camoufler sans être aperçu.

« … qu'Urahara trouve la solution ! Je commence à m'impatienter, la savoir entre leurs griffes me rend malade ! »

 _Merde. Maudit véhicule motorisé._

« Cela ne devrait être qu'une question de temps, non ?

\- Oui, ses travaux avancent et le connaissant, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant d'avoir trouvé le moyen de nous faire passer de l'autre côté mais cela fait déjà trois semaines qu'il planche dessus…

\- Tout de même, je me demande bien pourquoi Aizen a décidé de s'en prendre à elle plutôt qu'à l'un d'entre nous.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt de lui avoir touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux ! » s'emporta le rouquin avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement. « Kisuke soutient qu'elle n'a pas encore pris connaissance de la totalité de ses pouvoirs, j'espère qu'elle saura les utiliser à son avantage et qu'ils se dévoileront au moment opportun… »

Cette dernière information fit tiquer le ténébreux qui, accroupi aux rebords du bâtiment, s'étonna de cette annonce. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre lorsqu'au loin, il ressentit une pression spirituelle colossale se libérer. Aussitôt après, le soul pager d'Ichigo se manifesta, alertant les deux amis d'une présence indésirable.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que Yammy soit Yammy…_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture. Je me suis bien amusée à rédiger ce chapitre. L'inspiration du flash-back m'est venue très tôt (ou tard?) dans la nuit. Oui, je me suis levée à 3heures pour commencer à le rédiger alors que je devais me lever à 6 heures. (Tout est sous contrôle. Pardon, je divague un peu, ahah !)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, vos sentiments face à ce que l'on découvre d'Ulquiorra. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu et intrigué davantage.  
**

 **Merci encore pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bises, farouche.**


	12. Yammy rime avec bêtise, ou presque

Bonjour, me voici un peu plus rapidement que pour la mise en ligne de mes deux dernières publications ! (ça se compte en jour, mais tout de même ! ahah)

 **Je tiens à vous mettre en garde** , il va y avoir **quelques scènes dérangeantes et violentes** dans la deuxième partie du chapitre.

Il est particulièrement long puisqu'il fait plus de 6500 mots. C'est une sorte de petit cadeau que je vous fais pour me faire pardonner. (Je dis cadeau mais peut-être que pour vous c'est une corvée de lire un aussi long chapitre, ahah)

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne découverte !**

* * *

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus sage d'aller vérifier que tout se déroule convenablement ? »

Un grognement comme seule réponse parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Astrae. Sans utiliser de sonido, elle éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à suivre les grandes enjambées du félin bien déterminé à ne pas la laisser le rattraper. Une fois arrivée à hauteur des imposantes portes en granit de la forteresse, l'animal, de ses mains puissantes les ouvrit avec grande facilité. La gardienne ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas tout en se faufilant entre les battants qui se refermaient déjà - Grimmjow n'ayant pas eu la courtoisie d'attendre. A peine eut-elle le temps de franchir le seuil d'entrée que les portes se fermèrent dans un claquement sourd. Closes, elles ne laissaient passer aucun rayon de lune, seule la faible lueur de quelques flambeaux accrochés aux murs leur permettait de ne pas être entièrement plongés dans l'obscurité. Sa main dans la poche de son hakama, Grimmjow en tira un trousseau de clés qu'il jeta négligemment par-dessus son épaule, sans même se retourner. Il atterrit aux pieds de la jolie brune qui se pencha en avant pour s'en saisir, non sans un certain agacement.

« Je te saurai gré de m'accompagner, j'ignore le lieu de sa captivité. »

Nouveau grognement de la part de la panthère qui changea de direction, l'écho de ses pas sur le sol résonnant dans tout le vestibule. Il se posta quelques instants devant un escalier en pierre qui semblait indéfiniment long. Avant d'amorcer la montée, il attendit qu'Astrae soit assez proche pour lui lancer de son habituel ton hargneux :

« Je ne fais que t'accompagner, me les brise pas. »

Astrae ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire qui adoucit son visage alors que la panthère ne put retenir plus longtemps un soupir de mécontentement. De connivence, ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches. Distante de quelques pas, la jeune femme préférait rester en retrait afin de ne pas gêner davantage le félin. De grâce, il avait accédé à sa requête, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer sous peine de perdre le peu qu'elle s'était échinée à obtenir.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un grand couloir avant de monter d'autres marches qui parurent ne mener à nul part. Après un long périple, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une des tours où était enfermée Orihime. L'Espada avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte en bois où il s'immobilisa. En face de celle-ci, un creux profond, à hauteur de tête, avait rongé la pierre. La gardienne fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette vision, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'humaine dans sa cellule. A première vue, son reiatsu ne présentait rien d'anormal. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, elle frappa maladroitement quelques coups avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sinistre. Les éclats de lune éclairaient avec pudeur la geôle où tout n'était que nuance de gris. Elle avança d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Ses yeux sondèrent la pièce avec lenteur, mais il n'y avait personne d'assis sur les chaises ni d'allongé sur la banquette. Doucement, elle laissa ses iris glisser au sol. Ils s'accrochèrent avec stupeur sur la personne négligemment affalée au pied du lit. Sans attendre, elle se précipita au côté du corps inerte, et se laissa tomber à genou sur la pierre. Elle agrippa les frêles épaules dénudées de la rouquine. D'un coup de main, elle tira la jeune femme sur ses cuisses pour la redresser. Décidément, sa magnanimité semblait même outrepasser les barrières des espèces.

« Humaine, tu m'entends ? »

Les mains sur ses épaules, elle secoua avec délicatesse la poupée désarticulée qui gisait devant elle. Grimmjow pénétra la pièce et ne sembla pas plus préoccupé de son état, il y accordait même un certain détachement, préférant regarder l'Arrancar s'agiter. Voyant que ses agissements ne la réveillaient pas, elle posa l'oreille sur sa cage thoracique, et parut un instant soulagée en entendant son cœur battre, bien que faiblement. Du plat de la main, elle posa ses doigts froids sur le visage endormi et fut surprise par la chaleur qui irradiait de ses joues. Même si du sang circulait dans les vaisseaux des Arrancars, leur peau n'en était pas moins glaciale -à l'image du monde auquel ils appartenaient. Elle ignorait si la chaleur transmise était normale ou gage de problème pour la survie de cette humaine, n'ayant pas pour habitude d'en côtoyer, encore moins d'en toucher. Astrae n'était pas réellement préparée à devoir faire face à ce genre de situation, et donc ignorait comment se comporter. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer ayant bien trop peur de lui faire du mal. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida tout de même à lui tapoter les joues pour essayer de la faire revenir à elle.

« Si tu veux qu'elle se réveille, tu ferais mieux de la frapper plus fort ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le félin tout en affichant un large sourire.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer le regard foudroyant de la gardienne qui ne trouvait rien d'amusant à la situation, contrairement à son acolyte. Un faible soupir derrière elle la fit détourner le regard de celui provocateur de la panthère.

Les yeux d'Orihime roulèrent quelques instants sous ses paupières, et ses muscles commencèrent à se mouvoir avec fébrilité. Elle s'aventura à ouvrir un œil, et tressaillit en apercevant deux grands yeux vairons inconnus la fixer. Dans un regain d'énergie, elle voulut se défaire du contact de l'Arrancar mais celle-ci, d'une main sur l'épaule, l'en empêcha.

« Je ne te le conseille pas. » dit-elle d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans le regard de cette femme qui l'impressionnait. Elle ne sut dire réellement si cela était dû à un sentiment de peur ou de confiance, peut-être un peu des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'insista pas, et se repositionna sur ses genoux. Elle était, de toute manière, bien trop faible pour, ne serait-ce, que penser à se débattre. Mieux valait lui laisser un peu de temps pour recouvrer ses esprits. Ce réveil avait tout d'une sensation de déjà-vu notamment parce qu'il était le résultat d'un sommeil forcé, décidément cela devenait une habitude. Après qu'elle se soit apaisée, la jeune femme la hissa sans difficulté sur la banquette, et l'y allongea un peu maladroitement. L'esprit dans le vague, Orihime se laissa manipuler par le Hollow sans broncher.

« Grimmjow, tu veux bien aller lui chercher à manger ? De préférence quelque chose d'appétissant. »

A ce nom, Orihime se raidit ce qui n'échappa, d'aucune manière, à la brune qui n'eut nulle difficulté à deviner la raison de cet état. Il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis son éveil, et était resté étrangement silencieux. Avant qu'Astrae n'évoque son nom, la rouquine n'avait pu remarquer sa présence dans l'ombre du recoin de sa cellule. Il ne cilla pas, fixant les deux jeunes femmes avec agressivité.

« S'il te plaît. Elle doit reprendre des forces. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que c'est à toi qu'Aizen a confié sa garde ? »

Une main sur le bras de la captive comme pour la rassurer, elle tourna la tête face au bleuté. Le silence ne tarda pas à s'installer, se fit de plus en plus oppressant. Seule la respiration saccadée d'Orihime rappelait sa présence aux deux Arrancars, qui se toisaient maintenant avec animosité. Le savoir dans la même pièce fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque qu'elle eut bien du mal à canaliser. Afin de s'apaiser, elle serrait entre ses doigts fins, la couverture sur laquelle elle reposait tout en expulsant rapidement l'air de ses poumons.

« Dois-je te supplier ? »

Bien que l'idée fut séduisante, il n'en fit rien.

« A charge de revanche, » dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce.

Elle haussa les épaules, et reporta son attention sur l'humaine qui semblait s'être détendue après que le Sexta se soit éclipsé de la cellule.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Orihime dont les paupières s'étaient refermées.

« Est-ce si important ?

\- Oui, cela l'est pour moi. »

La rouquine rouvrit les yeux, et plongea ses iris argentés dans ceux de l'Arrancar. Son regard ne souffrait d'aucune crainte depuis que Grimmjow avait quitté la pièce.

« Je m'appelle Astrae Nelphegas, gardienne de cette forteresse. Disons plutôt que je m'efforce à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas en ruine, dit-elle en lui souriant, amusée.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance Astrae-sama, moi, c'est Orihime Inoue. »

Afin d'accompagner ses paroles, ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet de troubler l'Arrancar. C'était la première fois, depuis le début de sa captivité, que quelqu'un prenait la peine de lui adresser un sourire sincère. Cela lui fit du bien de le recevoir, et presque tout autant de le renvoyer. Mine de rien, ce geste qui parut anodin réconforta la rouquine, et lui redonna un peu espoir en sa vie devenue si triste et monotone. Après tout, peut-être que les Hollows n'étaient pas tous d'affreux monstres sanguinaires. De fil en aiguille, elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Ulquiorra le visage souriant, lui, qui ne laissait jamais paraître aucune émotion autre que l'abnégation. A défaut d'un sourire éclatant, elle se contenterait d'un petit rictus ou même d'un simple sourcil arqué sur ses yeux d'émeraude. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire tant qu'elle pourrait voir son visage changer d'expression, devenir un peu plus… humain. Elle était consciente qu'elle demandait l'impossible, mais dans le fond, elle espérait qu'à force de la côtoyer, il pourrait changer, rien qu'un peu. Sans véritablement se l'avouer, elle donnerait tout pour voir transparaître, derrière cette barrière qu'étaient ses pupilles reptiliennes, une émotion s'esquisser.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et de légers frissons la parcourir lorsqu'elle se représenta mentalement ces deux orbes mystérieuses et pénétrantes la fixer avec impassibilité. Et ces traînées vertes sous ses yeux, dont les sillons ressemblaient à un ruisseau de larmes à jamais ancrées sur ses joues, d'où pouvaient-elles provenir ? Que pouvait-il bien cacher derrière ce visage mélancolique ?

Une grande solitude émanait de cet être des ténèbres, peut-être était-ce, parce qu'elle possédait une bonté d'âme ainsi qu'une gentillesse sans commune mesure qu'elle pouvait ressentir la douleur muette et lancinante qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il devait se sentir si seul dans ce monde chaotique qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'en être peinée. N'avait-on jamais essayé de le comprendre ? Aucune entité, aussi maléfique soit-elle, ne méritait de vivre en solitaire, incomprise de tous. Ce devait être la source d'une telle souffrance qu'elle n'osait l'imaginer. Elle ne pouvait que compatir, elle-même étant habituée à la solitude depuis son plus jeune âge. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki, qui la veillait comme une mère pouvait le faire pour son enfant. Et puis, il y avait Ichigo, Chad, Uryû, Rukia ainsi que tous les autres de sa bande du lycée qui lui faisaient oublier à quel point son début de vie avait pu être triste. Son attention se reporta, de nouveau, sur Ulquiorra… Une âme aussi noire et tourmentée devait forcément avoir un passé. Un passé douloureux, comme le sien, certainement plus torturé encore.

Orihime trouvait à cet homme quelque chose de touchant, bien que de son avis, elle semblait ne jamais lui avoir inspiré autre chose que du mépris. Il était aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et elle se mentirait si elle osait prétendre le contraire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Il était son geôlier, froid, apathique, l'opposé de son propre caractère. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver de l'admiration, de la fascination, encore moins de l'attirance pour cet homme ! Et pourtant…

Astrae, quant à elle, se posait bien des questions. Cette humaine… comment pouvait-elle sourire et prononcer de tels mots en sa condition de captive ? N'était-ce pas les membres de son espèce qui la retenaient prisonnière de ce monde abject ? Non, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas les Arrancars qui étaient responsables de sa captivité. Si cela ne tenait qu'à eux, jamais l'humaine n'aurait mis un pied au Hueco Mundo, encore moins à Las Noches. Tout était de la faute de ce traître d'ex-Shinigami, qui, pour satisfaire ses désirs d'hégémonie, avait exigé qu'on lui apporte l'humaine aux pouvoirs "divins". D'une certaine façon, la jeune gardienne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour cette femme, qui semblait si douce et attentionnée. Bien qu'étant une âme issue de la noirceur des ténèbres, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de l'empathie. Arrachée de son foyer, de ses amis et de son monde pour être emprisonnée comme un vulgaire animal de laboratoire, quelle cruauté…

Elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois qu'Aizen en aurait terminé avec ses pouvoirs, il s'en débarrasserait comme d'un simple déchet. Ses plans ne permettaient aucun échec, les choses superflues n'y trouvaient pas leur place. Dès lors qu'on ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il trouvait le moyen de faire disparaître n'importe quelle chose obsolète. Pour lui, ses petits soldats, qui lui obéissaient aveuglement, ne valaient guère mieux que des objets qu'il plaçait avec stratégie. A chaque fois, il avait entre ses mains avides de pouvoir les meilleurs atouts, qui, une fois usés, étaient bons à remplacer par de nouveaux plus puissants. Toujours un tour d'avance. Cela le rendait plus terrifiant encore. Astrae ne se faisait que peu d'illusion sur le sort réservé à cette jeune femme. Malgré cette situation peu enviable, sa gentillesse et son courage forçaient le respect.

L'atmosphère dans sa cellule était différente de ce qu'Orihime avait pour habitude d'y ressentir. Il y avait quelque chose de doux et d'apaisant apporté par la présence de l'Arrancar. Ce sentiment s'effrita lorsqu'elle entendit, au loin, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera aucun mal. Il grogne plus fort qu'il ne mord, » la rassura-t-elle, non sans un petit rire étouffé.

Grimmjow était peut-être un Arrancar violent et bestial, mais il n'en était pas pour autant sadique. Son intérêt pour l'humaine était à la hauteur de sa dévotion pour Aizen -autant dire nulle. Il devenait impulsif et dangereux qu'à partir du moment où l'on osait bafouer son honneur ou renier son rang. Mais par-dessus tout, il perdait totalement le contrôle de son esprit lorsqu''il jetait sa dévotion sur la proie capable de réveiller le monstre destructeur qui sommeillait en lui. Rien ne l'excitait davantage que le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, ou de ses muscles raidis par de larges plaies taillées à vif dans sa chair, sans omettre l'odeur enivrante et la vue exquise de l'épuisement des corps après des heures d'affrontements. Rien n'était plus grisant que la douce ivresse des combats de laquelle il se laissait submerger et emporter. Non, Grimmjow ne ferait rien à Orihime, elle n'avait que trop peu d'intérêt à ses yeux si ce n'était la satisfaction de contrecarrer les plans d'Aizen en brisant son jouet.

Le bleuté marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte avant de laisser rentrer le serviteur qui s'inclina devant Astrae. A la vue d'Orihime, il se sentit gêné, et ses joues prirent quelques teintes de rouge. Sans un mot, il déposa l'assiette sur la table. Une part impeccable de gâteau était disposée en son centre. La même que la première qu'elle n'avait pu déguster. La jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de fixer Grimmjow, un sourcil arqué en voyant le serviteur.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il. « Tu crois qu'j'allais m'trimballer dans le palais avec une assiette de gâteau à la main pour tes beaux yeux ? »

Blasée, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer imperceptiblement la tête. L'Arrancar s'écarta finalement du lit d'Orihime, et la regarda s'asseoir au rebord de celui-ci.

« Mange cette pâtisserie, tu es faible. Tu en as besoin. Il me semble qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que vous appréciez, vous autres les humains. »

La concernée ne pipa mot, seul son estomac répondait à l'appel de la gourmandise qu'elle essayait de réprimer en enserrant son ventre de ses bras. Elle ne put retenir un faible sourire de gêne quant à la non maîtrise de son organe.

« Voilà qui est plutôt rassurant, » continua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. « Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, on te laisse te reposer. »

A ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, le serviteur sur les talons qui rejoignait déjà les cuisines.

« Bon appétit… » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le félin avec ironie.

Durant un instant, elle fut happée par les mots et ce regard froid, sauvage qui lui provoquèrent un hoquet intempestif. De ses yeux argentés, elle suivait la démarche fière et nonchalante de cet homme patibulaire quitter sa sinistre prison. La porte claqua à sa suite, et comme à chaque fois, la serrure se verrouilla. Les deux Arrancars s'éloignèrent, pensifs. Astrae était toujours distante de quelques pas. Elle attachait de l'importance à ne pas se mettre à la même hauteur que l'animal. Une manière comme une autre pour essayer de flatter son ego, et de le rendre plus réceptif à ses demandes.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de bon augure… Son reiatsu était on ne peut plus banal, et ne subissait aucune fluctuation avant notre arrivée, pourtant elle était inconsciente. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ouais, pt'être… » maugréa-t-il tout en gardant pour lui les mêmes réflexions.

* * *

Des pas lourds et chancelants battaient le sol à toute allure, du sang se projetait sur le bitume à chaque enjambée, épuisant un peu plus le propriétaire de celui-ci. Hors d'haleine, Chad s'époumonait, et essayait de fuir aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettraient. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il bousculait quelques piétons sur le trottoir tout en leur sommant de partir loin d'ici, de se mettre à l'abri. A son passage, il s'attirait les foudres des passants qui ne manquaient pas d'imagination pour l'insulter de charmants noms d'oiseaux. Partout où l'on pouvait l'apercevoir, ce fut pléthores de regards hostiles, de soupirs d'agacements contre cette jeunesse violente, insolente et décadente. Les habitants de Karakura dépourvus de pression spirituelle ne semblaient réaliser l'ampleur de la menace qui planait dans l'air, latente et pourtant bien réelle. C'est sans plus d'inquiétude qu'ils continuaient leur route sans considérer les recommandations de ce jeune garçon pour le moins étrange, aussi pâle qu'un linge, et qui semblait fuir la mort.

Un croisement se présenta à lui, il stoppa sa course quelques instants. A peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il décida de continuer droit devant, afin de se diriger au plus vite hors des habitations pour protéger ses résidents.

Derrière lui, distant de quelques mètres, un mastodonte marchait paisiblement tout en riant à gorge déployée. Il se moquait ouvertement de la couardise dont semblait faire part son adversaire.

« Cesse donc de fuir, et viens te mesurer à moi ! »

Il ne savait combien de temps celui-ci resterait sans attaquer de nouveau. Le reiatsu du Hollow réduit au silence, il n'avait pu esquiver le coup de zanpakutô transversal, qui lui avait lacéré du haut de son épaule droite jusqu'au bas de son mollet gauche. Attaqué en traître sans rien avoir eu le temps de voir venir, il lui avait était impossible d'esquiver. Initier un combat avec une entité maléfique aussi puissante, en plein centre-ville, s'avèrerait être une véritable catastrophe. Coûte que coûte, il devait éloigner cette ordure de la masse humaine qui abondait encore dans les rues. Sans écouter la douleur de sa large entaille, Chad s'était élancé en fuyant le combat. Il ne se battrait qu'à partir du moment où il serait sûr qu'aucun humain ne pourrait être victime des retombées de leurs attaques.

Agacé par cette fuite, qui durait depuis quelques minutes déjà, le Décima entreprit un sonido qui l'emmena directement à hauteur du fuyard. Celui-ci écarquilla rond les yeux de surprise. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'Arrancar décocha un coup de poing phénoménal qu'il envoya directement dans le flanc de son adversaire. Le jeune homme, par la force de l'impact, fut projeté contre le mur d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Des gravats s'écroulèrent sur son corps endolori dans un fracas assourdissant. Un grand nuage opaque de poussière se souleva, et obscurcit rapidement le ciel de la ville de Karakura. Puis le silence précéda l'effondrement. Yammy le brisa en pestant de rage.

« Bah quoi ? Déjà ? Tss… minable ! »

Avec nonchalance, l'Espada se posta devant le tas inerte de débris. Celui-ci toisait l'éboulis avec dédain, déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser davantage. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de tempérer sa force ! En plus, il était persuadé qu'Ulquiorra le sermonnerait pour avoir cédé à ses pulsions. S'il devait se faire fustiger, il aurait au moins apprécié en tirer une quelconque satisfaction, mais rien. Rien du tout. Cette brève altercation lui avait laissé un goût bien amer dans la bouche, comme une sensation d'inachevé. Cela s'était avéré aussi ridicule qu'inutile. Il haussa les épaules, résigné, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son acolyte dont il devrait subir les reproches.

Quelques gravats dégringolèrent du tas, et roulèrent jusqu'au pied du Hollow qui stoppa son avancée. En les identifiant, son sourire ne put s'empêcher de retrouver sa place sur son visage graveleux. C'est alors que Chad se désincarcéra des vestiges de l'ancien mur en pierre.

« T'es pas mort ? » railla le Décima, sentant le reiatsu du jeune homme exploser.

Lorsque le monstre se retourna, il fut étonné par la nouvelle apparence de l'humain. Un large bouclier noir aux motifs rouges avait remplacé son bras droit. L'autre, musclé mais plus banal, était de couleur blanche avec des ornementations rouges, certainement la base de son pouvoir offensif. Lors de leur première confrontation, son bras armé, bien que présentant les mêmes couleurs, n'avait pas ce grand bouclier. D'ailleurs, il lui avait été très facile de le briser.

« Tu as progressé depuis la dernière fois ! Tant mieux, je vais enfin pouvoir m'éclater ! »

A ces paroles, il fit craquer ses cervicales, lentement, sous le regard inflexible de l'humain dont les habits étaient déjà maculés de sang. Sa manœuvre achevée, il le fixa renfrogné, son habituel rictus semblait avoir quitter son visage grossier.

« Tu causes pas beaucoup toi ! »

Les lèvres de Chad ne se desserraient toujours pas, il ne faisait que jauger son adversaire sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Il inspectait l'allure monstrueuse de cet Arrancar démesurément grand et robuste. A leur première confrontation, il lui avait broyé le bras avec une telle facilité... Le lycéen s'était depuis endurci et avait pris de l'assurance. Se mesurer de nouveau à cette montagne ne l'effrayait pas, bien au contraire. Après des journées éreintantes d'entraînement, Kisuke Urahara l'avait aidé à développer de nouvelles capacités et à amplifier ses pouvoirs. Yammy souffla, amusé, avant que ses joues ne soient déformées par une grimace moqueuse.

« T'as raison, pas b'soin de parler pour se faire démolir… »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il lança, de ses poings serrés -comme s'il donnait des coups-, de puissantes boules lumineuses, les unes à la suite des autres, à une rapidité ahurissante. Chad put de justesse placer son bouclier face à lui afin de se protéger des rafales. Ses muscles contractés, il luttait contre les puissantes déflagrations. Chaque fois qu'une de ces balles explosives percutaient son bras défensif, il glissait un peu plus sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'une véritable déferlante d'énergie spirituelle que Chad eut de plus en plus de mal à encaisser. Les attaques de ce monstre ne souffraient d'aucune perte d'intensité, il était bien déterminé à faire flancher cette cuirasse résistante. Cela ne durerait pas éternellement, et l'humain savait pertinemment qu'il fléchirait le premier s'il ne trouvait pas une solution au plus vite.

Il rassembla ses forces, et serra les dents si fort qu'il eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait exploser sous la pression. Afin de libérer son énergie, et rivaliser contre ces balles détonantes, il poussa un hurlement rauque et sonore qui sembla provenir du tréfonds de son âme. Il s'élança en courant, bouclier toujours en position pour maintenir sa protection. Derrière celui-ci, il serra son poing libre à s'en exploser les jointures, faisant taire la douleur de sa blessure dorsale. Surpris par le cri, Yammy cessa un instant sa salve d'attaque afin de se concentrer sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour analyser la situation que déjà l'humain était face à lui. D'un saut, il prit de la hauteur, arma son bras et lui décocha, en plein visage, un coup de poing phénoménal.

L'Arrancar fut projeté avec violence contre l'asphalte, qui, à son passage, s'ouvrit en sillon comme si l'on pouvait labourer de la terre meuble. Au bout d'une certaine distance à creuser le bitume, son corps s'immobilisa, encastré dans la roche. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, soufflait bruyamment, exténué par les décharges d'énergie et la libération de sa propre attaque. De la sueur s'écoulait de son front, de ses tempes, mais également de sa nuque. Quelques gouttes ruisselèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir atteindre sa large entaille. Par la pression exercée sur son corps et la contrainte de l'attaque, sa plaie ne faisait que s'élargir. Du sang se répandit rapidement à ses pieds. Il eut envie de se laisser tomber à genoux, mais n'en fit rien. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certain d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire cette ignoble créature.

Le visage complètement tuméfié, ses épaules pressées en avant et le cou rentré entre elles, Yammy était comprimé dans le granit. En libérant par la violence sa pression spirituelle, il se désincarcéra avec rage, faisant exploser sur un large périmètre circulaire le bitume qui s'effondra sous la pression. Ses vêtements d'Espada étaient déchirés par endroit, dévoilant des muscles tous plus gonflés et tendus les uns que les autres. L'apparence de son visage avait clairement changé, il se dégageait quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant. La colère bouillonnait en lui, son sang frappait la paroi de ses vaisseaux qui apparurent à la surface de sa peau. Son regard était dur, recouvert d'un voile noir de fureur. Il concentra sa salive dans sa bouche tout en passant la langue sur ses dents. Sans tarder, il expulsa des glaires teintées de rouge, devant le lycéen abasourdi.

L'attaque… C'était l'attaque la plus puissante que je pouvais envoyer et… et il n'a rien de plus que quelques ecchymoses ? C'est impossible… Je… Non… Une peur irrépressible s'empara de son être, il n'avait plus assez d'énergie, plus assez de force. C'était à peine s'il tenait debout.

« T'aurais pas dû, gamin ! » gronda l'autre prêt à imploser.

De puissantes décharges d'énergie s'échappaient de ce colosse. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement rauque avant de finir par laisser éclater son reiatsu. Une aura rouge flamboyante, nourrie par la haine et la rage, brûlait tout autour de son corps. Chad fléchit le genou par la pesanteur qui s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il ne put esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement, ayant l'impression que son corps, dans sa globalité, pesait une tonne. C'est tout juste s'il avait la force de lutter pour ne pas s'écraser contre le sol, face contre terre. La douleur se lisait sur son visage crispé. Afin de mieux résister, ses yeux s'étaient clos, et tous ses muscles répondaient à l'appel de ses fibres pour ne pas céder, aussi affaiblies étaient-elles. Seulement, dans sa lutte contre la gravité, son attention s'était relâchée. Il n'entendit pas le mastodonte arriver à sa hauteur pour lui rendre son coup de poing destructeur. L'humain sentit l'impact violent des métacarpes contre ses côtes. Son souffle fut coupé net, et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans l'espace aérien à planer sur le dos, fendant l'air à une vitesse folle. Sa course ne s'acheva que lorsque le mur d'un entrepôt freina sa progression. Sous le choc du contact, le mur en béton s'effondra.

Yammy ne perdit pas de temps, et s'avança jusqu'au point de chute, d'un sonido. Sa bouche grande ouverte, il chargea un cero rouge qu'il projeta sur les décombres afin d'avoir l'humain à portée de main. Les morceaux de béton se pulvérisèrent et devinrent poussière par la force du souffle. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un corps inerte ayant perdu sa forme de combat. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire humain. Il gisait à même le sol, sur le dos, dans une mare épaisse de sang. L'Espada s'approcha, et se pencha en avant pour se saisir fermement de sa cheville dont les os de l'articulation craquèrent avant de céder. Sans pitié, il le traîna sur le sol ne faisant pas cas des divers obstacles sur le passage qui le blessèrent davantage.

« Mieux aurait valu pour toi que ton attaque me tue sur le coup. »

Des traces de sang s'étiraient sur le sol au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Inconscient, les muscles du corps de Chad étaient complètement relâchés et ceux de sa nuque ne lui apportaient aucun soutien. Sa tête balançait de droite à gauche suivant l'impact des roches et débris qui jonchaient le sol.

« J'suis désolé pour toi, p'tit gars, mais tu aurais dû me mettre K.O dès le départ si tu voulais avoir une chance de me battre. Je dois quand même avouer que tu as pas mal progressé, ça fait plaisir à voir, mais t'aurais vraiment pas dû m'énerver. »

C'est sans difficulté que le mastodonte traînait Chad par sa cheville brisée comme l'on pouvait manipuler un pantin démantibulé. Ses bras avaient retrouvé leur forme originelle et ballottaient négligemment au-dessus de sa tête, tout en se recouvrant du sang laissé par les traces de frottement. Une fois sorti des vestiges de l'ancien entrepôt, le Décima stoppa sa marche macabre, et enjamba le châtain qui se retrouva entre ses deux pieds. De sa hauteur, Yammy inspectait les traits de l'humain, un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il devait probablement avoir les côtes fêlées voire brisées puisque sa cage thoracique était légèrement enfoncée. Il inclina le buste au-dessus du corps pour l'examiner de plus près, et sourit follement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne le poignet droit de l'humain, pour le soulever dans les airs. Sous sa poigne d'acier, le corps de Chad se redressa mollement, les yeux toujours clos. Il n'était qu'une chose fragile et flaccide, à la merci d'une créature sans scrupule. De sa main libre, l'homme tapota la garde de son zanpakutô. Il secoua la pauvre chose prise au piège de ses doigts épais, afin de la faire réagir. Aucune réaction ne fut à observer si ce n'était les mouvements ondulatoires de son corps flasque dans le vide.

« Me semble que t'auras plus b'soin de ça ! »

Il empoigna alors son katana et trancha net, sans hésitation, le bras de l'humain qui se détacha sans difficulté. Le reste de son corps retomba lourdement au sol. Du sang affluait de la blessure au rythme de ses faibles pulsations cardiaques pour se répandre à même le sol. Le sourire de l'Arrancar s'élargit, il jeta négligemment le membre sectionné au loin. Son buste s'inclina de nouveau en avant, il enroula ses doigts autour de son autre poignet, et le souleva de la même manière. Encore une fois, Chad décolla du sol, ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Le tonus de sa nuque relâchée lui fit pencher mollement la tête en avant, cachant l'expression de douleur qu'il portait sur le visage bien qu'inconscient. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux collaient à ses joues et à son front par un mélange infâme de boue et de sang. Ses lèvres entrouvertes ne purent retenir un filet épais de salive mêlé de rouge, qui s'écrasa sur les chaussures noires de son bourreau. La plaie de son bras arraché coulait sur son flanc sans avoir le temps de coaguler.

« Un dernier mot ? »

Après cette demande, un silence de mort régna.

« Dommage… »

Le monstre positionna délicatement son zanpakutô sur la poitrine du jeune homme, à l'endroit même où son cœur battait faiblement. Il s'amusait à tourner la pointe sur la peau de son torse sans pour autant l'endommager. Cette manœuvre était nécessaire pour visualiser l'endroit à transpercer, et ainsi le tuer sur le coup. Son bras prit du recul, et il finit par donner une rapide et brève impulsion.

Au moment où la lame allait déchirer la chair de l'humain, son mouvement fut bloqué net. Stupéfié, il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi la peau de cet homme résistait à la perforation. Doucement, il laissa ses yeux glisser le long de son arme, et fut sidéré de voir une main d'une extrême pâleur enserrer avec force le tranchant de son katana. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite le long du bras, remontèrent sur l'épaule, et s'attardèrent quelques instants sur le visage impassible, ainsi que sur les yeux mornes d'un vert perçant, qui le dévisageaient avec flegme. Yammy relâcha alors la pression, et libéra de son étreinte, l'humain qui tomba une deuxième fois lourdement à terre. Le ténébreux desserra les doigts de l'acier, lâcha prise tout en abaissant le zanpakutô de cet idiot. Il tourna les talons sans même adresser un regard au déchet qui se vidait de son sang. Ses mains rejoignirent les poches de son hakama comme si la situation était des plus banales, et il commença à s'éloigner.

« Rentrons.

\- Je…

\- Tu en as assez fait.

\- Mais Ulquiorra, je…

\- Tu répondras de tes actes devant Aizen-sama, inutile de te justifier face à moi. »

Yammy rengaina son arme, et prit le chemin qu'empruntait son camarade préférant se taire que de continuer à essayer de se justifier. Il se savait coupable, et venait d'être pris en faute alors il obtempéra malgré lui. C'est boudeur qu'il tourna son visage gonflé et tuméfié en direction de son pantin démembré. Il souffla d'agacement de ne pas avoir pu achever son travail. Son regard se reporta sur Ulquiorra qui avait déjà ouvert un garganta. Celui-ci attendait devant le portail que Yammy daigne le rejoindre.

La nuit était tombée sur Karakura, enveloppant la ville de son doux et frais linceul d'obscurité. Les lumières de la ville réverbéraient au loin. L'activité humaine cessait progressivement pour laisser sa place à un calme apaisant. Le vent frais s'était levé, ce qui agitait doucement les branches des arbres dans un faible bruissement de feuilles. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, nichés dans leur nid douillet, loin de ce remue-ménage. Le silence soulageait l'Espada de la désolation qui s'en délectait sans le montrer. Le repos fut de courte durée puisque deux pressions spirituelles ne tardèrent pas à venir à leur encontre. Utilisant le shunpo, Ichigo arriva sur le champ de bataille, suivi de près par Uryû et son Hirenkyaku. Les yeux ambrés du rouquin se posèrent avec horreur sur son ami gisant au sol, le bras arraché. Il se détourna rapidement de cette image pour porter son regard sur les deux Espadas, côte à côte.

« Enfoirés ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Sans réfléchir, il passa avec hargne la main sur son visage, de haut en bas, tout en poussant un nouveau hurlement particulier et distinctif de sa transformation en Hollow. Un masque blanc avec des ornementations rouges apparut sur son visage. Yammy pénétra dans la déchirure dimensionnelle après l'ordre d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci, face à Ichigo, était distant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et détaillait avec impassibilité sa nouvelle apparence forte étonnante.

« Intéressant. »

Un nouveau hurlement du Hollow d'Ichigo se fit entendre avant qu'il ne fonce tête baissée dans le tas. Uryû, quant à lui, se précipita sur Chad après s'être remis du choc de cette vision d'horreur afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Ayant vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, le ténébreux tourna les talons pour se retrouver dos au Shinigami alors que celui-ci était en train de charger. Excédé et ayant dépassé le corps de Chad, le rouquin arma sa lame tout en continuant de courir, et concentra son énergie qui s'épaissit autour de lui. Elle devint presque étouffante.

« Getsuga … Tenshô ! » cria-t-il en portant les deux mains sur la garde de Zangetsu pour donner plus de puissance à son attaque.

Une vague noire d'énergie dense et opaque, enveloppé d'une aura rouge, déferla en direction de l'Espada qui était encore de dos. Tout en maintenant sa position, il tendit le bras en arrière, et stoppa le Getsuga de la paume, sans même y jeter un regard. Le faisceau se scinda, s'évapora dans l'air avant de mourir dans le creux de sa main.

« Pitoyable. »

Il marqua une pause, Ichigo continuant sa progression, bien décidé à venger son ami.

« Occupe-toi mieux des amis qui te restent avant de t'imaginer m'affronter. »

Que venait-il de dire ?! Ces paroles le stoppèrent dans son élan, il déposa alors lourdement la pointe de son zanpakutô au sol. S'occuper mieux de ses amis ? Il parlait de Chad, mais... également d'Orihime qu'il n'avait pu protéger ? Son cœur manqua un battement en pensant à l'humaine qui devait côtoyer continuellement ces êtres abjects et dénués de tout sens moral. A en juger par l'état de son ami, elle devait actuellement vivre un enfer et souffrir terriblement, mutilée par ces créatures. Ulquiorra pénétra le tunnel distordu et consentit enfin à jeter, par-dessus son épaule, un regard acerbe qui fit frissonner d'effroi le Shinigami.

« L'humaine ne t'appartient plus. Elle est la propriété d'Aizen-sama. Oublie-la si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie, et à celle de tes amis. Elle est des nôtres aujourd'hui, et elle vous a trahis en son âme et conscience. Sois en convaincu. Tu n'es plus rien à ses yeux qu'une cible à abattre. Tu ne la possèdes plus, et tu ne la reverras jamais. Fais-toi une raison, Shinigami. »

A ces mots tranchants comme des lames de couteaux, le garganta se referma sur les deux âmes maléfiques. Comme seule image imprimée au fond de ses yeux ambrés ce fut ceux pénétrants et terrifiants de ce monstre surpuissant qui le regardait avec déférence. Ichigo souffrait, non pas physiquement, mais son âme hurlait de douleur. Une fois leur présence évaporée du monde terrestre, il se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux. Impuissant. Son visage était pâle et déconfit, son regard plongé dans le vide.

 _Orihime… ce… ce n'est pas possible. Il ment… il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas avoir dit la vérité… Je n'y crois pas... C'est impossible…_

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si elles venaient de subir le souffle d'une puissante déflagration. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, ses pensées devenaient incohérentes. Sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts, il tourna lentement la tête en direction de Chad qui se vidait de son sang. Uryû, paniqué, reposait à genoux dans une flaque pourpre. Il déchira un pan de ses vêtements pour faire un rapide garrot autour de l'épaule de son ami, afin de limiter la perte de liquide vital. Une fois celui-ci positionné, le Quincy reporta son attention sur Ichigo, et lui hurla des mots qu'il n'entendait pas, son visage défiguré par les cris. La seule chose perçue par le rouquin était le corps de son ami en train d'agoniser, qui vivait probablement ses derniers instants. Les gants blancs du brun étaient tâchés d'hémoglobine. Son visage ainsi que les verres de ses lunettes portaient également des traces de souillure. De forts vertiges étreignirent le Shinigami sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, l'envie de vomir lui prit les entrailles. Uryû s'époumonait, mais il n'entendait pas ses mots.

Alors qu'il était dans le vague, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, deux fines mains lui agrippèrent les épaules avant de le secouer doucement. Il se laissa manipuler sans décrocher le regard du visage de Chad. Sa tête se balançait de haut en bas par les secousses. Voyant que la manœuvre était inefficace, les doigts resserrèrent leur emprise sur ses épaules, et amorcèrent des mouvements beaucoup plus violents. Une voix féminine parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il réussit à s'arracher avec peine de cette vision d'horreur. Il reporta son regard sur les yeux dorés, teintés d'inquiétude, de la jeune femme qui essayait de lui remettre les idées en place. Peu après, il vit Kisuke Urahara, le visage contrit, arriver en trombe, suivi de près par Tessai Tsukabishi qui ne prêta pas attention à lui, et se précipita directement auprès de Chad. La jeune femme au teint mat, et à la chevelure prune ne cessait de le secouer pour le faire revenir à lui, mais elle ne vit rien de plus que du vide dans ses yeux sans éclat. Elle criait pour qu'il l'entende, mais son esprit semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Comment… Comment est-ce possible…

* * *

 **Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes encore vivant et avez réussit à tenir ce si long chapitre ? Vous voulez me tuer parce que je suis trop cruelle ?  
**

 **Justification : *c'est-pas-moi-c'est-l-horrible-Yammy-qu-à-tout-fait* En plus, je me suis fait emporter par des musiques de combat assez sombres alors avec ce coktail explosif, ça a donné... ça !  
**

 **Malgré tout, j'espère que la lecture vous aura tout de même plu et que vous vous êtes "amusés" au moins autant que moi à l'écriture !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre lecture, ça me fait toujours plaisir et me motive !  
**

 **J'ai modifié le nom de cette chère Astrae ! Il sonnait un peu trop japonais pour une Arrancar !**

 **Bises et à bientôt, votre Farouche !**


	13. La solitude comme unique point commun

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je vous livre, ici, **un chapitre un peu plus calme** que les précédents, on ne peut pas être dans l'action à 100%, vous finiriez par vous y habituer, ahah. En plus, je préfère vous faire souffler par mesure de précaution, sait-on jamais !

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour ma nouvelle vitesse de croisière, qui, je l'espère ne vous incommodera pas trop. Sachez, en tout cas, que je fais de mon mieux et que j'essaie de raccourcir au minimum la durée de parution. La semaine prochaine débute mes stages, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aurai plus de temps, mais je pense que le rythme de travail sera moins pénible et donc j'espère pouvoir me mettre plus assidument à l'écriture.

 **Vivi6 ** : Je te remercie grandement pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fiction plait et ça me motive ! A chaque commentaire, je me prends une piqure de boost phénoménal ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. En ce qui concerne Orihime, je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même ! ;)

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite, comme à chaque fois, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une silhouette longiligne errait dans les couloirs impériaux de la forteresse du Hueco Mundo. De ses yeux plissés, elle sondait le sable présent dans l'immense cour du palais qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Bien que les rayons lumineux du soleil artificiel baignaient ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'extérieur de Las Noches, ils ne remplaçaient pas ceux réchauffant du véritable astre qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer à la Soul Society. C'est pensif que cette silhouette masculine se laissa porter par le fil de ses songes. Cela ne l'enchantait guère de se retrouver dans un tel endroit, loin de la seule personne à laquelle il tenait un tant soit peu. Feinter sa dévotion des siècles durant pour cet homme aussi détestable n'était pas chose aisée. L'on pouvait même affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un effort particulièrement harassant, mais il se devait de le faire. Pour Elle. Parce qu'il s'était promis de la venger. De lui rendre ce qu'elle s'était fait dérober en toute impunité, il y a de cela de si nombreuses années. Sagement, il attendait le moment propice qui lui permettrait sans faille possible de faire regretter amèrement à cet homme de l'avoir prise à partie et arracher, dans la douleur, ce qui lui était de plus intime. D'avoir osé lever la main sur son visage ainsi que sur son corps innocent.

Comment supporter de vivre quotidiennement aux côtés de l'homme qui hantait le passé de la femme qu'il estimait plus que sa propre vie ? Cette déesse, au charme volubile et aux formes particulièrement généreuses et harmonieuses, était la seule personne dans ce bas monde à être immunisée contre le venin nocif que répandait ce serpent craint de tous. Jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à ce visage si délicat et à ce corps si sensuel qui suscitait en lui un vif désir. Pour rendre ce qui lui avait été dérobé, peu lui importait d'être perçu aux yeux de tous comme un traître. Quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route le paierait de sa vie. Sa propre existence étant mise entre parenthèses depuis cet instant marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il ne vivait que pour le moment où sa Splendide Magnificence irait rejoindre le feu incandescent des enfers.

Le jour où cette vermine suffisante tombera de son trône de cristal, il sera là. Lorsque la tête de cet imposteur roulera jusqu'à ses pieds, tranchée par la lame de son zanpakutô, il sera là pour s'en délecter. Le jour où cette pourriture rendra son dernier souffle, ce sera le plus heureux de son existence.

Voir dans son regard la détresse, l'humiliation ressentie par ce sentiment de trahison lui donnera le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il n'aura jamais esquissé. Probablement le plus sincère. Enfin le voile sur ses actes tombera, et seulement à ce moment, il pourra revenir auprès d'Elle. Pour lui rendre cette lueur qui avait quitté son corps depuis son enfance.

Jamais plus tu ne verseras de larme… Une promesse qui jamais ne s'étayera à moins de rendre l'âme. Il était bien résolu à ce que cela n'arrive pas, du moins, pas avant qu'il ne massacre ce mégalomane hautain et imbu de lui-même. Ce n'étaient pourtant pas les opportunités qui manquaient pour renverser ce despote, mais jamais, dans ses fibres, il n'avait ressenti qu'il s'agissait du moment tant attendu.

Le regard posé sur les grandes dunes de sable, il songeait tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Pour une fois, son sourire perfide n'étirait pas ses fines lèvres. Porter ce masque mielleux continuellement sur le visage était éreintant et nécessitait une attention de tous les instants. Seulement, lorsqu'il était seul, et qu'il se savait en dehors du radar de son actuel supérieur, il se permettait de courts instants de flottement où il pouvait relâcher ses efforts.

« Gin-sama ? »

Cette voix écrasée, à peine audible derrière lui, le fit revenir d'entre ses songes. Il souffla imperceptiblement en jetant un dernier regard à ces larges étendues sablonneuses. S'arrachant de cette vision, il se retourna, et arborait un des plus splendides rictus dont il avait le secret, mettant mal à l'aise la personne qui avait osé l'interpeller. Un silence oppressant s'installa. L'argenté ne quitta pas, de ses paupières plissées, le visage apeuré de la femelle Arrancar mal assurée qui se tenait face à lui.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger… » se sentit obligée de continuer la jeune femme devant le mutisme de ce serpent fallacieux. Elle déglutit avec peine et reprit : « Maître Aizen vous requiert. »

« Menoly ! Comment se porte ton amie ? » persifla-t-il tout en ignorant superbement la raison de sa présence.

L'Arrancar baissa les yeux au sol. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ceux de l'argenté, elle ne pouvait maintenir son regard maintenu sur ses traits. Plus brefs étaient leurs échanges, mieux elle s'en portait. La peur d'être empoisonnée par l'aura venimeuse qui se dégageait de ses pores la pétrifiait. La blonde redoutait les shinigamis plus que n'importe quel membre de son espèce.

« Elle s'en remettra, je suppose… » dit-elle après un long silence, sa voix baissant d'intensité à chacun de ses mots.

Le sourire de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division s'élargit un peu plus, avant qu'il ne prenne la direction de la salle du trône. Il se délectait de la terreur qu'il insufflait aux autres, mais plus particulièrement de celle instillée aux sujets de ce roi autoproclamé.

« Tu lui souhaiteras un bon rétablissement de ma part ! »

Tout en levant une main à hauteur de ses épaules, son corps svelte dans son uniforme ample disparut entièrement, englouti par les ténèbres de ces grands dédales.

Aizen Sôsuke avait bien des raisons de se méfier de ses hommes, particulièrement de l'enfant qu'il avait pris sous son aile depuis ses débuts de shinigami. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux abattre de sang-froid un de leur acolyte, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et ce, avec un aplomb à glacer le sang. Jamais il n'avait manifesté quelconques revendications, il suivait sans jamais broncher. Il lui disait, son bras droit lui obéissait, non sans son air sarcastique qui le talonnait comme son ombre. Comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en cet homme ? Qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de faire partie de son armée, et dont la lueur de ses iris lui était encore inconnue. Au fils des années, il n'avait jamais laissé transparaître d'autres émotions que son habituel ton doucereux rempli de fausses politesses nauséabondes…

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans l'air. Les secondes s'égrenaient une à une, avec lenteur, comme retenues par un mal indicible. Plus aucun son ne perçait l'atmosphère oppressante, les rayons ternes de la lune avaient remplacé ceux éclatants du soleil. Sous les yeux d'Ichigo, le paysage semblait figé comme peint sur une toile sinistre sans vie ni âme. Influencer sur son environnement lui semblait être une chose impossible. Il n'était que l'observateur passif de ce dégradé sanglant et obscur. Son cerveau, après la disparition des deux âmes malfaisantes, s'était automatiquement mis en veille pour le protéger de la rudesse de cette représentation macabre. Yoruichi avait cessé de crier, mais essayait encore de le ramener sur terre. Elle eut toutes les difficultés pour capter son attention, mais à force de s'échiner, il lui sembla qu'il réussit enfin à revenir de son long périple intérieur.

« Ichigo…Que s'est-il passé ? »

Au fond de son regard terne et confus, elle pouvait percevoir cette lueur qu'elle lui connaissait bien refaire petit à petit surface. D'abord un faible éclat presque indécelable, puis un reflet imprégnant, dans la globalité, ses iris d'une infinie tristesse. Avec horreur, il prit conscience de son état de faiblesse face à cette situation cauchemardesque. C'est alors que la souffrance laissa rapidement sa place à un sentiment grandissant de rage. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'intégralité de cette flamme qui brûlait au fond de son être, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, et la fixa avec aigreur. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, sa mâchoire se crispa. D'un bond, il se releva, manquant de peu de la faire basculer en arrière.

« Ichigo ! Réponds-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle tout en se redressant.

Sans lui adresser la parole, ni même lui accorder la moindre attention, il se précipita auprès de Chad, mais fut entravé dans sa progression par Uryû. Le rouquin essaya de se dégager avec brutalité de l'étreinte de son ami qui eut de plus en plus de mal à le canaliser.

« Ichigo ! Arrête !

\- Laisse-moi ! » s'emporta ce dernier.

« Tessaï fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le sauver. Tu ne dois pas intervenir ! » finit par brailler le Quincy, à bout de souffle.

A ces mots, Ichigo abandonna toute résistance. Kisuke, non loin de là, observait la distorsion de la faille laissée par les deux Hollows. Il se retourna, le visage assombri, et avança auprès des deux jeunes humains. L'élégante femme aux cheveux prune s'approcha elle aussi, prête à reformuler sa question. L'homme au bob leva doucement la main pour la freiner dans son élan. Les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux dorés, elle se ravisa, contrariée.

« Nul besoin de les brusquer. Laisse-les récupérer, on leur posera les questions en temps et en heure. Quoiqu'il en soit, on peut remercier Uryû pour avoir stoppé l'hémorragie, malheureusement… J'ignore si cela sera suffisant pour le maintenir en vie… »

Effectivement, le Quincy avait eu les bons réflexes qui pourraient s'avérer décisifs pour l'avenir de leur ami. Tessaï avait rapidement pris son relais, et l'avait enveloppé d'une aura lumineuse afin qu'il ne perde pas davantage de sang. La médecine surnaturelle des Shinigami, exercée par leur Kido de soin, était reconnue comme étant plus efficace que celle du monde des humains. Seulement, une fois sur place, le Maître du Kidoshu eut de sérieux doutes quant à ses capacités de guérison. L'aura noire et nauséabonde de la plaie purulente empêchait la cicatrisation rapide de son épaule. Le mal semblait vouloir prendre possession de son corps, comme un venin putride s'insinuant dans ses artères. Déjà les tissus autour des différentes lésions commençaient à se nécroser. Malgré tout, Tessaï en avait habilement empêché la propagation. Le bras de l'humain, tranché par le zanpakutô du Hollow, commençait à se décomposer par la même putréfaction, et ne put lui être recousu. Fort heureusement, le sang s'était arrêté de couler par le garrot qui lui comprimait les vaisseaux et le sort qui contenait le peu de liquide qui restait à l'intérieur de son corps inconscient.

Chad avait perdu énormément de sang. Bien trop. De nombreuses contusions étaient à soigner, si bien, que Tessaï fut dans l'incapacité d'évaluer lesquelles étaient à placer en priorité. Tout en gardant le corps du malheureux recouvert d'un voile bienfaiteur, la montagne de muscles le prit à bout de bras, sans en avoir l'air peiné. Il souhaitait l'éloigner et l'amener dans un endroit où il pourrait essayer de le guérir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Dans ces décombres, il ne pouvait se concentrer et s'abandonner aux pouvoirs de son Kidô sans risquer d'être aperçu par un humain. Autour d'eux, ce n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, et ils ne tarderaient pas à intervenir sur les lieux, alertés par ce chaos. Sans compter sur les créatures qui pouvaient revenir à tout moment pour achever leur sombre besogne.

C'est d'un pas pressé, utilisant le shunpo, sa charge dans les bras, qu'il se dirigea aux magasins Urahara. Ce dernier, avec Yoruichi, préféra rester sur place pour assurer la sécurité des habitants. Il continuerait ainsi à étudier les précieuses particules du garganta qu'il était, actuellement, dans l'incapacité de recréer. Les deux humains, quant à eux, suivirent de près les traces de ce colosse. Arrivé rapidement devant le bâtiment, Tessaï s'empara d'une pièce avec un lit où il disposa doucement l'homme inconscient. Avant qu'Ichigo ne pénètre dans la salle, il lui somma de rester en retrait.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le ramener, même si pour cela, je dois y passer la nuit entière. »

Ichigo obtempéra docilement, et resta devant la porte close où son ami agonisant reposait.

Quelques heures après l'attaque s'étaient écoulées, et le Shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs. C'était un véritable supplice que d'attendre, complètement impuissant. Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas séparés… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il attendait la mort dans l'âme, prostré contre le mur de la pièce. Avec nervosité, il triturait et contorsionnait ses doigts. Les secondes défilaient lentement, et semblaient s'étirer à l'éternité. Cela n'en finissait pas. Le rouquin avait bien du mal à tenir en place. Tantôt il se levait, marchait en rond, faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Tantôt il se rasseyait, abattu, la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses bras. Les neurones en vrac, il lui était difficile de savoir quel comportement adopter face à cette situation.

Uryû, assis en tailleur sur l'un des coussins verts disposés dans la salle, ne bougeait pas. Son visage était neutre, lui aussi attendait, mais de manière plus tempérée que la pile électrique incapable de rester en position. Pour une fois, il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'agacer contre son ami, et éviter de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes. Ichigo se leva une nouvelle fois. Il se rapprocha d'une grande porte en bois derrière laquelle il pouvait entendre des murmures, et sentir deux pressions spirituelles vaciller aux rythmes d'incantations prononcées dans une langue inconnue. Excédé, il voulut faire coulisser la plaque, mais une barrière d'énergie lumineuse apparut, et lui renvoya la pression de ses doigts en de petits picotements. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la salle soit protégée par un sort de Kidô. Uryû, les yeux clos, ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

« C'est pour éviter ce genre de perturbation que Tessaï s'est assuré de sceller la pièce. Pour se prémunir de toute intrusion, y compris de la tienne… » Il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, avant d'ajouter « … surtout de la tienne. »

Un soupir d'agacement franchit les lèvres closes d'Ichigo. Il ignorait combien de temps cela durerait, ni si cela fonctionnerait. Sans plus attendre, il reprit sa marche névrosée, tournant autour du Quincy qui commença à en avoir le tournis.

« Cesse donc de t'agiter. Le temps ne passera pas plus vite de toute manière. Il faut patienter et garder espoir. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire à notre niveau. »

Le Shinigami remplaçant resta interdit, statique au beau milieu de la salle. L'attaque de ces deux Espadas, il ne l'avait clairement pas vue venir. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir achevé alors qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Que devenait Orihime ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour le moment…

Chad était en bien piteux état, comme jamais l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait été auparavant. Lorsqu'Ichigo avait été déconnecté de la réalité, il n'avait pu manquer la mine austère de l'homme au bob. Son habituel sourire espiègle s'était effacé au profit d'un visage dur et froid. Cette expression… Il ne la lui connaissait pas. Le pronostic vital de son ami était clairement engagé, Kisuke lui-même n'ayant que peu d'espoir quant à ses chances de survie.

* * *

Le retour du monde des humains se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes, sans qu'un seul mot ne fut prononcé. L'on pouvait ressentir la tension entre les Espadas, pour autant, aucun des deux ne desserrait la mâchoire. Ulquiorra marchait en tête, Yammy derrière lui, distant de quelques pas, rongeant son frein. Ainsi, comme le Cuarto l'avait prédit avant même qu'ils ne partent en mission, celle-ci s'était avérée être un véritable fiasco. Avec Yammy en partenaire, cela aurait été étonnant du contraire -surtout lorsqu'il était question de discrétion.

Une main dans la poche, l'autre sur la garde de son zanpakutô, le ténébreux ouvrit le garganta. Les dunes de sables plongées dans l'obscurité constante du Hueco Mundo apparurent en fond. Il retrouvait là, dans ce monde monotone, les nuances sombres qui lui apaisaient la rétine. Las, il se laissa tomber dans le vide avec délicatesse, et atterrit au sol sans même soulever un grain de sable. Yammy, quant à lui, ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Son atterrissage, sans raffinement, fit jaillir de grands monticules de particules au-dessus de lui, dans un grondement sourd.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires aux deux Hollows pour atteindre les portes de la forteresse. Au moment où Ulquiorra les repoussa de ses mains, il ne put réprimer le besoin de chercher la pression spirituelle de la jeune humaine, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé durant son absence. Ce qu'il y ressentit sembla lui convenir puisque ses muscles se décontractèrent imperceptiblement. D'un pas décidé, il prit la direction de l'un des nombreux couloirs.

« Ulquiorra, tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Faire mon rapport à Aizen-sama.

\- J'suppose que tu vas lui causer d'ma p'tite altercation avec l'humain ?

\- A l'évidence. » répondit-il, impassible.

Le mastodonte ne put s'empêcher de bougonner dans son coin, son comparse ne préférant pas relever cette attitude grotesque qui le suivait à la trace.

« En as-tu obtenu une quelconque information ? » demanda le ténébreux d'un ton neutre.

« Non… enfin, je sais que cet humain a gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai mis sa dérouillée ! Il avait deux bras armés d'une grande force. »

Le Décima ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, le visage encore gonflé et bleuté par endroit. Décidément, même dans les situations les plus désespérées, il ne pouvait contenir sa bêtise. Sans répondre à ses paroles, le ténébreux écoutait tout de même d'une oreille attentive. Ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait aussi pu le remarquer avec le Shinigami. Ce contretemps fort regrettable leur avait donné l'opportunité de mettre en exergue les nouveaux pouvoirs de ces humains. Bien qu'ils aient réussi sans difficulté à les évincer, il avait tout de même pu analyser rapidement leur progrès.

Le caractère impulsif de Yammy et sa propension à s'auto-saboter ne resteraient pas sans conséquence, mais pour une fois, cela n'avait pas été dénué de tout intérêt. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment son Maître réagirait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, son comportement étant des plus imprévisibles. Cet être à part entière semblait régi par la loi du tout ou rien. Cela impliquait qu'il pouvait aussi bien les féliciter pour ces informations que leur en faire payer de lourdes conséquences. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas son genre de faire dans la demi-mesure.

La mort n'effrayait pas Ulquiorra. Pas plus que la souffrance. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses fibres ne ressentaient plus la moindre douleur. Comme si ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient plongées dans un profond état de léthargie. La seule chose, dans ce bas monde, en mesure de lui procurer un fort sentiment de malaise, était ces voix qui déchargeaient continuellement leur haine dans son esprit. La douleur physique ? L'avait-il au moins déjà ressentie dans son existence maudite ? Cela lui paraissait tellement lointain, comme à des années-lumière. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps errait-il dans ces plaines défraîchies avec, pour seules compagnes, les ténèbres ? Cela faisait des siècles que cet Hollow solitaire avait perdu le compte de ses années d'existence… De toute manière, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de connaître son temps d'errance puisque ce dernier n'influait plus sur lui ?

Alors qu'Ulquiorra prit la direction de la salle du trône, les mains dans les poches et le regard vide, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Yammy, quant à lui, préféra se retirer pour regagner ses quartiers. Au fond de son être, le brun se demandait ce que pourrait bien ressentir l'humaine en apprenant son retour. Quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il se tiendrait de nouveau face à elle ? Que lirait-il au fond de ses iris argentés lorsqu'il y planterait les siens, impitoyables et exempts d'émotion ? Il y trouverait certainement de la peur. Comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait ?

Profondément lassé par son escapade, il se remémora son intervention auprès de l'Espada. Il se fichait royalement des dommages collatéraux qu'ils auraient pu causer dans le monde des humains, alors pourquoi avait-il empêché Yammy de mettre un terme à l'existence de ce déchet ? Sa vie n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, elle était insignifiante, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Etait-ce parce que cet homme était l'ami de cette femme ? Non… Cela devait avoir une autre signification. Il avait stoppé Yammy puisque son geste était contraire à la mission qui lui avait été confié. Oui, voilà. La réponse lui semblait bien plus censée que la précédente. Sans aucun doute. De toute manière, il supposait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures, son geste n'avait eu, finalement, que bien peu d'intérêt…

Même s'il essayait de se persuader du contraire, l'Espada ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une bribe d'intérêt pour cette femme. Depuis le début de sa captivité, presque chacune de ses pensées était dirigée, de près ou de loin, à l'encontre de sa prisonnière. Cela n'allait, d'ailleurs, pas en s'améliorant. Comme si son esprit, par un mécanisme bien étrange et sans explication rationnelle, était jumelé au sien. Une fois de plus, il ne put refréner le besoin de rechercher son reiatsu dans tout l'édifice. Sa pression spirituelle semblait stable, sans trop de variation. Ce devait être le signe que tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Grimmjow avait-il, pour une fois, obéi aux ordres sans broncher ? Rien n'en était moins sûr. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas en face de lui, en chair et en os pour évaluer, de ses yeux perçants, l'état de cette humaine, il ne pourrait se sentir apaisé. Et puis… Qu'en était-il de ce cinglé de Szayel ? Préoccupé par ces questions, il ne ressentit pas l'aura venimeuse tapie dans l'ombre de l'un des nombreux embranchements.

« Déjà de retour ? »

Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé dans sa progression, Ulquiorra, fidèle à lui-même, ne laissa transparaître aucune expression de surprise. Il s'arrêta tout de même et scruta les ténèbres, à l'affût de la silhouette dont il sentait le regard peser sur sa personne. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, si ce n'étaient des contours flous se profiler dans la pénombre. L'homme s'avança et la faible lueur des flambeaux éclaira ses traits délicats avec retenue. Les pupilles reptiliennes se fixèrent, gorgées de mépris, sur le sourire factice qui étirait les joues de cet homme méprisable.

« La mission a-t-elle été couronnée de succès ? J'ose espérer que tu as pu rassembler tous les éléments qu'Aizen t'a demandé d'obtenir ! Ce serait étonnant du contraire, tu es son plus fidèle serviteur, l'échec ne t'est pas permis… »

Le regard placide maintenu sur les traits insidieux du Shinigami, il essaya de sonder son esprit tordu en quête d'informations, sans pour autant répondre à ses provocations. Impossible de pénétrer cette forteresse barricadée par des années d'endurance et de faux-semblants. Ses intentions lui étaient peut-être inconnues, mais il ne pouvait ignorer sa perpétuelle hypocrisie, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

« Pas de réponse ? Je suppose donc que tu n'as pas correctement accompli ta mission ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui risque d'être déçu…. Aizen plaçait tellement d'espoir en toi. Tu es son favori, mais il me semble que je ne t'apprends rien. Je n'ose imaginer la déception dans son regard lorsque tu lui annonceras toi-même la nouvelle. Tu peux toujours m'en faire part en premier, je saurai me montrer clément.

\- Inutile de te fatiguer. Le rapport de mission, je n'en ferai part qu'à Maître Aizen et à personne d'autre, pas même à toi, Shinigami.

\- Quel froideur dans tes propos, Ulquiorra ! J'en suis terriblement vexé… N'as-tu pas envie de te confier ? Je saurai te couvrir et t'éviter de possible débordement de fureur. Nous sommes entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors raconte-moi. Je t'écoute avec la plus grande des attentions…

\- Je ne réponds qu'aux ordres d'Aizen-sama.

\- Ta loyauté est infaillible et définitivement sans égale ! Aizen a bien de la chance de compter des membres tels que toi dans les rangs de son armée... S'il n'avait que des hommes de ton acabit, la guerre serait déjà terminée… Deux fois ! » continua-t-il d'un air faussement enthousiaste.

A ces mots, le ténébreux se détourna, flegmatique, et reprit sa marche. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir d'échanger avec ce Shinigami arrogant ? L'Espada ne l'appréciait guère. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en cachait pas et cela semblait être réciproque.

Gin l'imita et emprunta la même direction, tout en continuant de déblatérer des choses aussi futiles qu'inutiles. Le Shinigami savait très bien qu'en agissant de la sorte, il agaçait l'Arrancar qui n'en ferait rien et internaliserait sa colère -si peu qu'il soit capable de ressentir la moindre émotion. C'était un véritable amusement que de mettre à l'épreuve cet homme aux nerfs d'acier. Un jour, il trouverait la faille qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds. Le roi du Hueco Mundo semblait, d'ailleurs, jouer au même jeu. Son bras droit n'était pas sans savoir qu'Ulquiorra l'estimait bien trop pour, ne serait-ce que lever un sourcil en réponse à ses attaques verbales. De ce côté-là, l'argenté détenait l'avantage sur Sa Seigneurie Aizen.

Afin de mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie fade au sein de ce palais sinistre, il testait divers sujets de conversation, les abordant avec légèreté et sarcasme. Il prenait un malin plaisir à explorer différentes pistes qui pourraient, il l'espérait, au minimum irriter l'être le plus apathique. De sa vie de Hollow dans le désert, à la solitude qu'il pouvait y ressentir. De son indifférence pour la vie humaine, à son dégoût pour celle-ci. Du bris de son masque jusqu'à sa dévotion pour Aizen... Ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par de nombreux jugements de valeur dont il était particulièrement friand, au grand dam d'Ulquiorra qui, bien sûr, ne réagissait pas. Sa cadence était modérée, chaque enjambée égale à la précédente. Ses pas n'étaient ni trop lents ni trop rapides, et ses talons frappaient le sol de manière régulière. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux élucubrations de ce traître. Ce dernier continuant son monologue sans faiblir :

« D'après toi, comment va Orihime ? N'es-tu pas inquiet pour sa sécurité avec Grimmjow comme gardien ? A ta place, je serai mort d'inquiétude... »

A ces mots, la démarche de l'Arrancar en fut légèrement altérée. Les mains dans les poches de son hakama, il ne put contrôler le mouvement qui lui fit serrer les poings. Il venait de perdre le contrôle sur son allure. Une simple fraction de seconde et son corps tout entier s'était tendu. Ses yeux ne purent empêcher un voile de surprise de recouvrir son regard habituellement sans expression. Il reprit toutefois sa foulée, comme si de rien n'était. Rares étaient les personnes qui auraient pu percevoir un quelconque changement dans sa manière d'agir. Pourtant, ce court instant, comme un flash à peine décelable, n'échappa, d'aucune manière, aux sens aiguisés de l'argenté. Derrière lui, le ténébreux ne put apercevoir les paupières de Gin Ichimaru se soulever légèrement de surprise à son tour. Pour la première fois, ses deux yeux d'un bleu opalescent rencontrèrent la pénombre du Hueco Mundo. Alors c'est ça, son point faible ? Intéressant…

Impossible que ce fourbe ait pu manquer son léger changement de cadence alors qu'il était resté parfaitement stoïque aux autres sollicitations.

« Qu'est-elle pour toi, Ulquiorra ? » siffla-t-il à la manière d'un serpent, son sourire perfide lui étirant les joues.

Cette question vint conforter l'idée qu'il se faisait. Pris au piège par des anneaux écailleux qui lui comprimaient la poitrine, il commença à sonder son esprit pour trouver un moyen de se défaire de cette entrave. L'ancien dieu de la mort attendant patiemment l'occasion propice pour planter, de ses crochets effilés, la chair de sa proie afin d'inoculer son poison neurotoxique dans ses artères. Tous les Hollows ressentaient l'aura venimeuse qui se dégageait de son reiatsu, et chacun d'entre eux avait la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'y frotter de trop près… L'Espada avait beau ignorer les sombres desseins de cet homme, il savait qu'il devait s'en méfier comme de la peste.

Malgré sa volonté à rester muet, il se sentit obligé de répliquer quelque chose d'acide qui annihilerait les doutes de cet être ophidien. Sans pitié, il articula quelques mots acerbes pour témoigner de toute l'aversion qu'il portait pour les humains :

« Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un déchet. Comme tous les membres de son espèce misérable. »

* * *

 **Notre cher Ulquiorra deviendrait-il, comment dire, plus accessible ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! uHuH... ;)  
**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, et je vous dis un grand merci pour m'accompagner dans cette aventure qu'est l'écriture de la fiction !**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Bises, Farouche.**


	14. Lorsque la lumière innonde les ténèbres

Bonjour à tous,

Je ne sais par où commencer pour vous démontrer à quel point **je suis désolée** de ce long silence radio qui a duré plusieurs mois. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai été pas mal occupé avec mes stages, mes dossiers à remplir pour mon départ au Canada et l'envie d'écrire m'avait un peu quitté. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'avais besoin de me retrouver et surtout de retrouver goût à l'écriture car je ne voulais pas vous livrer un chapitre dénué d'intérêt, je suis sûre que ça se serait senti à la lecture. Je vous demande pardon, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerai. Je tiens à vous rassurer, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé ma motivation et toute mon inspiration. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être toujours présent à mes côtés !

Alors voici le chapitre catorce, un chapitre qui fut très long à écrire et que j'ai remanié plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne me convienne.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

 **Guest** : Merci pour tes compliments, et excuse moi du temps de réponse... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que je continuerai à susciter de l'intérêt. Pour ta question sur le nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je pense que je vais en écrire beaucoup. J'ai énormément d'idées en tête, il faut juste que je trouve comment les articuler.

 **Yori no Doll** : La voici... J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

L'atmosphère au sein du Hueco Mundo n'avait pas pour habitude d'y être agréable, encore moins chaleureuse. Partout dans le palais le froid brûlait les chairs, les ténèbres dominaient l'espace et le silence demeurait assourdissant. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas réellement embarrasser Aizen, qui, malgré ce changement radical de vie se plaisait à régner sur ce monde chaotique. Assis sur son imposant trône de granit, il patientait les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, la tête droite, fixant la monumentale porte à quelques dizaines de mètres de son siège. Par symétrie, ses doigts se soulevaient et s'abaissaient successivement avec lenteur. Le contact de sa chair sur la pierre rompait le vide auditif présent dans la salle. L'endroit était d'une telle tranquillité qu'Aizen pouvait ressentir les battements de son cœur, paisibles et réguliers, cogner contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement sur ses joues lorsqu'il se remémora le putsch prodigieux qu'il avait orchestré. Un véritable jeu d'enfant pour lui que d'avoir réussi à faire ployer le genou aux créatures à la réputation d'insoumises. Personne avant lui n'avait réalisé l'exploit d'unifier ce qui n'était que discorde. De rassembler, en un même lieu, en une même armée, tant d'âmes aussi puissantes que malfaisantes.

Bien qu'au sommet d'une dimension auparavant indomptable, cela ne parvenait pas pleinement à le satisfaire. L'ancien Shinigami voyait grand et désirait plus. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était posséder les pleins pouvoirs sur trois mondes singulièrement différents, et ainsi s'élever au rang divin. Sans cette pierre, impossible de penser à détrôner l'actuelle pourriture qui avait l'impertinence de se faire appeler roi, et de rivaliser contre l'armée de Shinigami prête à se sacrifier pour sauver cet être inutile et abject. Le chemin était encore long, les marches jusqu'aux cieux tant convoités étaient actuellement bien trop frêles pour être empruntées sans risquer la chute.

Agacé, l'ancien capitaine releva le bras droit, serra le poing et déposa délicatement la mâchoire sur ses métacarpes. Sa tête était maintenant légèrement inclinée sur le côté. A l'intérieur, son sang bouillonnait de rage, toutefois, aucune preuve de son exaspération n'apparaissait sur son visage. D'apparence, il restait le même, parfaitement impassible. Fidèle à lui-même, ses traits étaient détendus bien que son reiatsu laissait s'échapper un nuage de fines particules sombres. Son cœur, quant à lui, était empli d'une rancœur sans commune mesure envers l'homme que tous glorifiaient aveuglément. _Un pouvoir incommensurable aux mains d'un incapable… quelle ineptie !_

« Misérable… » souffla-t-il la mâchoire serrée comme pour essayer d'alléger ce poids qui pesait sur son organe vital. Une fraction de seconde, il sembla que ce fardeau s'allégeait avant de reprendre sa place comme à chaque fois depuis ce jour particulier où sa vie avait pris une tournure inattendue.

Malgré toute cette causticité, un profond sentiment de lassitude commençait à prendre le pas sur sa détermination. Ce monde n'avait pas pour réputation d'y être divertissant, mais il était à des lieux de s'imaginer qu'une dimension peuplée de monstres aussi violents et sanguinaires allait être ennuyeuse à mourir. Il aurait bien fait revenir son jouet, mais il devait être très probablement encore hors d'usage. De toute manière, à quoi bon ? Même le contact de cette femelle Arrancar ne lui était plus aussi agréable. Bien sûr, chacun de leur rapport avait été récréatif. Cette traînée parvenait à le faire jouir, mais cela était bien loin d'être exaltant. Aizen recherchait bien plus qu'un plaisir guidé par de banales réactions biologiques sous l'action de diverses hormones et d'influx nerveux. L'orgasme du corps était bien peu de chose en comparaison de celui de l'esprit…

Nouveau soupir d'agacement. Ses prunelles se baissèrent finalement sur ses membres, elles furent attirées sur ses mains marquées par de fins liserés noirs. Etrange adaptation. Elle parcourait sa peau claire en suivant ces marques énigmatiques qui semblaient ancrées profondément dans sa chair. Les tracés ressemblaient aux sillages qu'empruntaient les vaisseaux sanguins, mais d'une teinte autrement plus obscure. C'était comme si, lors de l'injection de la larme de la désolation, un nouveau système circulatoire s'était mis en place et parcourait désormais son corps, l'inondant d'une énergie nouvelle, dense et méphitique…

Les quelques particules funèbres qui s'échappèrent de ses pores se dissipèrent à l'approche de deux pressions spirituelles familières. Sa Seigneurie redressa presque instantanément le menton et retrouva son impartialité légendaire. De ses yeux noisette, il fixa les battants massifs de la porte qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir sur un homme exempt de toutes expressions faciales, à la peau blafarde et aux yeux d'une profondeur abyssale. A peine eut-il le temps de franchir le seuil de l'entrée qu'une silhouette apparut derrière son épaule, les lèvres étirées sur les joues.

Les deux intrus furent accueillis par un rictus hautain accompagné d'un regard inquisiteur. L'Espada vêtu de blanc ne fit pas cas de ces éléments et s'avança d'un pas décidé, sans même considérer la chose détestable qui le suivait à la trace depuis son entrée dans le palais. Il stoppa sa progression au bas des marches qui menaient au trône et inclina légèrement le buste. Avec lenteur, il se redressa pour finir par adopter une posture droite.

La silhouette émaciée le distança, gravit les marches avec nonchalance et se posta derrière Sa Seigneurie. Une fois à hauteur du siège royal, l'être ophidien susurra quelques paroles venimeuses aux oreilles du roi autoproclamé qui ne put retenir ses lèvres de fendre un peu plus son visage.

L'Espada ne décrocha pas la mâchoire, attendant patiemment que son Maître daigne prendre la parole le premier. Avec un aplomb à tout épreuve, il garda ses iris d'un vert perçant ancrés dans ceux noisette d'Aizen. C'était étrange. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le serviteur de haut rang décela un léger changement d'expression. Quelque chose dans sa manière d'être ou bien sur son visage n'était plus comme à l'accoutumée. Le reflet dans son regard impénétrable ne lui paraissait plus aussi inaccessible. En silence, il profita de cette opportunité pour détailler ses traits comme s'il essayait de lire à travers son âme.

 _Serait-ce dû à ces lignes noires et diffuses sur sa peau ? Quelle est la raison de leur existence ? Aurait-il plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions ? Après tout, il n'est qu'un Shinigami…_

Ce regard insistant ne fut pas au goût d'Aizen qui préféra couper court à la quiétude du lieu en brisant le fil des pensées de son subalterne. Plus ce dernier passait de temps à cogiter, plus grands étaient les risques d'insubordination.

« Ulquiorra… Parle. Nous t'écoutons. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Il paraîtrait que tu aurais des choses intéressantes à m'apprendre. »

S'il avait continué à analyser de son œil avisé l'iris de son Maître, l'Espada aurait presque pu ressentir de la rage mêlée à une soif insatiable de pouvoir. Pour l'instant, tout était assez flou et lointain, il ne s'agissait que d'esquisses qui avaient encore besoin d'être affinées. Une chose était sûre, quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis leur dernière entrevue.

« Je peux vous montrer, » se contenta-t-il de répondre calmement.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de son supérieur, le ténébreux leva la main droite et positionna ses doigts autour de son globe oculaire qu'il pressa avec force. Peu de temps lui fut nécessaire pour extirper son œil qu'il tenait maintenant dans le creux de sa main, laissant un trou béant au niveau de l'orbite. Avec calme et sans expression de douleur, il tendit le bras pour diriger la pupille en direction d'Aizen qui avait momentanément perdu son sourire devant ce sordide spectacle.

D'un mouvement, Ulquiorra comprima l'organe qui s'éparpilla en poussière de chaque côté de son poing serré. Le nuage se répandit dans l'air pour atteindre les deux hommes qui ne cillèrent pas. Un voile opaque se déposa alors à la surface de leurs yeux et ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un état semi-conscient. Le ténébreux resta en position, sans bouger d'un iota pendant qu'il sélectionnait les moments essentiels à leur faire part. Au fil de la rétrospection, son œil manquant commençait à se régénérer sous sa paupière close. Derrière la rétine des deux Shinigamis se projetait un défilement fluide d'images muettes. Rapidement, ils retracèrent le cours de la journée au travers les yeux de l'Arrancar.

L'Espada aurait préféré ne pas rendre compte de ses actes à l'argenté, mais Aizen n'aurait pas été de cet avis. D'ailleurs, il se surprit à exempter instinctivement les passages qui lui étaient préjudiciables comme ceux de sa curiosité pour les humains, ou encore les images de son assoupissement. De toute manière, cela n'apporterait rien de plus et ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation qui était déjà délicate.

« Je vois… cette vermine a donc encore atteint un autre niveau de puissance… Et qu'as-tu appris de plus ? »

« Il semblerait qu'Urahara Kisuke n'ait pas encore trouvé la technique pour rejoindre le Hueco Mundo ce qui empêche donc le Shinigami de venir récupérer l'humaine.

\- Et ?

\- Cette femme ne connaît pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, et d'après eux, elle ne les aurait pas tous découverts. Ils ignorent même de quoi il pourrait être question. »

A l'écoute de ces précieuses informations, le visage du traître s'illumina en une fraction de seconde. Les dires d'Ulquiorra vinrent flatter son égo et conforter son choix de retenir la rouquine captive. En son for intérieur, il était persuadé qu'elle aurait un rôle crucial à jouer dans la guerre qui se préparait. Lui seul était en mesure d'entrevoir ses capacités insoupçonnées et bien trop sous-estimées par le camp adverse.

Son esprit se gargarisait d'avoir récupéré ce joyau d'une rareté absolue… Un don octroyé par les dieux et qui lui était de toute évidence destiné par l'intermédiaire de ce messager de chair. Le pouvoir d'annihiler, par la seule force de sa volonté, toute chose. De nier des évènements passés ou bien même d'éradiquer de la surface de la terre n'importe quel être vivant. Plus important encore, la suppression de tout souvenir en lien avec l'existence même de cette personne. Sans trop de difficulté, Aizen voyait en Orihime une arme de destruction massive au potentiel inégalé…

L'Espada, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les lèvres de son supérieur s'étirer largement sur ses joues. Ce sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, il n'inspirait qu'une envie impétueuse de pouvoir. Une aura funeste émanait de son corps. Finalement, sa propre âme rongée par ses vieux démons n'était guère éloignée de celle des êtres qu'il avait désormais sous sa coupe.

Le ténébreux continua malgré tout ses projections sans pour autant le quitter du regard. Puis vint le moment délicat où il dut montrer la confrontation avec le Shinigami remplaçant.

A la vision de ces souvenirs, le rictus malsain porté par l'ancien dieu de la mort se volatilisa comme neige au soleil. Ses muscles se crispèrent et il ne put empêcher une veine de palpiter sur ses tempes. Bientôt, ce fut la totalité de son corps qui laissa s'échapper des particules spirituelles pernicieuses sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses émotions.

L'Arrancar resta de marbre devant cet étrange tableau bien qu'il lui soit de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré sur sa mission. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'observer son supérieur dans un tel état, lui qui était d'une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve… De son œil unique, il analysait les particules en suspension qui ne ressemblaient en rien à celles de sa pression spirituelle ordinaire. Elles semblaient flotter dans l'air, légères de par leur composition mais épaisses de par leur perversion.

L'atmosphère commença à devenir oppressante et à se charger d'énergie négative. La force de gravité qui attirait habituellement les corps au sol était cette fois-ci projetée dans toutes les directions. La poitrine des deux hommes de main se comprima et l'oxygène eut de plus en plus de mal à atteindre leurs bronches. L'échange gazeux ne pouvant se faire, l'acide carbonique s'accumula alors dans leurs poumons sans être évacué. Doucement mais sans rien pouvoir y faire, ils commencèrent à s'asphyxier. Des craquements sinistres se firent entendre tant la résistance des os de leur cage thoracique était mise à rude épreuve.

 _Ce… reiatsu… comment ?_

Les images devinrent moins nettes, brouillées par le manque de concentration de l'Espada qui n'avait jamais ressenti une telle force le compresser. Il était dans l'incapacité d'analyser ce qui se déroulait dans cette pièce, encore moins de comprendre la raison de cette pesanteur écrasante…

La situation commença à échapper au contrôle d'Aizen ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère. Impossible qu'un être divin de sa trempe ne parvienne à maîtriser ces vulgaires, mais néanmoins nombreuses âmes tourmentées. Ces dernières, par la force du désespoir, tentaient par tous les moyens de prendre possession du corps qui les abritait. Chaque émotion négative étant perçue comme une aubaine pour les milliers d'âmes faméliques qui s'en nourrissaient avec gloutonnerie. L'ancien dieu de la mort comprit à ses dépens que rien n'était encore acquis, et qu'il devrait rester vigilant pour ne pas se laisser submerger. C'était au prix d'un effort titanesque qu'il reprit le pas sur sa conscience ainsi que sur son corps, laissant échapper une onde de choc qui fit de nouveau trembler les murs.

La pression se relâcha instantanément et libéra les organes respiratoires des deux hommes impuissants en une violence démesurée. Leur force de caractère ainsi que leur admirable condition physique les firent tenir debout malgré la secousse qui les avait ébranlés quelques secondes auparavant. Ils ne purent cependant retenir un geste de la main qui vint comprimer leur poitrine pour encaisser le choc. Le lien qui reliait l'Espada avec les Shinigamis fut rompu après coup. Une fois le partage d'information terminée, l'œil d'Ulquiorra termina entièrement sa régénération, lui rendant l'ensemble de son acuité visuelle.

Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long des tempes d'Aizen qui reprit rapidement son souffle. D'un revers de manche il essuya son front et afficha un visage serein comme si de rien n'était. S'il est bien une chose dont Aizen tenait en horreur, c'était de paraître faible, qui plus est devant ses subordonnés. Evidemment qu'il ne l'était pas, mais l'esprit vicié de ses hommes de main aurait tendance à tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

« Bien. Cette aventure malencontreuse nous aura au moins appris une chose… Les capacités de progression de ce vulgaire humain sont considérables… » dit-il d'un ton étonnamment calme, avant de poursuivre : « Il s'agit donc d'un Vizard ? Je vois que Kisuke Urahara n'a pas perdu de temps pour en faire son animal de laboratoire. Tout de même, une question me vient à l'esprit… Comment ce scientifique de pacotille arrive-t-il à maîtriser cette transformation et ce sans l'aide du Hôgyoku ?»

Le dos légèrement voûté de l'Arrancar se redressa et revint à sa position initiale, ses mains se rejoignirent sereinement derrière son dos.

« Je ne peux vous apporter davantage d'informations pour le moment. Nous avons dû quitter prématurément les lieux, la confrontation avec les humains n'ayant été nullement préméditée…

\- Je vois. Je suis tout de même étonné. Je te pensais être à la hauteur de la mission, pourtant simple que je t'avais assignée » ne put s'empêcher de reprocher le traître un demi-sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il fût évident qu'avec Yammy comme co-équipier la mission était vouée à l'échec, et ce, depuis ses balbutiements. « Aurais-tu quelque chose à rajouter ? Pour ta défense, par exemple ? »

Par cette question, Aizen souhaitait mettre en difficulté son homme de main, et ainsi se faire une idée plus précise de son caractère. Allait-il plaider sa cause ? Dénoncer son camarade pour se couvrir ? S'excuserait-t-il pour son incompétence ? C'était aussi une manière d'occuper les pensées d'Ulquiorra et de lui faire oublier, au moins momentanément, le spectacle de son léger manque de contrôle.

Il aurait été bien trop facile à l'Espada de décharger sa responsabilité sur son camarade d'autant plus en son absence. Il est vrai que tous les torts incombaient à cette brute qui n'avait pu résister à l'appel de son instinct primitif. Ulquiorra n'avait fait qu'agir en conséquence pour limiter la casse. Cependant, la délation ne faisait aucunement partie de son vocabulaire, peu importait les conséquences de cette mésaventure, il les accepterait sans broncher. Mettre en porte à faux son camarade ne lui ressemblait pas et ne lui vint à aucun moment à l'esprit quand bien même cette situation pouvait lui être préjudiciable.

« Non. Rien de plus que les faits établis. »

La réponse de son homme de main ne sembla pas le satisfaire, il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais d'excuse du Cuarto. Qu'espérait-il ?

« Bien. Tu peux retourner à tes activités habituelles et par activités habituelles, j'entends t'occuper de l'humaine. Rends-lui régulièrement visite, rassure-la, crée un climat de confiance. Plus elle se sentira en sécurité, plus elle sera disposée à nous écouter et à rallier notre cause. Inutile de te rappeler que je veux disposer de son pouvoir comme bon me semble, et pour cela, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit des nôtres. Surtout ne me déçois pas cette fois-ci. Je n'aimerais pas devoir abîmer ce si joli visage pour obtenir satisfaction. »

Le ténébreux ne put manquer de ses yeux exempts d'émotion les commissures des lèvres de son Maître s'élargir sur ses joues. Gin en arrière-plan afficha un sourire autrement plus perfide qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comme il vous plaira, » répondit-il d'une voix monocorde et docile.

Du haut de son trône de pierre, le Shinigami fit un bref mouvement de tête pour faire signe à son homme de main de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Nul besoin de parole pour congédier l'Espada qui tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Il ouvrit d'un mouvement vif les battants de pierre afin de rejoindre les larges corridors.

Les rayons de lumière qui inondaient la salle du trône se déversèrent dans les couloirs sombres, projetant l'ombre démesurée d'Ulquiorra dans toute la profondeur de l'édifice. L'Espada s'y engouffra, et une fois les lourdes plaques relâchées, le flot puissant de photons diminua au fur et à mesure de leur fermeture. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un filet de lumière qui disparut au claquement de porte.

Quelques instants furent nécessaires à Ulquiorra pour accommoder sa vision à ce nouvel environnement. Bien que de nombreux flambeaux étaient disséminés dans tout l'édifice, leur distance ne permettait pas son éclairage optimal. Des zones d'ombre subsistaient et c'était dans celles-ci qu'Ulquiorra se sentait à son aise. Délicatement, il ferma les paupières, et fit le vide dans son esprit tout en continuant d'avancer d'un pas modéré. La pression spirituelle calme et apaisée de la jeune captive imprégna rapidement ses pensées sans même qu'il ne fasse l'effort de la rechercher. Il se laissa porter par cette sensation douce et enivrante.

Son cœur prisonnier depuis des siècles par le gel de la solitude était peu à peu en train de fondre, libérant l'organe avec une infinie douleur. Il le sentait sortir de sa léthargie et reprendre un second souffle. Serait-ce un sentiment d'impatience qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis son retour du monde des humains ? Une certaine forme d'excitation prenait timidement possession de son corps et s'amplifier à mesure que le temps passait. Depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui il sentait bien que quelque chose en lui se modifiait lentement, mais inéluctablement.

Ses pas le pressèrent, il accentua alors la cadence. Chaque enjambée le rapprochait un peu plus de cette femme, qui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, agissait comme un catalyseur à émotion. Son reiatsu se faisait de plus en plus présent, il pouvait ressentir la moindre de ses particules courir sur sa peau glaciale, imprégner sa chair et réchauffer son être tout entier. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les résidus invisibles à l'œil nu croissaient en nombre et lui apportaient une sensation encore inconnue de réconfort. Plus que quelques pas et il se tiendrait face à la porte qu'il avait, sans pouvoir se le cacher, hâte de retrouver. Le moment dont il ressentait l'envie depuis son arrivée se présenta alors.

Il marqua une pause de quelques instants qui ne durèrent pas plus de quelques secondes avant de déposer la paume de sa main sur le bois rigide. De l'autre, il fouilla la poche de son hakama et en sortit une clé qui tinta auprès des autres avant de pénétrer la serrure dont il fit tourner le loquet. Le battant se poussa à l'impulsion et il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Une fois face à la captive, cette sensation grisante de bien-être s'envola comme un grain de sable soufflé par le vent. Ses yeux sans expression se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme étonnée de revoir les traits de son geôlier au cœur de glace. Elle reposait calmement assise sur le rebord de son lit, son visage creusé par la fatigue. Ses cheveux fauves lui tombaient sur les épaules, recouvraient sa poitrine et venaient contraster vigoureusement avec la couleur de son vêtement ainsi que celle de son visage. Ses mains, l'une sur l'autre, reposaient sur ses jambes jointes. De la grâce émanait de son être malgré les traits tirés apparus depuis le début de sa captivité. Machinalement, elle se leva en voyant l'Espada faire irruption dans la pièce.

Les deux grands yeux anthracite de la jeune femme accrochèrent ceux de l'Espada. Ils étaient d'une beauté glaciale mais sans grande surprise vides de toute expression. Jamais il n'avait livré d'autre visage que celui-ci. Les prunelles sans éclat de l'Espada reflétaient toute l'apathie qui résidait en son être. Il n'y avait rien de plus que du vide.

Un mystérieux lien se forma entre eux deux ce qui permit à la rouquine de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et de ne pas sombrer dans cette immensité sombre et sans fond qu'était le néant de son regard. L'envie de vivre semblait n'avoir jamais habité le corps de cet homme. Qu'en était-il de la joie, de l'amitié ou bien même de l'amour ? N'avait-il jamais pu y avoir le droit ? Ne les avait-il jamais ne serait-ce que touché du bout des doigts ? Ce regard pénétrant, elle le sentit peser sur sa personne et eut bien de la peine à le soutenir.

Ils restèrent tout de même là, à s'observer sans échanger de parole dans cette grande pièce austère, réchauffée par la seule présence de la rouquine, et éclairée par de pâles rayons de lune. Aucun des deux êtres présents ne souhaitaient rompre ce lien étrange qui venait de se former au moment où leurs regards s'étaient de nouveau croisés.

Orihime ne sut réellement dire si le sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était un sentiment de joie, de terreur ou de sérénité. Etait-elle heureuse de retrouver cet homme malgré tous les maux qu'il avait pu lui causer ? Il l'avait sauvée des griffes de ce scientifique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'était-ce pas lui-même qui l'y avait précipitée ? N'était-il pas une âme maléfique rongée par de vieux démons ? Ne souhaitait-il pas le mal autour de lui ? Ne s'était-il jamais nourri de la chair d'autres êtres humains ? Ces questions martelèrent l'esprit de la jeune femme qui ne put réprimer un frissonnement d'effroi à la simple pensée qu'il pouvait avoir commis d'atroces actions dans sa vie antérieure.

Ulquiorra n'eut, quant à lui, aucun mal à percevoir un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension dans les prunelles de la femme qu'il avait hâte de retrouver mais qui une fois face à lui, ne lui inspira rien de plus que du mépris. A moins que ça soit lui-même qu'il ne réprouvait à cet instant ? Les secondes s'égrenaient une à une et bientôt ce fut une certitude qui le frappa de plein fouet. Ces voix mortifères dans son esprit lui renvoyaient son propre reflet par l'intermédiaire de cette humaine. Il perdit subitement patience et brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux, ne supportant plus ce sentiment.

« Pourquoi soutiens-tu mon regard, femme ? »

Le cœur de la rouquine manqua un battement en entendant ces syllabes découpées à la hache. Et puis… Il y avait ce qualificatif insupportable prononcé de cette voix de marbre qui avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Le souffle court, elle ne lâcha pas de ses yeux ronds les pupilles reptiliennes de l'Arrancar qui s'assombrirent.

« Aurais-tu fini par comprendre qu'il était inutile de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Que la vie de ces ordures de Shinigamis et d'humains ne valaient rien ? Te serais-tu finalement faite à l'idée que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un instrument à la disposition de Maître Aizen ? Ou serait-ce ta captivité qui te ferait perdre l'esprit ? A moins que ce soit une tentative d'insubordination ? »

Ulquiorra débitait un flot incessant de question d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, sans s'interrompre. Avoir le pouvoir de la sorte le satisfaisait. Il jubilait intérieurement devant le mutisme de la jeune femme et prenait un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, jouant sur les peurs qu'il ressentait chez sa proie. Le ton corrosif employé à l'intention de la rouquine vibrait dans chaque parcelle de son être fragilisé. Il lui était impossible de décrocher ses yeux argentés de l'étau d'émeraude qui s'était emparé d'elle pour la garder à sa merci. Le Cuarto s'avança de quelques pas vers la captive qui demeura statique.

« N'as-tu donc aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel tu te trouves ? De la nature des créatures que tu côtoies au quotidien depuis ton enfermement ? Prends-tu seulement conscience des exactions qui étaient, qui sont et qui seront encore commises envers ton espèce misérable ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'en as aucune idée. Pas même un semblant, je peux te l'assurer. Si tu n'avais ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une ébauche, ton corps tout entier serait tétanisé, ton esprit s'égarerait et ton âme ne serait plus aussi probe. »

Toute la haine enfouie dans son cœur endormi refit violemment surface en un flot ininterrompu d'invectives. C'était comme si Ulquiorra ressentait le besoin irrépressible de pervertir ce qui lui semblait immaculé pour décharger une culpabilité dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

« Ici, tu n'es rien. Pas plus qu'un insecte que je garde au creux de ma main, et sur lequel j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort. Tu n'as plus aucun libre arbitre. Plus aucune porte de sortie. De toute manière, tu n'en as jamais eu. Tu es condamnée depuis le jour où Maître Aizen a décidé de mettre tes pouvoirs à contribution pour ses desseins. Fais-toi une raison. Jamais plus tu ne reverras ton monde. Jamais plus tu ne reverras ces pitoyables humains que tu nommes amis. De toute manière, cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils t'ont oubliée. Ils te haïssent. Viscéralement. A leurs yeux, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une traîtresse qui a rejoint les rangs d'une armée aux mains maculées de sang. »

La cornée de la jeune femme s'humidifiait au fur et à mesure des paroles proférées. Ulquiorra n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Orihime, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle pouvait ressentir le souffle glacé de l'Espada sur la peau chaude de son visage. Chacune de ses paroles était reçue comme un pieu qu'il lui enfonçait profondément dans la poitrine, sans pitié ni compassion. Afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par cette vague de sentiment négatif, elle contracta les muscles de son corps. Sa cage thoracique se gorgea d'oxygène et, sans plus réfléchir, elle leva le bras en direction de l'homme qui essayait d'anéantir la bonté de son âme. Avec une infinie délicatesse elle apposa sa main droite sur l'avant-bras de son bourreau. Elle fut surprise par la froideur du corps de cet être des ténèbres, et ce, même à travers son vêtement.

« Qu'as-tu vécu, Ulquiorra, pour avoir autant de haine refoulée au fond de ton cœur ? » répondit-elle de sa voix la plus sincère, le cœur serré.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment de peur encore moins de mépris dans son regard, juste une infinie tristesse mêlée à une compassion inexplicable. A cet instant précis, quelque chose se rompit dans le corps de l'Espada qui ouvrit large les paupières de surprise. Le sentiment de haine qui l'habitait il y a peu s'était volatilisé à l'instant même où la paume de main délicate s'était apposée sur son bras. Cette pression chaleureuse sur sa peau froide lui réchauffa le corps tout entier.

« Je n'ose imaginer toute la peine qui doit peser sur tes épaules depuis des décennies peut-être même des siècles pour que tu sois aussi dur dans tes propos. Je n'essaie pas de me mettre à ta place, mais j'essaie juste de comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi une âme comme la tienne n'a pas réussi à trouver le chemin de la rédemption. Ulquiorra, n'as-tu jamais connu d'autres vies que celle-ci ? Et dans cette autre vie, n'as-tu jamais eu accès au bonheur ? Je refuse de croire que tu as toujours été celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Il y a une part d'humanité qui réside dans ton corps, dans ton âme, je peux la ressentir, juste ici… »

Avec prudence Orihime leva sa main libre qu'elle porta cette fois-ci sur la poitrine de l'Espada, à travers son vêtement. Ses doigts y rencontrèrent un tissu lisse derrière lequel elle pouvait y ressentir un creux. Cela ne sembla pas la surprendre.

Peu à peu les rôles s'inversèrent, l'assurance et la proximité de la jeune femme le fit demeurer statique. Une sorte de fascination muette commença à apparaître. Les yeux d'émeraude adoucis par cet effleurement quittèrent ceux larmoyants de la jeune femme, glissèrent sur l'arrête de son nez pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses lèvres écarlates en comparaison de son teint blême. Il les apercevait prendre la forme des syllabes qu'elle prononçait en prêtant de moins en moins attention à ses dires. Son acuité visuelle prit de l'ampleur au dépend de son audition. C'est alors qu'une larme vint s'échouer sur la commissure des lèvres charnues qu'il ne pouvait lâcher du regard. Ses pupilles fendues s'accrochèrent à cette dernière, ses tympans percevant de plus en plus difficilement les mots prononcés.

 _Cette femme…_

La voix d'Orihime devint lointaine, remplacée par d'autres intonations féminines, particulièrement familière. D'abord des sons indistincts chargés en émotion. Puis une autre larme vint fusionner avec la précédente et son cœur se compressa irrépressiblement. L'air resta prisonnier dans ses bronches et c'est alors que son esprit se déconnecta entièrement de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'Arrancar se retrouva comme figé au beau milieu de la sinistre cellule qui ne possédait qu'un éclairage décoloré. Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti, chaque battement de cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine, dans son crâne et l'éloignait davantage du monde réel.

 _« Ne pars pas… »_

Le manque d'air se fit sentir et il commença à suffoquer.

 _« Je t'en prie… »_

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent douloureusement.

 _« Promets-moi. Promets-moi de me revenir... »_

De forts tournis étreignirent l'Arrancar qui demeura néanmoins immobile.

 _« C'est impossible, il ne peut pas m'avoir abandonnée… Je refuse de le croire ! »_

Une douleur lancinante lui perfora les organes.

 _« Laisse-moi te rejoindre mon amour… »_

Un silence insoutenable précéda ces paroles et lui donna la nausée. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant donnant à son visage une expression nouvelle, presque humaine. Son cœur se déchira…

Orihime fut profondément touchée par les traits dessinés sur ce visage d'une infinie beauté. Elle n'avait aucune idée du malaise qui étreignait Ulquiorra à cet instant, mais ressentit le besoin de demeurer silencieuse. Ses deux orbes anthracite recouvertes d'un voile humide arpentaient les reliefs des pommettes blêmes, de ce nez fin et droit pour finir par s'attarder sur les yeux émeraude desquels se reflétaient un nouvel éclat. En son for intérieur, il lui semblait que leurs deux âmes étaient reliées l'une à l'autre, tout en ignorant d'où pouvait lui provenir cette étrange sensation.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs sans qu'aucun des deux êtres présents dans la cellule ne les perçoivent. Ulquiorra perdu dans les limbes de son esprit et Orihime fascinée par l'homme au cœur de glace qui dévoilait aujourd'hui une autre facette de sa personnalité. La porte refermée après que l'Espada ait pénétré la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant et la présence d'un nouvel individu s'imposa. Derrière l'épaule du Cuarto, Orihime aperçut le visage juvénile du serviteur et rompit brusquement le contact physique. C'était avec regret qu'elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière devant le regard dubitatif du jeune Arrancar.

Le retour à la réalité fut abrupt pour Ulquiorra qui sembla revenir d'un long périple intérieur. Toutefois, il recouvra rapidement la raison malgré la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur. L'étincelle au fond de son regard se dissipa au grand désarroi de la jeune femme. Il se retourna face à l'élément perturbateur qui blêmit une fois ces grands yeux d'une violente froideur posés sur lui, lui intimant sans parole, de garder le silence sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je… je venais rapporter l'assiette du gâteau que vous m'aviez demandé d'apporter… » ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer tout en fixant de ses yeux tremblotant le sol, tête baissée.

Cet aveu fit une drôle d'impression à Orihime. Alors c'était lui qui était à l'initiative de cette attention ? Un léger sourire de réconfort s'étira sur ses joues humidifiées par les larmes.

« Ferme la porte à clé derrière toi, j'ai à faire, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix terne au serviteur.

L'Espada prit le chemin de la sortie sans un mot pour la captive qui resta plantée au beau milieu de la pièce, cherchant désespérément à croiser une dernière fois la lueur de ses yeux pénétrants. Elle espérait qu'il tournerait la tête en sa direction avant de partir, mais à son grand regret, il quitta la pièce sans même un regard. Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas s'élever dans l'air, faire vibrer son corps et devenir de plus en plus lointain. Son esprit voulut bousculer l'adolescent pour quitter sa prison et rejoindre son geôlier, mais ses jambes lui ordonnèrent de ne faire aucun mouvement. Bientôt, ce fut au tour du jeune Arrancar de quitter les lieux après avoir récupéré l'objet de sa requête. Il fit claquer la porte dont le bruit résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme avant de tourner le loquet pour l'empêcher de s'évader.

Ulquiorra, tout en s'éloignant à grand pas, ressentit de violentes décharges électriques qui se propagèrent dans son crâne. D'affreux hurlements intérieurs l'étreignaient. Les voix mortifères de son subconscient déchargeaient leur rage avec une violence inouïe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit le besoin d'hurler pour se libérer de cette entrave. Il lui fallait à tout prix expulser cette énergie négative qui ne faisait que s'amplifier avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient. L'incompréhension était totale. Que venait-il de se dérouler ? Le ténébreux stoppa sa marche et ferma les yeux avec vigueur, il porta ses mains à hauteur de son visage et enserra son crâne qu'il compressa pour faire taire ce supplice. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! D'abord ces rêves, maintenant ces paroles. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Plus le temps passait, plus l'Arrancar avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les courants bourbeux de son esprit et plus les voix accaparaient toutes ses pensées.

« Ulquiorra ? »

Distrait par la souffrance, il n'avait pas ressenti la pression spirituelle qui s'était approchée sans bruit. Instinctivement, il porta la main sur son arme et l'enserra sans la sortir de son fourreau. Au même instant, les cris cessèrent distraits par cette interpellation qui le reconnecta avec la réalité. Il fixa l'obscurité n'étant pas bien sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix qui l'avait apostrophé. De la pénombre se détacha une silhouette élancée avec de belles courbes féminines. Les sourcils étaient froncés sur ses yeux vairons en apercevant l'expression grave du visage du ténébreux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il ne jugea pas utile de répliquer, et se contenta de libérer la garde de son katana en reconnaissant l'aura d'Astrae. D'un côté, il lui était reconnaissant car son intervention avait permis de le libérer de cet étau, mais d'un autre il n'appréciait pas le fait d'avoir été surpris dans cet état déplorable. Bien que la jeune Arrancar ne représentait pas une menace puisque ne faisant pas partie de la lignée des Espadas, il pouvait tout de même lui déceler un fort potentiel. Ulquiorra n'était pas sans savoir que les Arrancars qui résidaient au sein de Las Noches convoitaient leur place plus que quiconque et ils n'étaient jamais en manque d'inspiration pour essayer de gravir les échelons.

« Je me suis assurée du bon traitement de Grimmjow pour l'humaine, » continua-t-elle.

Elle ne sut réellement dire pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'aborder le sujet, mais son instinct le lui avait dicté. Ces quelques mots suffirent à détendre les muscles de l'Espada ce qui n'échappa d'aucune manière à la jolie brune.

« Bien, » répondit-il sans s'attarder davantage.

Elle voulut ajouter qu'elle l'avait trouvé en piteux état dans sa cellule, mais se résigna au dernier instant. Quelque chose était différent chez le ténébreux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle eut la certitude que cette information l'aurait blessé même si l'idée que cela pouvait l'affecter lui parut absurde. Pourquoi le sort de cette humaine lui serait d'une quelconque importance ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en mesure de ressentir des émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Pas Ulquiorra, pas ce masque de glace…

Perplexe, elle l'observa s'enfoncer dans la pénombre et bientôt la solitude fut sa seule compagne. La raison de l'évanouissement d'Orihime lui échappait encore. Curieuse et bornée comme elle était, Astrae n'arrêterait son investigation qu'à partir du moment où elle obtiendrait la réponse à ses interrogations. Et puis, il y avait ce creux dans la pierre qui ne pouvait se trouver ici par hasard…

En poussant la réflexion, elle eut en tête de rejoindre la personne qui pourrait peut-être répondre à ses questions. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées qui soit, mais c'était la seule option envisageable pour le moment. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'éclaircir les choses sur l'état de la jeune femme… Elle prit la direction opposée à celle de l'Espada, et marcha de longues minutes. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, l'éclairage devint sporadique pour finir par en être complètement exempt.

Au détour d'un large couloir, de grands escaliers en colimaçon se présentèrent à elle. Un vent fétide qui semblait provenir des enfers lui mordit les chairs. Nul doute que c'était l'endroit recherché. Aucun flambeau suspendu au mur ne permettait d'en apprécier la profondeur, mais il lui paraissait qu'il y faisait encore plus sombre. Un puissant frissonnement vint étreindre ses muscles, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Sans grande gaieté de cœur, elle amorça la descente, la gorge nouée…

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclu ce chapitre !**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Lentement, mais surement on en apprend un peu plus sur Ulquiorra et sur ses sentiments.

Je ne suis pas ultra-satisfaite, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

A bientôt... et j'espère dans moins longtemps !

Bises, farouche.


	15. Des liens autrefois indéfectibles

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je vous livre, ici, mon Capìtulo Quince. J'ai décidé de donner un nom à mes chapitres, les trouvant, jusqu'à présent, trop impersonnels. Pour inaugurer ce changement, je vous présente donc :

 **Capìtulo Quince** : Des liens autrefois indéfectibles.

 **Petite mise en garde** : les scènes qui vont suivre risquent d'être **assez dérangeantes**. Dark-fiction oblige, au bout d'un moment, il faut bien y passer…

Je me suis un peu éloignée du Ulquihime, enfin, je crois que c'est le premier chapitre où l'on ne voit ni l'un ni l'autre, mais ça va revenir ! Et puis, il y a une histoire qui gravite autour (enfin j'essaie), ce n'est pas de la romance pure et dure.

 **Neko22** : Je te remercie pour ta gentille review ! C'est des commentaires comme les tiens qui me boostent et me donnent l'envie de continuer.

 **Bonne lecture…**

* * *

« Bistouri lame vingt-deux. »

Le mouvement était minutieux, la découpe franche. Le hierro se scinda avec une facilité déconcertante au contact de la lame affutée avec perfection. A la naissance de l'entaille, Szayel Aporro Granz y fit pénétrer l'un de ses doigts recouvert d'un gant en latex blanc. Il suivit avec précaution le tracé laissé par son outil et écarta les chairs à son passage, faisant décoller les tissus qui n'opposèrent aucune résistance. Attelé à la tâche, il commença à fredonner une mélodie funeste, bouche fermée. L'atmosphère déjà pesante et chargée en particules spirituelles néfastes n'en devint que plus asphyxiante. Les intonations macabres prirent de l'ampleur et envahirent rapidement la salle capitonnée. Ses deux fines lèvres finirent par se desserrer, emportées par un élan sadique :

 **« La proie cavale dans la nuit noire,**

 **Paniquée, mais gardant bon espoir.**

 **Cours, vite cours te réfugier.**

 **Jamais, non jamais n'en réchapper. »**

Avec précaution, il fit une autre incision, perpendiculaire à la précédente -quoique légèrement incurvée. La lame dansait sous les rimes de cette comptine funèbre. Elle était manipulée avec excellence par les mains gantées de ce maître d'œuvre. De nouveau, il désolidarisa les tissus pour créer une plus large entaille.

« Pince Kocher, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

L'une de ses mains souillées était tendue au-dessus des restes d'un cadavre de Hollow mutilé. Une casaque blanche chirurgicale recouvrait le corps du scientifique et protégeait sa tenue d'Espada de toute projection de sang. Il était évident qu'il ne portait pas cet accoutrement par simple souci d'hygiène envers son patient, celui-ci n'en ayant, de toute manière, plus grand-chose à faire. Des odeurs nauséabondes d'ammoniac mélangées à celles de substances chimiques prenaient possession de l'air qu'il inhalait avec un certain plaisir. Quelques mèches roses lui tombaient devant les yeux sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe davantage. Un grand masque blanc barrait le bas de son visage. Il était aisé de s'imaginer, malgré le tissu, qu'un large sourire fendait ses joues.

Derrière lui, Verona et Lumina gesticulaient dans tous les sens, se bouchant mutuellement le nez pour éviter de respirer ces effluves macabres. De concert, ils lui déposèrent l'outil exigé au creux de la paume.

Le savant, du bout de la pince, agrippa un morceau de chair et souleva l'épiderme. Quelques coups de lame et le tissu se désolidarisa. Il en demanda une autre afin de recommencer la procédure de l'autre côté pour lui offrir une fenêtre d'encadrement satisfaisante pour la poursuite de l'intervention. Tout cela le fascinait. Vraiment. Il n'était jamais plus heureux que dans son laboratoire à faire des expériences sur ses compagnons d'infortune. Les yeux rieurs, il continua de chanter :

 **« Fragile reste l'âme déchue,**

 **Gigote sous les longs doigts crochus.**

 **Captive par les chaînes serrées,**

 **Rampe, pleure et implore pitié. »**

L'atmosphère dans le laboratoire s'obscurcit à mesure des mots fredonnés. Les deux bonhommes ronds en face de leur Père ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. A leurs yeux, Szayel en plus d'être leur divin créateur n'était rien de moins que la perfection incarnée.

Une lueur sadique dans la rétine de l'Octavo ne tarda pas à brûler, pervertie par l'excitation. Il ouvrit large les paupières de folie.

« Cisaille. »

Doucement, il s'empara de l'outil en fonte et le positionna tout contre le sternum rigide. La pince s'ouvrit, puis se referma d'un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva dans l'air, et de grandes giclures de sang se projetèrent sur le masque, les pommettes et le front de l'Espada qui ne put contenir un rire hystérique.

Le liquide autrefois vital se répandit dans le thorax de la créature. Lumina et Verona appliquèrent sans plus tarder des compresses qui s'en gorgèrent instantanément. Ils les remplacèrent, plusieurs fois, avant de laisser le chirurgien continuer son œuvre.

 **« Bourreau sans cœur attend silencieux.**

 **Rouge le sang, atroce souffrance,**

 **Cri d'horreur contre rire radieux,**

 **La mort comme seule délivrance. »**

Sans délicatesse, il releva la cage thoracique sectionnée en son centre et frappa un grand coup sec, cisaille fermée, pour repousser les côtes et accéder aux organes.

Crak. Le bruit sec de l'os qui rompt.

Ce geste n'était pas soigneux, mais cela l'amusait terriblement. Il recommença pour la deuxième moitié de la cage thoracique.

Crak. Le bruit des os fracturés.

Sa casaque blanche devint peu à peu pourpre de par les éclaboussures.

« Lame de quinze. »

L'Espada plongea les mains dans l'ouverture béante. Des bruits glauques de scission se firent entendre avant qu'il ne retire un organe volumineux qui tenait au creux de ses paumes ensanglantées. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas visibles, mais son rire sadique comblait l'espace silencieux. Il porta l'objet de sa requête à hauteur de ses yeux qui, rapidement, se chargèrent d'inspecter sa surface. Il s'agissait là d'un bien joli cœur, gonflé, sanglant, en très bon état. Les assistants s'empressèrent d'apporter un bocal contenant un liquide ocre dans lequel il y fit baigner l'organe du malheureux.

 **« Petit pion meurtri et mutilé,**

 **Pas si tôt, attends encore un peu.**

 **A peine le temps de m'amuser,**

 **Qu'il faille déjà te dire adieu ? »**

Les créatures rondes refermèrent le pot avant de se précipiter dans une pièce sombre, éclairée de simples petites loupiottes jaunes. Elle était remplie du même type de récipient. Szayel aimait appeler cette salle « son petit musée des horreurs ». Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, toutes plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres. Cela allait de petits Hollows entiers à des membres sectionnés, des masques arrachés, ou encore divers organes en suspension…

Le temps n'influait pas sur les créatures des ténèbres, mais lors de leur mort, ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à partir en poussière. Cela avait eu le don de l'ennuyer, terriblement. Force était de constater qu'il ne pouvait jamais garder aucune trace de son dur labeur. Au cours de longues et fastidieuses recherches, qui durèrent plusieurs années, il avait finalement réussi à synthétiser une substance qui annulait l'al polvo*.

Szayel s'était senti pousser des ailes. Il avait réussi à renverser l'ordre des choses établis au sein du Hueco Mundo. Et puis, la nostalgie le rattrapait souvent. Il aimait se souvenir du bon vieux temps où il réalisait de nombreuses expérimentations humaines à l'abri des regards. Incompris de tous. Personne dans ce monde misérable n'avait eu le courage de reconnaître son génie pourtant incontestable. Il préférait, et de loin, garder ses trésors dans une solution empêchant le pourrissement des chairs qu'il avait eu le mérite de confectionner lui-même.

Rien n'égalait le matériel humain en terme d'avancées scientifiques et utiliser ces outils lui rappelaient l'ancienne époque. Contrairement à Ulquiorra, le rosé était en pleine possession de ses fonctions cognitives d'avant transformation. Il connaissait chaque détail de sa vie passée, et avait vécu son Hollowfication comme une vraie renaissance. D'autant plus que ses derniers souvenirs en tant qu'être humain lui avait laissé un goût bien amer en bouche. On avait osé le condamner, lui ? L'illustre Gabriel autrement nommé injustement le scientifique fanatique. La sentence était tombée comme un coup de massue. Irrévocable. Définitive. Sans appel.

La fin.

Sa fin…

# _La posture était incroyablement inconfortable. Tous les os de ce qui lui restait de ce corps chétif le faisaient incroyablement souffrir. Le froid n'était jamais en reste et le harcelait continuellement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Recroquevillé, tête baissée au pied d'un immense mur en pierre, l'homme à la chevelure mal décolorée grelottait, faisant trembler dans un tintement régulier de lourdes chaînes qui lui barraient pieds et mains. Elles l'empêchaient de se mouvoir et l'obligeaient à rester sur un lit de paille souillée qui ornait de froides et dures dalles de pierre. Les fers sur ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient bien trop serrés. Ils lui entaillaient la chair qui était maintenant à vif. Aucune des positions ne parvenait à faire cesser ces douleurs atroces, seuls vestiges de sa vie d'être vivant._

 _Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois longues semaines qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre et humide avec pour seul contact ces sales rats qui commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement, jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours, venir lui ronger les orteils durant ses courtes phases de sommeil. La lumière du jour ne lui était plus parvenue. On lui en privait consciencieusement. Quoi de mieux pour perturber les sens et rendre le plus sage des hommes complètement fou ? Oh, on lui apportait bien quelques écuelles remplies d'eau croupie. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure avant que justice ne soit rendue tout de même. Les hommes voulaient le voir souffrir, mais ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des monstres. Pas comme_ _**lui**_ _._

 _L'air y était à peine respirable. L'odeur fétide d'excréments et d'urine remplissait la salle hermétique et lui prenait la gorge. Sa peau était recouverte de crasse et l'homme -si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela de cette manière- était simplement vêtu d'un long chandail poisseux. Les plaies sur son corps en contact avec ce mélange infâme s'infectaient en dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Il était un scientifique, il savait ce que la privation de nourriture, le contact avec les excréments et ses plaies étaient en train de provoquer, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Totalement impuissant. Que c'était pitoyable… Retomber aussi bas. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela aurait été possible. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser distraire… mais le verdict était tombé_ _ **. Condamné à mort**_ _. Il n'en espérait pas moins…_

 _Un bruit sourd derrière la porte scellée de sa geôle le réveilla en sursaut d'un de ses habituels sommeils légers. Le scientifique resta aux aguets malgré son état déplorable. Plusieurs pas battaient le sol. Alors c'était aujourd'hui… La clé pénétra dans la serrure et fit tourner le loquet. Il redressa la tête, hors de question de paraître faible. Un flot de lumière pénétra dans l'antre et lui éblouit alors les yeux. Pourtant ce n'étaient que de simples flambeaux qui éclairaient la geôle._

 _Deux hommes en uniforme militaire haut en couleur, à la carrure imposante et munis d'arquebuse à mèche pénétrèrent suivis de près par un homme bedonnant en habit plus sobre et raffiné. Il avait une élégante perruque blanche, la soixantaine passée, un parfum agressif que le prisonnier reconnaissait sans problème. Pas de doute possible. C'était l'homme qui avait ordonné son exécution._

 _Après avoir passé le pas de porte, ce dernier eut un haut le cœur et ne put se retenir de vomir en inhalant ces odeurs putrides qui lui retournèrent l'estomac. Un rire cynique s'empara alors de la pièce et lui glaça le sang. De son veston, il tira un mouchoir et s'essuya les commissures avant de se redresser tout en se tenant d'une main à l'un des murs humides._

 _« Emparez-vous de lui ! » dit-il entre deux nausées._

 _Les yeux du vieil homme ne purent s'empêcher de s'accrocher avec effroi à ceux du fou qui riait sans même pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses cheveux décolorés, l'étincelle perverse dans son regard meurtrier et ce sourire sadique lui donnaient une allure des plus inquiétantes. L'homme à la perruque bomba le torse pour se donner du courage et retrouver un semblant d'estime pendant que les deux colosses détachaient cet être rachitique._

 _Que pouvait-il lui faire maintenant ? Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même._

 _Les deux militaires passèrent, chacun leur tour, un bras décharné derrière leurs épaules et le soulevèrent sans difficulté. Le captif réprima du mieux qu'il put un gémissement de douleur. Impossible pour lui de marcher, ses pieds ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Il redressa la tête avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, à la recherche des yeux de ce haut dignitaire._

 _« Vous avez de la chance, Monsieur le juge. Quel régal cela aurait été de me servir de vous comme cobaye pour mes expériences ! »_

 _L'un des gardes envoya son poing dans les côtes et fit taire l'arrogant. Son sourire s'effaça et du sang se projeta de sa bouche. Le bedonnant se rapprocha alors, lui tira les cheveux en arrière sans ménagement._

 _« Tu es fini, Gabriel. Tu ne peux rien me faire dans l'état et la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Justice sera enfin rendue. Quel malin plaisir je prendrai à observer ton corps sans vie balancer au bout d'une corde. Il est d'usage que je rédige les dernières volontés du supplicié, mais cet acte est réservé aux Hommes, c'est donc en toute logique qu'un monstre de ton acabit soit privé de ses droits. »_

 _Les lèvres du savant s'étirèrent largement sur ses joues, dévoilant une rangée de dents bien alignées et teintées de rouge. Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser un gloussement s'échapper malgré toute la souffrance que cela constituait de devoir contracter les muscles abdominaux. Cet affront résonna dans les oreilles du magistrat dont le visage se décomposa. Alors le savant s'arrêta brusquement et reprit une mine des plus austères. Le rictus porté par son visage s'effaça au profit d'une moue hargneuse. La folie se lisait dans son regard brûlant._

 _« Je vous tuerai. Tous. J'en fais le serment. » dit-il avant de repartir dans un rire sordide._

 _Le vieil homme perdit patience et relâcha soudainement la pression maintenue sur les cervicales. Il se retourna, et s'éloigna pour gravir les marches des escaliers sans attendre les gardes. Son ombre vacillante était encore projetée dans la cellule quand il stoppa ses pas._

 _« Je me demande comment tu vas faire, Gabriel, pour tous nous tuer alors que toi-même tu vas y passer d'ici quelques heures. Tu auras beau tout faire pour te défendre, jamais tu ne pourras t'en sortir. Même si tu en avais la force, même si tu en avais les moyens, tu ne pourrais pas y réchapper. La justice a tranché et jamais le verdict ne changera en ta faveur... A tout à l'heure pour le grand événement ! J'espère que tu as hâte d'y être parce que moi… terriblement. Les enfers vont t'accueillir en leur sein. Je suis sûr que dans les limbes tu te sentiras particulièrement à ton aise. » finit-il par dire un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. « Messieurs, vous savez quoi faire. Emmenez-le à la potence. Je vous y retrouverai. »_

 _Suite à ces paroles, un sac en tissu recouvra la tête du condamné dont une corde vint ceinturer la base de son cou. Les gardes soulevèrent son corps devenu bien trop lourd pour ses muscles. Docilement, il se laissa manipuler comme un gentil pantin. Le dos de ses pieds frottait le sol au fur et à mesure de la progression, lui déchirant la peau. Sa douleur ne transparaissait pas, malgré les violentes décharges électriques qui se propageaient dans tout son être._

 _Après un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il sentit une bourrasque de vent lui fouetter le corps. Sa peau blanche et glacée se réchauffa doucement. Il avala une grande gorgée d'air qui lui sembla être d'une pureté absolue en comparaison de celle de sa prison. Les gardes lui lâchèrent les bras et le laissèrent s'effondrer de tout son poids contre le sol._

 _Des ricanements se firent entendre. Sans ménagement, un genou vint compresser sa colonne vertébrale dans un craquement effroyable. Les poumons comprimés contre la pierre empêchaient l'oxygène de circuler librement. Dans son esprit tout se bousculait, les rires, la douleur… et puis finalement, il dut le reconnaître, la peur de mourir. Il eut un soubresaut de résistance qui ne fit que renforcer les railleries._

 _« On voudrait finalement échapper à son sort ? Des personnes, non, plutôt des monstres tels que toi mériteraient de connaître une vie entière de souffrance et pas la douce délivrance de la peine de mort. »_

 _Qu'en savait-il, lui, de la souffrance ? L'avait-il déjà côtoyée ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie de vermine pour dire cela ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'en proférant ce genre de parole, il ressemblait davantage à la personne qu'il qualifiait lui-même de monstre ?_

 _Il sentit ses bras se vriller violemment en arrière, le projetant hors de ses pensées. Ses mains se retrouvèrent rapidement au niveau de ses reins et on noua avec vigueur des cordes autour de ses poignets déjà bien amochés. Les fibres rigides couleur crème se maculèrent rapidement de sang en créant de profonds sillons dans la chair. Le captif comprima la mâchoire à s'en exploser les jointures. Jamais il ne leur ferait l'honneur de laisser ses cordes vocales exprimer leur supplice._

 _La pression sur sa cage thoracique se relâcha. On le souleva pour le projeter avec violence dans une cage en fer qui résonna à son contact. A genoux, il voulut se redresser mais un mouvement d'accélération le fit retomber au centre de cette nouvelle prison. On le transportait. Tous les sons autour de lui ne devinrent, rapidement, qu'un vacarme inqualifiable qui lui brutalisait les tympans. Des cris. Des hommes et des femmes. Par centaines. Une foule en furie._

 _« Assassin ! »_

 _L'habitacle dans lequel il se trouvait ne tarda pas à brinquebaler. Etrangement, il se sentait plus en sécurité à l'intérieur protégé par l'acier, qu'à l'extérieur aux mains du peuple. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau en dehors de ses barreaux._

 _« Justice sera rendue ! Scélérat ! »_

 _Des gardes repoussèrent avec discipline ceux qui gênaient la progression de la carriole._

 _« Démon ! Tu vas payer pour tes actes ! »_

 _Une pierre heurta durement sa tempe malgré le tissu qui camouflait son visage. Son esprit vacilla l'espace d'un instant._

 _« Meurtrier ! Retourne en enfer ! »_

 _D'autres roches furent projetées sur son corps endolori, et le firent s'écrouler sur le plancher. Il pouvait ressentir l'atmosphère monter en pression à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la destination._

 _« Dieu miséricordieux, éradique cet impie et délivre-nous de ces démons… »_

 _S'il avait été en mesure de rire, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait en entendant ces paroles dérisoires._

 _« Crève, ordure ! »_

 _Les voix étaient violentes, injurieuses, déchaînées._

 _Son attelage de fortune s'arrêta après quelques centaines de mètres. On somma à la foule de reculer, et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. La cage s'affaissa. On vint le tirer pour l'en extraire et deux hommes l'encadrèrent en lui comprimant les épaules pour le soutenir sans qu'il ne s'écroule._

 _« Monte, » lui ordonna sèchement l'un des gardes._

 _Il leva la jambe difficilement et sentit sous la paume de ses pieds nus, une marche en bois. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il puisa dans les dernières ressources qui habitaient son corps pour essayer de soulever son propre poids. Ses cuisses amaigries réussirent à le porter fébrilement et bientôt, il gravit la deuxième marche en se détachant des militaires qui ne pouvaient l'accompagner plus loin. Peut-être était-ce la force du désespoir qui le faisait se tenir debout alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'envisager auparavant. Il avança, à l'aveugle, jusqu'à atteindre la dernière marche._

 _« Silence, » gronda une voix dure._

 _La foule aliénée par la soif de vengeance ainsi que par la haine ne fit qu'amplifier le niveau sonore, scandant injures et menaces à s'en arracher les cordes vocales._

 _« Quelle arrogance ! Il ose se tenir debout devant nous !_

 _\- Sanguinaire !_

 _\- Va au diable !_

 _\- Salaud ! »_

 _Quelques pierres volèrent de nouveau et le condamné les encaissa sans broncher. Un coup de feu fut tiré en l'air. La détonation fit vibrer les cellules du savant qui serra les poings pour rester en position. Les hurlements cessèrent et un mouvement de panique se fit ressentir avant que le calme ne revienne._

 _« Silence, » tonna de nouveau cette voix autoritaire, avant de reprendre : « Nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour du vingt-deux juin mille sept cent trente-cinq pour assister à l'exécution par pendaison et en place publique de Gabriel, plus connu sous le nom du scientifique fanatique, et condamné par pas moins de quatre-vingt-quinze chefs d'inculpations. Cet… homme ici présent s'est rendu coupable d'enlèvements ainsi que de séquestrations, de tortures sadiques et barbaries exercées à l'encontre d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants… »_

 _A peine le magistrat eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un tôlé d'injures emplit de nouveau l'espace pour venir compresser les tympans du scientifique. Le haut dignitaire continua son discours, ce qui fit taire la marée humaine guidée par sa seule curiosité malsaine._

 _« …de crimes avec préméditation, de profanation de tombes, d'hérésie et tentative de corruption, de blasphème, de folie incurable, d'avoir pactisé avec le diable… »_

 _La liste des condamnations ne faisait que s'allonger, sans jamais prendre fin. Le condamné inspira lentement en fermant les paupières et se concentra sur sa respiration. Derrière le tissu, il ne pouvait voir l'endroit duquel il allait vivre ses derniers instants, mais ne le regretta pas vraiment. La voix du juge lui paraissait lointaine, comme à des années lumière. Malgré la foule présente. Malgré cette vague de mépris et cette atmosphère si pesante, il ressentit un petit quelque chose…. Ou plutôt une présence… Elle lui était familière et différait de celles des anonymes face à lui. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui, dans le fond, lui rendait ce calvaire bien plus supportable. Ce cœur dans sa poitrine qui battait calmement en dépit de la situation alarmante manqua un battement à l'instant où il comprit._

 _ **Il**_ _était ici._

 _Ses lèvres closes s'étirèrent légèrement sans que personne ne le remarque._

 _Après tout ce temps,_ _ **il**_ _était là, quelque part dans cette masse hystérique venue assister à son exécution._

 _Il sut désormais la raison pour laquelle ses forces lui étaient revenues au moment de gravir les marches. Cette puissance qui l'avait guidé durant sa jeunesse et qui lui avait donné la rage pour se sortir de l'enfer… Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait de nouveau transporté. Son cœur s'accéléra. Cela faisait si longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient pu admirer les traits de la seule personne qu'il estimait plus que sa propre vie. Il eut bien du mal à poser sa respiration qui se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Chaque parcelle de son être était en ébullition, ses sens en alerte. Les muqueuses olfactives en effervescence, il gorgea ses poumons d'air à la recherche d'une odeur spécifique._ _ **Son odeur à lui**_ _. Tous les circuits neuronaux qu'il était en mesure de mobiliser s'activèrent et son odorat sembla se décupler. Il inspirait l'air par le nez avec avidité comme s'il allait en manquer avant de bloquer sa respiration. Ça y est. Il la tenait. Parmi un éventail de centaines d'effluves différentes, il avait réussi à retrouver la sienne. Une senteur apaisante, réconfortante aux notes délicates de violette entrelacées à des fragrances beaucoup plus sauvages et animales de musc. Aucun doute. C'était_ _ **La sienne**_ _._

 _Alors ils avaient enfin fini par se retrouver après tout ce temps… Il regretta que cela n'ait pas lieu dans de meilleures circonstances, quel genre de spectacle était-il en train de lui donner ? Son esprit se laissa aller… Peut-être pourrait-il le sauver à nouveau d'une mort certaine ? Sa rationalité se chargea de le ramener aussitôt dans le monde réel. Non. C'était impossible. Même avec la meilleure des volontés, jamais ils ne pourraient s'enfuir sans se faire écharper par cette foule en furie…_

 _Le haut dignitaire termina finalement l'annonce des chefs d'inculpations. Le bois sous les pieds du condamné craqua, et le plancher se gondola légèrement. On s'approchait._

 _Tout d'un coup, de la nervosité se fit ressentir. Et s'il mourrait avant même d'avoir eu le temps de poser les yeux de nouveau sur lui ? Il n'était qu'à quelques pas. Tout près. Sa tête tremblota, mais pas par peur du châtiment. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, il eut envie de crier son nom. Ils étaient si proches, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ces dix dernières années. Bientôt, il secoua violemment la tête pour repousser ce capuchon qui gênait sa vue. Si seulement ses mains n'avaient pas été liées dans son dos…_

 _La horde humaine remarqua cette agitation et l'interpréta comme une crainte du dénouement. Les voix recommencèrent alors à hurler leur mépris. Un bruit sourd derrière lui stoppa net ses mouvements. Puis le silence assourdissant succéda à cette huée… Bien qu'aveuglé par ce carcan, le captif ressentit une aura monstrueuse prendre place à ses côtés suivie de près par celle du haut dignitaire. Il déglutit avec peine._

 _Une main se positionna sur son crâne et lui empoigna la chevelure à travers le tissu._

 _« Mes très chers concitoyens, aujourd'hui est un grand jour car nous avons, ici même, la preuve flagrante qu'en ce monde, il existe bien une justice divine. Dieu, dans sa grande mansuétude nous a mis sur la voie de cette incarnation du mal et nous donne l'opportunité de laver le monde de ses souillures… »_

 _Il resserra les doigts autour du cuir chevelu et le concerné eut la douloureuse impression que l'on lui arrachait._

 _« Aujourd'hui, la volonté du Seigneur est de vous dévoiler ce visage démoniaque qui revêt l'apparence humaine pour davantage tromper ses victimes… »_

 _De sa main libre, le vieil homme desserra le cordon autour du cou et ôta d'un geste brusque le tissu. La lumière du soleil, soudaine, lui brûla la rétine, mais quelle douce sensation… Il pourrait peut-être avoir le temps de sonder, de ses yeux endoloris, le peuple qui abondait face à lui. Des cris de stupeur se firent entendre à la découverte de ce visage creusé par la faim et déformé par la souffrance qui l'étreignait._

 _Sa vision s'accommoda petit à petit et la douleur se dissipa. Les traits portés sur son visage s'adoucirent bien que le vacarme prît de l'ampleur._

 _Les paupières plissées, il balaya les visages anonymes qui se présentaient à lui, tous plus hideux les uns que les autres, déformés par la colère. Ce n'est que lorsque le bourreau lui passa la corde imposante de la potence autour du cou que le scientifique se rappela sa présence. Merde…._

 _Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cour impérieuse du centre de la ville. Les bâtiments en pierre entouraient, en arc de cercle, la structure mortuaire. L'exécuteur fit passer le bout libre de la corde par-dessus la poutre du gibet et l'enroula autour d'une poulie dont il tourna une manivelle. La longueur diminua progressivement sous les yeux attentifs du peuple. Les fibres finirent par se tendre. Une faible pression commença à lui comprimer la glotte, il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour soulager la constriction. Ainsi, il ne lui avait pas réservé la mort la plus rapide… Cela n'étonnait guère le savant qui continua de sonder les alentours, une boule au ventre qui ne faisait que gonfler au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient bien trop vite. Puis, une voix s'éleva dans l'air. Pleine d'assurance, presque irréelle. Le cœur du décoloré manqua d'exploser…_

 _ **« Lorsque l'enfant naïf et innocent,**_

 _ **S'engouffre dans l'enfer incandescent, »**_

 _La confusion s'empara alors du troupeau amassé qui essaya de déterminer la provenance de ces paroles._

 _ **« Lorsque l'Homme censé le préserver,**_

 _ **Soutient impudent ces atrocités, »**_

 _De la masse informe et monochrome se détacha une silhouette élancée, vêtue de blanc, particulièrement élégante. De longs cheveux blonds, portés par le vent, encadraient un visage délicat que le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de fixer avec une extrême admiration. Ses yeux noisette harponnèrent instantanément ceux d'une teinte carmin. Le bourreau, distrait, en cessa même son mouvement. Pour le condamné, c'était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène avant l'hypoxie._

 _ **« Lorsque Dieu avec toute abnégation,**_

 _ **Ferme les yeux sur l'abomination, »**_

 _La tension, déjà palpable, monta encore d'un cran et se fit de plus en plus oppressante. Le charisme de cet homme les empêchait d'intervenir, ils restaient suspendus à ses lèvres malgré le blasphème._

 _ **« Et que l'effroi se mue en fureur,**_

 _ **L'enfant devient alors le prédateur. »**_

 _Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres de l'être rachitique suivi par un gloussement sinistre qui fit écho avec celui de l'élégant blondin. Derrière cette allure gracile. Derrière ce visage angélique se cachait une toute autre personne, aussi terrifiante que le décoloré._

 _« Arrêtez cet homme ! » brailla le plus haut gradé en le pointant du doigt._

 _La foule se scinda et les militaires s'amassèrent au pas de course autour du blasphémateur. Deux hommes costauds lui ceinturèrent les bras. Le blond ne montra aucun signe de rébellion et se laissa manipuler sans jamais rompre le contact visuel._

 _Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de résister à ses assaillants ? Le sourire se dissipa du visage du supplicié, mais persista sur le visage du blondin. Les yeux interrogateurs du déjanté dévisagèrent cet homme plus âgé de quelques années qui n'eut aucune difficulté à interpréter cette expression._

 _« Mon frère… Je te retrouve enfin... Sache que je n'ai eu cesse de te rechercher pendant toutes ces années. Par pitié, ne doute jamais de l'amour que je te porte, jamais. Il est vrai et inconditionnel. Nous sommes à jamais unis par les liens du sang. Si tu tombes, je te suivrai dans ta chute, » souffla-t-il de sa voix si apaisante teintée de tristesse, un sourire chaleureux à l'intention de son cadet. Puis il se laissa tomber au sol, ses genoux accusant le coup. « Mais je te supplie de me pardonner. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été présent à tes côtés et d'avoir échoué dans mon rôle de protecteur. C'est indigne d'un grand frère. Je suis le seul et unique responsable si tu te retrouves aujourd'hui dans cette situation… J'aurais dû te retrouver bien plus tôt, Gabi… » confessa-t-il le cœur lourd._

 _Une larme brûlante, portée par l'amour fraternel, dévala les joues crasseuses du condamné avant de s'échouer sur ses lèvres étirées. Yeux dans les yeux, leur lien semblait indéfectible. Plus personne n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls. Le blondin avait la ferme intention d'accompagner son frère jusque dans ses derniers instants même si cela lui déchirait le cœur de devoir assister à ce spectacle macabre. Avec violence, il réprima ses sanglots et ses cris, ne voulant pas alarmer son frater._

 _« Pends-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » cracha le juge à l'intention du bourreau avant de se retourner vers le perturbateur. « Quant à toi, tu connaîtras le même sort funeste ! Profite de l'avant-goût et observe ton cher et tendre petit frère périr ! »_

 _Le mécanisme se remit en marche sous l'action du bourreau. La corde revint alors comprimer la gorge du décoloré, mais cette fois-ci, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds n'allégea pas la pression sur sa jugulaire. Le supplicié garda ce sourire sur ses joues malgré un manque d'oxygène grandissant. Comment pouvait-il ressentir un sentiment intense de joie dans une situation aussi désespérée ?_

 _Le bourreau fit un tour de plus. Les pieds abîmés décollèrent entièrement du sol. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement, refusant de paraître faible bien qu'en sachant pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'injecter de sang et la peau de son visage vira progressivement au rouge écarlate. Qu'il fût difficile de refuser à ses fibres le besoin de rechercher le sol, mais ces yeux emplis d'amour qui le soutenaient lui donnaient la force de résister._

 _Malgré tout, un réflexe fit d'abord tressauter ses jambes, avant de passer dans ses bras pour finir par secouer son corps dans son intégralité. Les spectateurs profitaient en silence de ce ballet macabre._

 _C'était un réel supplice que d'observer la vie quitter le seul être pour lequel on ressentait un amour sans commune mesure. S'il avait pu échanger sa place sur le champ, il l'aurait fait sans même réfléchir. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, alors il devait assumer son rôle et l'accompagner dans sa souffrance sans lui montrer la sienne._

 _Le silence régnait en Maître, et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur ce démon qui convulsait pour sa vie. De toutes ses forces, le scientifique essaya de détacher ses mains liées dans son dos._

 _En vain._

 _Ses yeux étaient maintenant exorbités par la forte pression sanguine qui lui comprimait le cerveau. Sa langue gonflait à vue d'œil et empêcha définitivement l'air de circuler. Plus que quelques instants, et ce serait fini. Son visage vira progressivement de rouge à une teinte bleutée, signe d'une cyanose évidente._

 _Les yeux carmin s'inondèrent de larmes lorsqu'ils aperçurent les lèvres d'un bleu cadavérique articuler dans un soupir muet « merci ». Tout de suite après, son jeune frère embrassa le néant. Les mouvements de résistance stoppèrent net, ses fibres musculaires ayant perdu tout tonus. Le corps inerte se balançait doucement au bout de la corde. L'élégant jeune homme se dégagea avec une extrême violence de la poigne de ses assaillants pour s'écrouler au sol. Un sentiment de rage sans précédent s'empara de lui. Son cerveau vrilla, il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces en tapant frénétiquement des poings sur la pierre jusqu'à s'en exploser les os des mains…_

 _C'en était fini._

 _Black-out. #_

« Maître Szayel ?

\- …

\- Maître Szayel ?!

\- Quoi ?! » vociféra le concerné en sortant de ses songes.

Lumina fit un bref mouvement de recul en voyant les traits courroucés de son supérieur. L'Espada se radoucit alors en prenant conscience de son emportement.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Lumina ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce bien qu'agacée.

\- Astrae vient en direction du laboratoire. »

Le scientifique arqua un sourcil et serra le poing de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, celle-là… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

D'un souffle d'agacement, il s'avança vers le Hollow éventré et poussa la table sur laquelle il reposait dans une autre salle.

« Débarrassez m'en. » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes de main avant de revenir dans la pièce principale.

Au même instant, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée de son laboratoire souterrain. Essayant de contrôler sa colère, il s'en approcha et n'ouvrit qu'un cadran à hauteur de tête qui ne laissa apercevoir que ses yeux noisette.

« Que veux-tu ?

\- Entrer.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ? Souviens-toi qu'Aizen m'a donné carte blanche pour explorer Las Noches à l'exception faite de ses appartements et de ceux de ses alliés Shinigamis. Aurais-tu envie de te dresser contre son autorité ? »

La bande rectangulaire en métal se referma et le contact visuel fut rompu. Elle allait de nouveau frapper à la porte, mais un bruit de loquet la fit patienter. La lourde plaque d'acier s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une odeur nauséabonde qui vint incommoder la femelle Arrancar.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en jacasserie inutile. » finit-il par dire, irrité.

Sans plus tarder, il tourna le dos à l'intruse et s'installa devant ses larges écrans d'ordinateur. La brune rentra à contrecœur dans l'antre aseptisé de cet atelier mortuaire. Des frissons d'effroi lui parcoururent la peau et lui donnèrent de bien désagréables sensations. De la peur ? Assurément ! Ses muscles se contractèrent, elle ne devait pas montrer sa nervosité.

A peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte que deux bonhommes ronds lui barrèrent la route, la dévisageant, furieux.

« On ne t'aime pas !

\- Non, on ne t'aime pas !

\- Lumina, Verona ! Voyons, vous indisposez notre invité. » feinta de réprimander le scientifique avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la jeune femme. « Je ne te le répéterai pas, pour la dernière fois, quelle est la raison de ta présence ?

\- As-tu quelque chose à voir avec l'état de l'humaine ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, préférant générer de la surprise sur le visage de l'Octavo plutôt que d'essayer de connaître la vérité par une longue conversation.

Ses yeux vairons scrutèrent avec attention les traits de l'Espada qui ne sourcilla pas d'un pouce. Intérieurement, elle se mit à pester. Il faudrait donc qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez.

« Alors ? »

Szayel quitta ses écrans lumineux un instant et tourna la tête, impassible, en direction d'Astrae.

« L'humaine ? Que voudrais-tu que je lui aie fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire.

\- Navré de te décevoir, mais tu ne trouveras aucune réponse à tes interrogations ici.

\- Quelque chose me fait penser que tu n'es pas innocent dans cette affaire.

\- Quelle affaire ? »

Elle eut un petit rire étouffé d'agacement. Comptait-il faire l'ignorant encore longtemps ? Le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les boyaux. D'un pas qui se voulut assuré, elle s'avança un peu plus loin dans le laboratoire jusqu'à rejoindre le rosé qui pianotait sur son clavier.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Pas le moindre du monde. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Derrière le fauteuil, elle eut une envie soudaine de lui tordre le cou, mais se ravisa. Jamais elle ne ferait le poids face à cet Espada. Et puis… elle avait renoncé à la violence envers autrui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans la paume de ses mains par rage.

Elle s'éloigna et pénétra une pièce à peine éclairée à la recherche d'éléments compromettants. Ses yeux fouillèrent les alentours avant de se rendre compte avec horreur qu'elle observait des restes de Hollow enfermés dans des bocaux. Son cœur s'emballa devant cette vision effroyable. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle réprima un cri de stupeur. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient un récipient contenant un petit Hollow entier. Des ailes déployées et trouées par endroit étaient en suspension dans un liquide ocre. Elle recula doucement. Ce petit corps recouvert d'écailles colorées de rouge et de vert était parsemé d'ecchymoses et de brûlures. Pas à pas, elle essayait de fuir à reculons. Avant d'avoir le temps de quitter la pièce funeste, son dos heurta une surface dure. Elle fit volte-face en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? » demanda le scientifique avec un large sourire étiré sur ses joues.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il était près de la jeune femme, bien trop près pour elle. Le rosé s'engouffra alors dans la brèche que la jeune Arrancar venait d'ouvrir pour reprendre la main de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Il la devança et s'empara du bocal qui avait retenu l'attention de l'intruse.

« Je te présente mon très cher ami Valador… ma plus grande fierté ! C'est un très beau spécimen, très rare. Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme lui au Hueco Mundo alors quand je l'ai vu gambader sur les dunes de sable, je l'ai suivi. Il était assez craintif au début. Je gardais mes distances, je l'ai laissé s'approcher. D'abord réticent, il a fini par s'habituer à ma présence et s'est aventuré à mes côtés. Du plat de la main, je lui ai flatté le dos, ses écailles étaient si douces. Nous avons fini par devenir inséparables, vraiment. » confia-t-il avec nostalgie.

Astrae resta statique face à cet homme patibulaire. Elle le dévisageait, la respiration saccadée et son cœur battant la chamade. Ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler, mais elle rassembla ses forces pour ne pas que cela se perçoive. Elle restait suspendue à ces lèvres sadiques qui débitaient d'horribles paroles et à ces yeux brillants d'excitation perverse.

« Il adorait que je lui concocte quelques friandises. Quand j'ai obtenu sa confiance pleine et entière, je lui ai donné un produit léthargique que j'ai pris soin de dissimuler dans ses gourmandises. J'ai gentiment attendu qu'il s'endorme en laissant ma main caresser ces si jolies ailes membraneuses. Avec difficulté il s'est réveillé. Ses paupières semblaient si lourdes et douloureuses, alors je l'ai aidé en brisant l'une de ses pattes arrières. Il s'est vite remis de son sommeil ! Il a ouvert large la bouche, mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa gorge. Faut dire que privé de ses cordes vocales, c'était un peu compliqué. La manière dont il me regardait à cet instant était si attendrissante, tu aurais dû voir ça ! Ses yeux étaient remplis de larme de joie. Je te promets, c'était vraiment touchant ! »

Le scientifique se mit alors à caresser le bocal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Sa langue caressa la commissure de ses lèvres, il jubilait intérieurement de la voir perdre pied. C'était si… amusant ! Il inspira lentement, le sourire ne lui quittant pas les lèvres.

« Enfin… on a joué ensemble de longs moments. Puis, il a montré des signes d'impatience. Il voulait m'abandonner. C'était malheureux, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. Je l'ai plongé dans ce liquide pour immortaliser cette amitié si spéciale que je lui voue. C'était hors de question de le laisser s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère comme tous les autres Hollow ! Un spécimen si rare… on ne le laisse pas nous filer entre les doigts. Tu sais… depuis ce jour, il ne me quitte plus !

\- Tu… tu n'es qu'un monstre ! cria-t-elle en le bousculant pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Ah non ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Astrae… nous sommes des Hollows, n'est-ce pas ? Des êtres sans foi ni loi régis par leur seul instinct primitif…

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, et je ne le serai jamais !

\- Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne veux bien essayer de t'en convaincre. Ne t'es-tu jamais nourrie d'âme humaine ? N'as-tu jamais créé la souffrance sur les visages ? »

Elle voulut lui répondre quelque chose d'acide, mais se rappela la raison de sa présence. Ce maudit Espada essayait de la détourner de son objectif en appuyant sur ses points sensibles.

« Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à l'humaine ?

\- Mais, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il avec une voix innocente.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais je suis persuadée que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Arrête de me mener en bateau et réponds honnêtement. As-tu, de près ou de loin, quelque chose à voir avec l'état d'Orihime ?

\- Astrae… Astrae… Astrae... Ne sais-tu pas que de se mêler des affaires des autres est un bien vilain défaut ? On ne te l'a donc jamais appris ? Où sont tes manières ? Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Ton bon cœur te perdra, un jour…» répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

Il lui replaça avec délicatesse l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui barrait son visage blême, se voulant faussement paternaliste. Avec brutalité, elle se détacha de sa caresse malsaine.

« Arrête d'essayer de m'embobiner !

\- Mais enfin, jamais je n'oserais… Par contre, si j'étais toi, le jour où notre très cher Maître Aizen n'aurait plus besoin de mes services, je redoublerais de vigilance et prendrais garde à mes arrières. Des broutilles sont si vite arrivées.

\- Est-ce que ce seraient des menaces ?

\- Des menaces, des conseils, une mise en garde, un pari sur l'avenir, prends-le comme tu veux.

\- Tu ne m'effraies pas, Szayel !

\- A la bonne heure ! Tu m'en vois ravi. Loin de là mon intention… Au plaisir chère Astrae… »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, ses pas, guidés par le rosé, l'avaient menée hors du laboratoire. La porte se referma alors dans un claquement sourd. Une fois seul dans la pièce, l'Espada souffla, furieux. Il n'aimait pas que l'on vienne fouiner dans ses affaires. Surtout pas pour des projets dont Aizen lui-même n'avait pas écho. Il devrait rester vigilant les prochains jours et discret pour ne pas éveiller davantage les soupçons. Avec cette garce de gardienne et cette ordure d'Ulquiorra, voilà qui n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais pour l'heure, il devait se préparer à l'entrevue avec Aizen afin de réaliser les premiers essais cliniques. Une nuit entière d'insomnie dans la mauvaise humeur l'attendait afin d'être prêt pour la suite des opérations…

* * *

 **Re-coucou !**

Comment allez-vous après la lecture de ce long chapitre ? Dites-moi si vous les trouvez trop longs, j'essaierai de diminuer la quantité de mots si ça vous dérange, mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident. Je ne me voyais pas le couper en plein milieu. Dites-vous qu'en plus, je voulais rajouter la deuxième partie du souvenir de Szayel, mais finalement j'ai décidé de la garder pour plus tard.

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que les frères Granz aient été autrefois proches ? Je sais que j'aurais pu écrire leur histoire dans un OS, mais j'avais envie de l'intégrer à mon récit parce que cela me servira par la suite. Pour le prénom Gabriel, je n'ai pas d'explication, je trouve que ça lui va bien. En plus, ça finit pareil. Je lui ai fait porter des cheveux décolorés (donc blond) pour ressembler davantage à son modèle qu'est (était?) son frère. Par contre, j'ai volontairement décidé de ne pas donner de nom à Il Forte pour le moment parce qu'aucun ne me convenait. C'est à voir pour la suite !

En ce qui concerne mon deuxième poème, je ne sais pas si vous avez compris le sens, n'hésitez pas à me le demander si vous voulez des explications. Je ne dirai rien pour les autres pour ne pas gâcher le "suspens". Mais vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez compris ! Sachez que c'est la première fois que je me mets à la poésie. J'ai dû littéralement passer trois heures à les rédiger… Le premier est un ennéasyllabe et le second un décasyllabe. Il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs dans le comptage des syllabes, mais l'intention est là ! Avoir votre avis me ferait très plaisir, vous pouvez me le dire si vous trouvez ça nul, je ne recommencerai plus, ahah.

* al polvo : ça signifie poussière en espagnol, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'appeler ce phénomène de cette façon.

A très vite j'espère !  
Farouche.


	16. Silence est d'argent, parole est d'or

**Bonjour à tous-tes !**

Je me rends compte que cela fait un petit peu plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette fiction, et je dois vous avouer que c'est un bien piètre ratio temps/nombre de chapitres écrits. Je sais que mon rythme de parution n'est pas rapide, mais j'espère en tout cas que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire. Je suis une mauvaise auteure de ce côté-là, alors je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et me lisent. Et qui possèdent une qualité indéniable : **la patience** !

Pour le titre de chapitre, j'ai un peu modifié la citation… vous comprendrez pourquoi à la lecture. (enfin, j'espère, je peux être perchée des fois). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

 **Lizeldia** : Hey ! ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je suis contente que tu suives toujours ma fiction et que tu l'apprécies toujours autant ! Tu vas voir, je t'ai écouté. Je n'ai pas réduis la taille de mes chapitres et notre petit -futur- couple revient ! Bon, ok... j'ai du retard, mais j'espère au moins que l'attente en vaudra la peine ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements.

 **Capìtulo dieciséis** :

Le silence est d'argent, la parole est d'or

Bonne lecture à tous-tes !

* * *

Etendue de tout son long sur la banquette qui lui servait de lit, Orihime observait ses mains blêmes tendues au-dessus de sa tête. Avec délicatesse, elle frôla ses paumes, le dessous de ses phalanges avant de passer sur la pulpe de ses doigts, ces derniers s'entremêlant aussitôt les uns avec les autres sans rompre le contact. Un faible sourire adoucissait son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait d'elle-même. Elle ne sut dire quelle folie avait pris possession de son corps pour lui avoir agrippé le bras de cette manière… Et puis, elle l'avait tutoyé ! Sans oublier l'omission du suffixe distinctif lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Mais cet Arrancar avait prononcé d'horribles paroles. Elle avait voulu qu'il se taise. Qu'il arrête de débiter ces horreurs insupportables… Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas de la colère ni de la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle à ce moment, mais un étrange sentiment de tristesse mêlée de compassion. Et avec ce dernier, un besoin irrépressible de comprendre la raison de cette aigreur. De mieux connaître l'homme derrière la façade. D'apprendre à voir plus loin que ce que ces yeux inexpressifs et d'une profondeur abyssale ne voulaient lui montrer.

Le geste d'Orihime avait été instinctif et les mots lui étaient sortis avec spontanéité. Ses oreilles avaient entendu la voix de son bourreau. Ses yeux avaient pourtant vu qu'il s'agissait bien là des syllabes prononcées par son geôlier. Mais, cela ne pouvait pas être Ulquiorra. C'était impossible. Il s'agissait bien de son apparence. C'était bien là le timbre de sa voix. Mais cela ne pouvait être lui. Elle en était intimement convaincue et d'une certaine manière cela la rassurait. Et puis, cet éclat dans ses yeux… Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir rêvé. Il était évident que cette âme matérialisée dans ce corps était aux prises à une souffrance muette et solitaire. Ces lignes vertes sous ses yeux comme des ruisseaux de larmes taris, mais à jamais ancrés sur ses joues en étaient d'ailleurs les vestiges. Et ce trou à la base de son cou qu'elle avait effleuré, n'y avait-il pas un moyen de le combler ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait apprécié cette caresse, et la précédente... Malgré tout, elle regrettait d'y avoir mis un terme la première. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle aurait tant aimé que cet instant s'étire à l'éternité. Ce regard presque humain avait chassé de son esprit toutes les paroles venimeuses qu'il avait pu proférer. Son corps froid, Orihime aurait aimé l'envelopper de sa chaleur. Se blottir contre son torse sculpté dont les muscles étaient dissimulés derrière cet habit informe et sans couleur. Enfouir le nez dans son cou et humer l'odeur de sa peau glacée. Les pommettes de la jeune femme s'échauffèrent à cette pensée. Ses joues ne tardèrent pas à prendre une charmante teinte rosée. Elle aurait tant aimé se lover dans le creux de ses épaules puissantes. Lui enserrer la taille de ses bras fins pour l'étreindre avec tendresse. Un long frisson fourmilla dans tout son corps. Ses poils s'hérissèrent à la surface de ses bras et sa peau se recouvra de grains.

Orihime ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler la pression de ses mains contre l'uniforme de l'Espada. Plus qu'un vêtement, c'était sa peau qu'elle aurait voulu toucher à cet instant. La sentir froide et satinée sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle s'empourpra alors violemment.

Que lui arrivait-il ? La captivité lui faisait donc réellement perdre l'esprit ? Comment pouvait-elle désirer se retrouver tout près de l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière ! Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il éprouverait de l'affection pour elle ? Qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras ? Et la couvrirait de baisers ?

 _Quelle imbécile !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa ses mains. Avec rage, elle enserra ses doigts entre eux et les tordit jusqu'à ressentir une vive douleur. Puis, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Le liquide s'accumula à la surface de sa cornée. Un sanglot l'étreignit et bientôt ce fut le trop plein. La colère céda finalement sa place à la tristesse. Des larmes cascadèrent sur ses joues en un flot intarissable. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle. Pas même ses pleurs ne vinrent perturber le silence qui régnait dans sa cellule glaciale. Cette nuit-là, seule la lune fut témoin des lamentations de la jeune femme qui finit par s'endormir sous le poids de l'émotion et de la fatigue accumulées…

Dans une pièce éloignée de la cellule de l'humaine, le ténébreux demeurait lui aussi allongé sur son lit. Il s'était débarrassé du poids de son uniforme ainsi que de celui de son zanpakutô, les bras reposant le long de son torse nu. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais il ne recherchait pas le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Une fois son esprit déconnecté de la réalité, rêverait-il de nouveau ? C'était étrange. Pour lui, dormir n'avait jamais été qu'un moyen de recharger son énergie. Une manière comme une autre de rester performant et d'accroître sa puissance. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un état inerte où le corps et l'esprit se reposaient. Il laissait volontiers le monde onirique à ces êtres faibles qu'étaient les humains. Mais… s'il y avait eu accès, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était en train de régresser ? De devenir faible comme ces créatures pitoyables qu'il méprisait ?

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux à cette pensée. Ses iris vert émeraude rencontrèrent la pénombre. Cela lui sembla être une douce caresse en comparaison des lumières vives rencontrées sur Terre. Il scruta un instant le plafond haut perché de ses appartements. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber la nuit perpétuelle du Hueco Mundo et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Après un moment sans avoir esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement, il leva la main droite pour la positionner sur ses abdominaux musclés. Avec lenteur, il laissa sa main remonter le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à venir à la rencontre de son trou de Hollow. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'hypnotique dans le toucher de cette femme qui avait réussi à le faire taire. Les larmes qui s'étaient échouées à la commissure de ses lèvres écarlates l'avaient transporté ailleurs… Cette voix féminine déjà entendue en rêve lui avait semblé à la fois proche et lointaine. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il était resté bien éveillé. Un malaise sans précédent l'avait secoué et n'avait fait qu'empirer pour atteindre un niveau de violence encore inégalé.

Ses lèvres articulèrent dans un souffle muet les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendues :

 _« Laisse-moi te rejoindre mon … »_

Bien que silencieuse, la dernière partie de la phrase fut imprononçable. Elle resta en suspens aussi bien sur ses lèvres que dans ses pensées. Amour était le mot qu'il n'avait pu articuler et qu'il se refusait d'évoquer. Comment le pouvait-il ? Il était un Espada. Et les Espadas ne prononçaient pas ce genre de foutaise. Ce n'était bon que pour les humains. Pour ces déchets, tout juste bon à servir de pitance à ses congénères.

Malgré tout, Ulquiorra ne pouvait s'empêcher de ramener ses pensées envers la propriétaire de cette voix. Il se demandait si cette nuit, comme la précédente, il allait de nouveau la rencontrer. L'avait-il connue autrefois ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Peut-être découvrirait-il son visage. En apprendrait-il plus sur elle ? Cette pensée l'irrita au plus haut point. Sans attendre, il quitta le contact de sa peau et repositionna son bras le long du corps. Pourquoi les choses n'allaient plus dans le même sens depuis l'arrivée de cette humaine ? Il s'était habitué à la routine de sa vie de Hollow. Les seuls changements majeurs qu'il y avait eu avaient été la fois où il avait lui-même brisé son masque et celle de sa rencontre avec Maître Aizen. Et voilà que tout semblait partir à vau-l'eau depuis l'arrivée de la captive à Las Noches. Du mépris s'empara de lui avant que la sensation réconfortante de son effleurement ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il se rendit soudain compte des paroles offensantes qu'il avait proférées à son encontre. Il avait voulu la terroriser, la voir trembler de tout son être, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi faible qu'il se plaisait à l'imaginer…

Une sensation désagréable de tiraillement à l'arrière de ses yeux ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Sa nuque s'était raidie et les muscles de son corps lui semblaient incroyablement lourds. Ulquiorra ne pouvait manquer les signaux biologiques que lui renvoyait son corps éreinté par cette journée sur terre. L'envie de dormir se fit de plus en plus ressentir, mais l'Espada ne souhaitait pas succomber au besoin de son être. S'endormir, oui, mais à quel prix ? Il ne voulait pas obtenir de réponses à ses interrogations. Il préférait que ces dernières restent à l'état de questions et que cette voix féminine ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avoir des points communs avec l'espèce humaine le débectait. Déjà qu'avec son Arrancarisation, il avait hérité de cette apparence pour le moins similaire aux humains… Seules ces pourritures voyaient leur sommeil parasité par ces images incohérentes et irrationnelles. Les créatures des ténèbres, elles, ne rêvaient pas. Le faire, ce serait se rapprocher une fois de plus de cette espèce sans intérêt ! Ils étaient si différents, comment pouvaient-ils se ressembler ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus dissipées. Ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau, soudainement lourdes. Et le sommeil vint le prendre au dépourvu. Les muscles de sa nuque se relâchèrent et son visage s'inclina légèrement sur le côté. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec lenteur au rythme de sa respiration. Ulquiorra ne pensait pas un jour se faire trahir par son propre corps. A croire que la journée passée sur terre l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Contre toute attente, l'Espada émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il pesta intérieurement de n'avoir eu le contrôle sur son corps, mais le simple fait de s'éveiller sans avoir de souvenir d'un quelconque rêve le satisfaisait. Les choses étaient-elles revenues dans l'ordre ?

D'un mouvement, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Aujourd'hui comme depuis le début de l'arrivée de cette femme, il devrait lui amener son petit-déjeuner. A en juger par la faible activité des pressions spirituelles qu'Ulquiorra ressentait, il devait encore être tôt. Celle de l'humaine lui indiquait, d'ailleurs, qu'elle était encore plongée dans un profond état de léthargie. Rêvait-elle ? Etait-ce agréable ? Ou est-ce que, tout comme lui, cela s'avérait pénible ?

En réponse à ces questions, un bref soupir d'agacement s'échappa de ses fines lèvres noires. Sans plus tarder, Ulquiorra se leva d'un bond. Il s'avança en direction de son uniforme incolore et enfila son hakama. Avec fermeté, il boucla sa ceinture et y accrocha le fourreau de son zanpakutô. Les rayons de lune sans chaleur caressaient avec volupté la peau de son torse nu avant qu'il ne passe sa veste. Ce matin, il irait marcher dans le désert avant de retrouver l'humaine. Cela lui manquait de ressentir le vent frais s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux ébènes et venir lui effleurer le visage. Il avait besoin de calme et ce n'était pas dans cette maison de fous qu'il pouvait trouver le repos. Finalement prêt, il quitta ses appartements.

Une fois les larges portes de Las Noches ouvertes, il contempla les dunes de sable qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ces reliefs plaisaient à la vue de l'Espada. Parcourir ces immensités sablonneuses était une manière de l'apaiser et de réfléchir sans que l'on vienne le déranger.

Ulquiorra n'avait jamais éprouvé aucun sentiment dans toute son existence de Hollow. Son monde à lui n'était que chaos et désespoir. L'aspect de la mort qu'il représentait était le vide. Vide comme l'âme qui habitait ce corps finement taillé. La solitude était sa seule compagne et il s'en était accommodé.

Autrefois, partout où il se rendait, les âmes maléfiques le dévisageaient. Se moquaient de son apparence atypique avant de regretter amèrement d'avoir croisé son chemin. Rapidement, il s'était fait un nom et la forte pression spirituelle qui se dégageait de lui suffisait à tenir les autres monstres à distance. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de le comprendre, mais cela lui convenait. Son existence ne semblait pas avoir de sens. Pas plus que le monde des humains ou bien même le Hueco Mundo. Il avait erré dans ce désert sans but ni ambition, le regard perdu à l'horizon pendant tant d'années.

Aizen avait finalement fait son apparition et avait témoigné sa volonté de le compter dans les rangs de son armée. Il était la seule personne dans toute son existence de Hollow à ne s'être jamais intéressé à lui. D'une certaine manière, il lui était reconnaissant. Et puis, il avait un objectif à atteindre maintenant, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé avant leur rencontre.

L'ex Shinigami avait su trouver les mots pour le rallier à sa cause et il s'était, par la même occasion, octroyé un guerrier de taille. La dévotion de l'Espada pour cet homme était sans équivoque jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'humaine. Jamais il n'avait remis en cause les actions de son Seigneur avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans sa vie…

S'éloignant du palais, les mains dans les poches de son hakama, le ténébreux se laissa aller à ses pensées. Celles-ci se portèrent sur son Maître, les étranges lignes noires sur sa peau et la perte de contrôle dont il avait été témoin. Bien qu'Aizen fasse de très nombreuses réunions, il n'informait pas les Espada de toutes ses prises de décision. En fin de compte, Ulquiorra dut reconnaître qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cet homme, pour ainsi dire presque rien. C'était un ancien Shinigami. D'une très grande puissance que l'Espada reconnaissait et admirait. Mais cela restait tout de même un ennemi naturel de son espèce.

Le temps fila rapidement sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Déjà les habitants de Las Noches commençaient à s'activer. Ses paupières se fermèrent avec lenteur. Il gorgea ses poumons d'oxygène avant d'expirer en un long souffle. Le silence et l'obscurité du désert étaient si reposants qu'il aurait apprécié y rester plus longtemps. Une fois sa cage thoracique vide, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna les talons. Aucune perte de temps ne serait tolérée. D'un sonido, il rejoignit le palais en quelques minutes pour se rendre dans les cuisines.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et la colère qu'Orihime avait ressenti la veille semblait s'être dissipée. Enfermée dans sa sinistre cellule, elle faisait les cent pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu rien d'autre à faire que de dormir ou d'observer la lune derrière les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Ses muscles s'atrophiaient par le manque d'exercice et le faible apport alimentaire de ces derniers jours. Semaines ? Mois ? Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était enfermée. Elle avait bien essayé de compter le nombre de petits-déjeuners qu'on lui apportait, mais elle en avait rapidement perdu le fil.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, la projetant hors de ses pensées.

 _C'est lui…_

Comment se conduire devant cet Arrancar maintenant qu'elle avait osé le toucher ? Sans oublier qu'elle avait quand même été extrêmement familière. Agirait-il comme si de rien était ? La punirait-il pour cela ? Une vague immense et incontrôlable de peur la submergea alors. Toutes les certitudes sur l'Espada et la bonté de celui-ci se dissipèrent au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. De manière précipitée, Orihime alla s'installer sur la chaise non loin de la table. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'asseoir que la porte s'ouvrit sur son bourreau.

Ce fut le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine qu'elle l'observa, figée. Les iris verts perçants de l'Espada accrochèrent ceux de l'humaine qui plutôt que de l'effrayer la firent se détendre. Elle n'y décelait aucune animosité. Aucun reproche. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait connu aux premiers jours. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendit de bonne humeur. Son cœur ralentit alors la cadence en même temps que le serviteur déposait une part d'omelette aux champignons avec quelques toasts grillés sur le côté. Rien de bien extravagant. Comme toujours.

« Femme, tu ferais mieux de finir ton…

\- Je ne comptais pas refuser de manger », l'interrompit-elle.

Ulquiorra, peu habitué à la répartie de la captive, écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux.

« Avec des cerises confites, une pointe de piment de cayenne et un peu de chocolat nappé sur l'omelette, ce serait vraiment délicieux ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. « Oh, et puis, je ne serais pas contre une ou deux tranches de bacon… au sirop d'érable ! »

 _Cette femme est vraiment étrange,_ se mit-il à penser tout en l'observant dubitatif.

Un grand sourire éclaircit alors le visage de l'humaine. L'envie de manger ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir. Son estomac commençait peu à peu à se desserrer depuis la pâtisserie qui avait comme ravivé son appétit. Contre toute attente, elle prit ses couverts en main et découpa un morceau qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

La tristesse que le jeune homme avait décelé dans son regard la veille semblait la déserter aujourd'hui. Ce simple fait l'apaisa sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Sa tâche accomplie, le serviteur se retira dans les cuisines. L'Espada allait lui aussi prendre congé lorsqu'il entendit une toute petite voix l'interpeller.

«Ulquiorra-sama ? Ne pourriez-vous pas rester pour une fois ? Je me sens… un peu seule face à mon assiette… »

Il coula un regard par-dessus son épaule tout en se remémorant les paroles de son Maître.

 _« Rends-lui régulièrement visite, rassure-la, crée un climat de confiance. Plus elle se sentira en sécurité, plus elle sera disposée à nous écouter et à rallier notre cause. »_

Docilement, il accéda à la requête de la jeune femme qui ne put dissimuler son contentement. Les mains dans le dos, il se positionna avec lenteur de l'autre côté de la table, planté face à elle.

« Asseyez-vous, vous n'allez tout de même pas rester debout pendant que je suis assise ! »

Ulquiorra la dévisagea en silence quelques instants, puis tira finalement le siège libre qui meublait sommairement la cellule. Il s'y assit sans broncher. Ses iris émeraude se portèrent de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui engloutissait un morceau imposant de toast tartiné d'omelette. Le poids de son regard pesa si fort sur Orihime qu'elle leva les yeux en sa direction, bouche pleine. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Un peu précipitamment, elle déglutit avant de toussoter pour montrer son embarras.

« Je… Pardon… Mais cela me met mal à l'aise que vous me fixiez de cette façon », dit-elle avec hésitation. Sentant la réplique acerbe pointer le bout de son nez, elle continua sans lui laisser de temps de réponse : « Ne voulez-vous pas m'accompagner ? »

Le sourcil de l'espada sembla légèrement s'arquer. Elle enchaîna, guillerette :

« Partageons mon repas, ce sera plus convivial !

\- Je ne mange pas de nourriture humaine.

\- Ah, mais que mangez-vous alors ? »

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, elle sut qu'elle venait de dire une absurdité. Ses mots avaient précédé sa pensée. Ulquiorra sembla le comprendre à la mine déconfite qu'elle affichait à ce moment. Etait-elle toujours aussi étourdie ? A en juger par sa réaction, il ne lui sembla pas nécessaire de répliquer. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses fines lèvres noires et il ferma délicatement les paupières pour ne pas l'incommoder davantage.

Il devait reconnaître qu'observer ses traits harmonieux ne lui était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Comment se faisait-il, d'ailleurs, qu'il trouvait cette femme particulièrement attirante alors qu'il tenait l'espèce humaine en exergue ? Les pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit l'irritèrent et il essaya de les chasser de la même manière qu'elles lui étaient apparues.

Orihime, quant à elle, se sentait bête et ridicule. _Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !_ Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son crâne. Elle semblait prisonnière de ses pensées, ce que l'Arrancar n'eut aucun mal à déceler, et ce, même les paupières closes.

« Je ne dévore plus d'âmes depuis plusieurs décennies » s'accorda-t-il à répondre pour essayer de sortir la jeune femme de sa stupeur.

Cet aveu eut l'effet escompté. Le charmant sourire reprit sa place sur le visage délicat et même si Ulquiorra ne pouvait l'apercevoir, il sentit qu'elle s'était détendue. Le silence retomba alors, mais ne dura pas plus de quelques instants.

« Ulquiorra-sama, pouvez-vous me décrire le paysage du Hueco Mundo ? Dans cette prison, je ne vois rien de plus que ce croissant de lune et je dois vous avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ses rayons peuvent bien éclairer.

\- Ce n'est qu'un désert de sable, répondit-il, détaché.

\- Ce doit être beau. J'aimerais bien le voir de mes propres yeux un jour. »

Son interlocuteur n'était pas du genre loquace, mais étrangement sa présence la comblait de joie. Elle avait tant espéré tenir une conversation avec l'Arrancar qu'elle n'allait pas laisser filer une si belle occasion !

« D'ici, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir une seule étoile. N'y en a-t-il aucune ?

\- Non.

\- C'est dommage… Cela me manque d'admirer les constellations qui illuminent le ciel nocturne de mon monde. Surtout de ne pas pouvoir faire de vœux avec Tatsuki, ma meilleure amie, en observant les comètes qui embrasent le ciel d'été », confia-t-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Faire des vœux ? Quel en était l'intérêt ? C'était bien là un comportement humain que de croire à ces superstitions affligeantes. Cependant, il sentit qu'elle essayait de se reprendre et de camoufler sa peine.

« Avez-vous des saisons ?

\- Non, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Oh… »

Le ton de sa voix laissa percevoir de la déception. Au même moment, une sensation désagréable parcourut le corps de l'Arrancar. Etait-ce parce qu'il était à l'origine de ce sentiment négatif perçu chez l'humaine ? Comment se faisait-il, d'ailleurs, qu'il pouvait distinguer ses différentes émotions alors qu'il aurait été incapable de les analyser quelques jours auparavant ? Et pourquoi cela semblait-il l'affecter ? La peur, le mépris, le dégoût, la colère ou encore la surprise, celles-là, il les connaissait car il s'agissait des seules que les Hollows pouvaient ressentir. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais connu que le mépris, le dégoût et en de très rares occasions de la surprise, il pouvait cependant aisément reconnaître la tristesse chez cette humaine et cela l'incommoda.

Une nouvelle fois, Orihime essaya de dissimuler ses émotions négatives et prit une voix enjouée.

« Ma saison préférée est le printemps. C'est la période où la majorité des fleurs éclosent et libèrent leur parfum si apaisant. Il en existe une multitude avec des formes et des couleurs extraordinaires ! En retrouve-t-on dans votre monde ?

\- Pas à proprement parler. »

Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre un non laconique, la réponse la surprit agréablement.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- Les resplandor oscuro sont d'une rareté absolue et n'ont ni odeur, ni couleur », répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

L'humaine, suspendue à ses lèvres, attendait avec impatience la suite de la description. A ce moment, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux pétillants d'Orihime. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait de cette manière et cela lui fit une drôle d'impression. Spontanément, il reprit la parole pour accéder à sa demande muette.

« On les nomme de cette manière car elles reflètent en plus grande intensité les rayons de lune par leurs pics semblables à une matière que vous nommez le quartz. Cela procure une source importante de lumière au sein même des ténèbres. Je n'en ai encore jamais vu, je ne saurai dire si leur existence relève du mythe ou de la réalité. »

Au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés, les lèvres de la captive ne firent que s'étirer. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'Espada n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer son sourire ou peut-être ne s'y était-il jamais attardé. Il l'apprécia malgré lui. Mais comment pouvait-il l'apprécier ? N'était-il pas supposé n'éprouver aucune émotion ? Qui plus est positive ? Au fond de lui, il s'agaça à cette pensée, mais la voix de la jeune femme le détendit presque instantanément.

« Vraies ou non, elles ont l'air absolument magnifiques, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Ce serait un véritable miracle si j'avais l'occasion d'en admirer une ! »

Orihime posa les coudes sur le rebord de la table et laissa son menton rejoindre la paume de ses mains. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le plafond, l'air rêveuse. L'Arrancar ne put s'empêcher de la trouver gracieuse dans cette position. Cela changeait du visage apeuré qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire même si d'apparence il restait impassible.

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse, mais ma fleur préférée est une fleur qui se nomme l'iris frangé. Ses pétales sont blancs tout comme ses tépales à la différence que ces derniers sont mouchetés de violet et de jaune. Le parfum qu'elle diffuse est délicat et légèrement fruité. D'une certaine manière, elle aussi éclaire les ténèbres puisqu'elle est éclatante même dans les zones d'ombre… »

Orihime ressentait un besoin impérieux de parler et ne put s'arrêter. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir bavarder avec quelqu'un. Encore plus avec l'homme qui obsédait ses pensées ces derniers temps. Il demeura cependant silencieux et aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée, mais cela ne découragea pas la jolie rouquine qui se lança dans un monologue à n'en plus finir. Ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens au fil de la discussion et son sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Parfois elle riait en se remémorant des moments heureux. A d'autres instants, un voile humide semblait recouvrir ses yeux anthracite à l'évocation de plus sombres souvenirs.

En temps normal, cette situation aurait profondément ennuyé l'Arrancar. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. La douce voix de l'humaine lui faisait du bien. Il devinait sans trop de difficulté que la solitude ainsi que l'ennui devaient lui peser sur les épaules. Alors il la laisserait parler aussi longtemps qu'elle en ressentirait la nécessité. De plus, ces voix dans son esprit s'en étaient allées à son plus grand bonheur. Bonheur ? Tss… Voilà qu'il raisonnait comme un humain maintenant.

Même si ce que pouvait dire cette femme était somme toute assez futile, il appréciait l'écouter. Il fit alors le vide dans son esprit. Et pour une fois, Ulquiorra perdit momentanément de vue la raison de sa présence. Il ne pensait plus à sa mission. Encore moins à Aizen. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il en oublia même l'essence de son être. Seul comptait cette femme dont il se plaisait à écouter les tirades et observer les traits de son habituel air apathique…

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Un bip sonore et régulier résonnait dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé, faiblement éclairée de quelques lumières artificielles. L'odeur de désinfectant emplissait l'air et prenait la gorge à qui n'était pas habitué. Les rideaux fermés ne laissaient passer aucun rayon extérieur à travers leurs rainures. De toute manière, la nuit sombre et sans éclat de lune s'était imposée. Le silence quasi-religieux, à peine perturbé par les bruits des moniteurs et d'une respiration assistée mécaniquement.

Des poches de solutions contenant un liquide translucide étaient suspendues à un pied à perfusion, tout près d'une tête de lit où un jeune homme reposait endormi. Les tubes reliés à son avant-bras faisaient s'écouler lentement le fluide au travers de ses veines pour rejoindre la circulation centrale et ainsi irradier son corps. De larges bandages entouraient sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses inspirations erratiques. Un drap léger à l'odeur de javel avec quelques notes d'orange recouvrait ses jambes.

Assis sur un fauteuil inconfortable, Ichigo Kurosaki s'était assoupi. La fatigue s'était emparée de lui contre son gré. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il veillait son ami, attendant avec espoir son éveil. Des cernes avec quelques reflets violacés avaient pris place sous ses yeux.

Sans bruit, une silhouette se faufila dans la chambre et s'approcha, à pas feutrés, du chevet du malade. Elle considéra un instant le rouquin, qui, même dans son sommeil gardait ses sourcils froncés. Son attention se reporta finalement sur le jeune homme allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Du bout des doigts, elle frôla le dessus de son unique main avant d'y apposer délicatement l'intégralité de sa paume. Aucune réaction n'étreignit le visage du châtain qui resta profondément endormi. Sans s'en rendre compte, un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'intruse. Elle l'observait dans le plus grand des silences, une moue navrée impossible à dissimuler. De dos au Shinigami remplaçant, elle ne pouvait le voir, mais sentit qu'il s'était éveillé.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Toujours dans le coma », annonça-t-il sèchement.

Le silence retomba. L'atmosphère ne tarda pas à s'alourdir et l'air à se charger d'électricité.

« Pourquoi n'apparais-tu que maintenant, Kuchiki ? Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que Chad est dans cet état. »

Entendre son nom de famille à la place de son prénom de la bouche d'Ichigo la fit tiquer, mais elle préféra ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Déjà qu'elle-même ressentait une immense peine à voir Chad dans cet état, elle n'osait imaginer ce que devait vivre Ichigo face à la situation de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer n'allait, d'ailleurs, pas améliorer son état d'esprit.

« Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé venir bien plus tôt… Mais depuis la trahison d'Aizen les Shinigamis sont sous haute surveillance. L'état d'alerte est prolongé. Tout le monde est sous pression au Seireitei. Le commandant Yamamoto a interdit à quiconque de quitter la Soul Society sans autorisation préalable.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

\- Avec l'aide de Kisuke et de Yoruichi, j'ai réussi à contourner le dispositif habituel. Personne ne sait que je suis sur Terre et mieux vaut que cela ne s'apprenne pas. Le commandant a décidé que j'étais trop impliquée pour pouvoir être envoyée ici. »

Il y avait une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix de la jeune Shinigami qui n'échappa d'aucune manière au rouquin. Son ton se radoucit alors et l'air devint un peu plus respirable.

« Pardonne-moi… Je suis sur la défensive depuis l'attaque des Espadas », avoua-t-il en passant l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque comme pour essayer de détendre ses muscles tendus.

« Je comprends… Mais avec l'aide de Tessai et les soins prodigués dans la clinique de ton père, cela devrait s'améliorer rapidement !

\- Comment veux-tu que cela s'améliore ? Il ne retrouvera jamais son bras, Rukia. Que va-t-il devenir ? C'était la source même de son pouvoir. J'appréhende le moment où il se réveillera…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » anticipa-t-elle.

Elle fit face à Ichigo qui reposait encore assis sur le fauteuil. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux du rouquin qui restaient posés sur Chad. La tristesse s'échappant de son regard lui compressa le cœur.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'aurai dû être là. Si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes avant, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Si j'étais resté avec lui. Si l'on avait passé la soirée ensemble. Si j'avais ressenti leur présence !

\- Cela ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. Avec des si, on referait un monde et tu le sais bien. C'est malheureusement arrivé et tu n'en es pas le responsable, quoi que tu en dises ou penses. »

Le silence retomba. La culpabilité que ressentait Ichigo crevait les yeux et cela fit d'autant plus de peine à Rukia. Mais son temps dans le monde des humains était compté. Son absence ne tarderait pas à se faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle même si elle savait d'avance que ce qu'elle avait à lui apprendre lui ferait du mal.

« Ichigo… J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. Mieux vaut que l'on s'éloigne de Chad. Cela risque de ne pas te plaire et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de retombées sur lui. »

Devant l'air grave de la Shinigami, le rouquin préféra rester silencieux. Ces paroles… Ce visage fermé… Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il sentit plusieurs vagues de chaleur irradier son corps signe d'un malaise causé par une anxiété grandissante. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en parallèle de sa respiration.

D'un bond, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas alimenté ? Peu importait…

Rukia, dans son gigaï, le suivit à la trace. Le trajet se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes, rythmé par les pas rapides d'Ichigo. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'imaginer le pire des scénarios catastrophes. Une fois à l'extérieur de la clinique, ils s'écartèrent de la porte principale pour laisser l'accès disponible. Ichigo fixa la jeune Shinigami, inquiet, avant de lui saisir les épaules.

« Parle maintenant !

\- Une nouvelle chambre des quarante-six a été mise en place par le roi des esprits en personne. Ils interprètent l'attaque de l'Espada envers Chad comme une preuve flagrante qu'Orihime a rejoint l'armée d'Aizen. »

A ces mots, les muscles du corps d'Ichigo se raidirent. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir ronds comme des soucoupes. Il recula d'un pas tout en relâchant l'étreinte sur la jeune femme.

« Pardon ?

\- Malheureusement, tu as très bien compris. Orihime a obtenu le même statut que les anciens capitaines et fait désormais partie des cibles à abattre pour l'ordre des Shinigamis.

\- C'est… C'est insensé… bredouilla-t-il sous le choc avant de laisser sa colère parler pour lui. Pour qui se prennent-ils ces enfoirés ?!

\- Ichigo ! Tempère tes propos !

\- Tempérer mes propos ? Alors qu'ils accusent ouvertement mon amie de traîtrise sans rien connaître de sa vie, de son caractère ni même de ses convictions ? Qui sont-ils pour se permettre de juger alors qu'ils n'ont qu'un point de vue extérieur à la situation ? Comment peuvent-ils sortir de pareilles élucubrations ? On nage en plein délire ! »

A cet instant, l'expression faciale d'Ichigo était indéchiffrable. Au fond de lui, il bouillonnait et eut bien du mal à contenir son trop plein d'énergie négative.

« Ils ont des preuves accablantes. Les deux Shinigamis qui escortaient Orihime ont été appelés à la barre pour apporter leur témoignage. Tout reste flou, mais ils se souviennent d'avoir été sauvagement agressés par une ombre avant de subitement perdre connaissance. »

La jeune femme torsadait convulsivement ses doigts au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcées. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, écoutait avec attention bien qu'effaré par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Elle enchaîna :

« Quand ils se sont éveillés, un halo d'énergie les enveloppait. Ils ont reconnu Orihime avant qu'elle ne poursuive, sans contrainte physique et ils ont bien insisté sur ce point, sa route avec la créature des ténèbres.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si elle n'avait rien fait, probablement qu'ils seraient morts ! Et elle aussi par la même occasion. On n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer dans le Senkaimon ! Et ce n'est pas le témoignage de deux incompétents qui va changer quoi que soit !

\- Il n'y a pas que cela. Une lettre a été retrouvée dans son appartement. »

Les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent, l'air sévère. Rukia sembla appréhender la suite.

« Une lettre ? Pourquoi on ne m'en a pas tenu informé, bordel !

\- C'est le capitaine Hitsugaya qui l'a découverte sur sa table de chevet. Le commandant Yamamoto lui avait ordonné de mener l'enquête sans ébruiter l'affaire…

\- Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

\- Ce sont des aveux de trahison… »

Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, Ichigo crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté de la réalité. Une chose était sûre, il ne supporterait pas d'entendre une nouvelle fois ce mot abject pour qualifier son amie.

« Impossible, essaya-t-il de se persuader les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est écrit noir sur blanc… »

Son attention se reporta sur Rukia qui frémit en sentant le poids de son regard.

« Impossible !

\- C'est son écriture, Ichigo. Les juges ont donc voté à l'unanimité pour sa trahi…

\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! » aboya-t-il avant de venir encastrer son poing violemment dans le mur contre lequel la jeune femme était adossée.

La Shinigami resta quelques instants en état de choc avant de reprendre consistance.

« Idiot ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que cette annonce n'allait pas te plaire, mais je ne m'étais pas imaginée que tu irais jusqu'à te blesser volontairement. » Son ton se radoucit alors. « Laisse-moi voir… »

Elle s'empara du poignet du Shinigami remplaçant qui se déroba aussitôt de son étreinte. Ce geste lui fit de la peine et elle se sentit soudain coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'humain. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui parler avec plus de tact.

« Ichigo… Je suis avec toi et non contre toi. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer Orihime nous trahir. C'est évident qu'elle y a été contrainte peu importe la méthode employée. De plus, la majorité des capitaines ne partage pas non plus l'avis de l'hémicycle. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi regarder ! »

Avec délicatesse, elle reprit la main du Shinigami pour la tenir entre les siennes. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les métacarpes. La peau était éraflée par endroits et les articulations légèrement boursouflées, mais rien ne semblait cassé. Aucune réaction de douleur n'étreignait le rouquin qui était comme anesthésié par la nouvelle. Elle enroula alors ses doigts par-dessous ceux du jeune homme pour le rassurer, mais d'une certaine manière pour se rassurer également.

Rukia soupira légèrement et cela le fit revenir à lui. La souffrance irradia du bout de ses doigts jusque dans son épaule, mais le contact de la Shinigami la lui rendit supportable. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors ceux améthyste qui se maintinrent baissés. La voix de la brune était douce, mais chevrotante :

« Au Seireitei, les tensions n'ont jamais été aussi étouffantes. Tout le monde suspecte tout le monde. Les confrontations entre les divisions n'ont jamais été aussi nombreuses et violentes... »

Ses mains reposaient toujours contre celle de son ami qui put ressentir l'anxiété de la jeune femme malgré la souffrance. Les mots semblaient douloureux à prononcer, mais elle continua :

« Les capitaines ont de plus en plus de mal à se faire respecter de leurs hommes, ils sont complètement dépassés par la tournure que prennent les événements. La situation devient instable et chaotique. D'une certaine façon, je pense que c'est ce qu'Aizen recherchait en instillant le doute et la défiance au sein même de notre groupe. Si cela continue, il va finir par nous diviser même exilé dans une autre dimension.

\- Qu'a prévu de faire le conseil ? questionna le jeune homme sans s'alarmer de la situation du Seireitei.

\- Je l'ignore. Les réunions sont en huis-clos et les capitaines ont eu ordre de ne rien révéler. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le commandant appelle au calme et à la sérénité. D'après le capitaine Ukitake, il y a de nombreux non-dits. La garde royale a été renforcée, mais aucune action contre Aizen ne semble être prévue. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. »

Une lueur de fureur traversa le regard d'Ichigo avant que ses muscles ne se raidissent un peu plus. La jeune femme en eut un frisson glacial qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Comment peuvent-ils rester les bras croisés face à cette abomination ? Il croit quoi, le vieux ?! Qu'Aizen va rester bien sagement dans les ténèbres et se contenter du Hueco Mundo ? questionna-t-il d'un ton caustique, les traits courroucés.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie ! Mais comme je te disais, il subsiste des zones d'ombre. Impossible d'obtenir d'informations des capitaines et eux-mêmes n'ont même pas toutes les réponses à leurs interrogations, se plaignit-elle. Ukitake m'a tout de même confié que cela se jouerait plus haut dans la hiérarchie, au niveau du roi des esprits. Mais il est resté très évasif… »

Les yeux améthyste se braquèrent sur ceux du rouquin suivis d'un long soupir désespéré avant de continuer, fébrile :

« Quelque chose de terrible se prépare, je le sens... Mayuri analyse régulièrement le flux de Hollows qui circule entre le monde des humains et le Hueco Mundo. Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, il semblerait que le nombre de ces derniers est en nette diminution voire quasi nul suite à l'enlèvement d'Orihime.

\- Oui. Je l'ai remarqué également... »

Le shinigami se dégagea avec douceur du contact de son amie, un éclat déterminé qui brûlait au fond de la rétine. De sa main valide, il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage blême de la jolie brune. Il reprit :

« Mais je refuse de rester sans rien faire ! Dès que Kisuke aura trouvé le moyen de me faire passer au Hueco Mundo quoi qu'en dise ou quoi que fasse les Shinigamis, je m'y rendrai. Ça m'est insupportable d'imaginer Orihime aux mains de ces monstres !

\- Je le sais que trop bien et je t'y accompagnerai. »

La réponse sembla surprendre Ichigo. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à outrepasser les lois sans de solides arguments. La savoir à ses côtés, prête à l'épauler apaisa momentanément son mal-être.

« Merci Rukia… » souffla-t-il avant de s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La Shinigami se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Sentir le corps du jeune homme contre elle la fit se sentir mieux tant et si bien qu'un faible soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Malheureusement, le temps manquait et les longues démonstrations affectives n'y avaient pas leur place.

« Je dois retourner au Seireitei avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de mon départ. Si j'ai de nouvelles informations, je trouverai un moyen de te tenir informé. »

Elle se détacha de son ami avec regret. D'un mouvement, elle pivota sur elle-même et commença à s'éloigner. Avant de disparaître dans la nuit épaisse, elle lança un dernier regard au rouquin, un petit sourire en coin.

« A bientôt, paysan. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Ulquiorra écoutait l'humaine sans en avoir l'air ennuyé. Pour preuve, le temps semblait s'être écoulé plus vite qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ce n'est que lorsque le serviteur revint chercher les couverts vides qu'il en prit conscience. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur lui, froids et sans vie. L'adolescent resta statique sur le seuil de la porte, attendant patiemment que son supérieur ne lui accorde le droit d'entrer. Un bref hochement de tête suffit à l'y autoriser. Aussitôt, il débarrassa la table sans même chercher à comprendre la raison qui avait poussé l'Arrancar à rester auprès de l'humaine. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas et plus loin il se tenait des affaires d'autrui, mieux il se portait.

Avant de partir, il se pencha respectueusement en direction de l'Espada, se redressa et jeta un regard furtif à Orihime qu'il cherchait à fuir depuis qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Sans demander son reste, il disparut dans les couloirs.

Peu de temps après, le ténébreux se leva en silence.

« Je reviendrai pour ton prochain repas.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée Ulquiorra-san » répondit-elle avec un profond sentiment de reconnaissance.

Le Cuarto notifia intérieurement l'emploi du suffixe "san" plutôt que l'habituel "sama", mais décida de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Comme simple réponse, la jeune femme obtint un léger hochement de tête avant que la porte ne se referme. Une fois celle-ci verrouillée, l'Arrancar l'observa un bref instant. Curieuse matinée que celle qui venait de se dérouler. Se tirant de ses pensées, il prit le chemin des escaliers pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il sentit une présence non loin de lui. L'aura inspirait puissance et sérénité. Elle semblait venir à sa rencontre. Sans surprise et au détour d'un couloir apparut la propriétaire du reiatsu. Les deux Arrancars arrêtèrent leur marche respectivement, se retrouvant l'un face à l'autre.

« Ulquiorra, fit la voix féminine en inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

\- Tia. »

La tête du Cuarto s'abaissa de la même manière. Cette femme à la peau mate et à la chevelure d'or imposait le respect. Sa puissance, d'après son rang octroyé par Aizen, était supérieure à celle de l'Espada et pour cela il la tenait en estime.

De son habituel ton sérieux, elle reprit la parole :

« Une réunion se tiendra en milieu d'après-midi. La présence de l'humaine est requise par Maître Aizen en personne.

\- Bien. »

Ses yeux verts d'eau fixèrent un instant ceux d'émeraude avant qu'elle ne reprenne son chemin, le ténébreux faisant de même. Néanmoins, après avoir dépassé l'Arrancar de quelques mètres, elle stoppa ses pas. Ulquiorra s'arrêta à son tour. Ils restèrent de dos, statiques.

« Je ne saurai trop te conseiller de la préparer du mieux possible à l'entrevue. » finit-elle par déclarer avant de disparaître dans la pénombre.

Le jeune homme reprit également sa marche et réfléchissait à la dernière phrase de l'Espada. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas dénué d'intérêt, bien au contraire. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'aboutissant de la réunion, une mise au point avec la captive ne serait pas de trop. Aussi bien pour Aizen-sama que pour le bien-être de l'humaine.

Instinctivement, il s'arrêta d'avancer, surpris par ses pensées. Le bien-être de l'humaine ? Depuis quand cela lui était-il d'une quelconque importance ?

 **...**

 **Re'**

Bon, on avance doucement dans la relation, mais sûrement… Ulquiorra s'ouvre de plus en plus à ses émotions (sans le montrer - toujours - et même s'il n'en prend pas totalement conscience [à moins qu'il y ait une part de déni ?]). L'histoire, quant à elle, fait de petits pas et suit son bonhomme de chemin. C'était un chapitre un peu plus relax que le précédent, qui j'espère vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, je vous le garantis ! Je suis comme une enfant qui reçoit un merveilleux cadeau de Noël lorsque vous me laissez une review. (En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de la fiction… ouais… ok… c'est dépassé depuis 2 mois, mais quand même ! )

 **A bientôt**

 **Farouche.**


	17. Une réunion au sommet

Bonjour !

Voici mon chapitre 17 comme à l'habitude, excusez mon retard ! Le chapitre 18 risque d'être moins long à venir, je l'ai déjà en grande partie écrit.

 _ **Capìtulo diecisiete** : Une réunion au sommet_

Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

 **Lizeldia :** Arf, je vois que je ne m'arrange toujours pas d'un point de vue temps de publication, mais j'espère au moins que l'attente en vaut la peine. On commence à rentrer tout doucement dans une perspective de romance, ça y est. Tu me diras, on est au chapitre 17, quand même ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir (et c'est un euphémisme).

 **Rosi** : Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments ! Ne t'inquiète pas , c'est prévu que je la termine même si je dois y mettre le temps.

 **Alya :** Je suis flattée par tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! Tu dois y passer un temps monstrueux à tout relire ! Merci de t'être manifestée, ça me remplit toujours autant de joie d'avoir des retours de mes lecteurs.

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous-tes**

* * *

« As-tu compris ?

— Oui…

— Alors répète. »

Les mots, prononcés d'une voix de marbre, s'élevèrent dans le couloir, se perdirent dans sa profondeur avant de revenir aux oreilles d'Orihime dans un écho plutôt désagréable. La jeune femme n'appréciait guère se faire dire quoi répondre d'autant qu'elle n'y accordait aucun crédit. C'est sans enthousiasme qu'elle réitéra les paroles qu'Ulquiorra lui avait imposé de prononcer :

« Je suis loyale à Maître Aizen. Mon âme, mon corps ainsi que mes pouvoirs n'appartiennent qu'à lui et à lui seul. »

Sa voix lasse sonna particulièrement fausse pour le ténébreux qui ne put réprimer un bref soupir d'affliction. Comment pouvait-il la préparer convenablement pour l'entrevue si elle-même ne semblait pas convaincue par ses propos ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il essayait d'agir dans son intérêt ?

Distant de quelques pas, les mains dans le dos, il avançait tout en réfléchissant aux différentes éventualités de cette réunion au sommet. Derrière lui, Orihime traînait des pieds, inquiète. Plus loin elle se tenait de ce Shinigami, mieux elle se portait. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle affronte son regard doucereux empreint de violences latentes et ses paroles mielleuses qui sonnaient comme des affronts.

Régulièrement depuis sa captivité, elle se demandait quel pouvait bien être son rôle dans toute cette histoire. D'après elle, ses pouvoirs n'avaient que bien peu d'intérêts. Ils lui servaient tout juste à se défendre et à panser des blessures. Alors peut-être désirait-il qu'elle soigne les membres de son armée ? Ou ne servait-elle qu'à déstabiliser ses amis ? Est-ce qu'Aizen lui réservait un destin plus sombre qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir ? Et puis, depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans cette forteresse monochrome ? Les yeux dans le vague, la rouquine se posait tout un tas de questions qui resteraient certainement encore un moment sans réponse.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » interrogea brusquement Ulquiorra après quelques minutes de silence.

Orihime sursauta à l'interpellation. Cela la fit sortir abruptement de ses songes.

« A rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

— Inutile de mentir. »

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ses pommettes s'échauffèrent et prirent une teinte rosée. Pouvait-il lire à travers ses pensées ? Ou était-elle si mauvaise comédienne ?

« Je… je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps j'étais retenue ici.

— Un mois dans ton monde humain, ce qui équivaut à dix jours au Hueco Mundo.

— Un mois… », murmura-t-elle tristement avant de reprendre à voix haute : « Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ? »

— Non. Les lois temporelles qui régissent nos deux mondes ne sont pas les mêmes. Le Hueco Mundo est la dimension dans laquelle le temps s'écoule le plus lentement, puis vient la Soul Society et le monde des humains. »

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en maintenant son regard baissé sur le sol en pierre brute du palais. Un mélange d'étonnement et de chagrin parcourait son corps frêle. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle s'était absentée de son monde… Au plus profond d'elle, elle fut attristée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ses amis… S'ils n'étaient pas venus depuis tout ce temps, alors ne viendraient-ils peut-être jamais. Cette constatation lui fit de la peine, mais elle se sentait tout de même soulagée. Au moins ne risquaient-ils pas leur vie par sa faute. Cela suffit à apaiser sa tristesse et lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.

Malgré tout, une question restait en suspens dans son esprit. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de continuer, peut-être pourrait-il lui en apprendre un peu plus.

« Je me demandais aussi quelle pouvait être la raison de ma présence ici.

— Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ? »

Les sourcils d'Orihime se froncèrent et son corps se raidit l'espace d'un instant. Elle resta interdite face à cette remarque désobligeante. Pourquoi la conversation prenait-elle une tournure désagréable alors qu'elle avait été particulièrement réjouissante plus tôt dans la matinée ? Ulquiorra, quant à lui, remarqua qu'il venait de contrarier l'humaine et put même visualiser la moue boudeuse qu'arborait son visage sans avoir besoin de se retourner.

Tout s'était si bien déroulé le matin, mais depuis qu'il était venu la chercher dans sa cellule pour l'emmener dans la salle de réunion, il ne semblait plus être le même…

# _Quelques instants plus tôt…_

 _Allongée sur son lit, Orihime sortit de son demi-sommeil en entendant, dans le couloir, les bruits de pas de son geôlier. Sans difficulté, elle pouvait différencier la démarche du Cuarto de celle des autres Arrancars. Sa seule présence lui fit éprouver de la joie, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa cellule, son esprit et son corps ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : le revoir._

 _Avoir eu l'occasion de parler, mais surtout de trouver une oreille attentive avaient agi comme un remède à sa détention morose. La routine qui s'était installée allait peut-être prendre fin, pour son plus grand bonheur._

 _La jeune femme se redressa calmement et s'installa au rebord de sa banquette. Ses lèvres fendaient un peu plus ses joues rosées à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Du plat de la main, elle ajusta les pans de sa robe pour en enlever les plis disgracieux puis replaça ses quelques mèches rebelles à l'arrière de ses oreilles. S'apprêter pour l'Arrancar, même dans ces conditions misérables, lui semblait avoir son importance. Lorsqu'elle entendit la clé pénétrer la serrure, son cœur, soumis à l'excitation, profita de l'occasion pour s'emballer._

 _La porte s'ouvrit enfin et au moment où le ténébreux dépassa le cadre, ses yeux éteints ainsi que la sévérité de ses traits frappèrent la rouquine qui perdit instantanément son sourire. Malgré l'inexpressivité de son visage, la jeune femme ressentit quelque chose de différent. A priori, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle resta interdite, attendant patiemment qu'il ne lui expose la raison de sa venue puisqu'apparemment il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie._

 _« Aizen-sama te requiert. »_

 _Ce furent les seuls mots qu'Ulquiorra décocha avant de tourner les talons et se diriger à l'extérieur de la cellule. Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. La veille, il avait été agressif puis s'était adouci. Ce matin, il avait été à l'écoute et semblait avoir apprécié la discussion et voilà que maintenant, il paraissait aussi distant qu'au jour de leur rencontre dans le Senkaïmon. La porte demeura ouverte et Orihime, perplexe, ne bougea pas d'un iota._

 _« Maintenant. » lui ordonna-t-il sèchement._

 _La voix dure fit frissonner la jeune femme qui se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre son geôlier. Son organe vital tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci, la crainte en était le moteur. A peine était-elle arrivée à sa hauteur qu'il s'éloigna. Elle le suivit sans gaieté de cœur, le souvenir de sa dernière escapade lui revenant en mémoire. Pour seules réponses, son estomac se contracta, sa respiration s'accéléra et son reiatsu commença à osciller. Ulquiorra, malgré son impassibilité, remarqua la nervosité qui s'accumulait dans le corps de la rouquine et en fut embarrassé. La sentir dans cet état de stress intense ne le satisfaisait pas. Tia Hallibel avait raison, il devait la préparer à l'entrevue s'il voulait lui éviter la syncope._

 _« A qui appartiens-tu, femme ? »_

 _De dos, il put ressentir le poids du regard anthracite peser sur ses épaules. Maladroitement, il cherchait un moyen de l'apaiser en lui donnant les outils nécessaires au bon déroulement de la réunion, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise._

 _« Réponds, la pressa-t-il._

— _A Aizen-sama, répliqua-t-elle, résignée._

— _A qui appartiennent tes pouvoirs ? Ton corps ? Ton âme ?_

— _A Aizen-sama._

— _Lui es-tu loyale ?_

— _Oui, acquiesça-t-elle sans entrain. » #_

Le calme, impérial, siégeait maintenant en Maître dans les longs couloirs immaculés. Chaque pas supplémentaire dans ces grands dédales blancs rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus oppressante. Ulquiorra ignorait quel comportement adopter, ni quelle parole prononcer pour adoucir les tensions. Après quelques minutes, il se décida tout de même à briser la glace.

« J'ignore ce que te réserve Aizen-sama. De toute manière, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

— Tant que ça permet de préserver mes amis, ça me convient très bien ! » s'engaillardit-elle.

Ils marchèrent quelques foulées sans un bruit. Puis une question vint tarauder l'esprit d'Ulquiorra qui ne put se retenir de la poser.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de te sacrifier pour ces déchets ?

— Ce ne sont pas des déchets, ce sont mes amis ! » répondit-elle, irritée.

Le jeune homme resta stoïque à cette remarque, continuant son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. A chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet des humains, cela avait le mystérieux don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Jamais elle ne s'énervait quand il était question de son sort, mais lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis et qu'il les appelait « les déchets », l'attitude d'Orihime changeait du tout au tout.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de te sacrifier pour ces déchets ?

— Mes amis ! »

Orihime venait de hurler. Le ténébreux stoppa ses pas tout comme l'humaine qui préféra garder une distance de sécurité de quelques mètres. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle et maintenant elle risquait de s'en mordre les doigts.

« Si tu ne veux pas t'attirer de problèmes, mieux vaut que tu ne t'emportes pas de la sorte devant Aizen-sama, » lui conseilla-t-il de sa voix monocorde.

A ces paroles, il reprit sa marche et Orihime mit un moment avant de lui emboîter le pas, étonnée. Le silence s'étira encore pendant quelques minutes. Comme pour se faire pardonner de son emportement, elle consentit à répondre à sa question.

« Je ferai tout pour sauver mes amis, » dit-elle en accentuant la fin de sa phrase. « Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas puissante, que je ne peux pas les aider sur le champ de bataille autrement que par mes pouvoirs de guérison, mais si j'avais à choisir entre ma vie et la leur, c'est la mienne que je sacrifierais. Sans hésitation. L'amitié que je leur porte est sincère, ils sont ma seule famille depuis le décès de mon frère. »

Sa voix s'étrangla un instant par l'émotion, puis elle reprit après une longue inspiration :

« Ils ne m'ont jamais abandonnée même si je peux parfois être exaspérante. Ils me soutiennent dans mes choix, dans mes décisions et ont toujours été là pour moi.

— Et crois-tu qu'ils apprécient de te savoir ici ? »

Interloquée par la question, Orihime arqua les sourcils. Ses doigts fins chiffonnèrent nerveusement les pans de sa robe. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ?

« Non… Je… Je ne pense pas… mais je ferai tout pour les préserver. Il est déjà arrivé tant de malheurs aux gens que je porte dans mon cœur que les savoir en danger me rendrait malade. »

Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant d'ajouter avec détermination :

« Je préfère encore mourir que de ne rien faire pour essayer de les préserver.

— Et que connais-tu de la mort ?

— Assez de choses pour l'avoir côtoyée depuis mon enfance. Et assez pour dire que je ne survivrai probablement pas encore à la perte d'un proche… »

A cet aveu, Ulquiorra sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Son front se plissa légèrement et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent vers le bas sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Etait-ce de la contrariété qu'il ressentait ? L'humaine enchaîna :

« … que ce soit Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryû ou Chad…

— Chad, est-ce l'humain aux bras armés ? L'interrompit-il.

— Oui… Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant puis le ténébreux stoppa ses pas devant une monumentale porte en granit.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Il attendit que la jeune femme soit à sa hauteur pour lui jeter un regard de biais. Orihime leva la tête pour accrocher ces pupilles émeraude inexpressives aux siennes. Ce qu'elle vit lui apporta un sentiment de réconfort même si l'angoisse grandissait. Un faible sourire vint illuminer son visage d'une beauté resplendissante. Même apeurée, elle gardait son éclat.

« N'oublie pas de t'incliner devant lui, » poursuivit le Cuarto.

A la fin de sa phrase, il posa sa main d'une extrême pâleur sur la pierre et reporta son regard froid devant lui.

« Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir si tu réponds correctement aux attentes de Maître Aizen, » déclara-t-il d'une voix posée et étrangement rassurante.

L'Arrancar sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se résigna au dernier moment face à l'humaine qui restait suspendue à ses fines lèvres noires. A la place, il donna l'impulsion qui fit s'ouvrir les battants. L'Espada ne jugea pas utile de signaler leur présence, _Il_ devait déjà l'avoir ressentie. La lumière s'infiltra dans la pénombre du corridor et fit plisser les paupières de la rouquine. Par réflexe, elle porta son avant-bras sur son front pour se protéger les yeux. Le Cuarto s'avança et elle le suivit à l'aveugle avant que sa rétine ne s'habitue au flux important de photons.

Dans cette salle et comme partout dans l'édifice, le blanc dominait l'espace. Aucune couleur ne venait jamais contraster ce palais d'une pureté discordante en comparaison du monde lugubre auquel il appartenait. Et même les lueurs des flambeaux aux étonnants reflets blancs n'étaient pas aussi chaleureuses que dans le monde humain.

Resplendissant, Aizen présidait au bout d'une imposante table de marbre blanc veiné de noir, faisant face aux deux nouveaux venus. Un sourire arrogant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Orihime qui baissa aussitôt les siens. Assis à sa droite se tenait Gin et à sa gauche Tōsen. La grande majorité des Espadas attendait avec plus ou moins d'impatience l'arrivée des derniers retardataires. L'humaine fut la cible de toute une myriade de regards agressifs, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Son visage se décomposa et elle devint aussi pâle qu'un linge.

Ulquiorra, à ses côtés, inclina légèrement le buste ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à mimer, un peu maladroitement. Grimmjow, présent à la table, pesta en maugréant des mots incompréhensibles ce qui le fit s'attirer les foudres de Tia. Elle n'appréciait guère son comportement belliqueux ni même celui des autres membres de son espèce, particulièrement ceux des mâles. Szayel, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds, un petit sourire en coin. Cela n'échappa aucunement au Cuarto qui braqua son regard de glace en sa direction. A moitié endormi, Stark ne prit même pas la peine de reporter son attention sur ce qui retenait celle des autres, ces derniers fixant l'humaine comme une proie à dévorer.

Sentir tous ces regards malsains sur sa personne la fit se sentir fébrile. Sa respiration agitée devint de plus en plus irrégulière et ses mains moites commencèrent à trembler. Pour se donner du courage, elle serra les poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts s'en éclaircirent. Obnubilée par la lutte intérieure entre ses sentiments de peur et les répercussions que cela générait sur son corps, elle en négligea ses sens…

Un Arrancar manquait à l'appel et il fit son entrée avec nonchalance sous les yeux incrédules des autres membres de l'Espada. Il s'avança calmement en direction de l'humaine et se posta à quelques centimètres derrière elle. D'un mouvement particulièrement lent, il se pencha en avant pour venir lui effleurer l'oreille de ses fines lèvres étirées en un sourire carnassier.

« Bonjour, princesse… »

Orihime crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids lorsqu'elle sentit ce souffle chaud et nauséabond venir lui caresser la peau de son visage. Le sang qui circulait dans son corps se figea instantanément tout comme sa respiration. Cela amusa terriblement le nouveau venu.

« Contente de me revoir ? » lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Les muscles de la jeune femme se raidirent un peu plus. Elle ne put amorcer le moindre mouvement ni même répliquer, totalement pétrifiée. De ses oreilles jusqu'à la base de son cou, l'Arrancar fit doucement glisser son nez par-dessus ses longs cheveux fauves. Il inspira fort afin de capturer la moindre particule de leur délicate odeur et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. La gorge de la captive se noua et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir d'effroi.

Au loin, Szayel assistait à la scène, particulièrement amusé. De la poche de son vêtement, il sortit un calepin dans lequel il griffonna quelques notes à l'abri des regards.

Sans pouvoir observer ce que cet énergumène faisait dans son dos, Orihime sentit une de ses gigantesques mains s'approcher de sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant se matérialiser loin de cet enfer, mais surtout loin de cette ordure. Les doigts crochus eurent à peine le temps de frôler sa chevelure qu'une main blême enserra le poignet de l'importun.

« Je ne te le conseille pas, Nnoitra, » articula Ulquiorra sans hausser le ton, mais d'une voix particulièrement menaçante.

— Voyez-vous ça, Monsieur au service de sa Demoiselle, » railla ce dernier à voix haute afin d'en faire profiter l'assemblée. Son attention se reporta finalement sur le Cuarto. Il lui murmura, une lueur perverse dans le regard : « Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger. Et le jour où tu baisseras ta garde, crois-moi, je serai là. »

L'emprise d'Ulquiorra sur Nnoitra se renforça à tel point que les os de son poignet craquèrent, prêts à céder. Pour la première fois de sa vie de Hollow, une colère sourde s'empara de son corps. Bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles, il accentua la pression afin de lui broyer l'articulation. Le Quinto grimaça avant de faire gonfler son reiatsu qui, aussitôt, se fit souffler par une aura aussi furtive qu'écrasante. Le ténébreux relâcha violemment l'Espada et rattrapa de justesse Orihime qui perdit connaissance. Ses bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille fine avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'écrouler au sol. Tous se retournèrent vers Aizen qui venait de se lever de son imposant fauteuil, le regard sombre.

« Cela a assez duré ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas cesser d'agir comme des animaux ? »

Une aura malsaine flottait dans l'atmosphère, particulièrement pesante. Affligé, l'ancien Shinigami laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Nnoitra rumina son humiliation et n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre place aux côtés de Starrk et de Tia. Le renégat se détendit finalement et reprit son impartialité. De ce fait, les tensions se relâchèrent et l'air devint plus respirable.

« Ulquiorra, veux-tu bien la faire s'assoir à mes côtés ? »

La jeune femme, n'ayant pas supporté le bref reiatsu libéré par Aizen, recouvra difficilement ses esprits. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, ce dernier scruta l'Arrancar qui demeura impassible et aida Orihime à se remettre sur pied. Chancelante, ses pas la portèrent auprès de Sa Seigneurie pendant que le Cuatro rejoignait sa place entre Starrk et Tōsen. Elle s'installa péniblement près d'Aizen, écrasée par son incroyable prestance. Il reporta son attention sur elle puis lui sourit chaleureusement. Sa main se posa sur son épaule et elle déglutit avec peine tant son magnétisme ne la laissait pas indifférente.

« Ma douce enfant. Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser le comportement indélicat de mes hommes de main. Loin de là l'idée de t'effrayer. » Il se rassit calmement et relâcha la pression sur l'épaule d'Orihime qui se détendit presque instantanément. « Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et tu ne mérites en aucun cas que l'on te traite comme une ennemie. »

Tout en poursuivant son discours, Aizen jeta un regard circulaire sur ses troupes. Aucun geste déplacé ne serait toléré et il désirait s'assurer de la bonne compréhension du message. Son regard calculateur se reporta de nouveau sur l'humaine.

« Mais rassure-moi, tu es bien l'une des nôtres, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix de miel.

La belle rousse fixa brièvement Ulquiorra, cherchant son assistance. Un clignement d'œil accompagné d'un bref hochement de tête lui donna le soutien dont elle semblait avoir besoin.

« Oui Maître Aizen. Mon âme, mon corps ainsi que mes pouvoirs n'appartiennent qu'à vous et à vous seul, déclara-t-elle avec nervosité en torsadant ses doigts.

— Parfait ! C'est tout ce que je désirais entendre, se congratula-t-il. Par conséquent, tu t'entraîneras au combat avec Ulquiorra et lorsque je jugerai que tu auras fait assez de progrès, tu reviendras auprès de moi pour me prouver ta loyauté. »

L'intéressé ne pipa mot, mais un rire sardonique se fit entendre.

« Un problème Grimmjow ? » demanda Tōsen, sévère et la main sur la garde de son arme, prêt à bondir.

La sensation douloureuse de son bras arraché se rappela violemment à sa mémoire et le bleuté reprit aussitôt son calme. Le silence de nouveau présent, Aizen poursuivit :

« Si je vous ai rassemblés en ce jour, c'est en partie car je souhaitais vous tenir informés des derniers éléments recueillis sur _le_ Shinigami et ses amis humains. »

A peine Orihime eut-elle le temps d'intégrer l'information sur l'entraînement que son attention se porta sur le renégat. Lorsqu'il ressentit le regard de la jeune femme peser sur ses traits, ses lèvres s'élargirent un peu plus. Une mèche châtaine lui tombait entre les yeux et ses doigts avaient déjà rejoint son menton sur lesquels il s'appuya avec élégance.

« Ulquiorra. Nous t'écoutons. »

Bien que surpris, le ténébreux n'en montra aucun signe physique. Il se leva pour prendre la parole, mais une boule au niveau de l'estomac vint l'incommoder. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce l'appréhension de relater sa journée passée sur Terre en présence de l'humaine ? Non. Ce devait être autre chose…

« Eh bien. Qu'attends-tu ? » s'impatienta le Seigneur des lieux, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

Tous le fixaient avec attention et curiosité alors il se décida à parler.

« A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, les humains n'ont aucun moyen de rejoindre notre monde. Cependant, ils progressent vite et ont acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs… » Sa voix était placide, mais pendant la transmission de son rapport, le Cuarto dut se faire violence pour éviter de poser ses yeux sur Orihime qu'il sentait se crisper de plus en plus sur sa chaise. « Il semblerait que Kurosaki soit devenu une créature mi-Hollow et mi-Shinigami. »

Des cris de contestations vinrent emplir la salle dont la hauteur du plafond amplifia l'écho. Prêt à tout démolir, Grimmjow frappa du poing sur la table. Le coup fut d'une telle force que les vibrations occasionnées en parcouraient toute sa longueur. L'humaine tressaillit de terreur contrairement à Starrk, avachi sur sa chaise, qui ouvrit une paupière et bougonna, profondément dérangé par ce vacarme.

« C'est impossible ! cracha la panthère devant la mine consternée de Tia.

— Bien sûr que si, » répliqua l'Octavo avec sérénité.

Les visages se tournèrent en sa direction et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Et comment ? » demanda Baraggan, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'attention se reporta de nouveau sur Szayel. Fier de sa petite impression, il ajusta ses lunettes le long de son nez, puis continua :

« Tout simplement parce que quelqu'un lui en a donné l'opportunité. Biologiquement parlant, ce n'est pas impossible même si… j'ignore quel procédé a été employé. » Le scientifique buta sur le mot ignorer, n'appréciant guère son utilisation. « Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait de Kurosaki la première créature à la fois humaine, Shinigami et Hollow. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il en tapotant des mains devant le scepticisme de ses alliés.

— Ca n'a aucun sens ! grogna le bleuté.

— Et alors ? Aurais-tu peur de te faire battre ? railla Aaroniero.

— Comment oses-tu, enfoiré ! »

Prêt à en découdre, l'animal fit basculer sa chaise et entreprit de rejoindre l'insolent lorsque Tōsen le rappela de nouveau à l'ordre. Ses babines se retroussèrent sur ses crocs effilés avant qu'il ne reprenne place, la rage au corps. La discussion se poursuivit et Ulquiorra délivra quelques autres informations de son passage sur Terre en omettant volontairement l'altercation avec les humains.

La captive le toisait du regard, concentrée sur ses propos. Ses fines lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient de crainte tout comme le reste de son corps. Curieusement, l'Arrancar ne souhaitait pas la tenir informée de ce fâcheux contretemps surtout après les confidences dont elle lui avait fait part. Cherchait-il à la préserver ? Peut-être… sûrement même et cela malgré lui. Progressivement, la carapace d'apathie qu'il possédait depuis le commencement de sa vie de Hollow s'effritait, lui faisant ressentir ce qui s'apparentait le plus à des émotions. Malheureusement pour lui, Aizen en décida autrement :

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à cet humain… Ce… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? feignit-t-il d'ignorer, le sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage hautain.

— Yasutora Sado, il me semble » enchaîna Gin, narquois.

Un cri d'horreur s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Orihime qui observait la scène complètement affolée, son regard se reportant tour à tour sur Ulquiorra et Aizen. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tant il cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent aux accoudoirs de sa chaise sur laquelle elle se recroquevilla, redoutant le pire.

La nature bienveillante de l'humaine ne faisait aucun doute et même si, plus tôt, elle avait affirmé faire partie de son armée, sans électrochoc, l'ancien Shinigami se doutait qu'il serait impossible de la faire progresser. Peut-être parviendrait-il, ainsi, à la mettre dans un état de colère si intense que son pouvoir surpasserait ses attentes. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

« Oui, Ulquiorra… raconte-nous. » persifla Nnoitra en constatant la détresse de l'humaine dont les yeux imploraient le ténébreux.

Un brouhaha sans nom résonna dans l'immensité de la pièce. Chacun y allant de sa remarque. Le Cuarto eut de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer tant ses tympans étaient soumis à rude épreuve. Sans avoir besoin de la regarder, il sentait que l'âme de l'humaine s'ébranlait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Elle le suppliait silencieusement et un poids vint lui compresser douloureusement la poitrine. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre, une voix grondante s'imposa au détriment des autres :

« Je l'ai massacré ! »

Le Cuarto jeta un regard acerbe à Yammy qui venait de le prendre de court. Le mastodonte, en bout de table, s'était levé et arborait un sourire cruel, fier comme un coq. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Orihime qui écarquilla large les paupières d'effroi. Son coeur se comprima dans sa poitrine et elle crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

Les échanges reprirent de plus belle entre les Espadas sans qu'Ulquiorra n'y participe. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, il se rassit, le dos droit. Du coin de l'œil, il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner la captive qui restait figée, l'œil embué et dans le vague. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, loin de ce capharnaüm. Daignerait-elle encore lui adresser la parole après cette nouvelle ?

« Mes amis... » intervint Aizen d'une voix bienveillante.

Les discussions baissèrent d'intensité à l'interpellation. Lorsque le calme fut de nouveau de rigueur, il reprit :

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire. Ces humains ne sont rien de plus que de vulgaires pions que les Shinigamis n'hésitent pas à sacrifier pour fuir leurs responsabilités. Nous ont-ils poursuivis après la révélation de mes intentions ? Non. Bien évidemment. Ce ne sont que des lâches qui ne méritent pas d'être considérés comme des Dieux. Et que font-ils pour être considérés comme tels ? Ils vous éradiquent et prétendent qu'il s'agit de l'ordre naturel des choses ! »

Sa voix prenait de l'ampleur à mesure des paroles prononcées. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée sous l'œil amusé de Gin. Cet homme était décidément un parfait orateur et manipulateur.

« Mais qui sont-ils pour reléguer votre espèce au rang d'indésirable ? De quel droit se permettent-ils de vous ôter la vie sans vergogne ? Les Shinigamis n'ont de respect que pour eux-mêmes et le rebut qui leur sert de Roi. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont ils traitent les âmes qu'ils recueillent. Ils les entassent comme du bétail dans des quartiers où la violence est reine, sans ressource tandis qu'ils se complaisent dans l'abondance. Le temps est venu, mes amis, de nous dresser contre eux et de les faire chuter de leur piédestal. »

L'ancien Dieu de la mort se leva avec élégance et appuya la paume de ses mains sur le surface lisse de la table. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant que les conversations allaient bon train. Il continua, la voix adoucie :

« Notre alliance est une force, ne la négligeons pas. Bientôt nous passerons à l'action et sortirons de l'ombre, mais encore un peu de patience... »

Les Espadas protestèrent d'une seule voix, lassés d'attendre.

« Peut-être avez-vous remarqué ces lignes noires sur ma peau ? » interrogea Aizen pour capter de nouveau l'attention de l'auditoire.

Il marqua une courte pause afin de laisser ses soldats en constater leur apparition.

« Elles sont le début du changement. Dans peu de temps nous assiérons notre domination sur la Terre ainsi que la Soul Society. Un nouveau monde verra le jour et rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre route. Je vous en donne ma parole. »

D'un mouvement gracieux, il tendit la main à Orihime qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le regard impérieux du renégat se fit plus insistant et elle céda à la demande sans le désirer. A peine eut-elle le temps d'apposer sa main sur sa paume qu'il s'en empara avec précaution comme s'il avait peur de lui briser les doigts.

« Et tu es la pièce maîtresse de ce changement, ma douce enfant. »

A ces mots, il porta le dos de la main délicate tout contre ses lèvres ardentes. L'espace d'un instant, le ténébreux en perdit de son impassibilité ce qui fit tiquer le serpent aux écailles d'argent. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée et un voile de fureur avait obscurci ses iris à peine une demi seconde.

Les yeux dans le vide, Orihime n'eut aucune réaction à ce contact, à peine un frémissement. Elle observait ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle comme une simple spectatrice extérieure à son corps, l'annonce funèbre ayant fait voler en éclat toute volonté ou ébauche d'émotion. Les scènes se jouaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y accorde la moindre importance, encore en état de choc. Ainsi, les discussions se poursuivirent avant que la salle ne se vide des Espadas sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Peu après, on lui demanda de se diriger vers les portes, ce qu'elle fit machinalement sans réellement en prendre conscience.

Dans la pièce, il ne resta plus qu'Orihime, attendant à la sortie, les trois anciens Shinigamis ainsi qu'Ulquiorra qui s'entretenaient loin de la portée de son audition.

« L'entraînement commence dès aujourd'hui. Inutile de te préciser que je désire des résultats rapides et conséquents. De ta capacité à accomplir cette mission en dépendra sa vie, mais également la tienne. Est-ce clair ? » somma le traître de sa voix doucereuse.

— Parfaitement, répondit le ténébreux, sinistre.

— Bien. Tu peux prendre congé. »

D'un pas las, le Cuarto se retourna et s'avança en direction de l'humaine perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées. Après qu'il ait poussé les battants, elle le suivit tel un fantôme qui errait sans but et que rien ne pouvait plus atteindre. Ils s'éloignèrent dans la pénombre et peu de temps après Menoly entra, un plateau d'argent à la main. Frémissante, elle s'approcha des anciens Shinigamis et déposa, en face de Sa Seigneurie, une tasse de thé fumante. Un bref mouvement de main suffit à la renvoyer d'où elle venait, sans un regard ni même une parole à son égard ou pour sa sœur blessée.

Une fois la servante partie, le renégat prit, entre ses doigts, la cuillère qui reposait sur la coupelle puis remua doucement le breuvage duquel se répandait des odeurs délicates de cannelle. Chacun de ses mouvements était exécuté avec minutie comme s'il voulait éviter que son ambroisie ne perde de sa saveur.

« N'as-tu rien remarqué ?

— Quoi donc, Gin ? » demanda Aizen confortablement assis sur son fauteuil, un sourire malsain fendant toujours ses joues.

Le métal cliquetait doucement contre les rebords et l'argenté attendit qu'Aizen repose la cuillère avant de poursuivre :

« Ne t'a-t-il pas semblé différent ? »

Paisiblement, le traître s'empara de la porcelaine, souffla avec précaution à la surface du liquide et prit une gorgée dont il se délecta avant de redéposer la tasse. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Mais j'y compte bien, » déclara-t-il, parfaitement satisfait de la tournure que prenait les évènements. « J'y compte bien… »

* * *

Ah, cet Aizen, toujours une idée derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Devineriez-vous laquelle ?

Et notre cher Ulquiorra qui s'inquiète même s'il arbore toujours son visage de l'insensible au cœur de glace. Se l'avouera-t-il un jour ? :-P

Je vous laisse pour ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

 **Bises, Farouche.**


	18. L'éveil des sentiments

**Bonjour à tous-tes !**

Comme prévu, je reviens un peu plus rapidement que mon post précédent (même si ça se compte en nombre de semaines).

Au menu de ce jour, quelques découvertes et plusieurs choses dont je ne peux pas vous parler sans risquer de vous spoiler ! (Waouh, alors ça, c'est de l'information, haha). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Capìtulo Dieciocho :** L'éveil des sentiments

 **Lizeldia :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! (Peu importe le temps que tu mets à le rédiger, l'important pour moi est que tu l'ais posté et que je puisse avoir ton opinion !) Ça me flatte vraiment d'autant plus que tu m'avoues être revenue le lire ! Je te remercie de me dire que je ne tombe pas dans le guimauve, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'importe au plus haut point ! Pour tout t'avouer, la psychologie d'Ulquiorra est difficile à cerner, mais j'essaie de la retranscrire du mieux que je peux parce que c'est capital si je veux amorcer les changements. Ça me fait méga plaisir ce que tu me dis. Et bravo ! Tu as l'œil, il est effectivement plus court (de souvenir, c'est quelque chose comme 5500 mots). Je voulais en réalité incorporer ce nouveau chapitre avec l'ancien pour qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop long ! Celui-ci en fait dans les 7000. Je me rattrape un peu, du coup ! ;-) Tes mots sont vraiment très encourageants (la preuve étant le pavé que je suis en train de te rédiger). Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé, je dirai au 2/3 mais il reste encore la phase de correction qui peut prendre plus ou moins de temps selon les disponibilités de ma superbe correctrice ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et je te laisse découvrir la suite. Comme d'habitude merci beaucoup pour toutes tes bonnes ondes qui me reboostent !

 **Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Orihime, perdue dans ses songes, suivait son geôlier, tête baissée. Une salle vide d'une grandeur à couper le souffle se profila devant eux, immense tant par sa hauteur que par sa profondeur. C'est à peine si l'on distinguait le plafond à une distance vertigineuse du sol. Un parquet lisse et brillant couleur topaze strié par quelques bandes rouges recouvrait le sol tandis qu'un enduit bleu nuit recouvrait les murs de pierre lisse. Il n'y avait aucun flambeau pour éclairer les lieux, pourtant l'on y voyait comme en plein jour. Szayel avait usé de son génie pour apporter de la clarté dans l'obscurité autrement que par ces torches archaïques qu'il espérait, à terme, toutes remplacer. Seuls ses laboratoires et quelques autres endroits bénéficiaient de ce traitement de faveur, Aizen préférant l'authenticité du feu qui crépite et se consume avec lenteur.

Pourtant, pas même les couleurs détonantes dans cette habituelle forteresse monochrome ne venaient sortir la jeune femme de son trouble. Ses pas traînants résonnaient dans cette pièce gigantesque accompagnés par ceux plus dynamiques d'Ulquiorra. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au centre, l'Arrancar stoppa sa démarche et fit face à Orihime, le dos bien droit. La captive s'arrêta également, mais ne décrocha pas son regard du sol qu'elle fixait sans vraiment l'observer.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé pendant tout le temps du trajet. Ulquiorra aurait apprécié l'entendre parler et même de futilités s'il avait eu à choisir ! Au moins, lorsque sa langue se déliait, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal en point. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas à cet instant au vu de son mutisme qui s'étirait depuis d'interminables minutes. Ses habituelles paroles fantaisistes auraient été largement préférables au silence oppressant qui s'était installé.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas du calme que requérait l'oreille du ténébreux, mais des paroles, des cris ou bien des larmes. Mieux valait, pour le bien-être de cette femme, qu'elle ressente des émotions, aussi négatives soient-elles, plutôt qu'aucune émotion du tout, ces dernières étant l'essence même de son espèce. Elles sont ce qui lui donne sa force, sa rage et son envie d'avancer. Elles sont ce qui lui donne sa spontanéité, sa candeur mais aussi sa douceur. Elles sont ce qui lui fait vibrer le cœur et vriller l'esprit. Elles sont, tout simplement, ce qui _La_ raccroche à la vie...

Les sourcils de l'Arrancar se froncèrent légèrement sur ses yeux émeraude. Il fixa avec sévérité et un semblant d'inquiétude les traits inexpressifs d'Orihime. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne la laisserait pas sombrer dans l'apathie même s'il devait la pousser à bout pour obtenir un quelconque résultat.

« Femme, attaque-moi. »

Cette demande cinglante résonna plusieurs fois dans la largeur de l'édifice, mais pourtant aucune réaction ne fut à constater chez l'humaine qui resta le dos légèrement voûté.

« Attaque-moi, c'est un ordre. »

De nouveau, cette voix dure prit de l'ampleur avant de disparaître engloutie par le silence. Le ténébreux laissa s'écouler quelques instants, mais il n'y eut aucun changement. Alors sans crier gare, il disparut d'où il était pour se matérialiser à toute vitesse face à l'humaine. Son katana à la main, il brandit la lame qu'il stoppa à seulement quelques centimètres du cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne cilla pas malgré le danger, le visage légèrement incliné vers le sol et le regard dans le vague. Le souffle généré par le déplacement avait soulevé quelques mèches de ses cheveux fauves qui retombèrent avec volupté sur ses épaules, mais ce fut là les seuls mouvements perceptibles. Ainsi, elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre, pire encore, cela ne semblait lui avoir fait ni chaud ni froid.

Il baissa son arme et la glissa dans son fourreau avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Les deux êtres étaient maintenant proches. Il se pencha en avant et quelques fines mèches ébènes vinrent chatouiller les joues pâles de la captive. Avec lenteur, le visage d'Ulquiorra se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de la belle rousse. Par cette proximité, il put ressentir la chaleur qui irradiait de ce corps fluet venir s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Faut-il que je te blesse pour que tu m'obéisses ? » murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Son souffle glacé caressa la peau chaude du visage éteint d'Orihime, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur cette dernière. Il resta un moment face à elle, gardant la position, ses fines lèvres noires proches de celles charnues et écarlates qu'il fixait de son œil terne. Leurs deux respirations étaient calmes et s'accordaient étrangement sur un même rythme. De là où l'Espada se situait, il pouvait ressentir et entendre le cœur humain palpiter dans cette poitrine généreuse. Son ouïe fine se focalisait sur les battements qui vibraient dans ses tympans comme une mélodie harmonieuse et particulièrement envoûtante. Puis une légère odeur florale taquina les narines et vint embraser ses sens.

Plus les pupilles reptiliennes détaillaient la couleur vive ainsi que la forme exquise de ces deux lèvres, plus un sentiment étrange s'emparait de lui. Ou plutôt une envie. Forte voire quasi-irrépressible. Elles étaient là, entrouvertes et à la portée des siennes s'il s'avançait encore d'un centimètre. Son corps commença à s'échauffer sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison tandis qu'Orihime restait perdue dans ses pensées, complètement indifférente. La tension monta encore d'un cran pour lui et sa respiration s'altéra. Il dévorait maintenant des yeux cette bouche si tendre dont il aurait aimé arpenter les reliefs et connaître la saveur pour répondre aux besoins de ces derniers sens non-sollicités.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui était hypnotique tout comme le rythme de ces pulsations et cette odeur qui l'éloignait toujours un peu plus de la raison. Son esprit luttait pour garder le contrôle, mais son corps tout entier se mit à frissonner à force de résister. La sensation était enivrante, mais difficile à canaliser. Puis quelque chose en lui le fit céder. Alors dans un élan impulsif il se pencha davantage. Ses lèvres glacées frôlèrent à peine celles soyeuses et chaudes d'Orihime. Cela lui provoqua comme une décharge électrique, mais une décharge agréable semblable à des picotements qui fourmillèrent de ses lèvres pour se répandre dans son crâne, sa poitrine et jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Presque aussitôt il s'éloigna brusquement d'un sonido pour reprendre sa position initiale, à quelques mètres de distance.

Ce n'avait été qu'un simple effleurement, une caresse discrète, pas même un baiser. Orihime avait redressé la tête après cette ébauche de contact et le fixait, intriguée. Au moins avait-il attiré son attention. Mais… que venait-il de se dérouler ? Il avait failli céder à une pulsion qui avait gonflé en lui et pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à en devenir incontrôlable. Lui ? S'abandonner à une… pulsion ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ça n'avait aucun foutu bon sens ! Avait-il réellement failli l'embrasser comme ce couple qu'il avait vu dans le monde des humains ? C'était impossible ! Son visage ne montrait aucun trouble, pourtant, dans son corps, un étrange tourbillon de sensations s'agitait violemment.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, l'observait en silence, elle semblait revenir de loin. Ces lèvres glacées, les avait-elle réellement senties proches des siennes ou n'était-ce qu'une sensation imposée par son esprit ? Ils restèrent là, à se toiser du regard dans l'incompréhension la plus totale avant qu'une colère sourde, de nouveau, ne vint étreindre l'Arrancar qui se haïssait d'avoir eu ces réactions.

« Attaque-moi, » lança-t-il avec sa froideur retrouvée.

Orihime le regardait de ses grands yeux tristes, sans répondre. Maintenant qu'il avait son attention, peut-être allait-elle réagir.

« Attaque-moi… »

Avec lenteur, il pointa son index en direction de la jeune femme et chargea une boule d'énergie verte d'une puissance bien inférieure à ses capacités habituelles. Une lueur de surprise traversa le regard d'Orihime. Le reiatsu se concentra au bout du doigt qu'il dirigeait sur elle. Il la regardait avec apathie et froideur comme s'il avait effacé de sa mémoire ce qui s'était déroulé quelques instants auparavant.

« …ou défends-toi. »

A peine eut-il fini d'articuler sèchement ces mots qu'il relâcha la pression et laissa déferler une vague d'énergie qui fusa droit sur l'humaine. Aussitôt, elle porta les doigts sur ses barrettes, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'agir :

« Bouclier des trois cieux ! Protection ! »

Un triangle lumineux se forma devant elle juste avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne. L'énergie de l'Arrancar, bien plus faible que son véritable potentiel, fit tout de même plisser les yeux d'Orihime qui resta concentrée pour éviter que son bouclier ne se brise en mille morceaux. Ses pieds bien ancrés dans le sol glissèrent avant que l'attaque ne baisse en intensité et ne se dissipe. La protection se dématérialisa devant la jeune femme complètement éreintée, en sueur et à bout de souffle. Ses yeux gris fixaient avec horreur l'Arrancar qui chargeait déjà un nouveau cero qu'il lança sans lui accorder plus de répit.

« Bouclier des trois cieux ! Protection ! »

De nouveau, le triangle se forma entre Orihime et l'offensive de l'Espada. Seulement, cette fois-ci, malgré la concentration, le bouclier se brisa. Le rayon traversa la barrière et la percuta de plein fouet. La force du coup la fit basculer en arrière. Un cri de souffrance aurait pu résonner dans cette grande salle tant son épaule la brûlait, mais elle serra les dents pour le contenir. L'une de ses mains vint rejoindre sa blessure douloureuse bien qu'assez superficielle et une grimace déforma son beau visage.

« Debout, » lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme encore au sol eut bien du mal à se redresser. Son nez retroussé ainsi que ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de la douleur qui étreignait son corps. Malgré tout, elle se releva, fébrile et le souffle bruyant. Par la violence de l'attaque, le haut de sa robe, de son épaule à son cou, fut brûlé et dévoilait sa clavicule blessée qu'Ulquiorra fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

« Riposte maintenant.

— Non !

— Obéis. »

Le Cuatro la fixait, imperturbable, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec une certaine anxiété. Comme elle ne se décida pas à agir, il pointa de nouveau son index en sa direction. Le reiatsu d'une couleur vert intense se concentra au bout de son doigt et allait être lancé d'un moment à l'autre. A contrecœur, l'humaine tendit les bras et dirigea la paume de ses mains face à Ulquiorra. S'il recommençait, son bouclier ne résisterait pas l'ombre d'une seconde.

« Bouclier du ciel unique. Tranche, » abdiqua-t-elle sans conviction.

Tsubaki, ainsi invoqué, s'élança droit sur l'Espada qui se contenta de suivre des yeux sa trajectoire rapide, mais pas assez pour le surprendre. D'un revers de main, il balaya la fée qui fut projetée au sol comme un misérable nuisible.

« Pitoyable. »

Orihime rappela alors son guerrier sauf dans sa barrette, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Pourquoi cela se passait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se rendent dans le monde humain et s'attaquent à ses amis ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas respecté l'arrangement ?

Sa cornée s'humidifia encore un peu plus, menaçant de déverser son contenu sur ses joues. La douleur physique qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était bien peu de chose en comparaison de celle qui lui comprimait le cœur. Naïvement, elle avait espéré qu'en se rendant dans cette sinistre dimension, elle épargnerait ses amis. A croire qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour rien et que tout cela avait été vain…

L'Arrancar la fit sortir de ses songes :

« Bats-toi mieux que ça. Recommence. »

Orihime, silencieuse, braqua ses iris argentés en direction de la voix autoritaire. La souffrance qui imprégnait son regard et plus globalement son visage fit naître une douloureuse sensation dans la poitrine du ténébreux. Malgré tout il fallait qu'il la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements à la fois pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur des attentes de Maître Aizen mais surtout pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre dans cet univers hostile. Tant pis s'il devait franchir les limites.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Comment espères-tu survivre dans ce monde d'abomination qui est maintenant le tien avec des pouvoirs aussi minables ? »

A chaque parole prononcée, l'Espada détaillait la moindre de ses réactions. Elle ne cillait pas, son visage portant cette moue triste qui ne la quittait plus. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de propos qu'il la ferait sortir de ses gonds.

« Tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour ces humains que tu nommes amis, mais ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils s'acharnent à trouver un moyen pour venir te récupérer. S'ils pénètrent cette dimension, ça en sera fini d'eux. Et tu n'auras plus qu'à les oublier puisqu'ils se seront faits exterminer comme les déchets qu'ils sont. »

Comme prévu, la lueur dans l'iris d'Orihime s'assombrit. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses doigts froissèrent les pans de sa robe nerveusement. Son reiatsu commença à gonfler tout autour de son corps et à se propager dans l'air de manière désordonnée. Jamais le ténébreux n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir de cette manière. Parfait. Il était sur la bonne voie.

« De toute manière, ils ne valent rien. A ta place, j'aurais honte de ce qu'ils sont et je serais même content de les savoir morts.

— Taisez-vous ! gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

— Jamais ils ne réfléchissent avant d'agir. Ils sont impulsifs. Ce ne sont que des bêtes qui méritent de servir de pitance à tous ces Hollows affamés. Et si tu ne m'attaques pas maintenant avec plus de conviction, ce sera de ma main qu'ils périront. »

Un cri résonna et le reiatsu autour d'Orihime se déforma un instant avant de s'amplifier brusquement. Elle tendit de nouveau les bras, prête à repousser l'énergie.

« Bouclier du ciel unique ! Tranche ! » hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Le guerrier sortit de la barrette à une vitesse hallucinante, sa trajectoire s'illuminant avec une plus grande intensité que sa dernière attaque. Presque aveuglante. Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir et resta statique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent larges au passage de la fée qui lui trancha, en une fine incision, le hierro de sa joue. Une goutte de sang perla le long de sa peau. Il porta deux doigts sur sa blessure et recueillit le nectar. Sa vision se reporta ensuite sur le liquide pourpre qu'il frotta entre son pouce et l'index afin de l'examiner.

Orihime avait voulu le blesser, le faire taire pour ses paroles insupportables. Dans son corps, elle avait senti son reiatsu monter en puissance comme jamais ce n'était encore arrivé. Son pouvoir avait été assez fort à la fois pour le surprendre et le blesser. Bien que le coup n'eût pas une portée mortelle, elle fut étonnée que par sa seule volonté elle soit arrivée à un tel niveau de puissance. Alors c'était peut-être ça la source de sa faiblesse. En temps normal, jamais elle ne souhaitait faire de mal à quiconque, mais à cet instant, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Son pouvoir prenait donc sa source de sa volonté à causer des dommages sans égard pour ses sentiments et ce n'est qu'à cette instant qu'elle le comprit.

Ulquiorra reporta de nouveau son regard sur l'humaine qui semblait aussi surprise qu'effrayée par une puissance qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration saccadée couvrait le silence de la salle. Elle fixait, hagard, la blessure du jeune homme qui s'était déjà arrêtée de ruisseler. Sa régénération accélérée aurait pu résorber sa plaie, mais il souhaitait qu'elle prenne conscience de ses capacités. Au fond de lui, il était fier de la prouesse de cette femme même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il la regardait maintenant le visage adouci, ce qui la décontenança un peu plus.

« Ici, tu n'es pas dans ton monde sans danger. Tu dois te donner les moyens de progresser même si cela doit passer par des techniques que tu n'affectionnes pas. » Ses mains blêmes rejoignirent les poches de son hakama, las. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour Aizen-sama, fais-le au moins pour toi. Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre car je ne serai pas toujours là pour garantir ta sécurité… »

La colère d'Orihime s'était dissipée, presque complètement évacuée par son attaque. Ses bras, encore fébriles, reposaient le long de son buste et l'intensité de sa respiration s'abaissa lentement pour finir par reprendre son calme. Les paroles de l'Arrancar semblaient avoir fait écho en elle, malgré tout, elle n'oubliait pas la perte de son ami. Des sanglots muets lui échappèrent, ses larmes chaudes ruisselant sur ses joues.

« S'il te plaît, soigne-toi. » l'interrompit-il en la voyant pleurer.

Lorsque la jeune femme entendit la formule de politesse ainsi que l'intonation presque douce de sa voix, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, étonnée presque choquée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose de cette manière. La première fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre imposé sous la menace.

« Je ne préfère pas… ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure, répondit-elle en posant sa main gauche sur sa peau lésée.

— Très bien. Comme tu voudras. »

Il tourna les talons en haussant les épaules et s'éloigna doucement. Elle apprécia le fait qu'il n'insiste pas et qu'il respecte son choix. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se soigner alors que son ami n'était plus. Les larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur sa peau lorsque ses pensées se portèrent de nouveau sur Chad.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta alors brusquement. Ces pleurs silencieux vinrent ébranler son âme, lui faisant naître, encore une fois, une sensation oppressante et inconfortable dans la poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'évacuer la tension qui lui compressait… le cœur ? La sensation était désagréable et il préféra rompre le silence pour distraire son esprit :

« Suis-moi, je t'emmène aux bains. Tes muscles doivent en avoir besoin. »

Il reprit la marche et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que la jeune femme allait le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans contester sa demande. Ils quittèrent la pièce sobrement colorée pour retourner dans un large couloir blanc, leur progression se faisant dans le plus grand des silences.

Les larmes d'Orihime finirent par se tarir et ses joues rougies séchèrent peu à peu. Guidée par Ulquiorra, tête baissée, elle avançait sans enthousiasme. L'Arrancar pouvait ressentir, derrière chacun de ses pas, le poids de son désespoir.

Après un moment à suivre les corridors, ils grimpèrent des marches en colimaçon. La montée dura quelques minutes et ils prirent la direction des bains où ils se rendaient habituellement tous les deux jours pour lui permettre de se laver. Pour éviter tout risque de rencontre fortuite, cette aile du palais lui était entièrement privatisée. Il y faisait plus chaud que partout ailleurs et de fines gouttelettes en suspension humidifiaient l'air malgré les nombreuses lucarnes ouvertes sur l'extérieur. La pierre blanche avait cédé sa place pour de larges dalles de marbres grises et leur surface lisse reflétait les rayons de lune pour seule source lumineuse.

Toujours en tête, Ulquiorra s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner face à l'humaine. Ses yeux étaient rougis et légèrement boursouflés, l'éclat habituel de son regard éteint.

« Je te laisse te laver. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, préviens-moi. Je t'attends ici comme à chaque fois, » déclara-t-il calmement.

Orihime pénétra dans l'immense pièce au même revêtement que le couloir d'où de la vapeur chaude aux douces odeurs de savon s'échappait. La pièce était construite en cercle et des colonnades de pierre émergeaient pour soutenir les contours d'une voûte haute perchée. Au centre, il y avait la présence d'un grand bassin rond au-dessus duquel de la buée se formait avant de s'élever dans l'air. L'architecture de cette salle n'était pas sans rappeler celle des grands bains romains, les motifs et différents ornements colorés en moins. L'on y voyait mieux que dans le couloir car les rayons de lune étaient amplifiés par les fenêtres équipées de vitres spéciales qui retenaient la chaleur ainsi que la vapeur. Toutefois, il y faisait relativement sombre, ce qui reposait les yeux et devenait propice à la relaxation.

Doucement, Orihime enleva sa longue veste qu'elle laissa tomber négligemment au sol. En continuant d'avancer, elle se débarrassa du poids de sa robe déchirée qui glissa à ses chevilles ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Après quelques pas, elle se pencha en avant pour enlever ses chaussures qu'elle laissa derrière elle afin de rejoindre le bassin. Les petits carreaux tapissant les bords de ce dernier donnaient une couleur vert foncé à l'eau.

Une fois entièrement nue, la jeune femme y plongea un pied, puis le second. De larges escaliers en face de l'entrée permettaient une descente progressive. La chaleur de l'eau fit rougir sa peau, mais elle continua de s'y enfoncer plus profondément. Au début, la sensation fut douloureuse puis devint peu à peu agréable. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle alla rejoindre le pain de savon posé sur un rebord pour initier sa toilette.

Ulquiorra, derrière la porte, pouvait entendre les clapotis de l'eau engendrés par les mouvements de la jeune femme. Son ouïe, bien développée, décelait les frottements de sa main sur sa peau humide et il ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir par ce son exquis qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Son esprit se laissa finalement porter sur le fil de ses envies sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte et les paupières closes, il se représentait mentalement les divines courbes nues, voluptueuses et parfaitement bien dessinées. Il s'imaginait aussi la chaleur de sa peau luisante par l'eau s'insinuer dans son corps et lui procurer une sensation exceptionnelle qui lui brouillerait les sens et le réchaufferait tout entier. Puis il laisserait courir son nez sur sa peau délicate, de ses épaules pour remonter le long de son cou afin d'humer, de nouveau, l'odeur délectable qui lui faisait perdre pied. Caresser de la pulpe de ses doigts la courbure de ses hanches et goûter à la chair de son cou en y déposant ses fines lèvres noires. A cet instant, l'Arrancar ne désirait qu'une seule chose : la rejoindre dans ce grand bassin.

Des fourmillements se répandirent dans tout son corps. Mais ce sont les frissons dans son bas ventre qui lui procurèrent une chaleur intense et inconnue qui irradiaient en lui comme des arcs électriques, éveillant chaque parcelle de son être. Peu après, l'Arrancar ressentit son sang affluer dans son membre et une tension étrangère s'en emparer.

Engoncé dans son uniforme trop serré, il tira doucement sur le col afin de mieux respirer. Sa déglutition se fit difficile tout comme son rythme cardiaque ainsi que sa respiration. Toutefois, les réactions inhabituelles de son corps le rappelèrent abruptement à la réalité. Que lui arrivait-il ?

 _Est-ce ce que les humains nomment : désir ?_

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux à cette interrogation. Il secoua alors la tête pour s'arracher à ses pensées décadentes et retrouver son impartialité. Afin de mettre un terme à cette étrange agitation, il expira longuement et évacua ainsi son trouble. Une fois le contrôle sur son corps retrouvé, il tendit de nouveau l'oreille pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait correctement. A sa plus grande surprise, plus aucun bruit ne provenait de la salle. Pas même un remous dans l'eau ou le souffle d'une respiration. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Femme, tout va bien ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors en s'écartant du cadre de la porte, il reprit sa posture droite. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau :

« Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Toujours rien.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus face à l'incompréhension.

« J'entre. »

Lorsqu'il dépassa la porte, ses yeux détaillèrent les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, créant comme un sentier menant au bassin. Il déglutit à l'idée de la savoir nue, puis reporta finalement son attention plus loin. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent aussi larges que possible, sa respiration se bloqua et son estomac se retourna lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux fauves onduler de part et d'autre du corps entièrement immergé.

Des voix dans son crâne retentirent et engourdirent ses membres, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ulquiorra était comme paralysé face à la scène surréaliste qui le plongea bien loin de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Des images et sensations lointaines lui revinrent alors…

#

 _Une barque en bois usé flotte sur l'eau agitée par des bourrasques de vent. Elle vogue au milieu d'un immense lac à l'eau sombre. Une femme est assise au centre de l'embarcation, les yeux fermés et ses mains jointes sont posées sur sa poitrine. De l'autre côté de la berge se trouve l'observateur qui agite les bras, s'évertuant à capter son attention, mais elle ne le remarque pas. Au loin dans les champs se trouvent des personnes qui ne l'entendent pas malgré ses hurlements de détresse qui transpercent pourtant sans difficulté ce début de tempête._

 _Cette femme possède de longs cheveux noirs qui s'agitent dans le sens des rafales et lui fouettent le visage qu'il ne perçoit pas. Calmement, elle se redresse et le bateau tangue, menaçant de la faire basculer par-dessus bord. Ses mains quittent sa poitrine et rejoignent le plancher pour s'emparer d'une masse. Une corde solidement nouée à sa cheville la relie à cette pierre lourde._

 _La souffrance est immense pour l'homme sur la rive. Insoutenable. Insupportable. Pourtant il reste là, à observer sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que crier et ne pas être entendu en retour. Pour les autres, il semble ne plus exister. Pourtant cette douleur qui lui broie la poitrine, elle est bien réelle et lui rappelle qu'il est toujours présent et complètement impuissant._

 _Son instinct est plus fort que lui, il s'élance dans l'eau glaciale qui lui transit la peau. Son parcours est difficile et long pour rejoindre l'embarcation. Au terme d'un effort intense, il réussit à la rejoindre, paniqué et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa respiration chaotique est douloureuse. Il se tient debout à ses côtés, mais elle ne le voit pas. Il est proche d'elle, mais le visage tourné vers l'eau demeure toujours inaccessible._

 _« Ne fais pas ça… »_

 _Avec toute sa volonté, l'homme essaie de lui agripper les épaules, de la retenir, mais quoi qu'il fasse ses bras traversent le corps de cette femme sans qu'elle ne ressente quoi que ce soit._

 _Encore et toujours, il lui répète de ne pas le faire. D'arrêter. De revenir près de la berge._

 _Il hurle et se déchire les cordes vocales face au mur de silence, s'efforçant de le faire voler en éclats. Les larmes coulent à flots sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les réprimer. Ses paroles prononcées de sa voix éraillée tombent dans le vide et n'atteignent pas la concernée._

 _Pourquoi semble-t-il prisonnier de cette bulle perverse qui l'empêche d'interagir avec elle ?_

 _Il sent son parfum de lys, mais elle, elle ne perçoit pas son odeur._

 _Il continue d'essayer de la toucher, mais elle, elle continue de ne pas le ressentir._

 _Il continue de crier, mais elle, elle continue de ne pas l'entendre._

 _Pourtant, lui discerne distinctement ses mots qui sont reçus comme des coups de poignard :_

 _« Laisse-moi te rejoindre, mon amour… et je t'en prie… pardonne-moi. »_

 _La pierre lourde dans les bras au rebord de la barque, elle s'élance et saute. Les mains de l'homme essaient de la rattraper, mais il n'arrive pas à la saisir. Elle disparaît alors brusquement dans les remous du lac agité. Un cri térébrant retentit, les pleurs redoublent et ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Les larmes sillonnent la peau de ses joues douloureusement._

 _Sans réfléchir, il bondit et saute à son tour pour essayer de rattraper la jeune femme qui s'enfonce déjà dans les profondeurs, entraînée par le poids qui lui leste la cheville. Ses bras se tendent vers elle. Il ne sent plus rien. N'entend plus rien. Ne peut plus crier. Il n'a plus que ses yeux pour voir cette femme s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres. La progression semble durer une éternité avant que la pierre ne touche le fond._

 _Des bulles d'airs s'échappent des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Un dernier réflexe lui fait ouvrir large la bouche afin d'inspirer de l'oxygène, mais il n'y a que de l'eau qui engorge désormais ses poumons. Après quelques soubresauts de résistance, la vie la quitte finalement._

 _Quelque chose au niveau de la poitrine de l'homme éclate. Son cœur se compresse et une extrême douleur le transperce de part et d'autre de la gorge. Son âme est happée violemment, il la sent se consumer à l'intérieur de son corps dont il est prisonnier. La torture est épouvantable. Chacune de ses fibres se déchire, se distend et se nécrose avant qu'un voile opaque recouvre son corps…_

 _Alors que les ténèbres s'emparent de lui, des questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête :_

A quoi cela sert-il que l'on nous ait donné une bouche si ce n'est pas pour que les autres nous entendent ? A quoi cela sert-il que l'on nous ait donné des oreilles si les autres ne perçoivent pas nos paroles ? A quoi cela sert-il que l'on nous ait donné le toucher si les autres ne perçoivent pas nos étreintes ? A quoi cela sert-il que l'on nous ait donné un nez si les autres ne perçoivent pas notre odeur ?

 _En plus de ces questions, des invectives :_

Incapable. Tu l'as cherché. Misérable. Tu dois souffrir. Faible. Tu ne trouveras jamais le repos. Bon à rien. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Assassin. Tu ne mérites pas de te souvenir. Monstre...

 _Les ténèbres se dissipent et il s'éveille. La douleur physique n'est plus, mais des voix lui martèlent l'esprit. Près de lui, il y a le corps d'une jeune femme retenue au fond des eaux, sans vie. Ses cheveux longs et épais flottent tout autour de sa tête dans des mouvements hypnotiques et sereins. Lorsque sa chevelure ondule, portée par le courant, quelques bribes de son visage lui apparaissent. Elle lui est inconnue, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Ses yeux clos l'empêchent de voir la couleur de ses iris, mais les traits fins et délicats semblent apaisés… #_

L'Arrancar s'extirpa de cette dernière vision, le cœur tambourinant et la panique s'emparant de lui pour la première fois. Il se précipita auprès d'Orihime, tombant de toute sa hauteur sur les genoux. Pour la sortir de l'eau, il l'empoigna par-dessous les bras. Cette fois-ci, il ne traversait pas la chair et en fut soulagé. Ses mains presque tremblantes tirèrent la jeune femme sur ses cuisses sans prêter la moindre attention à sa tenue d'Eve. Il la hissa ensuite plus haut, et la positionna de dos contre son torse afin de la redresser. L'une de ses paumes vint se poser sur le dessus de sa poitrine pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe en avant, l'autre reposant contre son front pour lui maintenir la tête oblique. Son menton s'appuyait sur le haut du crâne humide. Sans violence, il secoua le corps de la rouquine qui gardait les yeux clos. A force de la bousculer, elle toussa et expulsa un peu d'eau par la bouche devant Ulquiorra soulagé de la savoir en vie. Il relâcha légèrement la pression sur sa tête.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle leva le nez pour accrocher presque immédiatement les yeux couleur d'émeraude de l'Arrancar. Son visage portait encore cette moue triste, mais elle ne put décrocher ses iris argentés de ceux d'un vert perçant. Tous les deux s'observaient sans un mot, le corps frêle reposant au creux des bras, tout contre le torse musclé de l'Espada. Son vêtement blanc était complètement détrempé, mais il s'agissait là du cadet de ses soucis.

Ainsi blottie, elle ressemblait à une enfant en manque de tendresse et ayant besoin de se faire rassurer. Un long moment s'écoula dans le plus grand des silences avant qu'Ulquiorra ne se rende soudain compte de la nudité d'Orihime qui tremblait de froid. Le sang lui remonta à la tête sans pour autant colorer ses joues, gêné.

A contrecœur, il quitta le gris de ses yeux pour sonder la salle à la recherche de serviettes propres. Une fois repérées, il se leva et laissa la jeune femme assise sur le marbre après s'être assuré de sa stabilité. Peu de temps lui suffit pour revenir auprès d'elle, linge en main.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et avec douceur, l'enroula dans la serviette chaude pour la couvrir. Afin de la rassurer et de lui sécher la peau, il se mit à lui frotter le dos en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son épaule blessée. Elle se laissa faire sans un mot, son regard fixant un point imaginaire de l'autre côté du bassin. L'Arrancar ignorait d'où lui provenaient ces gestes, ils étaient instinctifs. Chacun de ses mouvements se voulait délicat par peur d'effrayer ou de briser ce corps fragile. Une fois terminé, il se pencha en avant pour capter son attention. Le visage de la rouquine se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il la dévisageait, ses yeux d'un vert perçant accrochant les siens. Elle frissonna.

« Que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Cherches-tu à mettre fin à tes jours ? » demanda-t-il sans reproche, sa voix trahissant presque son inquiétude.

Orihime prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix éteinte :

« A quoi cela sert de vivre si je ne peux même pas protéger mes amis ? De toute évidence, le fait que je sois venue ici ne change rien. Vous allez quand même les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux anthracite quittèrent le regard pénétrant du Cuatro pour se reporter droit devant elle, le dos courbé et les épaules abattues. Ce dernier soupira doucement, la main toujours posée à plat sur l'omoplate. Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par éclaircir les choses afin d'éviter ce genre de situation déplaisante…

« Non. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Et si ça peut te rassurer, l'humain était encore vivant quand nous avons quitté ton monde. Faible, mais vivant. Je ne voulais pas que cela se déroule de cette façon. Nous devions juste les observer… mais il a fallu que cet imbécile de Yammy n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour lui épargner le bras, mais assez tôt pour lui épargner la vie. »

Orihime se redressa subitement en agrippant d'une main sa serviette qu'elle resserra sur son corps, et de l'autre, la manche de l'Espada qu'elle tira vers elle. Son visage, proche de l'Arrancar, était levé vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Sa respiration s'emballa tout comme ses battements de cœur et son reiatsu.

« Il n'est pas mort ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmation, la voix tremblante.

— Non. Pas quand nous l'avons quitté.

— Il y a donc une chance qu'il ait survécu ?

— Oui. »

Son affirmation octroya à Orihime un sourire d'apaisement et des larmes dégringolèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle relâcha la pression sur le vêtement de l'Arrancar qui préféra reprendre une distance convenable. Les mains de l'humaine se portèrent sur son visage et un rire secoué par les sanglots lui échappa. Un second souffle de vie animait son être.

Le Cuarto la regardait dubitatif, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il se sentait rassuré de la voir dans cet état.

« Merci Ulquiorra-san, » gémit-elle entre deux spasmes, ses yeux respirant le bonheur.

L'incompréhension se renforça. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle tirer un trait aussi facilement sur son comportement odieux ? Cette femme était tout simplement incroyable…

« Peux-tu te lever et t'habiller ?

— Oui. »

L'Arrancar se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas sans pour autant quitter la pièce. A sa suite, Orihime se redressa, tenant fermement la serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Le ténébreux lui tournait le dos et elle se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas encore l'erreur de la laisser seule. D'un revers de main, elle essuya ses larmes qui ne coulaient plus, un sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Une pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés reposait sur une chaise comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait faire sa toilette. Elle s'en couvrit rapidement. Le contact du tissu chaud et propre contre sa peau lui était agréable même si la robe gagnerait en confort à être un peu plus ample et pas si près du corps. A l'aide d'une serviette sèche, elle frotta énergiquement sa chevelure qui retomba en petits fils humides sur ses épaules et son dos.

Son rituel achevé, elle enfila ses chaussures et vint à la hauteur de l'Espada qui attendait patiemment. Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la cellule, sans un mot. Pourtant la démarche s'était allégée et l'atmosphère y était plus respirable. Son odeur embaumait les couloirs, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au ténébreux qui s'en délectait en toute discrétion, sans même penser aux images troublantes qui s'étaient imposées à lui plus tôt.

Elle pénétra sa cellule, le cœur apaisé par la nouvelle. Au moins y avait-il une chance qu'il y ait réchappé. Une assiette avec trois gros onigiris reposait sur la table, l'heure du repas ayant déjà été dépassée. En pivotant sur elle-même, elle fit face à l'Arrancar qui restait à l'extérieur.

« Pardonnez mon comportement. Je… Enfin…

— C'est oublié, » s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant d'ajouter : « mais à l'avenir, évite de te mettre en danger que ce soit volontaire ou non. »

L'Arrancar empoigna la poignée de porte, prêt à la refermer.

« Ulquiorra-san ? »

Entendre son prénom figea son mouvement. Ses iris braqués sur la captive, il ne prononça pas un seul mot, attendant la suite.

« Allez-vous en tenir informé Aizen-sama ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

— Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »

Son visage se détendit alors. L'Espada resta un moment à détailler son expression. L'envie de parler lui brûlait de plus en plus les lèvres. Puis, n'y tenant plus :

« Je tenais à m'excu…. »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, rattrapant de justesse son impulsivité qui commençait à lui faire sacrément défaut aujourd'hui.

« Oui ? » encouragea Orihime, désireuse d'entendre distinctement ces quelques mots.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Les mains de la jeune femme rejoignirent sa poitrine dans l'attente d'une réponse. L'hésitation s'empara du ténébreux. Raison ou sentiment ? Il se décida finalement.

« Je reviendrai demain pour t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner. »

La porte se referma devant la mine désolée de la captive, encore une fois seule dans sa prison. Peut-être parviendrait-t-elle un jour à briser cette carapace solide sous laquelle il se réfugiait...

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Assise au rebord du sommet de la tour la plus haute de Las Noches, les jambes repliées en position du lotus, Tia Hallibel observait les larges dunes de sable se perdre dans l'horizon nocturne. A cet instant, aucun son ne déchirait le calme apparent de cette dimension maudite et dénuée de tout sens moral. Parfois des cris épouvantables de Hollows violemment déchiquetés puis dévorés retentissaient au loin, mais depuis son arrivée dans le palais jamais ces lamentations ne venaient perturber ses méditations. Cette mélodie funeste, comme une vieille routine immuable, résonnait dans son esprit depuis tant d'années maintenant qu'elle ne l' entendait plus. De toute manière, le silence reprenait toujours ses droits dans cet espace désert. Ainsi allait la vie pour les créatures des ténèbres.

Survivre ou mourir. S'accrocher ou lâcher prise. Vaincre ou se soumettre.

D'où elle se situait, aucune brise ne venait soulever ses quelques longues mèches blondes ou même caresser la peau de son visage. Le froid glacial lui mordait les chairs découvertes par sa tenue extravagante, mais elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent en toute discrétion, mais elle maintint sa position. La démarche était aérienne, souple et perturbait à peine cette nuit éternelle d'apparence si paisible.

Pas besoin de s'annoncer pour dévoiler son identité, son reiatsu suffisait à Tia pour la reconnaître. Astrae stoppa sa marche une fois arrivée au bord du précipice. Elle resta un instant debout au côté de la blonde à scruter le panorama décoloré qui faisait leur quotidien, puis, avec grâce, se laissa tomber sur la pierre. Une fois bien installée, ses deux jambes pendaient dans le vide et ses bras tendus derrière elle lui servaient d'appui.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait que les bruits discrets de leur respiration. Les deux jeunes femmes s'estimaient et dans une certaine mesure s'appréciaient, c'est pour cela que l'Espada la laissait de temps à autre la rejoindre lors de ses réflexions hautes nichées.

« C'est reposant… » initia Astrae, les yeux clos.

Tia ne répondit rien et se contenta d'opiner d'un mouvement de tête, ses mains reposant toujours sur le sommet de ses genoux. La plus jeune inspira profondément pour gonfler ses poumons d'oxygène, expira sereinement puis enchaîna :

« La liberté ne te manque pas ? »

Aucune émotion ne traversa le regard de la Tercera, mais ses lèvres se desserrèrent brièvement :

« Parfois. »

Astrae sourit à cette réponse expéditive, se redressa un peu et laissa ses avant-bras rejoindre l'un de ses genoux qu'elle avait replié, le pied contre le rebord.

« A moi aussi, » avoua-t-elle en déposant son menton contre ses bras, une jambe toujours suspendue dans le vide. Sa longue chevelure noire lui cachait en partie le visage et seule la longue corne osseuse de son nez dépassait. Elle poursuivit d'une voix désabusée : « A-t-on vraiment eu le choix ?

— Les filles et moi devons la vie à Aizen-sama et ma reconnaissance envers lui sera éternelle. »

La gardienne détourna son regard, sa joue toujours en contact avec sa peau et fixa la blonde qu'elle connaissait depuis un moment maintenant. Leurs chemins s'étaient déjà croisés à l'époque où toutes les deux n'étaient que des Adjuchas lors d'un combat en commun contre des hordes de Hollows mâles. Tia lui avait proposé de rejoindre son groupe de résistantes, seulement, par peur de la bête affamée enfouie au plus profond de son être, elle avait préféré décliner l'offre, non sans regret. Alors elles s'étaient séparées puis jamais recroisées avant d'arriver à Las Noches.

« En es-tu bien sûre ? »

La question détourna l'attention de Tia qui coula un regard en direction de l'Arrancar. Elle attendait des explications qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Si Aizen décidait de sacrifier tes sœurs pour ses projets, le suivrais-tu toujours ? »

L'Espada fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard froid au loin devant elle. Le silence retomba quelques instants et Astrae leva la tête pour fixer la lune ronde et éclatante, ses lueurs pâles éclairant son visage sans pour autant le réchauffer.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger, je leur en ai fait la promesse, » finit-elle par répondre d'une voix déterminée.

Astrae ne put retenir un petit sourire de se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. Même si sa supérieure ne l'énoncerait jamais clairement, elle comprit que le dévouement de la Tercera possédait tout de même certaines limites. Cette information lui servirait un jour, la brune en était intimement convaincue.

* * *

 **Re'**

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

On voit qu'Orihime commence un peu à se défendre malgré tout ! Et on apprend quelques petites choses intéressantes sur notre cher Ulquiorra. Sans parler de ses pensées qui commencent sérieusement à partir en vrille lorsqu'il est question d'Orihime !

Un avis sur ce chapitre ? Il (votre opinion) compte beaucoup pour moi.

A bientôt j'espère,

Farouche.


	19. La mélodie du coeur

**Bonjour à tous-tes**

Me revoilà avec du retard. J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et je dois vous avouer que ma motivation s'est un petit peu étayée… mais me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture.

 **Listeria :** Je m'excuse pour le retard, au final, je l'avais fini qu'à moitié ! Mais c'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit. 9 000 mots ! Je croise les doigts pour que l'attente en vaille la peine. Normalement, leur complicité ne devrait que s'amplifier avec le temps… J'espère que ça te sera agréable (autant toi à lire que moi à l'écrire). Je te remercie infiniment pour ton assiduité et tes commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir. Je garde la pêche toute la journée après coup avec un smile jusqu'aux oreilles. Bonne lecture !

Pour en revenir au chapitre :

 **! ATTENTION !** Ce chapitre risque d'être choquant et peut heurter votre sensibilité. Comme l'indique le terme « darkfiction », il y a des passages que j'ai prévus plus difficiles que d'autres et l'un d'entre eux fait partie du chapitre. Afin d'éviter que ceux/celles ne désirant pas lire soient perdu-e-s dans l'histoire, il y aura un bref résumé de ce qu'il se sera passé à la fin de cette scène. Je vous préviendrai juste avant le passage donc vous pouvez commencer la lecture de ce chapitre normalement. Peut-être que j'en fais beaucoup trop et que vous trouverez ça sans plus, mais je préfère avertir notamment pour les plus jeunes qui me lisent. Moi, j'vous aime, j'veux pas vous créer de traumatismes inutiles, haha !

Je vous propose quelque chose d'un petit peu différent aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de vous donner une musique à écouter au fil de la lecture. Comme pour le passage dérangeant, je vais vous avertir lorsqu'il faudra la débuter.

 **MUSIQUE :** Brian Crain x Softness and light.

 **Bonne lecture à tous-tes.**

* * *

De brefs cognements sourds contre l'imposante porte de la salle du trône firent rapidement dissiper les particules sombres en suspension autour d'Aizen. Depuis son changement d'état, il mettait un point d'honneur à essayer de contrôler sa nouvelle pression spirituelle qui, d'après lui, se laissait bien trop souvent entendre sans son consentement.

Ses yeux noisette se reportèrent droit devant lui et ses mains rejoignirent les accoudoirs de son trône, seul et confortablement bien installé. Il n'eut que peu de temps à attendre avant que les battants ne s'ouvrent en grand. Une silhouette élancée fit irruption dans l'immense pièce, suivie de près par deux acolytes bedonnants et sautillants. Un large sourire mutin s'étirait sur les lèvres graciles de l'intrus, découvrant de belles dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Malgré cette apparence angélique, une aura malsaine et glaciale émanait de lui, sans parler de l'odeur fétide de ses diverses expérimentations qui imprégnait chacun de ses pores.

Les trois créatures des ténèbres s'avancèrent. Une fois au bas des marches menant au trône, l'homme aux traits délicats s'inclina respectueusement, une main posée à plat sur le torse. Ses cheveux roses vinrent dissimuler brièvement l'expression inquiétante de son visage. Les deux accompagnants firent de même par pur effet miroir en continuant de bondir sur place. Le fier roi de ce monde resta muet, préférant laisser ses yeux glisser avec intérêt sur le plateau que tenait l'une des deux difformités. Celle-ci, par un effet gyroscopique, le maintenait sans qu'aucun des éléments présents ne bouge malgré ses incessants petits bonds.

Après un temps suffisamment long au regard des usages, le scientifique se redressa et fixa la lueur impitoyable dans l'iris de son Maître, non sans se faire violence. Il perdit alors toute l'assurance qu'il avait emmagasinée jusqu'à présent, retrouvant une mine austère ce qui étira légèrement les lèvres du despote.

« Votre grandeur… Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, mais je dois procéder à quelques examens complémentaires… Ceci afin de m'assurer qu'aucun contretemps ne vienne vous incommoder… » se justifia-t-il, la voix vacillante et le dos légèrement courbé en signe de soumission. Chacun des mots énoncés était égrainé avec finesse et réflexion pour ne pas heurter son supérieur : « … enfin, si cela vous sied, » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, mielleux et courbant davantage l'échine.

Le sourire du traître illumina son visage anguleux ce qui tendit davantage le savant. Cette expression chaleureuse n'était jamais de bon augure, et d'ailleurs, ses cervicales s'en souvenaient encore. Sa main se reporta sur sa nuque pour atténuer cette douloureuse sensation de tiraillement.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'annonces une bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Aizen en secouant négligemment la tête de droite à gauche, mimant la déception.

Szayel eut quelques difficultés à la déglutition. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Le roi du Hueco Mundo aimait se sentir supérieur et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour jouer de la servitude de ses sbires.

« Tu me déçois. Moi qui te pensais être un éminent scientifique… »

Szayel serra la mâchoire de rage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il eut bien de la peine à ravaler sa fierté, cette remarque le blessant au plus profond de son ego surdimensionné. S'emporter devant cet homme était bien l'une des dernières choses à faire si l'on ne voulait pas passer de vie à trépas. Aizen ne serait, cette fois-ci, pas aussi clément.

« Dis-moi, me serais-je trompé ? » continua-t-il avec un timbre de voix amusé.

Voilà que l'Espada se retrouvait dans une situation bien inconfortable. S'il osait protester et contredire son Maître, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. A contrario, s'il allait dans son sens, ce serait reconnaître son incompétence et lui offrir une occasion de l'éradiquer. Plutôt que de répondre, il préféra garder le silence. De toute manière, il s'agissait d'une impasse et tous les deux le savaient pertinemment.

« Tes talents ne sont-ils pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, Octavo Espada ? » insista le traître, mimant cette fois-ci l'impatience.

Le cerveau du susnommé se mit en route à une vitesse hallucinante, cherchant des paroles qui ne lui assureraient pas un billet sans retour vers les enfers. Déjà qu'il y avait échappé une fois… ce n'était pas pour, de nouveau, se retrouver devant cette porte funèbre.

Sa vie en jeu, les mots lui vinrent presque instantanément :

« Encore une fois, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour l'embarras occasionné, mais je désire ne négliger aucune éventualité. Tous les risques doivent être mesurés et calculés en prévision de l'unification. Cette pierre est capricieuse, énigmatique et ô combien dangereuse. Une seule mauvaise manipulation, un seul petit oubli dans l'équation et cela pourrait vous être fatal, » expliqua-t-il en courbant un peu plus l'échine.

A cet instant, il renvoyait une bien piètre image. Parfaitement affligeante et dégoulinante d'hypocrisie. En d'autres termes, nauséabonde.

Cette situation le débectait au plus haut point. S'abaisser à un tel niveau de servitude, c'était lui rappeler son existence pitoyable en tant qu'être humain. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance et de faiblesse dans la nouvelle vie qui lui avait été offerte -ou plutôt qu'il s'était offerte…

La voix grave de son supérieur le coupa dans sa réflexion :

« Eh bien, fais-donc, » lâcha-t-il avec flegme.

Après cet ordre, le scientifique s'avança en sommant Verona de le suivre. Diverses seringues, aiguilles et petits tubes de prélèvement reposaient sur le plateau. L'ancien Shinigami lui tendit le bras avant même que le savant n'ait eu besoin de demander. Celui-ci s'en empara avec douceur et y fit passer un large élastique pour comprimer les veines qu'il distinguait difficilement du nouveau système circulatoire.

A plusieurs reprises, il tapota le creux du coude sous le regard impatient de son supérieur. Enfin, il prit une aiguille, prêt à piquer et installer le tube. Avec délicatesse, il maintint le bout aiguisé tout contre sa peau et donna une brève, mais néanmoins, puissante impulsion. A sa plus grande surprise, l'aiguille, au lieu d'écarter les chairs se brisa en deux. Le bout libre fut propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce sous les yeux écarquillés de Szayel. Les lèvres d'Aizen s'étirèrent encore plus larges devant le visage abasourdi de son serviteur.

« Je… je ne comprends pas. Ces aiguilles sont faites pour transpercer le plus solide des hierros, » tenta de se justifier le scientifique.

Par mesure de précaution, il recula de deux pas. Mieux valait parer à toute éventualité.

« Es-tu en train de dire que je me serais fourvoyé sur ton compte en te nommant Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz ? » ironisa le renégat avec un sourire mauvais.

Les mains ouvertes de Szayel s'agitaient dans de brefs mouvements, les paumes dirigées face à Aizen comme pour se dédouaner et rassurer son supérieur.

« Non, non… Je vous le garantis. Je vais de ce pas aller façonner des outils adaptés à votre nouvelle puissance, qui est, je dois l'admettre, absolument remarquable, » enchaîna-t-il la voix douce pour temporiser la colère de son Maître, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Finalement, il se détourna sans plus tarder, descendit les marches et avant qu'Aizen n'ait pu protester, il ajouta avec assurance cette fois-ci :

« Comme vous l'aviez ordonné, aucun Hollow n'est retourné dans le monde humain depuis la captivité de l'humaine hormis Ulquiorra et Yammy comme il était convenu. Par la même occasion, j'ai finalisé le nouveau portail. Il ne tient plus qu'à vous de m'aviser lorsque vous voudrez l'utiliser. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'air satisfait de l'ancien Shinigami.

« Dans ce cas, rassemble les Fraccions de Barragan pour demain, nous partirons à l'aube. »

Puis, d'un revers de main, il congédia son subordonné hors de la salle du trône comme l'on chassait une vulgaire mouche de son espace. Sans parole supplémentaire, les trois Arrancars partirent après s'être prosternés une dernière fois.

A peine les portes furent-elles refermées que Szayel envoya son poing valser contre le ventre bedonnant de Lumina qui, par l'impact, roula à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Maître ! Pourquoi !? Lumina ! s'égosilla l'autre difformité, paniquée.

— La ferme, Verona ! éructa Szayel, une veine palpitant furieusement sur sa tempe. La ferme ! »

Le bonhomme sain et sauf accourut en direction de son jumeau blessé tandis que Szayel avançait d'un pas enragé. Lumina, au sol, geignait sous le coup des violentes bousculades procurées par son frère mort d'inquiétude.

« C'est bon ! Calme-toi. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien ton imbécile de frère. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vos corps aient cette forme et qu'ils puissent encaisser des chocs de ce type si ce n'est pas pour me défouler ? Mais ça, faut que je vous l'explique à chaque fois ! Bande de demeurés… »

Ses yeux couleur d'or roulèrent d'agacement et il continua sa progression avec les deux acolytes sur les talons. Verona, en pleurs, pendait au cou de son jumeau sans égratignure qui avait récupéré le plateau, l'air de rien. Bon sang, que ces débordements affectifs le mettaient hors de lui ! Les nerfs en pelote, il fit abstraction de cette effervescence et commença à réfléchir à la conception des nouveaux outils. Une fois arrivé dans le laboratoire souterrain, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'un de ses écrans et un sourire inquiétant lui fendit les joues...

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Plus loin dans le palais, Ulquiorra rejoignait ses quartiers d'un pas serein. Maintenant seul et l'esprit moins préoccupé par la présence d'Orihime, ses pensées allèrent vers la vision qui lui était apparue plus tôt. Alors ces flashs qu'il percevait depuis quelques temps dans ses rêves et maintenant dans un état d'éveil seraient des réminiscences de son passé ? Bien sûr, depuis son Arrancarisation, le ténébreux n'ignorait pas le fait d'avoir été humain même si la simple idée d'avoir un trait commun avec cette espèce le débectait. Seulement… jamais il ne s'était entretenu avec les autres membres de son groupe quant à de possibles souvenirs de cette époque lointaine. Si lui ne s'en souvenait pas alors certainement que les autres non plus. A vrai dire, cela ne l'intéressait guère jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cette femme aux cheveux bruns, il la connaissait de sa vie d'antan et d'après les sensations douloureuses dans sa poitrine lors de sa mort, elle devait avoir eu une place importante pour lui.

Serait-ce à cause d'elle qu'il se serait lui-même transformé en créature des ténèbres ? Aucun doute n'était permis puisque d'un humain, il était passé à sa toute première forme de Hollow. Et à en juger par l'enveloppe qu'il possédait dans cette vision et le manque d'interaction avec les autres, il avait sûrement dû mourir sans trouver le repos. Mais à quoi avait bien pu ressembler sa vie ? Comment était-il mort ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Et que dire de la panique qui avait, dans un premier temps, transi ses membres, puis fait tambouriner dans un rythme déchaîné son muscle cardiaque habituellement si paisible…?

Un mal de crâne commença à poindre le long de sa tempe et les voix mortifères revinrent pour le brutaliser davantage comme si son inconscient lui refusait l'accès à ce qu'il se doutait être son passé. Agacé, il préféra lâcher le fil de ses songes et revenir au moment présent. Déjà les douleurs s'atténuaient pour ne devenir que de lointaines sensations désagréables. Avec calme, il rejoignit ses quartiers afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Après avoir ingurgité son repas, Orihime avait impatiemment attendu la venue de l'Espada. A son plus grand regret, le serviteur s'était déplacé seul pour débarrasser la table et, de nouveau, l'avait laissée avec sa vieille amie la solitude sans lui avoir adressé le moindre mot. Alors après qu'il soit parti, elle s'était dévêtue puis glissée sous ses couvertures lisses sans espoir de revoir le ténébreux avant le lendemain matin.

Ses mains, l'une sur l'autre, reposaient maintenant sur sa poitrine qui s'abaissait et se soulevait lentement au rythme de ses respirations. Les yeux dirigés vers le plafond, elle repensait à la journée d'aujourd'hui, encore chamboulée. D'abord son ami Chad qu'elle avait cru mort, la puissance de son attaque qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée aussi intense, sa stupide et irréfléchie tentative de suicide, puis ces yeux d'une teinte hypnotisante qui l'avait fixée après l'avoir tirée de son immersion. Nue. Entièrement nue.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment à ce souvenir et d'un geste rapide elle pivota sur le côté en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle tira sa couverture entre ses doigts fins, s'emmitoufla dedans et la remonta jusqu'à son nez comme pour couvrir son corps de milliers de paires d'yeux invisibles.

Malgré l'embarras qui lui colorait maintenant les joues, elle essaya de se remémorer l'expression du ténébreux. Elle aurait juré avoir décelé de l'inquiétude dans le regard de cet homme si ses pensées n'avaient pas été sens dessus dessous.

Mon dieu... Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Quel geste désespéré. Les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir pour ses amis ne lui avaient à aucun moment effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant, cette tentative idiote aurait pu être source de véritables problèmes. Ses doigts cramponnèrent le tissu léger qui la recouvrait presque entièrement, ne dévoilant que le haut de son visage.

« Plus jamais, » souffla-t-elle à demi-mot, elle resserra l'emprise sur la couverture puis continua d'une voix plus forte : « Plus jamais je ne serai faible. Pour mes amis. Pour moi. Je ne baisserai plus les bras. Je n'ai pas le droit ! »

L'éclat déterminé de ses yeux illuminait la cellule d'une aura nouvelle et inébranlable. Puis, ses pensées revinrent inéluctablement sur Ulquiorra. Bien que dans son plus simple appareil et la tristesse ayant envahi son corps, elle s'était sentie particulièrement à l'aise au creux de ses bras protecteurs. Pour ne pas dire réconfortée. Et lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle pour son ami, des ailes lui étaient poussées tel un ange déchu qui retrouvait le chemin baigné de lumière des cieux.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, le cœur et l'esprit apaisés. La fatigue se fit de plus en plus ressentir à l'arrière de ses yeux et c'est avec des images de son sauveur au cœur de glace plein la tête qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

 **[ ! Attention ! Scène dérangeante en approche.]**

 **(Un résumé est disponible à la fin du passage pour que vous puissiez reprendre le cours du chapitre normalement)**

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Un chatouillement désagréable sur le visage d'Orihime la tira un instant de son sommeil, sans pour autant qu'elle ouvre les paupières. Encore à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, sa main se porta sur son nez afin de repousser les cheveux qui avaient eu l'affront de la réveiller.

Une fois la sensation disparue, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour aspirer une plus grande quantité d'air. Au moment où elle allait se tourner sur le côté pour continuer sa nuit, un morceau de métal glacé vint s'appuyer contre sa lèvre inférieure, pénétra sa bouche et glissa à plat le long de sa langue. Aussitôt, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ouvrit large les paupières d'effroi. Sa vision se reporta instantanément sur le visage baigné par l'obscurité de la personne qui se tenait debout à côté de son lit. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le sourire épouvantable peint sur les joues de l'intrus, elle se crispa davantage et demeura absolument immobile, tétanisée par la peur.

Avec horreur, elle comprit que la chose dans sa bouche se trouvait être un zanpakutô. Des gémissements gutturaux lui échappèrent, étouffés par la lame qu'il fit lentement tourner pour lui ouvrir plus large la mâchoire, ce qu'elle fit docilement. A mesure que le bout de métal élargissait l'ouverture, le sourire terrifiant s'étirait plus que de raison.

Les yeux effrayés d'Orihime fixaient, sans pouvoir y échapper, l'œil unique aux reflets démoniaques de son agresseur. Des larmes s'accumulèrent rapidement à la surface de sa cornée, lui brouillant la vue. La panique qui inondait son corps ne fit que s'amplifier jusqu'à atteindre, de toute sa vie, des sommets encore jamais atteints. Sa respiration chaotique devint de plus en plus difficile à gérer et une monstrueuse boule d'angoisse dans sa poitrine la lui rendait encore plus laborieuse.

La lame affutée glissa plus en profondeur et, avec une facilité déconcertante, lui écorcha en surface la pulpe des lèvres ainsi que le dos de la langue. Dans un râle plaintif, Orihime essaya d'ouvrir davantage la mâchoire pour que les extrémités de l'arme ne l'entaillent plus. Quelques gouttes de sang ruisselèrent sur la tranche du katana et une odeur métallique se répandit, réjouissant le monstre.

Malgré ses complaintes, la lente et douloureuse progression continua. Sans réussir à le contrôler, elle hoqueta sous l'œil goguenard de son bourreau et faillit vomir lorsque la pointe vint s'apposer contre l'arrière de sa langue. Au même instant un rire sinistre résonna dans la cellule, rompant, pour la première fois, le mutisme du monstre qui pesait depuis le début.

La cage thoracique de la jeune femme commença à trembler à ce son qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Ses mouvements respiratoires se firent de plus en plus désordonnés alors le borgne stoppa le cheminement de l'arme et pencha le buste au-dessus du corps transi. Il rapprocha son visage effrayant de celui d'Orihime.

« Chhht… Calme-toi princesse, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je n'aimerais pas devoir t'entailler le coin des lèvres pour que tu me fasses un joli sourire. »

De sa main libre, il fit remonter, en une légère caresse, le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de la captive dont les muscles avaient retrouvé leur rigidité. Avec délicatesse, il prit une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et la replaça derrière l'oreille.

« Tu vas être sage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Afin d'obtenir une réponse, Nnoitra remonta l'arme sans pour autant la sortir de sa bouche, la laissant comme un avertissement. Orihime ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher très faiblement la tête, trop terrifiée pour oser le confronter. Au même instant, il se pourlécha les mandibules, satisfait à l'avance de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements.

Depuis le moment où l'humaine avait ouvert les yeux, jamais le contact visuel ne fut rompu, au plus grand bonheur de l'Espada qui se nourrissait sans scrupule de la peur grandissante de sa proie. Sans s'attarder davantage, il sortit la pointe du katana pour la déposer sous la lèvre inférieure qui frémissait d'angoisse. Puis avec lenteur, la lame effleura la peau du menton en laissant une traînée rougeâtre. Elle glissa sur le cou tendu de la rouquine sans la blesser, puis sur sa clavicule pour finir par rejoindre la couverture qui couvrait son corps tétanisé. L'Espada continua sa progression et fit doucement descendre le tissu qui découvrit le haut de sa poitrine plantureuse.

Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti, chaque seconde perçue par la jeune femme comme des heures de torture. Il lui était absolument impossible de réfléchir, son cerveau entravé par les gestes de son tortionnaire et les sensations épouvantables sur sa peau.

Le sourire lubrique s'élargit de manière démesurée lorsqu'il fit passer la lame entre les seins maintenant nus d'Orihime qui ferma les yeux à ce moment pour essayer d'échapper à son calvaire. Comme pour faire durer le supplice, l'Arrancar prenait un temps absolument monstrueux pour faire glisser la couverture de plus en plus basse.

Le bout de métal arriva ensuite sur son nombril avant de rejoindre le bas de son ventre. A ce moment, elle eut un tressaillement effroyable, puis elle se remémora la promesse qu'elle s'était faite avant de s'endormir. Être plus forte. Ne pas baisser les bras. Et puis… elle restait sous la protection d'Aizen donc peu de risque qu'il n'ose la tuer.

Dans un regain de courage et une montée d'adrénaline, elle rouvrit les paupières et ses mains se reportèrent rapidement sur ses tempes avec l'espoir de rencontrer, du bout des doigts, ses deux barrettes. Elle crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil lorsqu'elle toucha ses cheveux aux endroits où étaient supposées se trouver ses armes.

Nnoitra inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et la secoua brièvement de déception. Sa langue vint claquer plusieurs fois rapidement son palais en signe de désapprobation. Il enfourna sa main libre dans la poche de son hakama et en tira les épingles de la jeune femme qui aurait pâlit davantage si cela avait été possible.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, hein ? »

Sa poigne se resserra sur les fleurs de Shunshun et Orihime poussa un cri suraigu en le voyant faire. Un rire sardonique lui échappa de nouveau avant qu'il retrouve un semblant de calme.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je les brise, reste tranquille princesse… Et entre nous, je crois que tu préférais largement que ça se passe sans trop de brutalité. »

Le corps tout entier de la jeune femme se mit à trembler violemment et ses yeux déjà inondés de larmes déversèrent leur contenu sur ses joues maintenant aussi blanches que celles d'un macchabé. Amusé, l'homme reprit son cheminement et fit tourner doucement la pointe sur le mont de vénus avant d'envoyer, d'un geste brusque, la couverture à l'autre bout de la cellule.

Orihime, entièrement nue, était à la merci des yeux lubriques de son bourreau qui déposa finalement son Zanpakutô sur le lit. Il caressa, à l'aide de son pouce, les lèvres innocentes et recueillit le sang de la blessure qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche, se délectant de ce goût particulier dont les Hollows raffolaient. Puis, il reporta brusquement de nouveau ses mains sur le visage apeuré pour les faire glisser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui tressaillit à ce contact malsain, la possibilité de se défendre déjà morte et enterrée dans son esprit. Mais contre toute attente, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et elle eut envie de crier pour donner un signal d'alarme, son cœur se gorgeant d'espoir. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'user de ses cordes vocales, une main s'apposa sur sa bouche, étouffant sa voix qui mourut avant même d'avoir vu le jour.

D'un bond rapide, le tortionnaire se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et s'imposa entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta avec violence cette fois-ci. Les larmes chaudes redoublèrent d'intensité et coulèrent dans un flot abondant et silencieux. Les pas s'éloignèrent et ils restèrent tous deux un long moment dans cette position, la main de l'Espada écrasant douloureusement ses joues.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petite garce, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix glaciale au creux de l'oreille. Je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois. Sois sage et laisse-toi faire. Je te conseille fortement de ne pas abuser de ma patience si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la mâchoire. »

L'emprise se resserra davantage et vint mettre à l'épreuve la résistance de ses os. Aussitôt, elle s'arcbouta sur le matelas pour essayer de se soustraire à cette brutalité et soulager la douleur insupportable. Ses gémissements plaintifs se confrontèrent à la paume de main et ne furent audibles que par la seule personne responsable de son supplice. Progressivement, il relâcha la pression sans pour autant enlever sa main qui lui servait encore de bâillon.

« Fais-toi à l'idée que personne ne viendra te sauver, princesse. Encore moins ton chevalier servant, » asséna-t-il comme un coup de grâce. A ces mots, la lueur dans son regard s'éteignit. Elle cessa de résister et demeura statique sous le poids de son bourreau.

Le sourire du monstre s'élargit en réponse à sa soumission.

« Gentille fille… » la flatta-t-il d'une voix terrifiante qui annonçait mille supplices.

Après s'être assuré que de potentiels cris soient hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, il libéra la bouche d'Orihime qui resta muette et amorphe. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main sur son menton et le tint fermement entre ses deux doigts avant de lui pivoter la tête sur le côté. Il en profita pour rapprocher son visage de celui de sa proie et arpenta, de sa langue visqueuse, les joues humides pour récolter le liquide salin dont il se délecta. De l'autre, il baissa le bas de son uniforme pour libérer sa verge dressée par l'excitation malsaine de son être dévoyé.

Avec son front, il alla chercher celui de la jeune femme pour s'appuyer contre et ainsi dégager son autre main pour caresser le corps dénudé qui palpitait d'horreur sous sa paume. Son souffle nauséabond, Orihime le sentait s'écraser contre ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux tout en hoquetant d'effroi, redoutant le moment fatidique qui allait suivre.

« P-Pitié… » implora-t-elle en dernier recours d'une voix éraillée.

L'homme ignora la supplique, un sourire dément lui dévorant les joues. Sa main libre agrippa la hanche gauche de son jouet avant qu'il se rapproche de son bas-ventre. Puis, sans crier gare, il donna un coup de rein brutal qui déchira son intimité.

La douleur insupportable lui fit ouvrir large les paupières. Mais avec la plus grande des incompréhensions, elle rencontra des yeux d'un vert perçant à la place de l'œil démoniaque. Leur propriétaire la fixait avec interrogation, debout et le visage penché juste au-dessus de son lit. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'elle se redresse subitement et se suspende sans réfléchir au cou d'Ulquiorra.

Ses bras fins encerclèrent les épaules de l'Arrancar qui demeura statique, ses mains toujours dans ses poches, plus que surpris par la réaction de cette femme. De violents sanglots l'étreignirent et elle pleura à chaudes larmes face au pic important de stress qui commença à redescendre lorsqu'elle comprit enfin que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

## **Résumé** : _Orihime se réveille sans ouvrir les paupières en plein milieu de la nuit, chatouillée par des cheveux. Elle les chasse avec sa main, puis s'apprête à se rendormir lorsqu'un morceau de métal rentre dans sa bouche. Elle ouvre les yeux en sursaut et aperçoit Nnoitra debout à côté de son lit. Il l'enlève finalement après s'être assuré de sa docilité et fait glisser la couverture pour découvrir le corps d'Orihime. Lorsqu'il arrive au bas ventre, Orihime essaie d'agir et d'attraper ses barrettes qu'elle ne trouve plus dans ses cheveux. Nnoitra les sort de sa poche, elle est donc sans défense et complètement à sa merci. Il s'allonge finalement au-dessus d'elle, défait le bas de son uniforme et la pénètre de force. Au moment où Orihime ressent la douleur insupportable, elle rouvre les yeux et aperçoit ceux d'Ulquiorra au lieu de ceux de son bourreau. Comprenant qu'il s'agit d'un horrible cauchemar, elle lui saute spontanément au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras…_ ##

Orihime s'accrochait fermement à l'uniforme du jeune homme qu'elle inondait sans pouvoir se contrôler et s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces pour se blottir davantage contre son buste. Que c'était bon et apaisant de ressentir ce corps musclé pressé contre le sien. A cette pensée réconfortante, son nez se réfugia tout contre le col de l'Espada qui s'ouvrit par la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'uniforme. Elle désirait davantage se rapprocher et alla chercher, du bout du nez, la peau glacée d'Ulquiorra qui frémit légèrement par cette soudaine sensation de chaleur.

Comme elle se l'était déjà maintes fois imaginée, son odeur ambrée était bel et bien exquise. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position sans qu'il agisse ou dise quoi que ce soit. Les yeux d'émeraude, qui s'étaient d'abord ouverts en grand sans qu'elle ne le remarque, avaient retrouvé leur habituelle impartialité et les muscles raidis par la surprise car sur la défensive étaient maintenant détendus. Ce contact inattendu, il pouvait aisément le qualifier d'agréable même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette humaine l'étreindrait de cette façon. Comment le pouvait-elle ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait aux personnes qui comptaient pour elle comme elle lui avait expliqué lors de leur discussion matinale ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il pouvait ressentir l'apaisement de ses battements de cœur qui avaient été absolument chaotiques au moment de son éveil. L'Arrancar décida de n'amorcer aucun mouvement, attendant patiemment que l'humaine rompe d'elle-même cette proximité. Ses paupières se refermèrent, profitant malgré lui de sa chaleur qu'il ressentait à travers son vêtement ainsi que par son souffle qui enveloppait la peau de son cou.

Une fois le calme ayant regagné le cœur d'Orihime, elle desserra son emprise et remonta aussitôt la couverture qui avait glissé pour se couvrir de la vue d'Ulquiorra. Après qu'elle l'ait libéré, il se redressa et l'observa un instant en silence.

« Pardonnez-moi Ulquiorra-san, j'ai fait un épouvantable cauchemar, confia-t-elle spontanément, intimidée par le poids de son regard. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je croyais que ce que je vivais était la réalité, mais quand je vous ai aperçu, vous, cela a été plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

Son regard était fuyant et ses joues rougies.

« L'important est que tu te sentes mieux. »

Etonnée, Orihime reporta son attention sur l'Espada et se noya dans le néant de ses yeux émeraude qui reflétaient étrangement la sincérité de ses propos. La belle rouquine eut, pour la première fois, l'impression que son existence importait à cet homme et cela lui réchauffa le corps tout entier. Le contact visuel entre les deux êtres se prolongea quelques instants avant qu'il amorce son départ, prêt à quitter la pièce.

« Repose-toi maintenant.

— Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas seule avec mes démons, » implora-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un regard dans sa direction et détailla ses traits inquiets. Elle enchaîna :

« Puis-je vous accompagner à l'extérieur ? »

Il y eut un court silence, l'Espada évaluant les conséquences d'une telle proposition avant de lui accorder une réponse :

« Je suppose qu'Aizen-sama n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient.

— Merci ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de m'habiller…

— Je t'attends dehors. »

Le Cuarto se retourna et prit le chemin de la sortie. A peine était-il hors de la pièce qu'Orihime bondit de son lit et enfila ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son uniforme. Elle le rejoignit, guillerette et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans plus tarder, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs cette fois-ci marchant côte à côte.

Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans le palais endormi. Orihime, la tête baissée sur ses pieds, était en plein conflit intérieur. Depuis quelques minutes, une envie irrésistible la poussait à s'emparer du bras de son accompagnant pour s'y accrocher, mais sa raison lui intimait de ne pas le faire.

Ulquiorra pouvait ressentir de la contrariété chez la jeune femme sans en connaître la raison. Puis, sans qu'il ne l'anticipe, un bras fin vint encercler avec douceur le sien. Ce nouveau contact impromptu lui fit légèrement écarquiller les paupières. Son regard, étonné mais sans aucune animosité, se dirigea sur Orihime. Ce furent des yeux rieurs et un sourire éclatant qu'il rencontra en essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, liés l'un à l'autre, avant que l'humaine brise le silence qui s'était installé :

« Ulquiorra-san ? Je peux vous poser une question ? »

L'attention du susnommé se reporta sur la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous dans ma cellule ? »

Le ténébreux détourna de nouveau les yeux, le bras d'Orihime toujours enroulé autour du sien.

« J'ai senti une fluctuation inhabituelle de ta pression spirituelle alors je suis venu devant ta porte. Et comme tu ne répondais pas à mes interpellations, je suis entré pour m'assurer que tu n'étais pas en danger. »

L'Arrancar omettait, cependant, une donnée importante. La détresse de son reiatsu avait été si importante qu'elle était venue le chercher dans son sommeil et l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel et a priori, il avait bien fait d'intervenir vu le stress dans lequel elle se trouvait avant son éveil. Ce rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar comme elle l'avait nommé, ne pouvait être le simple fait du hasard. Encore une fois, il préféra garder cela pour lui, toute vérité n'étant pas bonne à dire.

« Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir tirée de là ! »

Orihime lui souriait timidement toujours suspendue à son bras, marchant tous les deux d'un même pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et resserra l'emprise sur son bras afin de se rapprocher un peu plus du ténébreux. Sa présence lui apportait un bien-être considérable, surtout après l'épreuve épouvantable que son cerveau lui avait imposée plus tôt. C'est tout juste si sa tempe ne venait pas rejoindre l'épaule d'Ulquiorra pour s'y reposer. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas abuser de la situation, déjà qu'elle prenait des libertés…

« Ulquiorra-san ? Aimez-vous la musique ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de poursuivre la conversation.

— Je ne saurais te répondre, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en écouter.

— Oh, c'est dommage… J'aimerais bien vous faire découvrir cet univers absolument merveilleux. Il y a tellement d'émotions que l'on peut transmettre en l'espace de quelques notes…

— Faire passer des émotions avec… du bruit ? demanda l'Arrancar dubitatif.

— La musique ce n'est pas du bruit ! rétorqua-t-elle presque outrée. Pour nous autres les humains, c'est un moyen d'expression. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas formuler par des mots, nous le transposons en notes mélodieuses. Et parfois, elles sont bien plus éloquentes que certaines paroles, s'enflamma Orihime, une lueur passionnée qui brûlait au fond de sa rétine. La musique, ça se ressent, ça se vit. Il faut la laisser nous envahir, nous imprégner jusque dans la moindre parcelle de notre être, mais surtout, il faut savoir lâcher prise et accepter de se retrouver mis à nu face à nos sentiments… »

Elle fit une pause dans son discours tout en fermant les yeux, un sourire contrit se dessinant au coin des lèvres.

« Mais pour tout vous avouer, continua-t-elle en passant l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque, le silence constant du Hueco Mundo m'oppresse. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce calme permanent. Chez moi, je mets toujours de la musique que ce soit pour cuisiner, me laver, travailler, faire le ménage ou encore du sport. Mais plus que d'en écouter, c'est d'en jouer qui me manque… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre avec plus de vigueur pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse :

« Le piano, vous connaissez ? »

Ulquiorra réfléchit un instant, puis poursuivit d'un ton laconique :

« Je crois qu'il y a un endroit, ici, que tu devrais apprécier. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de prononcer ces mots, elle relâcha son étreinte et braqua ses iris argentés constellés de milliers d'étoiles sur le visage d'apparence si terne du Cuarto. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il sentait que son apathie s'effritait pour laisser, peu à peu, place à un sentiment étranger de bien-être.

Ensemble, ils prirent différents embranchements et marchèrent quelques longues foulées dans le silence, la curiosité d'Orihime piquée au vif. L'impatience bouillonnait en elle comme un torrent déchaîné que rien ne pouvait plus retenir. C'est tout juste si l'excitation qui l'emportait à ce moment ne lui faisait pas faire de petits bonds comme une enfant surexcitée.

Pendant leur progression, l'Arrancar stoppa ses pas et jeta un regard suspicieux par-dessus son épaule. Il scruta un instant la pénombre. L'humaine, soucieuse, venait aussi de s'arrêter.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ulquiorra-san ?

— Rien, » répliqua-t-il avec froideur avant de poursuivre leur route.

Une grande salle d'une blancheur immaculée se présenta finalement à eux, lumineuse et presque entièrement vide si ce n'était à un détail près.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de dépasser le large cadre de la porte que les iris argentés se braquèrent au centre de la salle où trônait un massif piano à queue blanc. Le couvercle relevé lui donnait une allure encore plus imposante. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'en admirer un si prestigieux.

Lentement, elle détourna le visage de l'instrument pour le reporter sur celui du Cuatro. Un lent clignement d'œil suivi d'un hochement de tête suffit à accéder à sa requête avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la formuler. Après coup, ses foulées se firent rapides et aériennes, portées par son enthousiasme. Elle distança rapidement Ulquiorra qui cheminait avec bien plus de calme et de retenue. Arrivée près de l'instrument, elle laissa courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur toute la longueur, appréciant avec délice la qualité noble du matériau. Lisse et froid avec d'étranges reflets argentés.

« Quelle est la matière qui le compose ?

– Il est fait d'arbres provenant de la forêt des Menos où vivent les Hollows inférieurs. »

Distraite, elle laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'aux touches du clavier au-dessus desquelles elle retint son mouvement, sans les effleurer. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Ulquiorra, un voile humide recouvrant sa cornée. Il n'eut nul besoin de mots pour deviner ce que la jeune femme venait de comprendre.

« Oui. Il s'agit bien d'ivoire. Celui même qui constitue les masques et parfois le corps des membres de mon espèce... La légende voudrait qu'il provienne du premier Hollow à s'être lui-même ôté son masque. Il l'aurait façonné à partir de ses restes puisqu'il avait une attirance pour la… musique. Ce piano est en ces lieux depuis des centaines d'années maintenant, mais personne ne sait en jouer.

— Aurait-il retrouvé une part de son humanité en ôtant son masque ? »

Le ténébreux resta silencieux, songeant à la question. Jamais il n'avait abordé le sujet de cette manière. Avant il aurait trouvé cette réflexion absolument absurde, mais maintenant qu'il côtoyait cette femme, ses pensées prenaient une toute autre direction.

Rassurée par l'explication, les doigts fins d'Orihime effleurèrent les touches sans pour autant les actionner. Une petite banquette en pierre blanche sans fioriture se situait à l'avant du piano. Avec délicatesse, elle se laissa tomber dessus et observa le clavier, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

« Puis-je ? »

Debout à l'arrière du piano, face à la jeune femme, Ulquiorra l'y encouragea d'un signe de la main. Alors son sourire s'élargit et ses deux mains tremblantes à la fois d'excitation et d'appréhension se reportèrent au-dessus du clavier à peine poussiéreux. Avant de commencer, elle inspira profondément tout en fermant les paupières.

 **[Musique à écouter : Brian Crain x Softness & light]**

C'est avec une extrême délicatesse qu'elle commença à jouer les premières notes. D'abord hésitantes, elles lui revinrent presque naturellement en mémoire, comme un automatisme inaltérable par le temps. Les yeux toujours clos, elle laissa ses doigts virevolter avec une grande dextérité, rompant le silence quasi-religieux de la pièce. Les sons du piano étaient un véritable ravissement pour les oreilles même après des années de repos forcé.

La mélodie douce et harmonieuse plaisait à Ulquiorra qui, malgré lui, éprouvait du plaisir à la laisser se répandre dans son esprit. Il observait les traits enjoués de la jeune femme se détendre à mesure qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur les touches. Ce sourire sincère, ces yeux clos de plaisir mais aussi de concentration ainsi que la légèreté de la mélodie à la fois joyeuse et mélancolique lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être sans précédent. Serait-ce une forme de bonheur qui se matérialisait devant lui par l'intermédiaire d'Orihime ?

Pendant le morceau, il se surprit à fermer lui aussi les paupières pour se délecter de ces vibrations qui résonnaient agréablement en lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre quelque chose d'aussi doux et relaxant. Se serait-il douté que la musique lui aurait autant apporté ?

Au fur et à mesure, la peau d'Orihime se recouvra de grains, le contact avec les touches et le son en résultant lui procuraient d'intenses frémissements de plaisir. Derrière ses yeux clos, les notes défilaient et le haut de son corps suivait doucement les mouvements de ses doigts mêlés au rythme de la musique. Pendant un moment, elle en oublia l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'était plus prisonnière de ce palais sinistre, mais en compagnie de son grand frère devant le piano fatigué du grand hall de gare de la ville de Karakura.

Son premier contact avec la musique. Ses premiers échecs, mais surtout ses premières réussites. Les fausses notes dans les rires, l'exaspération des voyageurs en quête de leur numéro de train, mais aussi les encouragements de personnes bienveillantes. Les bonnes notes sous les yeux émerveillés de l'être le plus important de sa vie et les applaudissements de quelques habitués qui suivaient ses progrès au fil des saisons. Et puis rapidement son premier piano, numérique par manque d'argent et de place. Mais quelle importance ? Elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, ce cadeau si précieux.

A cette pensée intense, une larme roula sur sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur la commissure de ses lèvres étirées de joie. Elle rouvrit les yeux à cet instant et les posa avec douceur sur le visage d'Ulquiorra qu'elle prit la peine de détailler vraiment pour la première fois.

D'abord les traits délicats de son visage d'une beauté glacée, noble voire quasi surnaturelle. Puis sa peau de porcelaine d'apparence si fragile, mais pourtant si solide. Cette stature rigide qui jamais ne se relâchait. La finesse de sa musculature saillante dans son uniforme trop strict et fermé jusqu'au col. Sauf aujourd'hui, il semblerait que l'étreinte de tout à l'heure ait déboutonné le haut de sa veste, laissant apercevoir son trou de Hollow. Orihime rougit à cette vision avant que son attention ne se reporte sur les paupières closes du ténébreux…

 _Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve du plaisir à m'écouter jouer ?_

A peine eut-elle le temps de formuler intérieurement cette pensée qu'il rouvrit les yeux et accrocha instantanément les prunelles anthracite comme s'il avait pu lire à travers ses pensées.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à s'observer pendant qu'Orihime jouait les notes sur le piano. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage même si aucune expression ne transparaissait chez son accompagnant.

D'un bref mouvement de tête, la jeune femme lui intima de venir la rejoindre.

« Asseyez-vous à mes côtés, Ulquiorra-san. »

Elle se poussa à l'extrémité du banc pour laisser un peu de place. Il s'approcha et s'assit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il cédait docilement à toutes ses demandes.

Sa douceur ainsi que sa candeur avaient un effet hypnotique duquel il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se soustraire. Ou peut-être était-ce une forme de fascination ?

La voix satinée de la jeune femme dilua ses pensées :

« Mettez vos doigts ici… »

Ulquiorra s'exécuta et la rouquine déposa avec une extrême douceur ses mains par-dessus les siennes. L'œil terne de l'Arrancar ne put se détourner du contact tactile qui venait de se former. Des frissons agréables lui parcoururent les mains pour se répandre rapidement le long de ses bras, ses épaules ainsi que sur sa nuque avant de s'éparpiller dans son crâne. Sentir et voir sa peau douce et chaude recouvrir la sienne lui apaisait l'esprit mais aussi le corps. Il se sentait bien à cet instant, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Les voix dans son crâne qui jamais ne le quittaient réellement lui semblaient aujourd'hui éteintes, comme apaisées par le toucher de cette femme.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte et le considérait-elle comme l'un de ses semblables ? N'était-il pas censé être une créature des ténèbres, prédateur d'âmes humaines et pourvoyeur des pires cauchemars ? Ne devrait-elle pas trembler d'effroi rien qu'à sa seule vision ? Pourtant, depuis leur rencontre, il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu un comportement amical ou bienveillant à son égard, bien au contraire.

Orihime ressentit cependant les mêmes frissons se disperser dans son corps, ces derniers étant amplifiés par la crainte d'outrepasser les limites, de ne pas savoir rester à sa place. Après tout, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une humaine, prisonnière de surcroît. Il ne semblait pourtant pas réticent à cette caresse puisqu'il n'avait pas retiré sa main -à son plus grand bonheur et soulagement.

Pour se donner du courage, elle prit une profonde inspiration et appuya légèrement sur les doigts du jeune homme qui se laissa faire sans dire un mot. Peu après, elle accentua légèrement la pression contre le dos des mains du Cuatro qu'elle guida sur le clavier sans qu'il ne s'y oppose. De nouveau, elle appuya doucement sur le bout de ses doigts pour qu'ensemble, ils puissent actionner les touches. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques temps en essayant de se coordonner l'un à l'autre.

« Oh... J'ai une idée ! intervint-elle, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Place-t… Placez-vous au centre, » se reprit-elle, un peu gênée.

Leurs mains se quittèrent lorsqu'elle se leva. L'instant d'après, elle se tint derrière l'Arrancar qui prit position au milieu de la banquette. Orihime se pencha en avant et appuya timidement sa poitrine contre son dos. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de chacun des deux êtres comme s'ils étaient synchronisés.

Elle l'encercla ensuite de ses bras fins pour venir couvrir de nouveau ses mains des siennes. Son visage vint à hauteur de celui du jeune homme qui glissa son regard sérieux sur ses traits étirés de plaisir, mais légèrement rosés. Son expression était absolument adorable et il sourit intérieurement face à l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait briser ce lien particulier qui les unissait maintenant. La chaleur de la rouquine imprégnait son corps glacé et lui procurait une sensation inconnue jusqu'alors et particulièrement agréable.

Son regard se reporta ensuite sur leurs mains, l'une sur l'autre, et il se laissa guider par Orihime. Elle s'appliquait à placer leurs doigts de manière à ce que la mélodie continue malgré quelques fausses notes qui lui tiraient un ravissant plissement de paupière.

Pourquoi son cœur commençait à s'emballer dans sa poitrine et le rythme de ses respirations à s'altérer ? Certainement à cause de cette odeur enivrante de lys, ces cheveux flamboyants qui chatouillaient la peau de son visage, de la poitrine appuyée tout contre son dos ou encore des mains chaudes contre les siennes… Une pensée érotique lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se concentra pour la chasser et garder le contrôle sur son corps.

Puis les dernières notes de musique se firent entendre. Ils restèrent un court moment dans cette position avant qu'elle ne glisse lentement la paume des mains contre ses poignets pour remonter avec douceur le long de ses avant-bras. Peau contre peau. Il aurait apprécié qu'elle ne rompe pas le contact, pourtant elle se redressa et brisa le lien -non sans regret.

Ulquiorra se leva à son tour et se retourna face à Orihime qui lui souriait timidement.

« Tu peux me tutoyer à la place de me vouvoyer si cela te convient mieux. »

Son sourire s'élargit à cette remarque et elle tourna les talons prête à regagner sa chambre, le pas joyeux. Après cette soirée, la jeune femme reposait sur un petit nuage. Elle en avait même oublié la raison effroyable pour laquelle elle s'était éveillée en sursaut.

Ils rejoignirent sa cellule sans un mot, mais pour une fois l'atmosphère accompagnant ce silence n'était pas oppressante. Orihime, guillerette, marchait en tête, distante de quelques foulées. Elle commençait tout doucement à prendre ses repères dans ce gigantesque palais. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait puisque sans le savoir, elle venait de prendre une mauvaise direction. Ulquiorra ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se disant qu'ils rattraperaient le bon chemin plus tard.

Alors qu'aucun autre son que leurs pas résonnait dans les couloirs, un bruit mécanique dans les hauteurs des plafonds fit tiquer le ténébreux. D'un mouvement brusque, il tira Orihime par l'épaule. La seconde d'après, un mur se matérialisa avec fracas devant eux, leur obstruant le chemin. Afin de la protéger, il la maintenait tout contre lui, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. Secouée par la rapidité de l'action, elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que son dos était en ce moment même appuyé le long du torse de l'Espada et que ce dernier étreignait sa poitrine ainsi que son ventre avec vigueur.

« M-mais… » geignit Orihime, figée dans les bras d'Ulquiorra qui restait sur la défensive. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, ses joues s'empourprant violemment.

Un silence incommodant s'installa et il n'amorçait toujours pas le moindre geste. La jeune femme, pressée contre lui, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et son embarras ne fit que croître à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Cette étreinte, elle était loin de l'avoir anticipée et elle était la cause même de son trouble.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, l'Arrancar la libéra, totalement inflexible.

« Rien de particulier, répondit-il d'une voix froide. Il arrive que la configuration des couloirs change sans que l'on s'y attende. Parfois de manière brutale comme tu as pu le constater. »

Orihime se mit à rire nerveusement sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Pourtant, elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans ses bras un peu plus tôt dans la journée sans finir dans cet état. Submergée par le stress, sa langue se délia dans un flot quasi ininterrompu.

« Haha… comme certains labyrinthes mécaniques dans les parcs d'attraction ! Il y a des montagnes russes aussi et puis des barbapapas au curry… » Elle replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux tout en s'écartant du jeune homme. Elle ajusta ensuite énergiquement les pans de sa robe, fuyant son regard. « Tu devrais y aller, je suis sûre que tu t'y amuserais ! Tout le monde s'amuse dans les parcs d'attraction… Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier la grande roue qui est illuminée la nuit ! Elle est magnifique cette grande roue… oui… oui… magnifique... tu devrais la voir… » continua-t-elle de bafouiller en se massant la nuque de gêne.

Le Cuarto nota intérieurement le timbre agité de sa voix, l'incohérence de ses propos ainsi que son étrange manière d'agir, mais mit cela, à tort, sur le compte de la confusion suite à l'incident.

Après qu'elle ait arrêté de divaguer, ils rebroussèrent chemin et prirent d'autres embranchements afin de regagner sa cellule. Cette fois-ci, ils marchaient côte à côte. L'Espada sentit le calme revenir chez l'humaine, mais il resta toutefois songeur. Ces changements d'architecture survenaient rarement sans raison…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit souhaité. Orihime fit alors face à Ulquiorra qui ouvrait la porte. Elle soutint le regard apathique qui se reporta sur elle, serra les poings et prit une longue inspiration. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir gambergé durant le trajet.

« J'accepte l'entraînement au combat, mais à une seule condition ! s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune hésitation dans la voix, l'index dressé et le menton relevé.

— Laquelle ? demanda l'Arrancar le sourcil arqué.

— Que tu me laisses t'apprendre à jouer du piano. »

Il la jaugea un instant et décela dans ses yeux une détermination farouche qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Si cela permet ton implication pleine et entière, alors j'accepte. »

Décidément, elle le surprendrait toujours. Au fond de lui, il était enchanté par cette proposition puisque d'une corvée absolument exécrable, sa compagnie devenait une source de réjouissance qu'il ne pouvait même plus nier.

En pleine réflexion, il n'anticipa pas le bond rapide d'Orihime qui vint déposer de manière spontané un baiser furtif contre sa joue droite. Ce mouvement imprévu le fit se tendre l'espace d'un instant et écarquiller rond les yeux de surprise.

Devant cet air stupéfait, elle laissa échapper un discret et charmant éclat de rire qui ramena l'Espada au moment présent. Son visage aurait pu retrouver son éternelle rigidité, mais la lueur dans son regard ne se ternit pas. Il observait avec bienveillance Orihime rire de joie. Ses paupières plissées. Ses joues légèrement rougies ainsi que son sourire radieux. Elle était si belle. Si innocente. Un véritable joyau dont on se devait de prendre soin pour ne pas risquer de le briser.

« Je te laisse pour cette nuit, énonça-t-il d'une voix tendre. Essaie de te reposer maintenant, demain sera une journée éreintante.

— Bonne nuit Ulquiorra-kun et merci. »

Le Cuarto se contenta d'incliner la tête avant de fermer la porte pour regagner ses quartiers. Encore retourné, il s'appuya un instant contre la pierre du couloir. Il porta lentement ses doigts le long de sa joue droite pour venir effleurer cette sensation de chaleur incroyable qui persistait encore sur sa peau.

 _Quelle journée… inhabituelle._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Szayel revint dans son laboratoire profondément irrité.

La porte en métal claqua dans un bruit effroyable et d'un geste rageur, il envoya valser toute une pile de documents qui s'éparpilla à même le sol.

« Imbécile ! » éructa-t-il en agrippant les rebords de l'un de ses bureaux qu'il aurait bien projeté à travers la pièce s'il n'avait pas un minimum de retenue.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'autre parasite vienne se mêler de ses histoires ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser bien sagement dans ses tourments ? Non ! Fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne fouiner dans ses affaires et gâcher ses expérimentations. Et dire qu'il s'était donné un mal de chien à coder toutes ces données !

Son poing se crispa et il frappa plusieurs fois brutalement la table en métal qui se déforma sous les coups. Il devait absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour continuer ses petits jeux sans risquer sa peau et, pour cela, il devait la jouer fine. Le Cuatro ne possédait peut-être pas son génie, mais il n'en restait pas moins intelligent et dangereux.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que l'humaine s'était éveillée et qu'elle refusait de se rendormir, il avait tracé son reiatsu. A sa plus grande surprise, elle se déplaçait à travers le palais, accompagnée selon toute vraisemblance d'Ulquiorra. Intrigué, il était allé jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de vidéosurveillance pour confirmer son hypothèse. Les images muettes s'étaient projetées et il avait décidé de se rendre sur les lieux pour tirer les choses au clair, son reiatsu camouflé. Rien ne lui avait échappé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle avec le piano. Pas même le sourire dégoulinant de joie de l'humaine, la musique absolument répugnante qu'elle jouait ou cette proximité inattendue entre un bourreau et sa victime. Il s'était éloigné dans les couloirs à la fin du morceau et était resté tapi dans l'obscurité, mais cette stupide femme s'était trompée de chemin et s'était dirigée droit sur lui. Il n'aurait pas réussi à changer de place sans risquer de se faire repérer. Heureusement, il gardait toujours avec lui une tablette numérique avec laquelle il avait pu aisément changer la configuration des corridors. Le pire avait été évité. En face à face, il n'avait aucune chance contre Ulquiorra et seul un crétin prétendrait le contraire…

Le scientifique se laissa tomber mollement sur son siège et rajusta avec flegme ses lunettes qui glissaient le long de son nez. Au moins, il avait appris une chose intéressante. L'éternel glaçon ne semblait plus être aussi frigide en présence de l'humaine. Pour l'instant, il ignorait quoi faire de cette information, mais il ne tenait plus qu'à lui d'en faire bonne usage.

Une fois apaisé, l'Octa posa ses yeux sur l'horloge numérique. Un soupir d'agacement lui échappa avant qu'il se redresse pour rejoindre la salle d'expérimentation. Il tira de ses placards une seringue remplie d'un liquide verdâtre et la planta, sans aucune hésitation, en plein milieu de la poitrine. Une grimace aurait pu déformer son visage pourtant il resta absolument insensible à la douleur.

Peu après l'injection, ses mains se crispèrent sur la seringue qui vola en éclat et ses yeux injectés de sang sortirent de leur orbite. Ce n'était pas le moment de flâner, il avait encore du pain sur la planche pour atteindre les objectifs de Maître Aizen. En observant ses croquis, il se complimenta pour le sérum qu'il avait créé. Ce petit bijou, en plus de maintenir son corps en éveil constant boostait ses capacités aussi bien physiques que cognitives. Quelques effets secondaires restaient à prévoir, mais rien d'invalidant tant qu'il s'inoculait de manière quotidienne son produit.

Une fois les réactions de son corps atténuées, il reprit le façonnage des outils afin de les terminer au plus vite. Demain, une nouvelle phase du projet d'Aizen allait débuter et ce dernier ne supporterait pas le moindre retard ou contre-temps qui viendrait perturber ses intentions.

Szayel s'occuperait du parasite et de son nouveau pantin plus tard…

* * *

J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de les rendre un peu plus interactif en vous posant des petites questions. Peut-être que j'arriverai à vous faire parler ! ㈴1

Avez-vous une petite idée de ce que prévoit de faire Aizen dans le monde humain ?

Est-ce que vous vous doutiez, pour la scène avec Orihime et Nnoitra, que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou vous pensiez que c'était réel ? (M'avez-vous détesté au point de vouloir me balancer des punaises rouillées au visage puis re-apprécié en voulant m'offrir des biscuits au chocolat en découvrant la vérité ?)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène entre Orihime et Ulquiorra ? (Je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le « cul-cul la praline », loin de là mon idée, mais c'est comme ça que j'imagine leur rapprochement. A vrai dire, avec le caractère enfantin d'Orihime et celui rigide d'Ulquiorra qui ne connait rien à l'amour, j'imagine qu'il y a une certaine naïveté et maladresse dans leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre, un peu comme des adolescents). Cela vous plait ? (Ou pas du tout ?).

Sachez que chacun de vos retours sur mes écrits est précieux et qu'ils m'aident grandement à avancer ! Alors merci pour tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, m'ajoutent en favoris et commentent.

Sur ce, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre et vous fais de grosses bises.

Farouche.

PS : Je sais que le zanpakutô de Nnoitra ne ressemble pas à une arme normale, mais il s'agit du cauchemar d'Orihime qui ne l'a jamais vu puisqu'il ne la transporte pas toujours avec lui. On ne peut pas rêver en détail de quelque chose que l'on ne connaît pas ! C'était aussi un petit indice laissé dans le texte comme certains que je laisse de temps à autre !

PPS : Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que la suite sortira, j'espère dans pas trop longtemps mais je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs.


End file.
